


Empire || Part Two

by RedLion003



Series: Empire [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #, Acxa is Keith's sister, Allura is a straight up GODDESS, Archer!Pidge, Arus, Arusian OCs, Arusians - Freeform, Beast OCs, By minor of course I mean MAJOR, Character Death, Coran is lowkey a space dad, Curtis and Adam has that bro energy, Empire Keith, Garrison trio, Gen, Hunk and Lance are bros, Hunk and Lance are dancing monkeys, Keith and Shiro are blade bros, Keith&Lance rivalry, Keith's Lotor's General, Kind of Self Discovery, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pidge pulls a Shiro, Planet names, Platonic Plance is powerful!!, Prisoner Shiro, Rivals to Brothers, Shiro has a new arm, Shiro is a superhero, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Graveyard, Thace is Keith's Uncle, The Arusians are weird, Trigger Warnings, Zarkon is a bitch, blackashi, blade keith, space, weblum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 100,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: The story continues. The war has begun and complications follow. Dangers occur as the Paladins enter outer space and fight the Galra head-on. But when someone prooves they may not be as loyal to the Empire as they think, things get difficult. Do they fight or give him a chance?
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Allura & Coran (Voltron), Coran & Paladins (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Paladins & Lions (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Empire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380721
Comments: 73
Kudos: 48





	1. Extracting Energies

**Author's Note:**

> The Paladins' search for Shiro continues and Keith's mission goes on. But it isn't as easy as he thought it would be.  
> ___  
> Improvements: Some improvements to the characters, but they're pretty minor. The writing took a turn for the better and expect longer chapters. I want to be able to fit in as much information as possible.
> 
> Welcome to Empire Part Two. Five chapters have already been written and planned out so there will be pretty quick updates. About every Saturday, I will try to post a new chapter. While posting, I will be writing more and more on Empire.
> 
> But before you get in on the story, here are some trigger warnings to warn you about: If you're sensitive to stress, torture, or any painful subjects, read with caution. Otherwise, do not read the following. I will be placing trigger warnings before every chapter to ensure your mental safety.
> 
> This is the conclusion for the story so sit back and enjoy the angsty ride.

Sound doesn’t travel in space.

Sound could only be heard around an element that acts as a medium for sound waves to vibrate through. Space didn't have that. The particles are spread out so far that sound waves produce at such a low frequency, it is unheard to those nearby. Some creatures could communicate in space. Creatures that were born among the stars and know how to use these frequencies to their advantage. Creatures that could feed on lost travelers by connecting these particles for some time. Others don't have that power. But they can create it.

The Galra lived in space for most of their lives. So long that they could withstand the vacuum of space for almost five dobashes. The Emperor himself has been seen patrolling the outskirts of his ship with no helmet. They build closed walls and artificial oxygen. Not fresh but enough to survive on. They spread out their findings and creations but they did not share them. At least, not in a good way. The reason for their long survival was from stealing from others. Even long before the Galran war started. They stole and learned and created. They showed off but they did not share. Olkarion was under the Galra's watchful eye. They conquered it a little before Keith was born. Weblums were often slaughtered for their scultrite. Scultrite they used for more of the witch's 'projects'. They stripped Taujeer of their technology for their training bots. Everything in the Galran Empire was tainted. Tainted by the steal and torture of more lives.

They stole so much that they stole the life force out of planets, people and animals. Storing quintessence in their ships and using it to live longer. To conquer more planets. To steal more technology. To learn from their habits. To create things for their survival. To make them stronger. To take quintessence again and start from the beginning. Quintessence, conquer, steal, learn, create, survive. Over and over again for ten thousand decophoebs. After some time, the Galra grew tired of learning. They got the answers before they could think of the questions. They tortured it out of those that feared them. They forced the words by putting them under spells; and when they disobey, if someone tries to run away, they get punished. Punished in the worst way they could imagine. Being electrocuted for dobashes on end. Being used as the witch's experiments. And when you run away and try to bring Voltron together for the good of the Universe. The destruction of the Empire, you got hell to pay.

If you tried to take control of the Emperor's lion and get away with it, you would not live long enough to feel the lion's bond. If you were Champion, the best fighter on the arena, you will suffer the consequences. As Keith stood in the corner of the room, the shadows hiding him from view, he watched Haggar raise her hand and form another ball of energy in her palm. The pleasured smirk that was carved on her expression as the Champion screamed. The hot electricity dancing across his skin enough to make him dizzy. Even when he tried to hold back the screams, even when he tried to hide the clear pain on his face, another spike in voltage and he was back to screaming. Keith was forced to watch it all. Forced to watch a species that looked so much like him, scream and bleed from the torture. Purple lights flickering in his view.

Sound doesn't travel through space. But as the Champion screamed from the blinding pain inflicted on him, Keith didn't think the void of space was enough to silence the pain. Space wasn't gonna wipe away the memory and let him breathe. He was gonna have to stand through all of it. Have the memory branded into his mind. He will never forget.

He watched as Champion slumped on the table. His head hanging low, his breathing ragged. "Take him away," Haggar ordered curtly, gliding out of the room as if she was never there. Keith stepped forward as the other druids glided past him and after the high priestess. Keith looked up at the ragged figure, breathing heavily and shaking. His hair was greyer than he remembered. His eyes were glistening and dark. He could almost see the memories skip past Champion's eyes. The nights in the cell, his near escape. Waking up to a place he never wanted to see again.

Keith forced himself out of his thoughts and stepped behind the table. He clicked a button and watched as Champion fell to his floor, painfully clanging to his knees.

Keith walked toward him without a sound. He hoisted him up by the arm and grabbed the cuffs that laid at his waist. He tied Champion's wrists together and made sure the clamp on his arm was secure. They didn't know what it could do, but they weren't gonna try to find out. Haggar was furious when she saw his arm was gone. The arm that she crafted for him. He forcefully walked Champion through the halls. Walking past sentries and other officers, sneering at the man he held tightly around the arm.

They made it to the prisoner cells. He opened up the nearest one and pushed him inside. Champion fell without a word. He had slowed his breathing during their walk here, but he still didn't have the energy to stand on his own. Keith kneeled behind him and uncuffed him, snapping the object to his belt. "Don't make any trouble," Keith spoke as he stood to his feet. "Don't want it worse than you already have."

He turned away from Champion, locking the cell doors on his way out. He walked through the hallways, aimlessly moving past patrols. His feet carried him to the hangar. The Black Lion sat there, next to Red. Its eyes showed no sign of glow. It hasn't for the past few quintants. It refused to respond to Zarkon but the Emperor was confident in his power to bond with the lion. Keith was supposed to extract some of the energy or at least copy it for Lotor. But there was never a moment that Zarkon wasn't by the beast's side. Even now, he knew Zarkon was sitting in the cockpit of the lion. Trying to connect to it. But the Black Lion has chosen its Paladin. Keith knew that because Red told him. He knew that cause he could feel it in its energy. It wasn't content with the presence of its new master. Its old pilot. He turned and walked into Red's mouth. Sitting behind the controls and leaning back into the warmth of her energy.

He heard the rumbling of her purr in the back of his mind. For once, he allowed the comfort. Feeling warmth wash over his worried thoughts and having a soothing purr sound next to his ear. He had nothing to do at the moment. All he needs to do was extract energy from the Black Lion and send it to Lotor. Then he needs to let the Black Lion get away. He huffed as he looked up at the Red lights reflecting around him. He knew it was gonna be hard to pull off but he didn't expect it to be this hard. After a few dobashes, he left the hangar. Zarkon was still trying to connect with the Black Lion so he left him to it. It wasn't like Black was gonna respond any time soon.

He found himself in the training deck. Jumping straight to level thirteen. The sentry arose from the ground and got into a battle pose. Keith got ready to strike.

* * *

It was all translated. Words dancing before her eyes. Symbols and loading screens. Her fingers danced along the keyboard glowing on the table. It was starting to become annoying every time that red emblem appeared on her screen. Flickering twice before rerouting her code. She deleted the words she had so carefully crafted and started from the beginning. For the sixth time thus far. Well, sixth time today. She has been working on this for the past movement. Coran had taught the Paladins many ways of the lions. He has taught them how to fight with their bayards. Activating their shields and teaching them a bit of Altean. But every time Hunk left to make food, every time Lance left to bond with Blue, every time Coran went to repair the Castle, Pidge came here. To this cramped up room, loaded with technology. Computers mounted on every wall, keyboards glowing against the smooth surface of tables.

_ Her head felt heavy. Her eyes were so dry they were burning. A soft purr sounded in the back of her mind, concern filling her every fiber. She tried stroking the side of the dashboard, feeling a bit silly for doing so. "I'm fine, girl. Just a little... tired," She noticed a crackling in the comms, panicked yelling drowned out by the waves. She adjusted the controls. "Coran?" _

_ "Oh, number four!" Coran's scream came loud into her ear. She winced as the sound gave her a dull headache. "Thank the ancients. Do you know if the other paladins are up? Are they okay?" _

_ "I don't know," she pressed a blue line on her dashboard. "Lance. Lance, come in. Are you okay?" Crackling of static. "Lance." She tapped the yellow line with another finger. "Hunk? Are you two up?" The crackling of static was the only thing answering her. She let go of the lines and turned back to Coran's commlink. "I think they're still out. I - I don't blame 'em." She moaned as another wave of pain ran through her mind, as nausea filled her to the brim. "Shiro, what do we do?"  _ _ Silence. Even from Coran's part. "Shiro?" Pidge looked up at the pod expectantly. Now that she was looking, she noticed it. The nebula was gone. And so was the Black Lion. Looking around, she realized the worst of it. The Red Lion was gone too. "Shiro?" _

_ "I'm... I'm sorry, number four," Coran spoke softly. "There was nothing I could do. The pod wasn't responding and when it finally did... it was already too late. The Black Lion and Shiro are in Zarkon's hands." _

Old Altean scrap by her side, wires and plugs extracting their energy. Getting everything she could to use that energy to her advantage. Everyone seemed to be making progress around her. Lance and Blue were inseparable. The Castle's plumbing and light systems were in working order and Hunk has learned how to make various alien foods edible. But Pidge? She was failing. Everything she tried. Every code and transmission was a failure. Green was in the back of her mind, trying to pry her away from her work. Trying to get her to sleep. That was seven Vargas ago.

She yelled at Green, said she knew what she was doing. Possibly destroyed their perfectly made bond but she didn't care. She'll apologize when she got it right. She'll apologize when she found him. She'll apologize when Shiro was -

That stupid sound! That dumb symbol, blinking before her eyes. She screamed and before she could stop herself, her fist rammed into the keyboard before her. Sparks of electricity popped along the table before coming to a simmering stop. She sunk to her knees, her entire body feeling too shaky to support her. She curled up at the edge of the table, her shoulders shaking and cheeks growing wetter by the second. It was all translated. Words dancing behind her. Symbols and loading screens. None of them will bring Shiro back.

* * *

It feels like his stomach got trampled by a herd of angry Sniks. He laid on the training deck floor, huffing and studying the ceiling. He just ended level fourteen. It was a miracle he made out alive through the two simulations. Galra battle bots weren't the friendliest of opponents. That's what made them good. It prepared Galra for the absolute worst. Even if that included getting your insides rammed by a hundred-pound metal bot. After catching his breath for a few more dobashes, he rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed himself to his feet. He limped out into the hallway after turning off the training room lights and made his way toward the hangars.

When he got there, he was met with a surprising sight. Zarkon was walking down the mouth of the Black Lion and seemed to be leaving. Keith straightened his back and forced himself not to wince in pain.

"Emperor Zarkon, leaving your bond training with the Black Lion?" he questioned, even though it was clear that he was.

"Yes," Zarkon gruffed. "I have an Empire to lead to victory. I will give the lion it's time to realize it's  _ true  _ paladin."

He walked past Keith without another word. The doors slammed shut on his exit. This was his chance. He ran forward, suppressing the pain as he neared the lion.

"Red, alert me when he's coming back," She gave an affirmative growl as Keith ran into the head of the Black Lion. The jaw of the lion clamped shut as he entered the cockpit. It was interesting, being in the head of a different lion. Instead of Red, purple lights glowed in every corner. The cockpit was much wider than Red and the chair was a little higher. But he didn't have time to focus on the niceties. He grabbed the device from his pocket, the one he had by his side at all times. He searched around the dashboard for a bit before he found a suitable outlet. He flicked the device and a cord extended out the end. He pressed it into place and sat before the dashboard. A circle twisted before his eyes, slowly counting the numbers. A graph popped up a second later. The energy signatures flying like crazy. He copied the information and tugged the cord out of the outlet. He buried it into his pocket and hurried down the lion's mouth.

He just hoped this room didn't have cameras. He hurried into Red's head and sat on the pilot's seat. Upon his presence, the seat slid forward and stopped in its position. He played around with the device for a bit before a transmission went through. " _Keith. Didn't expect to be hearing from you,_ " Lotor spoke over the comms.

"I got what you need," Keith said, sending the readings with one final click. Lotor gave a hum of approval. "Are you gonna tell me why you need a swarm of sentries and a lion's energy signature? Specifically the Black Lion's?"

" _All in due time,_ " Lotor said without hesitation. " _For now, I need you to get rid of the Black Lion. If it does start responding to my father, the Empire will have a strong point. This mission was reckless as is._ "

"Understood," Keith clicked the transmission to an end and leaned back in his seat. "What do we do, girl?"

Red growled proudly. _ I've got the perfect plan. _

* * *

Hunk carefully knocked on the door. He received no response. But by the swaying of the shadows underneath the door and the click of her boots, he knew she was in there. He balanced a cold plate of 'food goo' in one hand as he knocked on the door a bit louder. "Pidge? You in there?" No reply came from the other side of the door. He heard her rush across the room only to type something down. He noticed the sound of the keyboard almost immediately. He hooked his foot around the leg of a bench and laid the plate down onto it. "Listen, Pidge. We're all worried, and we are gonna find him. But you are gonna have to eat something." He tapped the edge of the plate, waiting for an answer. Silence still followed. "There's food out here when you need it. Don't hurt yourself and... take a break, when you can."

He walked away from the room with a slump in his shoulders. His feet led him through the castle. Down long twisting hallways, stacks of stairs and flickering blue lights. He found himself in his hangar, looking up at the Yellow Lion. Yellow looked back down at him, waiting for any confirmation to lean down. He let out a heavy sigh and hoisted himself up onto the Yellow Lion's paw. He stroked along the bright metal with a frown. The lion leaned down, chin resting on the ground but jaw still closed. "I don't know what to do, buddy. She's been in there for days now. No one can convince her to even sleep. Even her lion has given up." He looked up at the lion's bright eyes. So many silent answers gleamed in those lights. So much history that this lion has experienced. "I want her to be safe. I want Shiro to come back, but I don't know how to do it.

"We're supposed to save the Universe, we're supposed to help Coran and wake up the Princess," he sighed, head hanging low. "But I'm not sure how to do any of that. The Red Lion is against us and is better than any of us. We can't fight them. Even when we were close, he accomplished more."

Yellow kept quiet. Staring at him with his gleaming eyes. Everything felt somber. The air was tense. Then he felt the world fall away. He opened his eyes with a start. Everything was black. Did he... pass out? He looked around hastily and froze. Yellow lines were drawing before his eyes. Creating the drawing of his lion. The eyes gleamed in the overwhelming darkness. All he could see was black and yellow outlining his lion. A rumbling sound filled his head.  _ They are not as bonded as they seem, _ an almost ancient voice filled his head. Hunk held his breath.  _ They do not agree with each other. They are on different sides of this war. _

Hunk gulped. This was the first time the Yellow Lion has ever spoken to him. Deep, ancient, wise. The air of this new world felt warm. It wasn't as scary as he originally thought. "W-who?" His voice echoed around him.

_ The Red Paladin isn't loyal to the Emperor. _

* * *

The patrols walked past him, guns at the ready for whenever they saw fit to attack. Keith watched as they turned the corner before he entered the open door. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the cell he was so used to come to. He pressed a sensor on the side of the door and the door turned transparent. Champion looked up at him. He was kneeled before the door, bags under his eyes and blood coating his chin. Keith kneeled before Champion.

"Don't make any trouble," Keith said carefully. "Don't want it worse than you already have." Champion broke eye contact, looking down at anything but Keith. He was ashamed. Keith could see it. "You didn't heed my warning. You paid the price."

"I'm not loyal to the Empire -" Shiro growled.

"I didn't say you were," Keith clarified calmly. "I told you not to cause any trouble cause you'd get it worse than you already have. It may come as a shock to you, but I was actually trying to help." Shiro looked at him with surprise written across his face. He studied Keith closely. Keith huffed. "It doesn't mean I  _ like  _ you, it just means that I'm not a mindless torturer like all the other officers. I have to stand by and watch them do it. If you stop pulling tricks, you don't get as hurt and I don't need to watch longer. I have enough work as-is. You're not making my job any easier." He stood to his feet and Champion looked away from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ration bar he was able to snatch from the kitchen.

He tossed it through the window in the door. The bar dropped at Champion's feet. He watched the prisoner eye it carefully and look up at him with confusion. "If they find out I'm feeding you, they'll have my head. Eat quickly and don't see this as a sign of respect. I'm just making sure we don't have to sweep out your corpse in the morning." He turned to leave but stopped short. He looked back with a glare. "Don't cause any trouble." He left without another word. The door automatically turned back to metal.

* * *

" **AHHH** !" the sparks of electricity crawled over her hand as she slammed her fist in the center of another keyboard. She heard the hurrying of footsteps and the swish of the door the next second.

"Pidge, what's wrong?" Lance asked in worry, standing in the door frame with his bayard in hand. He slumped at the look of her. She didn't blame him. She probably looked like shit. She  _ felt  _ like shit. She was tired, starving and dehydrated. She was sick, angry and disappointed. Disappointed in herself cause she couldn't do anything right. She couldn't find her family, she couldn't find Shiro and she couldn't even maintain a bond with her lion. She couldn't even protect the fucking Universe because every step she takes feels  _ wrong _ . "Pidge..." Lance asked cautiously, the bayard in his hand evaporating into thin air. "Are you okay?"

He took a step forward but she threw up a hand, halting him in his steps, "I don't have time for chit-chat, Lance. I'm busy. Find someone  _ else  _ to bother." She walked across the room, sliding the bar cart alongside with her. She stopped it in front of another desk and booted up the computer. She tore the old wires from the metal on the tray and connected new ones to its surface. The plugs lit up and so did the keyboard. She typed hastily, her attention on a new course.

She heard a huff of air and heard Lance slip closer. "Pidge, you're tired. You need to rest. If you keep going at it, there will be no computers for you to work with. Scratch that; If you keep going at it, you won't be able to stand on your  _ feet _ ." She ignored him, focusing on the perfectly translated words before her. Pressing each key like a life source. Every press would lead her to victory. And if it leads her to failure, she'll start all over again. "My sister, when she first went to college, she did the same thing. She wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't go outside. The only time she exited her dorm was to go to the library for more books. When my Mamá called her to come and babysit me and my twin sisters, she was still working." Lance's voice choked up a bit. She noticed him fidgeting with his hands in the corner of her eyes, but she was too tired for empathy. She kept working.

Lance didn't stop talking.

"We were unsupervised. My sisters and I were playing in the yard and our ball rolled out into the street. Rachel and I knew how dangerous it was to go out into the street. We weren't gonna take that chance. Valeria was careless. She ran out into the middle of the road without a care. She picked up the ball and didn't even notice the truck coming. Veronica only came outside when Rachel ran into the house."

Pidge stopped typing. "Why?"

"What?" Lance stared at her in confusion.

She turned to him with a scowl, "Why are you telling me this?" Her hands left the keyboard to ball at her sides. "What? Is it  _ funny _ ? Are you poking at me for not having a stable family relationship? Are you trying to be the center of attention, like  _ always _ ? Do you want to tell me your tragic sob story for what? For sympathy!" Lance hung his head, breaking eye contact with her. This irritated her more. "You want to make the fact wide open that my brother and father are probably dead? You want me to lose hope or are you just trying to ware me down!? What!?  _ Why!? What do you want from me? _ "

Silence didn't enter the space between them. The tension was thick enough to vibrate in their ears. Her angered breathing echoed in the small room as the keyboard sparked with electricity. Lance wasn't looking at her. Probably felt caught for wanting the attention to be on him. To want the Universe to revolve around nobody but himself. Cause that's what he always does. He's cocky and careless and ignoring the problems at hand. That's what she knew of him and that's all she needed to know.

He looked up at her and it didn't take long for her to realize he was composing himself. Trying to hide the tears behind a caring facade. "Because my sister was so set on achieving her own goals, she forgot what was really important." He walked forward, grabbed her hand and placed a picture in her palm. "You are so determined to win, you forgot that you weren't the only one fighting." His hand slipped away and the breath left Pidge's lungs. Tears burned in her eyes. She looked up as Lance turned to leave. He mumbled over his shoulder, "Talk to us when you're ready."

When the door closed behind his retreating back, it felt as if it echoed in her ears. Hearing Lance's retreating footsteps sounded like a stampede of wild elephants. She studied the picture in her hand. Not long before the incident, this was reality. This happy little scene. This frozen time in life. The calm before the storm. That happy bubble of emotion inside her chest when Shiro entered the room and tested out the new invention. The cool Altean magic that Coran could show them. The laughter as her hair stood on end at every wrong turn. It made her think of a time when she was a kid, her mother braiding her hair as she played Killbot Phantasm with Matt. A time when she was comfortable to be with her mother. Maybe  _ she  _ was the problem. Maybe the reason she could never get close to people was cause she never really tried.

Just like this, she slipped away. She got disconnected from her team. Disconnected from her responsibility. She slammed the picture on the table beside her and ran out the doors. The bright lights did a lot to her eyes, but she pushed it down. If she was gonna save the Universe, she was gonna do it right. But most importantly, she wasn't gonna do it alone. As soon as she turned down the next hallway, she noticed Lance walking down to the kitchen. " _ Lance _ !" She called, desperate to get his attention.

As always, Lance turned at the sound of his name. Pidge practically flew into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I should never have yelled at you. I'm sorry." After recovering from his shock, he hugged her back. "Shiro is the only connection to my family, I just wanted him back. He's our leader, he -"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Pidge," Lance assured. "We all want Shiro back. I just want you to know you shouldn't do it alone."

"I know but -"

Lance cut her off, "Pidge, really. You don't have to explain yourself. I understand. It's best to learn from your mistakes then regret them your whole life. But if it makes you feel better, you're forgiven." He ruffled her hair, making it messier than it already was. "One of the things you gotta learn from this, is food is good, rest is best and sanitation can cause good hydration. So, go do those things."

Pidge pulled away and pouted up at him, "You're only saying it like that cause it rhymes."

"It rhymes and it's true," Lance crossed his arms with a wink. "Gets the job done."

"Guys!" They jumped as Hunk ran up to them. He stopped before them and regained his breath. "O-oh, hey, P-Pidge. Finall - Finally came out of the room."

"Yeah," Pidge confirmed. "Guess I needed a break. What's wrong?"

"Wrong!?" Hunk shot to his full height, breathing somewhat evened out. He got a thoughtful expression, "Well, not quite wrong," then he turned excited. "Yellow just told me something. Something that might make finding Shiro and waking the Princess a lot easier."

Maybe Pidge  _ did  _ need to get out of the room every once in a while.

* * *

Another screen popped up. He typed in a few words before another screen came next to it. A warning symbol twisting on the surface, "Narti, sending you something." Keith scanned the new screen into a device by his side. It only took a few seconds of waiting before the screen disappeared. He went back to typing. A camera screen appeared next to him. He opened a separate line, "Regris, how do I expand the camera screen."

" _ Send me a layout of the controls, _ " Regris' raspy voice echoed over the comms. Keith picked up his gauntlet and ran it over the dashboard in front of him. He sent in the readings and waited for the reply. Red's plan was proving to be a success thus far.

He was able to convince Kolivan to go on a rescue mission for the prisoners. All he needed to do now, was make sure there was a clear path for Champion to go through to the Black Lion. The other prisoners have to escape with the Blades while the lights were out. It might've not been a very well thought out plan but it was something. Since Keith was considered one of their Blade 'spies', he was free to get into the control room and do as instructed. Switching between two programmers wasn't easy though. Sending a blocking code to the Blades was too risky so he made sure to send everything to Narti. But he was scared he'd slip up and contact the wrong line at some point. He pushed those anxieties down and kept going. He had learned a fair share of coding from Empire training, so he was doing pretty okay on his own.

" _ Enter this code, it ought to do the trick, _ " Keith read over his gauntlet screen and copied it over onto the dashboard. The code gave a beep of approval and the buttons lit up. The screen widened, showing all areas on the ship. Keith opened all prison doors. He watched all the doors whizz up into the ceiling, the prisoners inside jumping in surprise. Next, blackout. The lights flickered and switched off. As he watched the Blades run into the prisoner room, he turned off all cameras. He deleted the last bit of the footage and shot the controls with a burrowed blaster.

He hurried behind a few stacked boxes as two officers hurried inside and went to check the dashboard. Keith slipped through the closing door and hurried down the stairs.

He pulled the helmet off of his head and dropped it onto a nearby crate as well as the blaster. He maneuvered through the hallways until he came into the hangar. Zarkon was exiting the Black Lion, looking furious, "Good thing, you're here. I just got reported that there is an infiltration on the ship. You know what to do."

"Vrepit Sa," Keith bowed. He ran off down the hallway toward the prisoner cells. He drew his sword from his belt and hid behind the wall.

Right on time, two Blades were leading a group of prisoners out into the hallway. Keith got ready to grab for the prisoner he needed. He hurried out at the end of the group.  _ Perfect _ . Keith jumped forward, wrapped a hand over his mouth and held his wrists behind his back. He pushed Champion to the wall, pressing his knee into his lower back. "Someone came to save you," Keith hissed into his ear. Champion froze at the familiar voice. He spun Champion around and glared down at the man. He was intimidated it seemed. "Follow me," Keith growled. He let go of Champion and pulled him behind him to assure he follows.

"What? Where are you taking me?" Shiro tried to pull back but Keith had a death grip on his wrist. He didn't answer, just kept pulling him along. He slipped into the hangar and ran up to the Black Lion. Shiro stopped in his tracks, making Keith lurch to a stop before him. He turned with a glare.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"What are  _ you  _ doing?" Shiro demanded. "Are you giving me in to Zarkon? What?  _ Why are we here _ ?"

A rumbling growl echoed in the room. Shiro froze and looked up to see two piercing yellow eyes staring back at him. "Go," Keith demanded, letting go of his wrist and stepping back. Shiro jumped at the sternness of his voice. He stared at Keith as if he had grown a new head. " _ Go _ ," Keith said again, taking a step away from Shiro.

"Wha - why?" Shiro blinked, flabbergasted.

Keith groaned, " _ Because _ , so just  _ go _ . The power will be back on soon and when it is, Zarkon will return. Do you  _ want  _ to be found?" Shiro jumped back a bit but tried his best to hold his ground. Keith took a breath, calming the growing anger and anxiousness. He placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke again, "Go." He turned away toward the Red Lion, who bowed her head for him to enter.

* * *

Shiro was left alone and very confused.

He huffed and ran up into the Black Lion. It was his first time seeing the cockpit of the ship. He sat down in the pilot's seat, not sure if it would respond to him. Sure they had that weird bonding ritual and Black has been a presence in the back of his mind, but Coran said she was the most difficult lion to master. He calmed himself and mumbled, " _ Patience Yields Focus. _ " The bay doors opened and he got ready for flight.

As soon as they were wide enough, he pushed forward on the controls. The lion jumped out into the vacuum of space. He turned back to see the power turn back on. A few ships were slinking away at the side of the ship. Weird. Blade of Marmora. It sounded familiar. He huffed and turned the lion in the other direction. That was until something banged into him. He gasped in surprise as he spun out of control. He hurried to steady his lion and looked around for the cause. The Red Lion was staring him down. Menacing eyes piercing; it seemed to be looking at _him_ instead of his lion.  _ First, he helps me, now he's trying to kill me? Where did this kid come from? _

He dodged a beam from the lion's mouth, swerving through space with panicked breathing. The Red Lion chased him a long way. As the ship of the Empire disappeared behind them, the Red Lion stopped. Staring as he got farther and farther away. He stopped Black and turned to look back at the Red Lion. The Lion shook its head and turned to go home. He took a few shuddering breaths before he turned around and continued on his path.

The Red Paladin was starting to become a challenge to figure out.


	2. Uneven Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an uncontrolled crash, Keith heads out to save Shiro. Meanwhile, the Paladins doesn't believe the Red Paladin is friend to them, but Hunk wants to give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter of Empire. Hope you enjoyed the first enough to read to this one. Slight trigger warnings for physical pain. Other than that, there isn't anything in this chapter that would trigger you.

"The Red Paladin?" Lance almost screeched. "No way. Nu-uh. Impossible." He crossed his arms defiantly, turning in his seat. Hunk has played pranks on him before but this was a low blow. Claiming that he and his lion had a magical bonding moment which led to the Red Paladin being a 'good guy'? Jeez, Hunk. This isn't the time for such jokes. "We can't trust that guy."

"But maybe we can!" Hunk suggested a hopeful smile on his face. Poor guy, he's wasting his time. "Perhaps Yellow is right. I mean, the lions  _ are  _ bonded. Who knows what they talk about when we aren't listening."

Pidge looked skeptical. They allowed her to sleep and take a shower before having the meeting, wanting her at full consciousness for the news. "I don't know, Hunk. I'm with Lance on this one. Yellow probably has a really bad sense of humor. We can't trust the Red Paladin." She sat up in her seat, her hands falling down on her lap. "I mean, he nearly destroyed the Blue Lion -"

"Twice!" Lance called out with a pout.

"Twice..." Pidge agreed. "Cut off Shiro's arm, stole the Black Lion, stole our leader and exhausted our lions for the past few quintants. He's been spying on us, ruining our plans and fighting us on every turn." She huffed and crossed her arms again. "We can't trust an enemy who won't stop pestering us. Who will stop at  _ nothing  _ to help the Empire."

Hunk slumped, "But what about the time the Galra retreated? Just ask Coran!" Coran jumped in his seat, surprised that the attention was drawn to him. "Galra don't just give up! We were able to save a planet and fix the Castle."

They all didn't look convinced. Lance still hated the idea of putting all their fate in a guy who wasn't trustworthy. He hurt Blue and he took away their leader. Their  _ friend _ . He stole a piece of the only weapon that could end this war and gave it to the enemy. Pidge seemed to be having the same thoughts. Not content with the thought they should be looking to the bad guy for answers. Coran stood from his point at the table, all their attention turning toward him. "That was once, number two. And he proved that he only did that to spy on us and steal the Black Lion." His head hung sadly, brushing a hand over the chair at the head of the table. "I understand your enthusiasm. We all want it to go easier, but the Red Paladin is  _ not  _ our answer."

Pidge got up as well, "We will continue to strengthen our bonds with our lions and find Shiro's exact location. From there on, we will figure out how to get him home. We'll have to worry about the Black Lion later. Just hope for the best." She turned and left the room. Coran gave Hunk a soft pat on the shoulder before leaving for further repairs on the castle. The doors closed, the tension in the room causing it to sound like a loud bang.

Lance looked up at Hunk. His eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. He pushed out of his chair and walked over to him. "Hey, man. It's okay. We'll find a way to bring Shiro back. But at the moment... Red isn't gonna help us. He's gonna make everything worse. We can't look up to him when he's been causing all this mayhem." He put a hand on Hunk's shoulder, trying to get him to look at him. "We just need to find... a new way, I guess."

Hunk pulled away from his hand, "The lions chose us for a reason. We're supposed to come together to save the Universe. The Red Lion chose him cause it knew he was worthy of joining us."

"The Red Lion has been under the influence of many Galran experiments," Lance reasoned. "It's probably boggled up. Thinks that good is bad and bad is good. It must've chosen the Red Paladin to fight for the good of the Empire." He sighed and turned to leave. "We'll get Shiro back and we'll awaken the Princess. We just can't do it with Red." He walked out the open doors and toward the Blue hangar.

* * *

The torture sessions were starting to catch up to him. Shiro's chest felt tight and he was slightly dizzy. The torture came with pain, and with the pain came... The Black Lion's lights flickered. He looked over the dashboard but nothing seemed wrong. He scanned the area for any potential threats. None popped up. He groaned, his free hand clamping over his side. The agonizing tug made him wince. The lights flickered again. "Black, what's going on?" He tried to reach out to her, but the bond was... distant. Like it wasn't there. Or it was being torn away. "Black?"

The ship lurched. Shiro vaulted out of his seat and pressed his hand against his sore side. He clambered back into his seat and looked up out of his windshield. Panic filled him as he watched the nearing of a planet surface. He didn't remember breaking orbit but apparently, they did. They rocketed toward the ground and no amount of pulling broke the lion's fall. They slammed into the rocks and rolled against the gravel. Shiro tried to steady himself in his chair, watching as red lights popped around him and blared with warning.

The pain in his side gave a defined sting and Shiro lost balance. He flew out of his chair, his head banged against the dashboard. His body shook and his eyelids hung tiredly. He huffed, trying to get back up. But the force of the crash kept him to the ground. The blaring lights faded to a stop and the world turned darker.

Burrowed in the canyon of a random alien planet, Shiro lost consciousness.

* * *

When Keith was called to the throne, he was expecting the worst. An officer came in as soon as he called it a mission success. He was personally requested to Zarkon's throne. He was walking through the halls, past patrols and rooms. Purple lights turned to green as he skipped through the ship. He stepped up to the main door and knocked against the metal. After confirmation, he stepped inside. A galra technician was being dragged past him. He walked past the galra, ignoring him to the best of his ability. He stopped before the throne, kneeled and placed his fist to his chest. "You requested me, Emperor Zarkon?"

"Yes," Zarkon spoke affirmatively. "After the blackout, the Black Lion was discovered to be stolen. Do you know about this?"

Keith took a breath to steady himself. He got back to his feet, "While patrolling the halls for whoever was infiltrating the ship, Red contacted me. Said that the Champion was getting into the Black Lion. I took her out and we chased him as far as we could. He must be more bonded to the lion than we expected. He hid into the stars, using his lion's element to his advantage."

Zarkon leaned forward in his seat, "I do not know of the lion being capable of such power. And I have flown that lion for various decophoebs."

"You also haven't flown a lion in  _ ten-thousand  _ decophoebs," Keith mentioned. "The Red Lion has done things you said you've never seen before. Red has confirmed it to me herself. Over the years, the lions evolved. They gained new abilities the longer they lived. This must be something the Black Lion has discovered of herself." Zarkon looked skeptical. "The lions are sentient, you can't control them unless they trust you."

"And how did the Red Lion come to trust you?" Zarkon questioned. "When you were just a boy?"

Keith froze. Memories of when he was a kit, running his hand along her soft metal. Looking into her ancient eyes and feeling comfort. Coming back to her decophoebs later, feeling the freedom of soaring among the cruisers. A bond that couldn't be broken. "I'm not sure. We don't share a strong enough bond for her to tell me."

"My Emperor!" Haggar busted in through the doors. Keith jumped into a battle position before realizing who had entered. He stood to his full attention, waiting for the word to leave. But Haggar kept speaking, "The Black Lion has been tracked. It crashed on Planet Meril. Should we retrieve the beast?"

Zarkon stayed quiet. When Keith looked up to him, he realized he was being watched. A chill ran down his spine but he hid the unease. Zarkon turned back to the witch, "The Red Paladin will retrieve the Black Lion. He had caught it before, he could catch it again." He looked to Keith for clarification.

"I'm not sure I will be able to," Keith admitted. "But I will try my best. It would be better for me to leave the pilot. He will cause more trouble if he is held in prison. He might get out and get to the Lion again. He is weakened so it might not be that hard."

Haggar didn't seem pleased with Keith's point of view, "No. The Champion must return. He could be -"

"The Paladin is right," Zarkon spoke. Haggar's mouth clamped shut, her eyes were wide with surprise. He has only ever listened to  _ her  _ judgment. Keith hadn't been expecting the cooperation from the Emperor either. "The Champion must stay away so as not to cause further harm."

Haggar stepped forward, "With all due respect if the Champion is set free he will come back for his lion."

"If I may, High Priestess," Keith interrupted. "If I leave the Champion on Planet Meril, he will be too weak to live. If he does get rescued by his fellow Paladins, he will spend quintants in recovery. With him around, he will only strengthen his bond with the Black Lion. If that bond gets any stronger, he might be able to block the Emperor from getting any closer to her. As he has done for the past movement." He stepped away from the High Priestess. Her face twisted in disgust. "I'm not saying my mission will be a success, Champion has surprised me on multiple occasions. But in the end, I will return Voltron to its rightful place."

"The boy is right," Zarkon spoke up again. "With Voltron in our hands, Champion will prove no use to us. We will stick with getting the Black Lion." He turned his attention on Keith. "Try to get it this time."

Keith punched his fist to his chest and bowed down, "To the best of my ability. Vrepit Sa."

Keith left the throne room and made his way to the hangar. Red bowed for him, her mouth opening up. Keith walked into the cockpit and placed his hands on the controls. A screen full of coordinates came through on his dashboard. The bay doors opened and Keith flew out into space. They glided between the stars, keeping their eyes on their destination. They flew till they got to Planet Meril. A greyish brown planet with mountains and craters. He zeroed in on Champion's possible location and broke through the atmosphere. Red landed in a crater on the surface as Keith scanned the planet. The air was breathable, but not for long.

He put on his helmet and tapped the wall. Red went into motion, leaning down her head and opening her maw. Keith climbed out into the open air. He picked up his gauntlet and scanned for the Black Lion's energy signature. He still had it saved in his suit. The screen blared with succession and Keith turned back to Red. "I'll be back soon. Keep yourself safe."

Red roared uneasily,  _ Won't it be wiser to stick together? I could take you to Champion if you gave me the coordinates. _

Keith shook his head, "No, girl. You gotta stay here. The path there is narrow. You won't be able to maneuver." Red gave a disappointed huff, sitting back on her haunches. "I'll be fine. I've had worse missions." Her eyes dulled and Keith took that as his cue to leave. He walked up to the wall and climbed up over the top. A location popped up on his helmet and he used the guidelines to get him to where he needed to be.

* * *

Shiro couldn't even remember passing out. His head felt heavy and his lungs burnt like acid. He was sweating profusely, but it wasn't that warm. Just so much  _ pain _ . He looked around at the cockpit he sat in. It was dark. The only light came from the windshield. A rocky surface and subtle sunlight glowed through. He readjusted himself, a hand clasped around the wound in his side. He crawled up onto his chair and scanned his eyes over the dashboard. Only five lines were glowing and bright. He pressed the white one and coughed out, "Hello? Anyone there?" Static followed his statement.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned back against the chair. He took steady breaths to calm the pain.  _ Patience yields focus, _ he thought.  _ Just stay calm. Figure something out. Someone will find you. _ A dull thud drew his attention to the windshield again. He cracked his eye open and gasped. A strange creature was lurking on the nose of the lion. It was lavender, had large arched claws and a heavy-looking tail. It swished it around as it nuzzled its nose against the metal. Orange eyes blinking slowly as it observed the object. Shiro huffed. He could use a working ship right about now.

He looked at the controls and held them in a firm grip. He closed his eyes, although he didn't want to take his eyes off the beast.  _ Black, I'm gonna need you to respond, _ he thought. Trying to reach out to someone,  _ something  _ to hear.  _ Black, I need you. Please, we need to get out of here.  _ A raspy roar and Shiro's eyes flung open once more. The creature was observing the windshield, observing  _ him _ . It hissed at him, baring its dirty tusks. Not only did it show its immense hunger, but it also drew the attention of a few of its friends.

_ Black, I'm gonna need you to respond. _

* * *

One of the pros of this mission was that he was getting a jog out this. Also, seeing new planets was always welcome. He's seen thousands of planets and people. Cultures and creatures, but he never saw enough. Not to mention, this was a new planet. He's only ever heard of Planet Meril. Lotor didn't want him going near there when he was younger cause of the beasts and geysers. But now that he was older, he was finally capable to see this planet on the ground. There were various craters, cliffs, and tunnels. The layout of the planet was like a deadly map. The arrow on his helmet screen kept twirling in the distance, growing bigger and bigger with each step.

He stopped himself before he ran into a wall. A tight squeeze of a hole in the center. He took a breath, turned his body and pushed his way through. The rocks were pushing into his midriff. Dust fell from above and sprinkled over his shoulders. A raspy roar caught him dead in his tracks. He steadily looked up and held his breath. He remembered this creature from the Gladiator Arena. The Zelai. A particularly nasty beast. He wouldn't want the thing finding him trapped like this.

Trying to keep his steps silent, Keith moved onward. His back ached with the sharp rocks that scratched him. The dust was enough to make him want to cough. And of course, he had to make a noise. His boot lightly tapped the edge of a small stone, which went rolling across the surface. The Zelai's head spun and looked down at him. Its eyes lit up with hungry delight and roared its approval. Keith growled.  _ Great. Just perfect. _ The Zelai's two massive paws gripped the rock and tried tugging. Smashing and clawing at the rock until cracks formed. It was either get mauled by a purple beast or run for it and get mauled later. The latter sounded the best. He was about to move through the last bit of the tunnel when the thing stilled and looked off to the distance.

Keith tried to follow the thing's line of vision. It seemed to be staring at the point the Black Lion was located.  _ Oh, for the ancient's sake! Of  _ course _ Champion will be getting himself in trouble. _ The Zelai roared and bounded away. The sound of its thudding footsteps growing quieter in the distance. Keith banged his head against the rock, thankful that he was wearing a helmet. This capture mission just turned into a rescue mission.

* * *

The beasts stared at him with hunger. The only problem was, that they weren't friends. They were nearly tearing each other apart. Every time one got close enough, another would spring forward with a terrifying snarl. When that made for a threat, another would claw at the beast and they would start hissing at one another. His luck was that they didn't seem to be coming closer in fear of getting torn. But his luck will soon run out. That was very clear when one of them bounded to the windshield and cracked the glass. Shiro moaned, trying to pull himself to his feet. The wound in his side was making him weaker.

One of the creatures got threatened, ran toward the other and sank their teeth into its leg. The beast got unnerved and smacked the other away with its tail. Shiro forcefully pulled himself to his feet. If they get in, their gonna have to find him. Right? He fell to his knees, running out of breath already. With the display of his weakened state, the creatures yelped in satisfaction. Another knocked against the glass, snarling excitedly. Shiro tried to take a few more deep breaths but the wound was starting to... to grow.

His body shook as he observed this. He tried to get up again, but his legs wouldn't respond. Glass came raining over him. He flinched as he got cuts into his skin. Some of it barely catching his eye. The creatures bounded in. But they were all too big. They eagerly reached out to him with their mouths. A hot sewage stench hit his senses. He gagged, nausea rolling through him in less than a second. One of those filthy fangs sank into his arm. He cried out in pain as he was ripped from the safety of the Black Lion's cockpit. He dangled uselessly by the thing's mouth.

Another jumped forward, ramming their head into the creature's ribs. The creature snarled, dropping him instantly. He hit the metal and slid down to the rocks. He braced for impact, keeping his head tucked into his chest. He rolled over the hill. Rocks bruising him everywhere. He screamed in pain as he fell into the depths of the canyon. His head banging against the rough surface. He looked up through a blurry vision, a dull ringing sounded in his ears. The creatures were pushing and shoving each other. All of them running down to get to him. The first landed in front of him and another hissed at the first. Trying to scare him away.

Shiro tried to scramble away, nausea and dizziness taking him over. The third came running, swishing their tail and sweeping him through the air. He landed with a hard crack. The third creature was being punished by the first and second while the other three came bounding for him. He tried to use the trick Pidge taught him but his arm didn't budge. He only noticed the clamp for a second before he was vaulted through the air again.

* * *

He was using his jetpack a lot more. From what used to be a jog turned into a full out race. He was darting between hills and rocks, jumping over cracks and squeezing himself through tunnels. The arrow on his helmet screen was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Meril didn't have a lot of gravity, so the few floating rocks were helping him get by. That was until the geysers arrived. He was running from them now actually. Hot water boiling out of the ground, spouting into the air and threatening to burn him. He was running out of breath and his throat was starting to feel dry. He put up his visor and took a large gulp of fresh air.

The gasses of the planet may be getting to him. He stumbled to a stop. A large canyon was separating him from his destination.

He looked around and tried to calculate how far his jetpack could possibly take him. He groaned in frustration. If only he could get a little further. He looked up at the sky. The cliffs were so close together but not close enough. Not to mention, climbing them would waste time. A thundering crack made him jump a foot in the air. He looked back at a geyser shooting up into the air before falling back down. An impulsive idea came into mind. He grabbed his luxite blade and stood at the edge of the cliff. He took a breath before he cut a triangular shape around himself. The metal cutting smoothly through the rock.

A rumbling vibrated beneath his feet, like the growl of a predator before it pounces. Water gushed out from the hole in the ground. The force of water rocketing him forward. He watched the edge of the cliff closely, readying himself to jump. The rock crumbled beneath his feet, his heart beat faster. The wind whistled in his ears.  _ Wait _ , he thought to himself. The other cliff grew closer and closer by the second. When he thought he was ready, he activated his jet pack and he vaulted to the edge. He grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself to the ground. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he got back up and completed his mission.

* * *

Shiro felt like death was just around the corner. He couldn't stand and he struggled to breathe. The creatures circled him, watching each other with anger and hunger. They were all waiting for the right moment to strike. Shiro wished they could just open their jaws and finish him off. Yet, they circled patiently. Waiting. Making him suffer from every ragged breath.

* * *

He was still out of breath, but he had no time to stop now. He clambered down the rocky hill and used his jet pack for extra momentum. He pulled his luxite blade from his belt, transforming it into a sword in an instant. The metal of his blade pierced the first creature through the hips. It startled the rest, who turned to their new opponent. He could see Champion laying on the ground between all of them. He grimaced at the sight. He activated his shield and dove forward.

He slashed his sword and blocked their claws. He shielded Champion for as much as he could. The creatures screeched and hissed, clawed and swung their tails. Keith expertly went through all of it. He was still tired from his long trek here. The Zelai was starting to tire him out. He took a harsh gasp for air, his body protesting to be moving any further.  _ Alright, Red, _ he thought desperately.  _ I need you. _ He blocked a Zelai from impaling him.  _ Red, I'm being attacked and I could really use your help right about now. _

He slashed at another that tried to get close. Champion moaned, shifting slightly on the ground. He must've passed out from the pain.  _ Red, come on.  _ His sword got clawed out of his hand and he got rammed into the ground. He gasped for breath, the pain in his stomach nearly unbearable.  _ Red... _ A raspy roar sounded loudly in his ear. The mouth of a lavender-colored beast ready to bite off his head.

"Red!" Keith pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments and kudos to motivate me through the story.


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Keith helps Shiro forge his bond with his lion, the Paladins prepare the Castle for the inevitable launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter. One step closer to the Brother Arc.

Pidge rewired the damn thing for the thousandth time in a row. It sparked blue and the lines glowed as it powered up. "Yes..." Pidge cheered skeptically. The end of the satellite started gaining power. "Yeah..." She cheered with a bit more excitement. The satellite hummed and the energy brightened. "Yes - !  _ Oof  _ -" A bolt of energy vaulted her off her creation. She fell against the far wall, her back throbbed with pain as she fell to the floor.

Not in pain, but misery.

She had failed once more. She just kinda laid there for a moment. Pouting at the blackened circuit. Then she started moaning. Pounding her fists to the floor like a fussy child. She felt pathetic, but then again, so was her creation. As her forehead hit the metal floor with an echoing  _ clang _ , the door to her hangar opened. Footsteps echoed within the silent room, drawing closer. The person stopped before her pitiful corpse. "Whatcha doin', Green?" the person, who was definitely Lance, asked. Probably eyeing her failure.

"Failing at life," she admitted, her words slightly mumbled by the cold floor. By this rate, she's gonna need a cryo pod for the number of times she got shocked. She pushed herself onto her back, scowling at the ceiling. Lance stood there, handing her a water pouch. She huffed and sat down on the floor. She took the water from Lance and took a loud gulp. Lance sat next to her, sipping from his own. After the whole deal about yelling at Lance and locking herself in the room, she decided that she was gonna take breaks every now and again. Drink some water, train with the team, serenade Green in the most unappealing voice to exist in the Universe (she couldn't sing but Green appreciated the thought).

With the extra dose of water, she was starting to feel calmer. More awake. Her throat didn't hurt as much and her vision almost seemed to clear.  _ Disgrace on Jesus for turning this wonderful thing into wine! _ She yelled in her head. Green gave a confused growl at the statement. She was happy the rest of the team couldn't read her thoughts like the lions. If they did, they might have to haul themselves into therapy for the amount of weird crap in her brain. (And the algorithms! Can't forget the algorithms.)

"So, gonna tell me what you were doing?" Lance questioned, putting his water down on the floor. Pidge tossed her empty packet behind her back and got to her feet. She clambered onto the thing and opened the circuit board again. She groaned at the number of frayed wires. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her protective gloves. She slipped them on and pulled all the wires out with one tug. She heard Lance get up from the floor and come over. He watched her work for a bit before Pidge spun on her seat to face him.

"I'm making a Shiro satellite," She hummed with a hand on her chin. "A Shiro-llite, you may say..." She turned back to her work.

"A what?" Lance seemed even more confused than before.

Pidge groaned. She was gonna have to explain, wasn't she? She turned on her seat again, "It's a satellite that tracks a lion's energy. They must've put Shiro and the Black Lion in the same cruiser. So I copied some of Green's energy and loaded it into this thing. This satellite takes the energy and scans a few lightyears for any object with the same energy... Well, that's kinda how it works." She spun back to her work. "And that's supposed to be how it works, but it isn't coming along too well." She glowered at her stash of Altean tech. "Altean tech is a new field. Don't completely get it. But!" She shook away the bad thoughts. The pessimism. "If this is too advanced, I'll track for Altean metal instead. Could locate Shiro through his..." She stopped short.

She gasped and jumped from the satellite. Lance tensed as she nearly fell on her face. She kept running to her desk and started scribbling down:

_ Tracker in arm. _

She smirked down at her wonderful sentence and ran back to her work. Lance caught her by the shirt. "Lance! You can't make me take a break now, I still got things to do!"

"Sorry, Green," Lance grinned. They started nicknaming each other by the color of their lions. But only in their free time. They liked it cause their lions got confused. Hunk wasn't too sure how he felt about it. Said Yellow wasn't sure if he was being talked to or not anymore. So they didn't let him in on the joke. Speaking of lions and paladins, Hunk has been talking to Yellow a lot more. Pidge believed the mumbo jumbo about Yellow gaining a voice. Especially since Coran confirmed it could happen. One day, she and Green will discuss space. Lance broke her train of thought. "Coran needs us on the bridge. Said you gotta do some coding, Hunk and he has to do some repairing and me..." he huffed. "I need to do some cleaning."

"Ah, of course," Pidge shrugged off his hand and bowed down to him. "Lead the way, Cinderella."

Lance groaned but lead the way. Pidge stopped to look up at the Shiro-llite.  _ One day, Shiro-llite. One day _ , she declared in her mind before running after Lance.

* * *

The feeling of being chomped up has never been so relieving in all of Keith's life. He pressed himself to the edge of her jaw as a hot laser beam scratched the surface. The Zelai were going mad. Screeching and yelping. Her tail slammed into them, a thousand times heavier. Her paws scratched the surface, dragging long marks into the rock. Her bellowing roar was enough to make his ears ring but it made the Zelai back off. They seemed to realize who the alpha in the situation was. Another roar sent them flying. Running into tunnels and caves. Scurrying over rocks to go as far from the place as possible.

Keith sunk to the floor, "Thanks, Red."

She growled in displeasure and kneeled. Opening her jaw and laying down her gangway. Keith groaned, "I'm sorry, Red. The path was too narrow and you could barely get through! It was for the best that I go myself." He got to his feet and exited her mouth. She gave a worried growl and Keith smiled up at her. "I'm okay, I was just exhausted from the run here." He turned to the problem at hand. Champion's breathing was raspy. His body shook. The wound on his side was glowing and growing. He looked up at the Black Lion. Her limp form among the rocks.

"We need to make a fire," Keith turned to Red. "That'll keep the Zelai away. They have an intense allergy to heat. Find something that could help us." Red growled defiantly. "I'll be fine this time, promise. I'm not as tired. I have to make sure Champion and the Black Lion stays safe."

_ Why don't you just call him Shiro?  _ Red asked.

Keith tensed, "Go. Before they come back."

Red still looked hesitant but she flew off into the sky. Keith turned back to Champion. He picked him up and dragged him to a wall. He propped him up and summoned a med bag. He sat on his knees and started healing his wounds. The scar on his side was definitely caused by Haggar. It couldn't be healed by a simple healing pod. He's seen multiple prisoners die from this. He has also healed a fair share with this wound too. So Champion was in luck. Champion moaned, shifting as the hot liquid dripped over the wound. The glowing subsided. A faint pink mark remained of what was left of the scar.

He took bandages out of the bag and wrapped it around Champion as well. As soon as the major problem was out of the way, he turned to the Zelai bites. Zelai weren't poisonous, thank god, but they could leave a nasty infection if not treated. While bandaging his wounded arm, Champion let out a shallow cough. Keith looked up to Champion's pale complexion. His brows furrowed in pain. He huffed and pulled his helmet off. He put it on Champion instead before turning back to his work.

Red returned with a tree.

Keith chuckled, "That works." She laid it a bit away from them. Keith studied the rock they stood on before he got up with an affirmative nod. "Light it up, girl." She opened her maw and shot a bolt of flames on the tree. It lit up in an instant. Zelai scuttled out of their caves and ran off. "That keeps them out." He walked toward Red and got into her opened jaw. He grabbed a helmet and some blankets before returning to Champion. He took his helmet back and replaced it. He threw the blanket over Champion's shoulders and laid him on the ground. He sat next to him, cleaning his bloodied blade.

They sat in the quiet. Red sat next to their large bonfire, Champion slept peacefully beside him. No Zelai came back for another attack.

* * *

Shiro groaned, opening his eyes to darkness. Light shone faintly from above. A harsh orange light crackled by his feet. The pain in his side was no longer there. He didn't feel as tired. He took a deep breath and shuddered in relief. His head felt heavy and it didn't take him long to realize why. He pushed himself up and popped the helmet off his head. It was red. It looked much like the Paladin helmets. He observed his surroundings. A bonfire crackling over a dead tree, tall walls of rock leading to a ceiling of night time.

"You could use this," a voice echoed in the canyon. He hurriedly looked to the source. The Red Lion, sitting proudly behind the fire. Eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave. A short figure with the Empire's Paladin armor. He was holding out a black pouch of bubbly water. Shiro eyed it skeptically. He did not take it.

"Who are you?" Shiro asked, looking up at the figure's face. The figure pulled the helmet from his head and balanced it underneath his arm. It was the Red Paladin.

"You know, for a Champion, you sure need a lot of saving," he sat down on his haunches and offered the pouch to him again. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Shiro asked. He reached out for it and took it out of the boy's hands. He spun the packet to both sides but there was no indication of what it was. Red Paladin didn't reply. He walked off and grabbed his sword. Shiro watched in fascination as it shrunk to a dagger size. He watched the boy wrap the hilt in old cloth before sheathing it in his belt. Red Paladin froze and looked over at him. Shiro tensed and cleared his throat. His eyes darted around for anything to bring up a topic. "Er..." He raised the water pouch. "You gonna tell me what this is?"

Red stared at him for a moment before walking over. He stopped in front of him and said, "Drink it."

Shiro blinked at him, "Er... I feel more comfortable knowing what I'm consuming."

"Survival training teaches you to eat bugs and animals with possible poisonous attributes," the boy stated, crossing his arms. "Never knowing what planet can kill you in your sleep. Drinking water from someone who saved you is rare. Not many people would be so generous. Especially out here." Shiro looked around. A dark canyon on a planet he's never laid eyes on before. It didn't look like there would be any inhabitants. Except...

"Where are those things?" he turned back to Red. "Those things from before."

"Red and I took care of the Zelai," he stated. His lion gave an affirmative growl. Shiro didn't realize she was awake until now. Red looked between Shiro and the water pouch before answering, "It nutritional water that heals and hydrates. Only a cryo pod will be able to bring you back to full health, but it's a start." He walked past him and Shiro looked down at the packet. He turned it over in his hands before caving and taking a gulp of the water.

It felt like drinking liquid pop candy. He could even hear the popping in the back of his mouth. Not to mention, it tasted like watered-down ketchup. He moaned his displeasure but kept drinking the water. When it was finished, he felt more awake. His limbs weren't so numb but there was a bad taste in his mouth. He looked around for any sign of the Red Paladin. He threw the blanket from his legs and stumbled through the canyon. It didn't take him long to find him. He was standing on the nose of the Black Lion. Running a hand between her eyes. Shiro noticed that the broken glass was repaired but stood askew in place.

"You crashed," Red's voice boomed in the canyon.

Shiro scratched the back of his neck, wincing slightly when he caught a healing wound, "Y-yeah. Black stopped responding and she went down." He looked up at the Paladin, who was looking down at him now. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Red turned back to Black, "Zarkon has been bonding with her every quintant since I brought her to the Empire. You were the one blocking her off when she thought about turning to him. She must've been conflicted when you were getting too far." He kneeled in front of her eyes. Shiro climbed up the rocks and hoisted himself onto his lion. He winced slightly as his left arm throbbed in pain. He scooted over to Red Paladin. "Right now, she's completely unresponsive."

Shiro's eyes widened, "You can tell?"

Red turned to Shiro, "All the other Paladins should be able to. The followers have a separate link with their leader. The leader can feel  _ all  _ of their energies." Shiro turned to look at Red Paladin's lion. He could feel something coming from there. As warm as the fire that burned before her, as angry as a raging bull. Red seemed to sense his unease. "Red's just protective. She won't admit it though."

Shiro turned to look at the Paladin. He was looking away again, studying the eyes of the Black Lion. "Who are you?" the Paladin turned to him. "What's your name? How did you get out here? How are you a paladin?"

"That's a lot of questions at once," Red stated with a blank stare. "A lot to confide in when talking to the enemy."

"How are you the enemy if you helped me?" Shiro asked.

Red Paladin got up to his feet and stared down at him with a scowl, "We're on different sides, Champion. I'm helping you for personal reasons. None that you need to know of." He turned and walked to the edge of the lion's nose. He stopped only for a moment, "It's Keith." before he jumped down from the lion's head and walked toward his own.

* * *

Even though he felt 'wide awake', Keith forced him to sleep anyway. 'If you didn't rest that wound, you could get a major infection'. When he woke up, Keith clicked the clamp off his arm then tugged him to his feet, pulling him to his lion. Red was away to find another tree or something. The one from before was slowly dying. He pulled Shiro up to the nose of the Black Lion and sat beside him. "The glass isn't fully attached. You should try bonding with her to seal the eye." He sat there, rubbing a white cloth over his blade.

Shiro looked at the lion then back at Keith, "How?"

Keith looked downright  _ done  _ with explaining but he put his blade away. He walked over and grabbed Shiro's hand. He pressed it roughly to the space between her eyes. "Focus. You know how to bond with your lion. If she tells you to do something, do it." He walked away and sat at the edge of her snout. Shiro turned back to face the lion.

_ Patience yields focus, _ he reminded himself.  _ Just keep your mind set on her energy.  _ He took a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth. He closed his eyes and focused on the cold of the wind and the darkness of a night sky. He tried to see Black between the clouds, up in the stars. Gliding along with her natural element. He tried to see himself in the cockpit, moving her controls and guiding her through the sky. Together as one. He heard a faint purr in the back of his mind, a curious growl. He coaxed the energy forward, assuring her it was safe. Strengthening her energy and feeling her presence like his own thoughts in the back of his -

A woosh of something loud sounded behind them. Shiro jumped in surprise. Red was sitting at a newly brought tree. Much bigger than the other one. She stared proudly at her flaming bonfire. Keith snorted in amusement, jumping from the edge and walking to his own lion. Shiro pouted and turned back to the Black Lion. He tried apologizing first and foremost. He felt a spike of anger in him when he felt amusement fill his thoughts. The Black Lion's distant rumbling laugh sounded in the back of his mind.

Even though he wanted to hold a grudge against her, he forced himself to strengthen the energy. To bring her warmth, her element, back into his mind. The amusement drained from her and she slowly came closer. But there was something else holding her back.  _ Someone  _ else. She was stuck in a place between two paladins.

_ He shouldn't let you choose _ , he thought. Black turned her attention to him.  _ He doesn't control you. No one controls you. Your destiny is what you want it to be. And if it is not with me, I understand.  _ Silence. Black didn't do or say anything to him. She didn't convey any emotion. Shiro tightened his eyes, his brow furrowing in concentration. The link seemed to slip away. No matter how hard he tried to grab for it, their bond was slipping away. He gave a disappointed sigh and let go. Let the link slip away and disappear from his mind.

He pulled away but his hand didn't quite slip from her face. He looked into her dark yellow eyes. He could see the cockpit inside. The pilot's seat and the dashboard. The five glowing lights, each linking to different lions. The white one was linked to the castle. The castle. Where his friends were. Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran. All of them were waiting for him. Looking for him. "You have friends there too," Shiro spoke aloud. "The others are there for you. Their waiting for you. They're waiting for me too." He wasn't sure if she could hear him anymore. There was no trace of a bond in his mind. No link between their feelings. "You need to protect the Universe. I need to protect the Universe. For everyone. For all their safety."

He closed his eyes again, "Please, respond. If only for a minute. Let me protect them."

...

...

...

He was losing hope. He pulled away, his hand hesitant to leave her. His fingers slipped away from her face. He let out a heavy sigh. He needed to save the Universe. He wanted to save all those innocent people. But it just didn't seem like his destiny. He turned away from the mighty beast. All of that may have been for noth -

A groan rumbled beneath his feet. A bond so strong hit him like a tidal wave. He fell to his knees in surprise. The cold wind seemed to rustle through his hair, but he didn't see it move. He felt like he was soaring through an open sky, spreading his wings between the stars. He looked back and watched as a golden glow mended the glass of her eye. Stitching it back to her face. The eyes seemed to train on him. Looking directly at him. A short laugh bubbled out of him.

He froze as he heard another roar fill the canyon. He looked back to see the Red Lion take off through the hole in the ceiling. He must've packed up while he was bonding with Black. He felt the ground beneath him shift. He got hoisted into the air as she opened her mouth.  _ Help me up,  _ spoke an ancient voice in his head. Shiro slipped down into the mouth and ran up into the cockpit. He climbed into the seat and took a deep breath. He pulled on the controls.

Black's machinery moaned and groaned as the heavy rocks weighed down on her. He pulled harder. Her paws hit the ground and she forced herself to her full height. She let out a thunderous roar and all the rocks flew from her body. She shook herself off and stepped away from the hill. "Let's get home, Black," Shiro patted her dashboard. A roar of agreement and they were off. Flying in her element.

Their element.

* * *

"Our connection grows weaker," Zarkon spoke as he stood before the window, staring out into space.

"I know where they are and I know where they hide the lions," Keith said stubbornly. "Champion may have slipped by me this time, but he won't get away from me again."

"I have faith in you, High Priest," Zarkon turned to face him.

Keith tensed, "Emperor, I'm not -" he stopped short at the knowing look in Zarkon's eyes.

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith just got promoted. Thanks for reading Chapter Three. What to expect on Chapter Four? The Paladins meet special guests.


	4. Launch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith deals with a personal crisis while the other Paladins take another step to building the Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for loss of a family and a bit of PTSD.

"Almost... there!" The panel started up. Altean words dancing across the screen. Hunk pouted as he studied the alien words. "We need to translate this into English."

"Does it look something like this?" Coran started typing a few things in the control panel before entering his code. All the words scrambled and shaped. Perfect English stood before his eyes. Hunk read over the text to make sure:  **Loading History... 77%**

"Yes, that's it!" He got off the ground and walked over to Coran. "How do you know about English? No offense, but I thought that maybe you wouldn't know how to write it."

"I take no offense," Coran waved him off. "I learned Galvacore for the last few decophoebs. I know it quite well."

Pidge's head popped over her control screen, "What is Galvacore?"

Coran straightened, seemingly happy to share some intergalactic information, "Galvacore is a language on a planet called 'Goulvava'. They were the home of the generous Govians. The Alteans had an alliance with them. Bringing them flowers and universal knowledge. Before we knew it, they were adapting to space travel. The Govians did have their tough times though..." Coran looked a bit unnerved.

Scared to ask, Hunk timidly questioned, "Tough times?"

"Yes, they've been through five world wars," Coran said with a sad frown. "They turned into a war planet. Fighting over everything and anything. Even worthless things, like... overpaying slightly or... eating the last sweet in the jar," He turned back to his control panel and started working again. "They used so many atomic bombs on each other, they had to adapt to radiation. Space Pirates were able to steal some of their old educational books before they set their entire planet aflame."

Pidge tensed, "They burned down their planet? How's that even possible?"

"Space Pirates?" Lance yelped from under the table he was polishing.

"Yes, number four, they burned down their planet," Coran said. "Blew it up for the Weblums to find." He turned again and looked down at Lance. "And yes, number three. Space Pirates or Unilu. The Unilu were traders and pirates that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods." He held out his hand and started counting on his fingers. "Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. The Unilu were cut-throat wheeler-dealers." A sad reminiscent smile came across his face and he chuckled, "Last time, I ended up giving away three-quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator. King Alfor wasn't too thrilled about that."

The three teens couldn't help but exchange a laugh at that. "Sounds like someone had a gambling problem," Pidge teased.

"Got into it when I was a teen, took me years to stop," Coran said. "Taking care of a wild little princess would do some wonders... let me tell you..."

Hunk walked over and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She'll wake up. We'll make sure of it."

Doubt flickered across his expression but he shrugged it off. "Right. Yes, we'll get her back." Red lights started blaring and a shrill alarm rang in the bridge.

"What is it?" Lance screamed, sliding from under the desk. They all stood behind Coran as he typed on his control panel.

"Something's approaching!" Coran answered.

"Zoom in, let's get a look at our new visitor," Pidge ground her teeth, standing her ground with a determined scowl. Coran nodded affirmatively and started typing at lightning speed. They all waited in anticipation as Coran zoomed in on the newcomer. They all gasped at what they saw. Pidge felt numb. "I - I can't believe it..." The Black Lion was zooming down toward them. Eyes alight and set on its path.

"Black Lion pilot," Coran called into a mic. "State who you are and what you want."

Seconds ticked by. But not long before, " _ Coran. It's Shiro. Open the hangar, we're coming in _ ."

"Shiro!" Lance screamed in surprise. He turned around and ran out the door. Hunk and Pidge went right after him. They raced through the hallways they mapped out so perfectly. Sliding down the stairs until they got to the elevator. They hastily pressed the button until they were going down. As soon as the door dinged open again they ran into the room at the end of the hall. They stopped in their tracks and watched as the Black Lion landed on its podium.

They all watched with open jaws, staring as the lion landed and kneeled. A man stood at the edge of its gangway, a broad tired smile on his face. Very much alive. "Shiro!" Pidge was the first to move. Bounding forward and jumping into his already outstretched arms. Hunk and Lance ran forward in silent happiness. They surrounded him in a warm hug, laughing and enjoying his return. Coran came rushing into the hangar with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Shiro, you're back," He said, aghast.

The others reluctantly let go of him. Shiro slightly stumbled but he kept himself upright, "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are."

"What happened?" Pidge asked, standing in front of his view.

Shiro rubbed his temple with his palm, "Might have to discuss that later. Right now I think I could use a cryo pod." He looked up at Coran. "If there is any available that is."

"Of course," Coran nodded hurriedly. Turning around and racing to the door. "I'll prepare it while the three of you get him to the med bay."

Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Shiro made their way to the med bay. Making sure Shiro took it easy. They didn't bother him with questions cause he seemed dizzy enough. They informed him of minor details like Hunk's bond with his lion and the Shiro-llite. Shiro blinked a few times at that before asking them to repeat themselves. They made it to the med bay, where Coran stood next to an open healing pod. Shiro righted himself in the pod, took a deep breath and fell asleep as the glass melded around him. "He ought to be better when he gets out," Coran said. "He won't be as tired as the first time he was in it."

"Phew," Hunk slumped in relief. "That's good."

"But we aren't done yet," Coran turned around with a strict look on his face. "No time for rest. We need to sort out the kitchen next. Make sure that the food hasn't gone bad." He rubbed a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Perhaps find some edible food on this planet while we are here." He waved them along as he left the med bay. All of them followed obediently. Pidge stopped for a moment to look back at Shiro. She let out a sigh of relief and walked after them.

* * *

Curled up next to the window, Keith stared out into outer space. The blue glow of the star reflecting off his mask. The pull of the black holes on either side. The Blade base was quiet. No Galra walked in the hallways. He will reluctantly admit that he enjoyed the Blade base more than anything. It was too loud in the Empire. Always patrols, missions, tortures, moaning prisoners, or gossiping officers. Being High Priest had its downs. He was going on new missions for Zarkon. Scanning the quintessence levels of planets and tracking betraying Galra. He found out not long after the promotion that it was because of having a 'clearer mind'. Haggar was focused on her  _ own  _ goals more than the Empire.

Keith grimaced. He never really found out what happened to Haggar. It caused a chill to run down his spine. Did she gain his role as an officer? Does she have a new position? Was she banished from the Empire? Did she run off to Oriande doing God knows what? The Empire was a migraine. So many questions and too much moving. Fear and power-hungry in its very atmosphere. Red was a comfort when he needed someone to talk to. But sometimes, he wanted to be alone. Lotor's ship was... home. He grew up there. He became who he is there. He has friends that he considered family there. But there was always someone to talk to. So many things to see and discover no matter how many times he walked along those halls.

The Blade base was a comfort. It was quiet. The other Blades always having their own missions or training. He could sit here for three quintants without anyone bothering him. His fingers hovered over the switch just under his ear. Wondering if he should take it down... only for a moment. He let out a breath and his hand dropped. He couldn't risk it.

"Blade Revilo," someone spoke behind him. He turned to see Thace. He threw his legs over the edge of the window sill and looked up at him. Revilo was a cover name so they don't know who he was. Luckily Druv didn't remember the armor he was wearing so he couldn't be outed. They saw Keith as a spy along many other Blades.

"Commander Thace," Keith greeted. "Or shall I say, Lieutenant?" Thace sat down next to him without a word. "I didn't get the whole story. How did you find yourself in your superior's position?"

Thace stared at him for a moment. He had an expression that resembled pity. It made Keith uncomfortable. "He suspected Haggar as a spy. He caused a panicked outbreak among the Galra. The Emperor had to get rid of him cause he suspected that he was a spy himself. Covering his tracks." He took a breath. "Although, you should know about that, already, Revilo." Keith tilted his head in innocent confusion. Hiding the tension rising in his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's you, Keith," Thace said. Keith tensed completely, his breath stopping in a short gasp. "I'd recognize that reckless behavior anywhere. The loyalty. The skill." He looked down, his ears slightly drooping. "You get it from your mother."

Keith's head snapped up in attention, "M-my mother?" Thace nodded wordlessly. "You know my mother?"

"Yes," He answered simply. Keith waited for an explanation but none came. He felt frustration seep into his veins.

"Thace, where is she?" Keith asked desperately, not caring if this was a trick. Not caring if someone found out. This was his chance. His chance to find her. "How do you know her?" So that he and Acxa could have a mother. "Is she okay?" No more what if's or I wonders. "Is she a Blade?" His one chance to get a family. "Thace, please, I  _ need  _ to know."

He looked up at him but did not immediately answer him. He reached out his hand and pressed the switch on the bottom of Keith's ear. The mask fell away and Keith couldn't bother to think about it. "You look much like her," he said softly. Fondness laced in his voice. "You act like her too." Keith didn't like that he wasn't answering. He bit his lip, desperately waiting. "She was not a Blade. She worked for the Empire. One of the best officers known among the quadrant. She became the Lieutenant of Ranveig's ship almost the first Varga she worked there. I turned to the Blades. Since I was the brother of higher command, it was a strong point for the Blades."

Thace looked away. Almost ashamed, "I never told them of her. I didn't want her to be in trouble with rebels. I was weak when it came to her."

"B-brother?" Keith asked. "Mom is your..."

"Yes," Thace nodded solemnly. "She was my sister."

Keith's heart beat faster. His eyes stung in what Keith refused to call sadness. "Was? Thace. What do you mean? She's still alive, right? She's not... She can't be..." Thace refused to look at him. "Thace, tell me now. Tell me." He still stayed quiet. Keith jumped up, his boots hitting the ground hard enough to echo. "Tell me right now! Tell me she's alive!" Thace wouldn't look at him and Keith was starting to get angry. Angry and distressed. "Tell me she's alive, Thace! Speak up!"

Thace finally looked up at him, "I can't lie to you."

...

...

_ "- crashed in one of the Empire's war camps and they called -" _

_... _

_... _

_ "-they refused to move her body, so I... I buried her on -" _

...

...

_ "I saw you and your sister that day. I swore to protect you. Protect you like I never -" _

_... _

_... _

_ Something hard was slipped into his hand. "If you ever wanted to meet her -" _

...

...

He looked up at Thace's retreating back. Watched him grow smaller and smaller down the hall. A family growing further out of reach. Like his sister. The truth about his father. His mother. All of them get away from him. All of them come too far out of reach. He tried to walk on shaky legs. To get to him. His one chance to get a family. He fell to his knees as soon as he got up. He hugged the device closer and felt something hot running down his face. Burning paths into his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he shook so much.

He curled in on himself, hearing the silence of the hallway ring in his ears.

_ I can't lie to you. _

_ _

* * *

Lance's head fell on the table with a boom. Hunk jumped from his seat, a fist pumped in the air. "I knew it!" He cried in happiness. Pidge looked just as surprised as Shiro. Both for different reasons.

"What's going on?" Shiro asked, turning to Coran.

"Well..." Coran fiddled with his thumbs. "Yellow and Hunk bonded while you were gone. Yellow told Hunk that the Red Paladin was not loyal to the Emperor nor the Empire. That his lion and he did not agree with one another." He looked down in thought. Shiro could see a hopeful expression across his features. A chance to get the Princess back. "That seems to be true."

"But why is he such an ass to us?" Pidge asked, crossing her arms in confusion.

Shiro glowered at her, "Language." He turned back to the rest. "But Keith isn't good to us, that's true. I think it might be an act. Back on that planet, he saved me from the Zelai and healed me before I could die. He repaired Black and reconnected our bond. He may only be doing this to gain respect around the Empire." He studied his metal arm thoughtfully. "Maybe there's more to Keith than we think. Maybe he's part of a rebel group and he's spying on the Empire for them."

"Excuse em muah!" Lance popped up in his seat. "Keith?"

Shiro blinked before realization dawned on him, "Oh, yeah. His name is Keith."

"How do you know?" Hunk asked, sitting back down.

"He told me," Shiro stated simply. (Somewhat proudly.)

"Told you?" Pidge asked. "How don't you know this is a trick?" Shiro raised a brow. Pidge dramatically sighed, "This dude has been on our case for who knows how long! We don't know his plans. A simple name could be a trick."

Shiro sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I trust him."

"Trust is a strong word, isn't it?" Coran asked, looking at Shiro skeptically. Everyone else seemed to agree with that statement.

"No, I know he's good," Shiro said. "First, he helps me escape from the Empire. Then, he saves me. Now I find out that Red told Yellow that Keith isn't loyal to the Empire?" He ran a hand through his hair. "He's keeping something. Some secret. There's good in him... Maybe he just..."

Alarms started blaring. Coran hurried to the side of the wall and typed a few things on the screen. A larger screen popped up on the wall, displaying the outside of the Castle. They all hurried to take a closer look. They tensed as they looked for any sign of movement. It popped up from behind a rock. It looked like a toad with rams horns. Tiny with an even smaller stone sword. "It's an Arusian!" Coran cried in surprise.

"This planet has inhabitants?" Shiro asked in awe. Staring as the little creature scurried along the ground, diving into a bush.

"It seems so," Coran smiled. "They must have started evolving after a few years. I don't remember there ever being inhabitants other than Aenkreri." They watched them scuttle to the next rock. "You should go say hello."

Shiro turned to Coran, "You aren't coming with us?"

Coran waved him off, "I'm afraid not. I have a few things to repair before our launch. We need to get into outer space to take the fight to the Galra. It is always good to have allies." He ran over to a drawer at the other end of the room. He rifled through it for a moment before returning with a circular object. Similar to the one they gifted Kyzza and Balmera. He placed it in Shiro's palm. "Give this to their highest in command. Try and gather some supplies while you're at it?"

Shiro nodded affirmatively before turning back to the team, "Alright, team. Let's suit up and go meet the Arusian. We better be safe than sorry." He turned back to Coran after he realized something. "My Paladin armor. I don't have it."

"Not to worry," Coran waved it off. "We crafted you some new armor out of the scrap in the scrap room. It's as good as new."

"That reminds me!" Pidge cried out. "After the launch, I need to take a look at your arm."

Shiro's hand drifted up to his metal arm. "Okay..."

They all went to get dressed in their Paladin armor. Coran was right, the Paladin armor looked exactly like it did before. It felt comfortable to be in the armor again. Shiro made sure to put the alliance device in his pocket before running after the rest of the team. They ran down a few stairs until they came to the door. Hunk pressed the sensor on the side and the doors started to open. Shiro saw something moving outside but it was gone in a blink of an eye. They all rushed outside and looked around for the Arusian. Shiro spotted him. Peering out at them from a nearby bush of purple strawberries.

"Hey there," He walked over. The rest of the Paladins following him. The Arusian curled closer into the leaves. "We know you're there. Come out, we don't want to hurt you." The creature grumbled and Hunk visibly gulped. "We're friends." The creature jumped out and wielded his sword. He snarled at the four of them. "Woah! Easy. We don't want to hurt you, promise." It only growled.

"Are we sure it's intelligent?" Lance leaned in towards Shiro.

The Arusian turned on him, "Are you sure  _ you're _ intelligent!?"

"Heh," Pidge smirked smugly. "I like this guy."

" _ Pidge _ ," Shiro mumbled in warning. He turned back to the creature. "Hi, I'm Shiro. This is Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. We are the Paladins. We're sorry if we scared you. Do you mind telling us your name?"

The Arusian stared at them unsurely before straightening his back, "I am Klaizap, bravest of our warriors. Our village is over Gazrel Hill. I come seeking answers as to why the Lion Goddess is angered with her followers."

Lance blinked, "Followers?"

Hunk addressed the most confusing term, "Lion Goddess?"

Klaizap nodded stoically. He cautiously walked over to a nearby stone. Shiro glanced closer to what he was gesturing to. "The one the ancients spoke of," It looked like an Egyptian painting. A woman with a lion head. Three Arusians were kneeling before her. Art like this always unnerved Shiro. Even more so after he was caught by the Empire.

He looked down at Klaizap, "What makes you think she's angered?"

Klaizap looked afraid of the question, "Lions have been circling the skies. Blue at first... a - a warning. Then..." he gulped. "The Black Lion circled. The leader. We do not understand why she is angered, nor with who. I am here seeking the answers to the questions our King asks."

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong," Shiro smiled down at the creature.

Klaizap's arms dropped. "How can you be certain?"

"Cause we fly the lions," Shiro said. "We use them as transport. Their here to protect you."

Klaizap shifted his feet, "We can not be sure you're speaking the truth. I must take you back to our King and see what he has to say of it."

The Paladins glanced at each other. Shiro looked back down at Klaizap, "Take us to your King. We will do what we need to, to gain your trust."

Although skeptical, Klaizap agreed. The road was long and Shiro cursed himself for not bringing some water. Klaizap was way ahead of them, darting over hills and peering over rocks for any potential dangers. It all paid off in the end. They arrived in a small village with houses that reached Shiro's shoulder. A few Arusians were prancing around a fire they created, singing and dancing. It was in a language that they didn't quite understand. Klaizap held up a hand as if commanding them to stay in place. The Paladins watched as he ran off to get the King.

They waited there for a few minutes. The Arusians around them eyed them with interest. Some mumbled behind their backs. Before they knew it, all the Arusians were falling to the floor. Shiro was about to get ready to fight when he realized they were bowing. He looked ahead to see an older looking Arusian with one large horn on the back of his head. He wore shiny river stones around his neck and long robes that dragged behind him. He stopped before them and watched them closely with his beady eyes.

He turned to Klaizap and started speaking. But Shiro couldn't tell what he was saying. It sounded like a bunch of clicks with drawn-out A's in between. Klaizap replied with the same speech. The Paladins awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Klaizap turned to them. "Our King says, ' _ You seem like trustworthy people. You are called Paladins, it means protectors, does it not? _ '"

"Knights," Shiro corrected. "But yes."

Klaizap turns back to his King. They talk in a flurry of clicks and A's. Klaizap turns back to them, " _ 'But I must lookout for the safety of my people. My kingdom. Putting them in danger would be the utmost tragedy. For this, I will send you through trials. Only three would be enough. _ '" Klaizap turned to listen more to his King's speech. " _ 'If you accept, and if you were to pass, I will allow you on my planet and see you as friends.' _ " The King clicked some more and Klaizap nodded. " _ 'If you are to fail, or decline, we are to ask you to leave nicely. Or the warriors would have to make you.' _ "

Shiro turned to the rest. "We don't have much of a choice. But I want to make sure with you first, should we do it?"

The three of them nodded without hesitation. He turned back to the King, "We accept."

Klaizap translated his reply. The King nodded in understanding. He turned to his people and held his hands up. He announced the meeting to them and they all cheered. He turned back to the Paladins and clicked at them. Klaizap turned to them as well, " _ 'The first trial would be a trial of wits. I ask you kindly, who is the smartest among all of you?' _ " Everyone turned to Pidge. She blushed and raised her hand. The King studied her before clicking. Klaizap translated, " _ 'You will take part in our trial of wits.' _ " Everyone cheered once more.

"This - er - ought to be easy," Pidge mumbled, stepping toward a line they were hastily drawing. Another Arusian came forward and stood next to her. "Ummm..."

The King clicked an answer to her confusion. "' _ This is Alucard, the fastest and smartest among our people, _ '" Klaizap translated. " _ 'You will race with him around our Planet, and return on that circle there. _ '" He pointed to the middle of the town, where another circle was being drawn in white.

"How's this a trial of wits?" Pidge asked, somewhat disheartened.

Shiro smiled at her, "I'm sure there is a reason to that, Pidge. Give it a chance."

"Around an entire planet?" Pidge deadpanned. "How's that even possible?"

" _ 'The race will start in three claps! _ '" Klaizap and the King announced. " _ 'First!' _ " The entire village clapped. " _ 'Second' _ " The village clapped once more. " _ 'Third! _ '" The clapping lasted over the bang of the drum.

They two took off.

Pidge was surprised at the guy's speed, but she was gonna focus on something else for now. How to run around an entire planet. She knew what to do as soon as she came to the bottom of the hill. She was gonna create the illusion that she ran around the entire planet. Slowly, she ran out of Alucard's vision, creating the illusion that he was getting ahead. She crept to the edge of the hill and watched Alucard ran off through the fields. She waved at him and mumbled, "Sayonara, Alucard. It was nice knowin' ya," She turned back and ran around the hill. She ran a few circles to tire herself out a bit. She then ran back up the hill and was greeted with faces of surprise. She stopped on the circle in the middle of the town.

Everyone started cheering.

The King ran toward her and started clicking profusely. Klaizap hurried to translate, a look of awe on his face, " _ 'You beat the fastest!? And so quick, how!?' _ "

"You know, used my wits to double my speed," Pidge grinned. "All that science stuff."

Shiro clapped from the corner, looking at her proudly. Pidge smiled back at him, running over to the Paladins. "I knew you could do it," Shiro smiled down at her. He turned back to the King. "What will happen with Alucard?"

" _ 'We will seek the new fastest, _ '" Klaizap translated. The King clapped his hands. "' _ But enough of that, on to the next trial. You have done exquisitely in the first. I'm sure you'll do better in the second. _ '" The King gestured to a few Arusians behind them. They wore the same apparel as Klaizap. They may have all been warriors. They were planting their swords into the ground. The blades dangerously poking forward. "' _ Your most loyal must compete for the trials of leadership. We need the name of the leader and his most loyal _ .'"

Shiro stepped forward and looked between the Paladins. They were all truly loyal, but he wasn't sure who to choose. "Ummm..." he studied each of them. Pidge already had a trial but she was truly loyal. Hunk could be but not in hard situations. Something they'd have to improve on. "Lance. Will you be prepared to go through the trials?"

Lance tensed in surprise, "Y-yeah. Totally."

Lance stepped next to Shiro. The King nodded in acceptance. Klaizap translated, " _ 'Good then. Moontow will blindfold the most loyal. _ '" Lance jumped as an Arusian jumped on his back and pulled a cloth over his eyes. Shiro jumped in surprise but looked in time to see one of the Arusians sneaking off. He stared in suspicion. He was about to walk forward when Klaizap started to translate again, "' _ Your most loyal will walk along the field of daggers and you must lead him. As a leader -' _ " he gestured to his King. "' _ I must see your leadership through.' _ "

Lance was pulled to the edge of the field of daggers. "Shiro..." his voice quivered.

"It's okay, Lance," Shiro assured. "I'll guide you through it. Trust me."

" _ 'The lead will start in three claps _ !'" Klaizap and the King announced once more. "' _ First! _ '" The entire village clapped in unison. " _ 'Second' _ " The village clapped again. "' _ Third _ !'" The clapping lasted over the bang of the drum, much like last time.

"Okay," Shiro said. "Take two steps forward." Lance gulped and did as instructed. "Turn right, be careful with how you turn." Lance nodded silently and turned around in place slowly. Hunk bit his lip nervously. "Take three steps in that direction." Lance walked forward. "Turn left, I'll tell you when to stop." Lance turned, facing the upwards path into the dagger lane. "Right there! Walk straight and when I tell you to turn, go left."

"Gotcha," Lance replied shakily. He walked forward, stumbling slightly in fear of being cut. Hunk yelped in alarm and hugged Pidge closer to his chest. Pidge struggled with a pout on her face.

"Turn left!" Shiro called. Lance turned and walked straight. "Good, almost at the end. Walk straight." Lance obeyed his orders. The tension seemed to drain from his shoulders. Walking almost flawlessly among the field of daggers. It was almost like a river was flowing through his veins. It felt like he was being embraced by his mother on a cold rainy day when the thunder struck a little too loudly. This was Blue's energy. The feeling melded into complete trust. Nervousness brimmed under the surface.

A bond between Paladins.

"Stop and turn right again," Shiro instructed. "Take one step forward before turning left. Okay, turn right and walk forward." Lance turned right and walked forward. "Stop. You made it."

"I - I did?" Moontow came back and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. Lance blinked a few times to adjust his vision. "Huh - I did!"

Before he could celebrate, they heard a booming roar. The Arusion from before came running in, hyperventilating. Shiro went into a defensive position, as well as everyone else. Klaizap and the King ran toward the Paladins. The King was clicking like crazy while Klaizap translated, " _ 'This is your last trial. The trail of protection. Of course, we haven't gone through this trial in 1,287 decophoebs, because the last time we did, 487 out of 500 Arusians died! You must prove to us that you are the Paladins you call yourselves. And protect us from Noilba, our well-known predator!' _ "

"What!?" The Paladins cried in unison. It was confirmed, the Arusians were  _ goddam  _ mad.

" _ 'There will be no count down for this one, cause as you can see,' _ " the King gestured around the village. " _ 'Everyone has scattered to higher ground!' _ "

Hunk shakily asked, "Any tips on what to do when it gets here?"

"Yes," Klaizap replied on his own. "Kill it!" He picked up his King and they ran off to the tallest house.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Pidge cried out, "What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with this civilization?"

The beast rose from over the hill. It looked like a giant anteater with sixteen eyes and a multicolored snout. It reared its head and let out a shrill scream. Shiro huffed, "Great." It charged the Paladins, moving exactly like a lizard. They jumped out the way. All of the teens summoned their Bayards. Shiro pressed the button on the side of his hand and was glad to see it light up. _ Let's see how this thing works _ . He charged forward and studied the thing's movements. It swirled its head and smacked the side of an Arusian's house. The home went rolling down the hill.

Pidge ran toward it's lowered tail and zapped it. It screeched and turned on her. It reared back its head and roared. It charged and Pidge jumped out of the way. "It gives a signal," Hunk called to Shiro. He turned his attention to the boy. "It roars and can only charge straight."

"Good eye," Shiro called with a smirk.

"It's not that fast either!" Lance called from the other side of the village and shot a few lasers at its shell. The beast turned and stampeded toward him with a hideous roar.

"I got an idea," Shiro called out. He clicked off the light of his arm and held it out. The arm rocketed off toward the creature's leg, looping around. Shiro tugged on the chain and the creature slipped. He summoned his arm and continued, "We need to provoke it enough to get it to follow us. We need to lead it to the forest and find a way to keep it there."

"You can hold it down with some trees!" Pidge called, zapping the thing and running out the way. "I'll take care of the rest!"

Hunk nervously laughed, sending a volley of shots at the creature's back, "What're you gonna do?"

"Trust me," Pidge smirked. "I know what I'm doing."

"Then it's a plan," Shiro called out. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" They all cried in unison.

Their plan went into action. The four of them shot, zapped and pulled on the creature. Provoking it down the hill and away from the Arusian village. Shiro just wished they didn't come down to cheer. Their plan will go far down the drain then. They provoked the Noilba all the way into the forests. Shiro kept an eye out for a perfect hold. The Noilba was starting to get agitated, roaring and snarling. Whacking its heavy tail against rocks and trees in anger. "Lead him this way!" Shiro called, after seeing an arching of two trees. He ran off behind the trees and waited for the creature to draw closer.

Pidge ran beside him. Lance and Hunk shot from afar, running whenever it got close. Shiro ran up the hill beside the left tree and held out his arm. "Are you sure it will be able to take that much weight?"

"Positive!" Pidge called. Shiro nodded affirmatively and his arm shot out, looping around the right tree. He spun around the tree he stood at and pulled. After a few unsuccessful tugs, the tree started to bend. He couldn't even feel his arm pulling on the trees. He was impressed. Must've been the altean magic. He pulled harder, the trees bending further. "Hurry!" He heard Pidge call to the others. He heard loud thudding footsteps and tugged harder. With one final pull, the trees came down. Right on top of the Noilba.

Pidge shook out her Bayard and - "Is that a bow and arrow!?" Lance called out.

She pulled it at the ready, ignoring their amazement. "Night night, bitch," she let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the Noilba in the head and blue powder sprung over its face. The creature shifted with a lazy groan before it fell asleep. Everyone ran down toward her, clapping her on the back and congratulating each other.

"How did your bayard turn into a bow and arrow?" Shiro asked.

Pidge blushed sheepishly, "Me and Green had a bit of a fallout and to strengthen our bond, she told me some stuff about Voltron." She shrugged. "Next thing I know, I have a bow and arrow that zaps or fatigues."

"Great work, Pidge," Shiro smiled. Pidge proudly smiled back.

* * *

The King clicked happily. " _ 'No massacre! No massacre! You have protected us all. You have our full trust, worthy Paladins! Thank you extremely!' _ " Klaizap danced along with him. " _ 'You may walk along our planet anytime you like. _ '"

"Thank you, Arusian King," Shiro smiled happily at the King. "The man we work with requests we give this to you." He pulled the device from his pocket and held it out for the King. The King took it and turned it over in his hands. Klaizap translated Shiro's words to him.

The King clicked and Klaizap translated, " _ 'What is it?' _ "

"If you ever find yourself in stress that your warriors can't deal with," Shiro pointed to the device. "Press this and we will come to help you." Klaizap translated the words to him. The King looked up at him with a smile.

" _ 'Thank you, brave leader,' _ " Klaizap translated. "' _ You and your followers are gifts to our land.' _ "

* * *

"There you are!" Coran called, running down to them. "How did it go?"

Pidge groaned, "Such a long story. But we got some bread and berries. Also a few pouches of water. We scanned them all and they all are edible."

Coran kneeled next to the basket they returned with, "Good. Cause it is time to go." The Paladins perked up. "The Castle is prepared for launch. It is time to go into space."

"Then let's go take the fight to Zarkon," Shiro said determinedly. They all hurried to the bridge. Seats popped out of the floor. Purple, green, blue, yellow, and... red. Shiro stared at the chair. Red. He wished someone could sit there. Work the controls alongside them.  _ If only they tried to give him a chance, just maybe he'd join them. _ He hurried to the seat at the front. As soon as he took his seat, screens popped around him.

Coran spoke up, "Activate interlock." Lights shone and a few more words lined up on his screen.

"Dynotherms connected," Pidge spoke from her seat. The dark windows lit up, showing the blue sky.

"Mega-thrusters are go," Hunk said, the castle rumbling with succession.

"We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Coran," Shiro said, looking up at Coran.

Coran nodded, "Firing main engines for launch." The Castle flew off from its hill, heading toward the sky. Clouds pressed past the window and Shiro felt exhilarated. Going back into space at a steady pace. Stars started glittering in his view and they entered outer space.

They were ready.

* * *

Keith walked through the halls. He kept his helmet on to hide the emotions flicking past his face. Gripping the device in his hand. He walked into the throne room and stopped before Zarkon. "They've launched," his voice sounded hollow to his own ears. "They're in the Galra's domain now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter five: Switches back to Keith and Acxa dealing with life's hurt.


	5. Broken Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith deals with the loss of his mother and the cruelty that follows with war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for blood, abuse, and loss.

The triangle slowly beeped. The coordinates swirled in circles. Slow enough to study each line individually. He rubbed his thumb over the curve of the device. Feeling the hard metal under his finger. It was real. These coordinates in this device. It was real. He leaned back in his seat. As he lowered the device, all the lights flickered out. Leaving him surrounded by Red. A worried purr entered his mind but he shut her out. Staring at the dark apparatus. He felt hollow and lost. He felt alone even if there was a constant presence in the back of his mind. He turned the thing over in his hand, staring at the back for a bit. There was nothing to see, but there was an odd comfort when not looking at the coordinates.

When he didn't need to face the truth.

He leaned forward again and pressed the side. The light blue coordinates dancing before his eyes again. He thought about reaching out. Reaching out and taking the controls. Going to her. But his arms felt too heavy. Something told him ' _ no _ '. Something told him not to go see her. Cause if he saw her. Then it will be all too real. No turning back. He leaned back again. The lights disappearing in an instant.

Another worried purr melded into a growl. Demanding to know if he was okay. Keith didn't let her in. With a resigned huff, the Red lights turned off. Leaving him in darkness. He turned it over, looking at the back. Nothing was there, but he didn't want to face the truth. He wanted to turn it around in hopes of a better answer.

_ I can't lie to you. _

But there was nothing there. No alternative. No matter how many times he turned it, how many times he hoped for it. There was nothing there. Just a black surface. He dropped the device, hearing it clatter to the ground. He pulled his legs up onto the seat and tucked his face away in his knees. Making himself smaller. Wishing for it all to go away.

_ "I'm sorry," He cried, hugging himself closer. He could feel their eyes on him. Their glares and scowls burning into him. "She told me to go!" _

_ "That ship does not respond,  _ especially  _ not to you," His Dayak scolded, her hands balled into fists at her side. "Do not make stories because you don't want to face the truth. You broke a rule, for that, you must be punished." _

_ "Something like this is disgraceful," Sendak barked. Keith flinched, wanting to blend into the shadows. Not to be at the end of that glare. Not wanting to be the point of all the hate. But he couldn't get away. "No punishment imaginable will teach him the right lesson." We walked closer to Keith, who stumbled back, body shaking. "That ship is sacred. Found in the volcano of Planet Aarush. Soldiers died trying to get past its magnificent flame!" _

_ "I'm sorry, she told me to! I didn't -" Keith was cut off immediately. Not given the chance to explain. _

_ "As we got her into the cruiser, she pulled up a particle barrier and  _ refused  _ to let us in," Sendak screamed. "How can we expect her to choose a worthless kit like you. You are a half breed. You are weak! We may have tried everything to make you worthy of being a soldier but we knew it was worthless." Keith tried to crawl away as Sendak pulled him up by the color of his undersuit. The gleaming eye studying him with pure rage. "Breaking a direct order by your Commander is no exception." He threw him back to the floor. Keith screamed as he came into contact with the ground. "Officer Coverin! Take this disgrace back to his bedroom while we decide what to make of him. Lock his door." _

_ She bowed respectfully before walking over. She helped him off the floor and guided him to his bedroom. Keith flinched at the closing door of the control room. They walked down the halls in silence, Keith hugging his arms closer to himself. They came to his bedroom. Coverin typed in a few keys before the door whooshed open. Keith didn't want to enter his bedroom but went in reluctantly. "Will you be okay?" she asked as he sat on his bed. He nodded wordlessly. "I won't lock the door. If you need air, you can feel free to leave." She walked away, the door whooshing closed behind her. _

"Should I tell Acxa?" Keith asked, opening his mind again. Red didn't respond. He was afraid that he had just broken his bond with his lion. The lights flickered on dimly.  _ Do you want her to know?  _ He looked down at the device. All he and Acxa have ever wanted was to find their family. Could he just tell her? He curled in on himself more. Trying to hide from the world. But at the same time, he wanted to see her. And he couldn't do it alone. This was something Acxa wanted ever since they could walk. To have a mother. Have someone to go to. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't...

He picked the device up again and loaded it on Red's dashboard. Red's lights became brighter as Keith held onto the controls. The bay doors opened as he got closer to them. They flew out into space, following a mark of coordinates he didn't want to see. They glided among the stars, but Keith couldn't see them. He no longer saw the beauty of the lights. The brightness of his home. They were a blur in the corners of his eyes.

They flew for what felt like Vargas. Red going as fast as she could. Keith saw something in the distance. It looked somewhat like a planet. But broken.

He pushed Red to go quicker. They tore through space, getting closer and closer. The planet had the same atmosphere as Planet Meril. Rocks floating around in the sky. It would be risky to take off a helmet for too long it seemed. Keith felt a subtle vibrating beneath his fingers. He held up the device he still held in his hand. The triangle was beeping a bit quicker. He looked ahead where a monument of sorts stood. Looking around, he realized that there was rain. Water running down the sides of Red. Coating the world with liquid. Thunder rumbled, brightening the clouds above them.

They landed on the ground before the monument. Keith pulled up his mask. He had just come back from a blade mission when he decided to leave, so he was still in his suit. He walked down Red's mouth and onto the planet's surface. He studied the monument. Civilians from different species held up two large walls. Stoically looking off into the distance. He walked forward, to the gap between those two walls. He looked down at the headstone in the front. He didn't need to read it. He knew where he was. He held the device out in front of him. The triangle on the screen growing faster and faster. Mimicking his heartbeat. His legs betrayed him, running quicker the further he got.

He nearly tripped over the edge of a cliff. He watched millions of orange lights light up a field of graves. The rain falling over them and making small puddles on the ground. He slipped down the hill, dropping to the ground below and he continued running. His heart beating to the rhythm of the beeping on the device. The rain became static in his ears. All he could hear was the frantic beeping of the triangle. He swerved between graves until the triangle shut down.

He was staring down at a headstone. Much like the others. An orange light illuminating the space before it. He dropped to his knees before the headstone. Reading over the words in Galran. Her name... Her name was... He looked up to that Lieutenant all his life. She was one of the best soldiers known to the Empire. They never taught him where she was or what ever happened to her. He strived to be her.  _ You look much like her.  _ He looked like her. But just how much?  _ You act like her too.  _ He thought maybe she was his mother, he just couldn't know for certain. But now it... it all sunk in. What he feared would happen, happened. It was set in stone. No turning back. This was the reality he'll never escape from.

He let the mask fade from his face. He wanted to see it in perfect light. Just make sure.

**Krolia.**

His mother was here. After decophoebs of searching, what if's and fantasies. After decophoebs of waiting... she laid before him. He rested his hand on the edge of the stone. His fingers wiping away the rain that piled on the rock. He scanned over her name a few more times. Not able to take it in. Not wanting it to be real. But it was real.

"Hi mom," he spoke to no one. He spoke to someone. He sat there for as long as he could handle before he got back to his feet. He turned the other way, never looking back. As he walked among the graves, felt the rain pour down on him, the harsh reality turning his vision grey; he ran. He ran wishing to get away, hating himself for ever coming here. For ever meeting her. He hurried up the hill and ran to Red. Her metal no longer the beauty it used to be. It seemed as dull and gray as everything else in his vision.

Red sensed his distress and lowered her head. Her jaw opening wide. He ran into her mouth without hesitation. "Go! Get us out of here!  _ NOW _ !" Red clamped her jaw shut and hurried off the planet. Keith fell to the ground with the force of her speed. He gasped for breath, not sure if it was from the low oxygen or the running. Or maybe, seeing everything around him go darker. Seeing nothing special. Nothing worth it. Nothing mattered. Before he could stop himself he was screaming. Before he could stop himself he was crying. Pulled between two emotions, not being able to distinguish why. Not knowing if he was angry at his mother for dying. Angry at his Uncle for not saying something sooner. Angry at himself for wanting to see her.

He didn't know why he was crying. Was it from the grief? The frustration? Or stress?

Red didn't even bother to enter his mind. Leaving him to his own thoughts. His own messed up mind. Everything running in his brain and driving him insane. He screamed until his throat hurt too much, he cried till his eyes went dry. He just laid on the ground of Red's mouth. Too numb to move. Too tired to try. He felt them land but he wasn't sure where. Light streamed in and voices filled the room. Someone was screaming in anger, another was trying to calm the voice down. Another was calling out in concern. Someone stood before him. A gentle voice filled his head but he couldn't open his eyes to see who.

He felt himself being picked up off the floor and felt them running through the halls. He still refused to open his eyes. To see reality make anything else so dull.

_ "Are you alright?" a voice asked. Keith yelped and crawled back in his seat. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you." He had long white hair and lavender skin. His eyes were blue and he had yellow sclerae. He was galra but he didn't completely look it. "Who are you?" _

_ "K-Keith," Keith stammered. _

_ "I'm Lotor," the man said with a gentle smile. "How did you get out here all by yourself?" _

_ Keith sniffled, running the back of his hand against his eyes, "I disobeyed my Commander's orders. H-he was gonna punish me." _

_ Realization crossed Lotor's face, "Commander?" _

_ Keith was scared. Will this man take him back to the Empire if he told him? What would Sendak do when he is returned? "Commander Sendak," He hesitantly answered his question. Shaking at the thought of returning. He wanted to run but didn't know where to. _

_ Lotor held out a hand, "Come with me. We'll find you a good home." _

_ Keith stared at Lotor's hand for a moment. "You aren't gonna take me back, are you?" Lotor shook his head, waiting for him patiently. Keith gulped and took his hand. _

* * *

His head felt heavy and his eyes still burnt a lot. He blinked his eyes open and saw himself in a light purple room. The lights were dimmed but still on. He pushed himself up in bed and noticed that he was in the Generals' med bay. When he tried to reach out to Red, she wasn't there. She was probably asleep. He tried to remember what happened and immediately regretted it. His mother's grave. The graveyard. Screaming and crying. Red taking him to a light room. Voices. His mother was Krolia. Someone he strived to be. Someone he looked up to because of her skill alone. His childhood hero. And she was... dead. _ R-right. She was dead. _ Everything turned grey again.

"Keith," he looked up to see his sister. She shone like a beacon of light. The only color he could see. How could he tell her? She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. They weren't the closest of siblings but they were still family. But sometimes it was hard to communicate with each other. "Are you feeling better?" He nodded wordlessly, avoiding eye contact. He stared down at his hands. He noticed the Blade armor was gone, leaving him in the tight undersuit. "We put your knife on the table next to you," she said, breaking the silence. "Thought you'd like to keep it close."

Keith looked next to him at the Blade. His mother did not work for the Blade of Marmora. But she possessed one of their weapons. He wondered why and how. But he only stared at it for a moment before he remembered the headstone. The orange lights illuminating the graveyard. The rain pelting down on him as he ran back to Red. He looked back down.

"We found you in Red," Acxa explained. "She was flying toward us and she seemed panicked. We opened the bay doors and when we got inside... you were just laying there. Completely drenched. Not moving an inch. For a moment, we thought you were..." she faltered. Keith knew what she meant. "Lotor hurried you to the med bay after checking your pulse. That's when we knew you were gonna be okay." Silence fell again. Keith didn't make any move that he heard her. "What were you doing? Were you found out?"

Keith didn't answer her. He stared down at his hands with a million thoughts running through his head. He wanted to sleep again. He didn't need to worry about it then. Acxa sighed and got up to leave. "Her name was Krolia," his voice was raspy and devoid of emotion. She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. Keith understood now. Why Thace couldn't look at him. He couldn't stand to see the look on her face. "Her name was Krolia." He repeated.

"Who?" Acxa asked.

Keith didn't want to speak but he didn't want to keep her in the silence. "Our mother."

Acxa tensed up. She walked over, "You met her?"

Keith hated the way that was phrased. Cause he didn't know. He didn't know if he met her. He didn't know if he didn't. Did it even count if she was dead? "I don't know," he admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Acxa asked. "Keith, how do you know about our mother?"

Keith looked up. Acxa looked... hopeful. Just like he did before... "Thace told me about her. That she worked for the Empire. The Krolia from the stories..." he looked down again. "She is our mother. He told me what the Empire never told us." Acxa's fists clenched at her sides, staring down at him in disbelief. She knew what he was trying to say. "She's dead, Acxa. Red and I went to find her grave. The same one Thace told me about."

Acxa tried to speak. Opening and closing her mouth. Lost for words, "Is that where you were?"

Keith didn't need to answer. He saw her leave in the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Thace!" Thace turned around to look at him. Keith left the Generals' ship a few Vargas ago. Apparently, Zethrid screamed bloody murder when she saw her friend on the floor. Ezor and Narti had to try and calm her down for a few dobashes. Lotor made sure Keith was okay before he was sent on a mission by Zarkon. He left the Generals but he didn't see Acxa anywhere. He was upset that he didn't get to see her before he left but he dealt with it. Now he was back at the Blade base. He heard Thace was going on a mission and knew he needed to speak with him before he left. He stopped before him, "Thace. I - I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Of course, Revilo," Thace nodded. He alerted the rest of his crew that he'd be back before the mission started and walked after Keith. Once they found a secluded spot, Keith held out the blade.

"If my mother wasn't a blade," Keith started. "How did she have this?"

Thace took it out of his hands and studied it. "This used to be Blade Anetha's. She was sent on a mission to Planet Ock. She was gonna spy on a squadron of Empire officers. Your mother was one of them. But before she could ever spy on them, she was attacked by an Ironblood Crab. It collected many treasures in its shell. Including her blade." He handed it back to Keith. It felt great to hold it in his hands again. "She didn't survive the fight. But your mother did. She was curious about the blade and took it for herself. She was able to fight her way past it. She didn't tell anyone about it."

"So, it's not really her blade," Keith said.

Thace shook his head, "No, it still is. Gaining a blade, you must fight for it. But against the Blade of Marmora, you must return it. Your mother rightfully earned it. As did you. It is yours to keep."

"Why didn't you tell the Blades?" Keith asked before Thace could even finish his sentence. Thace tilted his head in confusion. "Why didn't you tell the Blades about me? That I joined you. I work for the Empire but you don't say anything." He narrowed his eyes at his Uncle, even though he couldn't see it. "I assumed that maybe you were loyal to them. But... now I'm not so sure."

Thace let out a heavy sigh. "Cause just like your mother, I couldn't find it in myself to tell them. I nearly did, but I remembered my promise to her all those decophoebs ago. That I'd protect you and your sister. When your sister left, all I had was you." He laid a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I promised I'd keep you safe. But you ran away too. I didn't find out about your return to the Empire for decophoebs before I saw you there. Guarding one of the doors." Keith remembered that day like it was yesterday. Prorok was instructed to introduce him so Keith knew as many of the officers as possible. He knew Thace since childhood but never gave him much thought.  _ He shook his hand and watched them leave. He looked away as Thace looked back. _

"You could die," Keith said, breaking eye contact. "This mission, you could die. No one ever comes back from the Quantum Abyss."

Thace nodded in understanding, "I am aware. I will do anything to restore peace for the Universe. Even if that meant giving my own life." Keith jumped forward, knowing this was his only chance. He hugged him as close as he could, trying to remember anything of him. Thace froze. Slowly placing his hands around Keith as well. Keith tried to hold back the tears that came streaming down his face anyway.

" _ Please _ , come back," he mumbled into Thace's chest. "I just lost my mother. I can't lose you too."

Thace didn't answer for a while. "I can't promise you much. But I will promise you this. I will be back. In any way I can."

* * *

Thace got into the pilot's seat. Antok, Verka, and Vrekk climbed in beside him. Thace threw a subtle wave his way. He returned it behind Kolivan's back. He watched the ship rise from the ground and take off. He watched it till it disappeared between the stars.

* * *

"Verka, breathe," Ulaz cried, trying in vain to patch the wound in her side.

She was spluttering and gasping, the blood dripping over the clean floors. Her dying eyes made contact with Keith, "'m sorry... I tried to save 'im. Thace couldn' leave An'ok behind." Keith's blood ran cold and he took a step away from her. Her unfocused eyes turned to Kolivan. "There was nothing there... 'is a trick... We tried to get out..." She whimpered.

"It's alright, Verka," Kolivan assured. "It doesn't matter. We'll get you healed soon."

She turned her eyes back on Keith, "M-my mother. Tell her what I did. P-please, I want her to know that I miss her. I want her to know I'll be there eve' if she can' see me." Keith kept backing away. Staring in horror as the blood poured more and more, no matter what Ulaz tried. "Coverin. 'Er n _ a _ ame is Coverin. Tell her... tell her, would you?" Without knowing what to do, he nodded silently. She coughed, but her body relaxed with relief.

Keith turned and ran out of the bay room as she took her final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit more of an angsty chapter. I hope you were able to get through it. (And if Keith originally said his name was Keith to the Blade of Marmora in the first part, forget that. He renamed himself Revilo cause he is the well-known paladin of the Empire.)


	6. The Druids' Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins start their mission of becoming the Defenders and Haggar lingers not far from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this on my birthday so this is kind of like a birthday gift to me. It is a little angsty at the beginning but I hope it is good. Trigger Warning for illness if you can't read it.

Others got to mourn the loss of those close to them. Others got to have memorials and funerals. Others got time to cope. In the Empire, if someone dear to you has died, you never get to mourn the loss. Even if you never knew your family, you still lost the chance to ever get to know them in the first place. After Keith heard the words muttered on Verka's dying breath, he needed to leave. He needed to get away from this place. The Blade base, one of his comfort spaces, felt loud and small. The walls were closing in. Memories, thoughts, and what if's rolling through his mind. Screaming and shouting. What if's. Always with the what if's. He could never live out those many thoughts and dreams. Everything and anyone he touched seems to die. He never even got the chance to see his mother before she passed. He never got to know his Uncle before he was gone. _I am aware. I will do anything to restore peace for the Universe. Even if that meant giving my own life._ Those words echoed in his head, it made him want to scream out loud. Silence the thoughts over a sound in the real world.

_Why is everyone dying?_ His mind desperately pleaded. _What if he survived? Would I take the chance to get to know him or would I let him go? 'I can't promise you much. But I will promise you this. I will be back. In any way I can.' He promised, didn't he? I just lost my mother. I can't lose you too. What about my sister? My father? Where was Acxa when I left? Where was Acxa when I checked in with Lotor? He's supposed to be alive! 'This mission, you could die. No one ever comes back from the Quantum Abyss.'_ He pulled his mask up, hiding his face from the world. He bounded into the elevator and as the doors closed, he dropped to the floor. He curled up in the corner of the elevator, hugging his knees close to his chest. Just like when his Commander yelled at him for disobeying. Just like he did in his bedroom after the Dayak had a rough day and took it out on him. _This is a war, it happens._ He tried reasoning with his thundering thoughts, but it all overlapped it. _He promised! Where was Acxa when I left?_

The elevator opened and he stumbled to his feet. He hurried into the pod he often takes and took off from the rock. The blue wall grew closer, the gap slowly opening on his exit. He pushed forward quicker, like getting away from that blue star would allow him to breathe. _'Don't want it worse than you already have.' 'Please, come back.' 'It may come as a shock to you, but I was actually trying to help.' This is a war, it happens. Why is everyone dying?_ He crashed past the exit point but still couldn't breathe. _I can't lie to you. No alternative. He was afraid that he had just broken his bond with his lion._

The stars were a blur and he was going dizzy. He blinked a few times to get his bearings but everything got fuzzier. _Like fur turned to metal. Taken care of, shall we say. I’m stuck in here._ He could hear his breathing echoing in his ears, everything was too loud. The ship was closing in. _P-please, I want her to know that I miss her. I want her to know I'll be there eve' if she can' see me._ He pulled the ship to a rough stop, trying to quiet his breathing and his thoughts. But they both turned louder and _louder_ and **_louder_ ** . _Sound doesn't travel in space._ He jumped from the seat, made sure his mask was secure and opened the airlock. He knew that he could get lost forever, that he could be swallowed by a Weblum, or his oxygen would run out. But he needed to silence the thoughts. He wanted it to quiet down. His feet left the ground and his jetpack started. Vaulting him into space as well as a few loose items within the ship.

Silence.

Complete silence. He couldn't hear his breathing and his thoughts came to an end. Stopping the loud banging inside his head. He found it easier to breathe. Easier to relax. Easier to let go of everything here. Where no one could bother him. Where the Empire didn't matter. Blade missions and spying were over. All he could do was float aimlessly through nothing and not worry. Just drift and forget. Watch the stars shining around him. Outer space always fascinated him. He had lived among the stars for decophoebs but it still managed to astound him. Make him feel complete. Out here, nothing mattered. No troubles, no worries. He could finally put his mind at ease and sort out his thoughts. He could breathe and just calm down. His Uncle was dead. His mother was dead. The two pieces he had close to family were gone. Thace had promised to come back. But in war, promises were hard to keep. He shouldn't have expected him to return. His mother was gone. He's been looking for her for decophoebs but he still had his sister. He had a mission to complete and he couldn't put his feelings above all else. He still had a chance to make his sister happy.

To give her a peace-filled world.

Lotor and the Generals. They were his family. They've raised him from a young age. Lotor has been accepting of him. He let him pet Kova when he was sad and spoke to him about things he kept behind walls. He found it easy to speak to Lotor, nothing was left unsaid. Narti and Ezor taught him how to sign. Narti alone taught him how to recognize objects without eyes. Kova helped her in battles or with difficult code, but she did it by herself sometimes. It's how Keith learned to navigate in dark tunnels.

Zethrid promised to pound anyone who hurt him. It made Keith a little nervous but he appreciated the thought. And Acxa was his sister. Despite the communication issues, they got along okay. He took another deep breath, assuring himself it was fine. Death happened all the time, he didn't have time to mourn. It wasn't just the Generals who became part of his family. A familiar growl filled his mind, chasing away all the worry with her warm energy. He opened his eyes and looked up at Red. Her form towering over him. Her eyes burning into his. She opened her jaw and collected him in her mouth. He fell to the floor and sat upon the ground. He heard her towing his ship to its usual place. _Where to?_ Her gentle voice purred in the back of his mind.

"Empire," Keith confirmed. "I have someone to talk to."

* * *

"Weeoooo -"

A hand clasped over Lance's mouth. He opened his eyes to see the half stern, half pained look on Shiro's face. "Nope. Not doing that."

Lance slumped as Shiro let his hand fall by his side. He glowered at him from behind his back. "What's the point of being Space Cops if we don't have a Space Siren." He held his hands out in front of him dramatically. "That's like... the whole thing. You hear the sirens, in comes the cops!" He brushed a hand through his hair. "And may I say, I make an excellent siren. If you know what I mean ~" He winked at Pidge, who threw her fist into his gut.

" _Have kidney problems, you mistake,_ " Pidge grumbled, to a whimpering Lance.

Those kids had a very odd sense of humor. Shiro shook his head and turned back to Coran, "Find anything yet?"

"Quite a lot of things, actually," Coran confirmed. He walked to the center of the bridge and activated the star map. Ever since the history in the castle's system rebooted, distress beacons appeared all over screen. They just needed to find out which one they could save first. The star map burst before their eyes. Stars, planets, asteroids, galaxies. They all shone before them. Coran flicked through the screen before he widened up the galaxy they were in. A few distress beacons popped around. He studied it closely. "There seems to be quite a bit of trouble on Planet Crant Oilia. And it isn't too far away."

"Alright, team," Shiro turned back to the paladins. "We suit up while Coran gets us to the planet. Make sure to be ready for anything." They all nodded affirmatively. Shiro turned back to Coran, "Coran, are you sure you'll be able to wormhole us to our destination?"

Coran nodded, "Don't worry about me. I'll get us there." He waved over to two blue disks. "These will help me." By Shiro's questioning look, the altean quickly explained. "They are Scaultrite Lenses. They are what powers the wormholes. These will give me a direct link to the Teludav, so it won't take as much out of me. But go get ready, we do not know what we might face." Shiro turned around and ran out the door.

He sped through the hallways until he got to the 'Paladin Changing Rooms'. They were working on fixing the suit cubicles on the bridge but for now, they needed to take the long way. Shiro dressed into his armor before he returned to the bridge with the rest. They all sat down at their stations and watched as Coran placed the two stones together. He closed his eyes and his markings shone. The stones shining with them. The stars swirled together, a black expansion opening up in the middle. A small explosion of white and a wormhole popped before their eyes. Shiro guided the Castle through the wormhole, the others waiting in anticipation. The wormhole sucked them in and they sped through space. They came to an abrupt stop before a greenish-grey planet.

"Oh no," Coran said devastated. He nearly dropped the Scultrite lenses but placed them carefully on the control console before him. "I think we might be too late."

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked, looking at Coran with concern.

Coran pointed to the grey of the planet. It looked like a large splatter of discoloration as Shiro looked closer. "Half of this planet's quintessence has been stolen. This entire planet used to be green as ever... now it's... dull."

"We need to get down there," Shiro said. "See if there are any survivors."

Coran turned back to them, "You will have to take the lions from here. Landing the Castle there will be too much of a risk. Any survivors you may find, let them into the lions. They will be safe there." He walked to the center of the room again and pressed something on the side of the podium. Five lights lit up. A red cubicle. A blue one, a yellow one, green, and purple hatch. "Go to your respective colors, you will know what to do."

Shiro ran to the purple hatch and watched the others run to their colors. He felt himself sink into the floor and saw himself going down an elevator. Blue lights flickering in his view. He took a deep breath and stood at the ready. He came to a gap in the wall and saw a zipline, leading down a tunnel. He stepped back and jumped, grabbing the handles of the zipline and sliding down to the edge. As he got close, he swung forward and jumped. His heart raced as he slipped down into a speeder. He hummed, impressed. He grabbed the handles at the sides and sped toward another elevator. He elevated to higher ground and looked up to see the Black Lion. Her eyes lit up and he noticed a hatch in her chest opening. The speeder rose up into her chest and he jumped out, opening a door and finding himself in the cockpit.

He sat in his seat and was taken toward the console. He took the controls and activated the comms. "Everyone ready?"

"Roger," Pidge called over the green line.

"I'm in," Lance assured.

"I need a new zipline!" Hunk panted.

Shiro turned to the last link, "Coran, open the hangars."

"Sorry, Hunk," Coran said, sheepishly. "Forgot to fix your zipline. Opening hangars."

The hangar doors opened up. Shiro pulled on the controls. The Black Lion spun out of her hangar and down toward the planet. He could see the other lions speeding by his side. They broke atmosphere and they slowed their descent. They landed on the ground, dust swiveling over the lion's paws. Shiro opened his commlink with Pidge. "Pidge, how's the atmosphere?"

"I can tell you without a science graph," Hunk shivered.

A moment of silence before, "The gravity levels are a little low. Not much oxygen. A lot of radiation. Best to keep our helmets on and decontaminate any survivors."

"Alright, team," Shiro jumped up and pulled on his helmet. "Prep up for Crant Oilia."

* * *

Keith walked down the halls. Moving by rooms and rooms but he could not find her. He hated Drez's ship. But Coverin was one of his officers and he needed to speak with her. He turned to his last option. He rammed his knuckles against the door. " _Enter_ ," said the all too familiar voice. Keith took a deep breath to prepare himself and entered the room. Coverin stood straight-backed as soon as she saw him. "High Priest Keith. What do I owe this unsuspected visit?"

Keith closed the door behind them. "I have news on your daughter. Verka." Coverin gasped in surprise, her fist faltering at her chest. Keith pulled down her hand to lay at her side. "She passed on after a mission. She wanted you to know that she missed you. That she will always be there, even if..." Keith nearly choked up. _There was so much blood, pouring on the ground. Her short whimpers melding with pained gasps._ "Even if you can't see her."

"V-Verka?" Coverin asked. He could hear the heartbreak in her voice. The sadness she was trying to suppress. Keith awkwardly held out his arms in silent invitation. She has saved him from near death and been the only kind officer his entire kithood in the Empire. It was the least he could do. She seemed surprised at the action at first but overcame the shock almost instantly. She walked forward and hugged him back. Keith was two inches smaller than her, so it felt a bit uncoordinated. But he stood there silently, waiting for her shaking shoulders to settle. Cause he didn't get the chance to be comforted when he lost his family. He didn't have someone to hold onto when he needed to the most.

He will give her this.

Cause that's the least he could do.

* * *

Crant Oilia was a wasteland as far as they could tell. They all pulled up their visors to protect them from the radiation. They climbed into their speeders and drove off over the dry fields. Dust and smoke billowed behind them. The grass crumbled at a slight touch. The skies were grey and the trees were dying. Like a haunting painting with no color. They stopped the speeders at the entrance of a dense forest. Shiro jumped out and his feet hit the solid ground. Grey powder plumbed up from the dirt. He walked forward, leaving traces behind. He touched the tree and a thin layer of bark disintegrated from its place. He turned back to the team, "Spread out. Keep a checkpoint on this location and each other. Be careful not to touch the trees. We don't know when they could fall down. If you find survivors, bring them to your speeder and get them to the lions."

"Yes, sir," Lance nodded, pulling up his gauntlet to capture the coordinates.

"Affirmative," Pidge did the same, starting her checkpoints on the Paladins.

"R-roger that," Hunk stuttered.

Shiro pressed the side of his finger and his arm lit up. "Then let's go," he turned and walked into the forest. Every twig he stepped on turned to ash. Every step he took, craters formed in the ground. He would be surprised if anyone survived at all. He was starting to get far away from the other paladins. Only seeing the glow of their Paladin suits among the fog. He took a deep breath to calm the chills running down his spine and continued walking.

* * *

Hunk was nervous. He was usually nervous but now he was _really_ nervous. This planet's quintessence has been half sapped. And from what Coran said, not that long ago. What if the people who did this are still present? What if they were waiting for the Paladins so they could strike and kill? What if this was a trap? He moaned uncomfortably. Chills ran down his back a million times over. He walked carefully past the trees. There was no light shining from above. He used the flashlight built into his gauntlet to light his path. So far, he saw nothing. There was no sign of life anywhere. He nearly screamed as he saw something in the distance. He shut his mouth and slowly inched closer. He looked down at a moose like creature. Two heads, six eyes, and a tiger's tail. Grey spots dusted its body. It has once been a living creature. With vibrant colors, prancing among long fields.

Now it lay here. Dead. Nothing in it to spare. He leaned down next to the poor creature, watching its unblinking eyes with sorrow. "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm sorry you had to lose your planet like this." He heard the rustle of leaves and looked up to an ash cloud, trailing into the bushes. He got up off the ground and slowly inched toward the movement. "Hello?"

"Stay away!" Something hissed from behind a tree. It didn't speak English, his translator proved that. Switching on automatically to translate her words. "Leave us alone -"

"Come now, Anijaja," said a raspy voice. "Maybe they are here to help -"

"That's what we said last time!"

"So vibrant. Haven't seen so much color in yovocks."

The glaring green eyes turned back on him, "I said stay away. Leave us in peace!"

"Woah, woah!" Hunk held up his hands in a placating gesture. "It's okay. I'm trying to help. I'm the Yellow Paladin of Voltron, we got your distress signal."

Her eyes widened, "Paladin..." She turned back to the other woman behind the bush. " _He calls himself a Paladin._ "

"Paladin?" the older voice asked. "They finally arrived."

"I'm sorry we took so long," Hunk said, scratching the back of his neck. "The Paladins haven't been working in a few decophoebs." He dropped his hand and assured them, "But we got your message and we are here to help."

Anijaja squinted at him, "You sure speak like a Paladin. I suppose it is safe."

She kneeled away and he heard her helping someone up. Two Oilians walked from behind the bush. They wore masks that hid the lower half of their faces. Their eyes were gleaming green with blue pupils. They had two pairs of horns. Two curled on their heads and two hanging off their shoulders like shoulder plates. They had long tails that curled around their ankles and lavender skin. The youngest one stepped forth. "I am Anijaja. This is my grandmother, Fernitala. Our leader send word out to the Paladins a yovock ago but he is no longer alive. Do you promise us land where we do not need to fight for our lives?"

Hunk nodded affirmatively. "Yeah. It'll be safe and we can heal you of any sort of radiation sickness. If you have any."

"Alright," Fernitala smiled. "Lead us the way."

* * *

Lance didn't like this. Something very noticeable about him was that he loved children. He raised a few of his cousins since they were babies. He taught a few preschoolers how to draw. He even uplifted the aspiring cadets that were scared of Commander Iverson. So he didn't like it when he looked down the cliff and saw a young boy holding onto a crumbling cliff for dear life. He was hanging over an empty ditch. It looked like there used to be water inside. "It's okay," he comforted, slowly moving down the hill. He noticed bodies of several other Oilians in the ditch. Some looked like the boy that was hanging off the edge.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine," he moved down a bit more, stumbling slightly as the ground crumbled. The boy was hyperventilating. Trying to climb up and making the ash fall quicker. "Stop struggling, stay still. You're not gonna fall." The boy whimpered, looking up at him with large green eyes. He shifted down a little more. Soft cracks dented the earth. He slowly kneeled down and held out a hand. "Grab my hand. I'll help you up."

"But if I let go, I'll fall," he sniffled.

"Just one hand, buddy," he reached out a little further. "One hand and I can get you to safety." The ground beneath him started to crack. He reached his hand out further. The boy sniffed and hesitantly let go of the rock. He tried to reach out, but they were just out of reach. Lance cautiously crept closer, the cracks beneath his feet growing bigger. He tried leaning forward, reaching out for the scared boy's hand. The dirt crumbled even more and the crack was arching over the side. "Almost there..." he reached farther and the rock blew away like an ash cloud.

He caught the boy before he could fall and pulled him up onto higher ground. He hugged the boy close, making sure he was okay. Other than being a little shaken up, he seemed alright. "We were just gonna visit the river. We were gonna visit the river and - and..." Lance hugged him close again.

"It's okay, I - I know," Lance muttered into the boy's scruffy hair. "What's your name?"

"A-Arilo," he stuttered.

* * *

Pidge tried to grab a nearby branch but it disintegrated beneath her hand. She gasped as the ash fell through her fingers. The two Oilians grasped onto each other desperately. "Don't worry! I'll get you down!" She looked around for anything. She tried to climb atop a nearby boulder but it crumbled as soon as she set foot upon it. She groaned angrily. She looked back up at the frightened siblings. She looked back behind her and growled. "I'm gonna do something a little risky, no matter what, I need you to follow me!"

The two glanced at each other skeptically before nodding down at her. Pidge stepped back and ran forward. Her jetpack activated and she ran up the side of the tree. She landed on a thicker branch before scurrying up to the next. She used her jetpack for better momentum to the top. She softly landed on the branch they were perched on and assessed the damage. A few branches were gone and one was slowly cracking at the base. She huffed and turned back to the two of them. "You two okay?"

"Okay as we can be," the male admitted.

"Much better if we get out of here," the female concluded.

"You will," Pidge said. She summoned her Bayard and activated the grappling hook. She tipped it over the edge and the angular hook sped to the ground. "Grab the cord and slowly slide down. Be careful when getting on the ground."

The woman gasped slightly, staring at the cord unsurely. Her brother rubbed a hand against her back. "It's alright, Amha. This is our one chance to get off of this planet. Then we will all be alright." She gave a somewhat determined nod and slowly crept toward the hook. Pidge helped her on and Amha carefully slid down the cord. It was a little heavy but nothing she couldn't take care of. They watched as Amha made it safely to the ground. Pidge offered the space for her brother. He got onto the cord and slid down to join his sister. He was a bit heavier than his sister. Pidge looked off to the side and held her breath. The branch was cracking at the base. She looked back down. Eyes set on the mission.

The branch kept cracking as the Oilian slid down the cord. To Pidge's utter joy, he made it to his sister who pulled him into a tight hug. She summoned the hook and the Bayard evaporated in her hand. She stood back with a shaky sigh. " _Okay, Pidge. Let's do this,_ " she hopped over the edge and activated her jetpack. She made her first landing on a nearby branch. She hopped to the next and almost fell through. She jumped off onto the last branch then stuck to her landing. She waved the two Oilians to follow her, "Let's go!"

* * *

Shiro studied the girl before him. He had found three Oilians hiding in a hollow tree. It was clear the place was gonna collapse. The girl - Kadde - broke her mask a few days ago. Ever since she's been showing signs of radiation sickness according to her mother and uncle. They patched the mask with a strip of cloth, but it wasn't gonna hold for very long. "We have to get her to the Castle. Maybe Coran will know how to heal her," he supported her head and picked her up under her legs. She practically weighed nothing. He was worried if it was from the illness or just genetics.

"Are you sure he will be able to?" the mother asked, her eyes turning blue. Shiro had discovered that that was a sign of sadness.

"I'm not sure," Shiro admitted, not wanting to lie to her. "But we can try."

" _Paladins_ !" A voice filled his head. Shiro jumped a bit, Kadde shifted in his arms. " _We just got a distress beacon from the Balmerans. They say there is a strange ship approaching and it looks Galran._ "

"We're on our way," Shiro called to Coran. He turned back to the Oilians. "We're gonna have to hurry. Come on!" The two of them ran after him. Twisting through the trees and ash flying from beneath their feet. Halfway through the woods, they noticed Lance running beside them with a young boy. Hunk joined soon after with two other Oilians flanking his side. They got to the speeders. The green one was already gone. They jumped inside and turned the speeders toward their lions. Shiro could faintly see Black kneeling down and opening her jaw. The particle barriers around them evaporating. They rushed into her mouth and Shiro hurriedly stopped the speeder. "Stay here," he instructed the Oilians before he ran into the cockpit. He pulled on the controls and Black went spinning into the air. The other lions joining him immediately.

As they came into outer space, he noticed a flash of Green enter one of the hangars. Pidge was way ahead of them. His hangar opened and he landed Black inside. He hurried back to the speeder and carefully picked Kadde out. The others followed him through the Castle. They entered the med bay, where Coran and Pidge stood. They were helping two Oilians inside cryo pods.

Hunk and Lance joined them a moment later.

"The wormhole is gonna open in a few doboshes," Coran explained, opening another pod. "Long enough for us to get the Oilians into pods and to sit down in the bridge."

"Coran, can you heal radiation sickness with the pods?" Shiro asked, the mother and uncle worriedly shaking behind him.

Coran looked over Kadde and nodded, "Yes. It will be able to." He took the girl from his arms. "I'll get her a pod while you get them into theirs. We need to be cautious of any radiation that may have come to them." He opened a pod and carefully laid the girl in it. "There is a system in the pods that will assure they get decontaminated." A siren started going off, a screen opening to announce a wormhole jump with a countdown. Shiro hurried the Oilians into their pods as Pidge ran off toward the bridge. Hunk following closely behind. As soon as all the pods were sealed and filled, Coran inserted them into the ground. "That will keep them safe from any harm done to the Castle." He waved for Lance and Shiro to follow him.

The three of them were able to get to the bridge on time. Hunk looked as nervous as ever. Pidge looked ready to throw hands. Lance took his seat and Shiro nearly fell over his. Coran ran to the control console and picked up the scultrite lenses. He focused on its energy again, the glow of his mark affecting the glow of the lenses. He placed the lenses together as the last tick went by. The stars swirled like contents of a mixing bowl and burst into a wormhole. They guided the Castle inside and they got pulled through space.

Balmera seemed like chaos. There was a large ship hovering over the creature. It was shaped somewhat like Zarkon's ship but the size of the usual cruiser. Instead of purple, the ion cannon was red.

* * *

Haggar stared into outer space. Watching the white castle be bombarded by thousands of fighters they brought along. "Charge up the Quintessence Siphon," she ordered. Maccidus hurried off to the other druids. She turned to the last person. She had the displeasure working with him, but it was under Zarkon's orders. "High Priest," Keith looked up at her from the corner of the room. "Make sure the Paladins do not succeed."

* * *

"No way!" Pidge called from her lion. "That ion cannon isn't a regular ion cannon." She shot down a few fighters that were blocking her path. "They have the same level of tech that I picked up on Crant Oilia."

"Which means?" Hunk asked, hoping she wasn't gonna say what he thought she was saying. He crushed past a few ships and shot a tail beam at a larger one.

"It means, they are gonna use it to destroy the Balmera," Pidge said, a bit of a waver to her voice. "And if we get in the way, it will be used to destroy Voltron." Apparently, the Universe thought that wasn't enough. Hunk's blood ran cold as he saw the red of the ion cannon brightening. The ion cannon was charging up.

"It's charging up!" Lance voiced his thoughts.

"Hunk, Pidge, we need you to deactivate the ion cannon," Shiro called from the Black Lion. "But whatever you do, do not get in the way of the possible beam. Lance and I will get the Balmerans into the Castle to assure their safety. Just for precaution." The Paladins responded affirmatively. Shiro opened a link to Coran, "Get up the particle barrier and make sure the fighters don't get inside." In response, the blue barrier shielded the ship from any attacks. Shots fired back at the army. "Let's go!"

Hunk and Pidge hurried off to the ion cannon. As soon as they got close enough, Hunk shot a laser at the cannon. But it hit a wall. A particle barrier was protecting the cannon. "This is gonna be harder than we thought," Hunk said.

"Way harder," Pidge agreed. Hunk turned to see the Green Lion looking at something in the distance. The Red Lion was barrelling towards them. They swerved out of the way, but Red arched and shot a few lasers their way. They ducked and twirled, but Red kept following. He got them a few times. Tired grunts filled Hunk's head.

"It's okay, boy," Hunk assured. "We'll get out of this!"

Pidge tried to shoot the particle barrier a few times. Hunk rammed into it whenever he could get close. But they couldn't destroy it without being in the line of fire. They tried letting the Red Lion slam into it a few times, but he was a trained soldier. Nothing they tried would make him break into the barrier. He always avoided it. Hunk reluctantly admitted that Red was talented. And he was starting to believe that maybe Keith was true to the Empire. Maybe Yellow read it wrong. Pidge shrieked as Keith bounded against her. Shooting Green's belly with a large blast. He flew toward her at top speed and sent her swirling through space.

"Pidge!" Hunk cried out in alarm.

Green steadied herself, "I'm fine. Just... _urgh_..."

Red growled and swerved back. He entered the cruiser without another blast. Hunk turned back to the ion cannon. The particle barrier was still fully intact. But the ion cannon seemed ready to blow. "Guys!" He called to Lance and Shiro. "Get all the Balmerans! _Now_! It's about to fire." He dashed toward Pidge and towed her out of the line of fire. Pidge tried to help but Green was out of commission. Hunk could see Blue and Black hurry up to the Castle. Hunk turned on Yellow's magnifier and noticed a few Balmerans were still roaming the surface. As soon as he was sure Pidge was secure, he dove down to the Balmera.

Yellow landed and opened the jaw. "Get in! Now!" Hunk called into the speaker. His voice booming over Balmera. All of the Balmerans ran forward, pushing to fit into the lion's mouth. Blue and Black came back to join them, allowing more of the Balmerans to get inside. They snapped their jaws and twirled off into space. Hunk could hear the distant cried of the Balmera in the lion's mouth. He looked over to the cruiser and saw a few doors opening. Black screens presented themselves. Purple and black beams shot from the doors, barely missing the lions. Sound doesn't travel through space, yet Hunk could hear the howling wind the electricity created.

The jets of light hit the Castle's particle barrier and the black energy started absorbing it. Absorbing its power. The black turned to blue and the screens lit up. The energy shot back into place and the doors slammed shut. The particle barrier of the Castle was sparking. It was quiet. Then the barrier evaporated around the ion cannon and a red beam slammed into the Balmera's surface. All the Balmerans screamed. Hunk could hear it distantly shake through the walls. They could hear the pained moan of their home. The dying bellow of the creature. Hunk watched as the beast turned grey. The mountains and tunnels turning dead. The blue crystals that illuminated it powered down till there was no light left.

Then it was gone.

* * *

Keith turned away when the ion cannon blasted. He left the room as the surface turned grey. He closed his eyes as the tank filled with quintessence. He got into Red's cockpit and they left the hangar. As soon as he was far away, he contacted Zarkon. "Extracting complete. High Mage Haggar successfully destroyed the Balmera."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


	7. Tracking Weblums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might not be posted on time cause I didn't get the time to write it, but hey! Art improvement!

Word about High Mage Haggar has been spreading like a wildfire in a dry field. Once the attack on Balmera was announced, commanders have been whispering about the new job status that the former priestess now bore. All of them feared her presence and rightfully so. She could extract their quintessence with a simple excuse of 'just doing my job'. Of course, she wouldn't really do that. Keith knew that for sure. Taking the lives of commanders under no consent from her Emperor could be viewed as reckless and impulsive. She won't be seen fit in such a position. Thus, leaving her on a lower command. But Keith knew for sure that even the Emperor himself must not mess with the High Mage. She had unspeakable prowess in magic and not to mention - a secret.

Lotor and the Generals were trying to figure out the exact coordinates of Oriande and the inscription on the side of the stone. The key of Oriande itself was buried deep in Champion's arm and they were still trying to extract the delicate object. From what Keith could tell, the arm-powered itself with the power of the stone. He battled with the very essence of Oriande it seemed. So much power at his literal fingertips and he had no idea of it.

Keith was disgusted at the very thought of it too. Haggar signaled out one of their prisoners and replaced their limbs with a powerful object just so no one could find it. Trying to keep that unlimited power to herself. Keith knew she was greedy but not at this high of a level. She was hiding something in that magical plane and they were gonna find out soon. But there was one thing that nagged in the corner of Keith's mind. Something he couldn't shake off. A chill that kept crawling along his spine and emptiness on his side. He felt paranoid and out of breath. He felt angry and upset. His emotions were twirling in dizzying circles, spinning in his mind with fervency. He felt missing in a way, at a loss for words. He thought he might know why too.

After he recovered, Acxa had been missing. She's been missing from the moment he broke the news to the moment he returned to the Empire. Even after that, she's been gone. Lotor told Keith that she had taken one of the ships and just vanished. After thoroughly searching through Red, he realized the coordinates to their mother's grave was gone. He couldn't imagine telling her about Thace. How much they've lost and how much more was to leave as they grew. But he never got the chance to tell her. He never got to tell Thace that she was safe. Now he wasn't sure she was. "High Priest," Keith's head jerked up, his thoughts scrambling into the corner of his mind. He watched Zarkon's eyes study him with an odd look. He couldn't quite distinguish what before it was gone. "Report," he grumbled from his throne.

Keith stood at attention. "Planet Maxulion is a weak choice. Extracting quintessence from there will be like taking the quintessence out of a Sebt hive. Utterly useless with the gain of nothing." It was a complete lie. The vibrancy of the planet and its people were exquisite. The air was almost as fresh as Arus, leaving a faint but bittersweet taste of your tongue. He just couldn't risk such beauty to the hands of the Galra. "The color of the planet is a ruse. It isn't as fresh as it seems."

Haggar growled from the center of the throne room, "I took the decency of doing a second core scan and saw the planet perfectly fit for extraction." She snarled at him, stepping closer to his personal space, yellow eyes glimmering from the darkness of her hood. "It is enough to power half of our cruisers and holds enough for more effective weaponry."

Keith took a step away from the High Mage and argued his case, "Planet Maxulion is  _ worthless _ . I will not have you driving the Emperor in a circle cause you want to play with your machine. That means turning the entire Empire around for nothing and causing unnecessary balance."

"Why do you care?" the witch scowled at him, glaring at him from underneath her cloak. "Unless you have something to protect." The way she phrased the sentence caused the swirl of emotions to flit through him again. Like she knew something he was missing. An empty - almost cold - feeling at his side. An urge to flinch even though there wasn't any reason to. Paranoia.

The Emperor stepped in for him not a moment later, "Enough, Mage Haggar. If the Paladin's judgment of Planet Maxulion is that it is worthless, then keep as such. You are no longer the High Priestess because you made reckless decisions like this. I did not order for a second scan because I trust the Paladin's judgment. If he believes this, then we will keep searching. You don't have the authority to call the orders anymore. You follow, just like the rest of the Empire. You follow, just like you always have." He sat back in his throne, the air thick with tension. Haggar stood before him, her head bowed in understanding. She turned and glided out of the room without another word.

"What about the Black Lion?" Zarkon spoke as the door closed behind her. Keith looked up at the Emperor's calculating gaze. "Any trace of it?"

"Yes, actually," Keith stood back to attention. "It is in use of the Paladins. Escorting Balmerans off the planet before it was hit." He sat back in his seat with a nod. "But back on Planet Meril, their bond was unstable. It might not take long before I get it back to the Empire. But I don't want to jinx it."

"Very well," Zarkon spoke. "You may leave."

* * *

The lights in the Castle were dimmer. The Oilians were fully healed and the mother was reunited with her healthy daughter. The Balmerans were scattered around in disarray. Unsure of where to turn. Coran and the other Paladins have been having discussions on where they all could go but they couldn't find a home suitable for them. When Hunk found out Shay was missing from her family, he went on the hunt instantly. He checked every hallway and every room for any sign of her. He found her at the 'Observatory'. He didn't even know this room existed until now. It was large and empty. Dust layered the floors due to a lack of cleaning. The windows and ceiling were made of glass, showing the twinkling stars of space. Dotted along with a blue galaxy. He saw her before the window, staring out at the emptiness.

He walked over to her, careful to not startle her. He sat down beside her and stared at the many stars that were in his vision. This was a place he wanted to be in ever since he was little. Watching the blinking stars and far constellations. Exploring the unknown. It was why he didn't settle for a simple mechanic shop. Why he wanted to be out here. Even if the commanders didn't think he could. "It is beautiful out here. Among the silence," Shay spoke in her bittersweet voice. Hunk nodded silently. "I never thought I would stray this far from home. But I suppose..." she took a solemn breath. "There is no more home to go to."

Hunk finally looked up to her. She wasn't looking at the stars anymore. Studying her hands with a frown. "I'm sorry about what happened to your home, Shay. I wish there was something we could do."

"There  _ was  _ something you did," Shay said, her yellow eyes boring into his. "You saved me and my people from our inevitable demise. When I first saw the lions, I knew we were to be saved. But we were being saved at such a slow pace. I started to doubt. But in the end, we all got out." She looked back out to the stars like she could still her home from here. "Not everyone, sadly. Some did not want to leave our home in distress. They stayed. They died brave."

"I'm sorry we couldn't save everyone," Hunk spoke, looking off to the side.

Shay smiled halfheartedly, "But you did. They chose to stay and fight if they must. It is a war and we all understand that. Not everyone would make it to the end." She placed her rocky hand on his shoulder with a grimace. "I just hope you will be one of the lucky few that does."

Hunk smiled and blushed, "Likewise."

They sat in silence. Watching the stars and the wide expanse of space. Enjoying the presence of each other.

* * *

All the Paladins were back in the bridge. They spent their entire day taking care of the extra guests and were tired to the brim. Lance was snoring against Pidge's seat who lazily banged their head against the headrest. Shiro was trying to look awake but ended up looking like a dying machine. Hunk was upside down in his chair, snoring ever so loudly. They had to wait for Coran but he was busy checking one of the engines. So they waited in the quiet. They didn't expect Coran to return with an armful of altean scripted books.

The door opened with a woosh, waking everyone in the bridge. He stumbled into the room and laid the books on the table. He started enthusiastically flipping through them. Everyone shared a look of confusion before turning their attention back on Coran. He was still paging through the book, looking closely at every single word and analyzing the pictures on the side. "Coran?" Shiro started in confusion. "What are you -?" Coran held up a hand to silence him.

He picked up the largest book, keeping his eyes on the page until he got to the center podium. The star map screen pulled up and he typed down the words from the book. When he was finished, he snapped the book shut, jolting everyone in their seats. He pushed the screen forward and the star map twirled around them, making Pidge a little dizzy.

It stopped abruptly to a red circle around what seemed to be coordinates.

"There we are!" Coran said with enthusiasm. "Goulvava."

"What now?" Lance looked up in confusion.

Coran raised the book in his hands with a triumphant smile. "This book has given me a revelation," he said. He slammed it down, making the Paladins a little more awake. "Since that ship has drained the power of our particle barrier, we must replace it. But the old altean tools for it isn't even in the scrap room of the castle." He opened the book to a specific chapter. "But, as I have explained - Goulvava was in a lot of wars. They had the strongest particle barriers known to the Universe."

Shiro blinked and Pidge filled him in, "Coran gave us a crazy history lesson on an even crazier war planet."

He nodded his understanding and turned back to Coran, "Right. So, I did some research and I think I pinpointed the exact location of Goulvava."

"I thought you said they burnt their planet," Hunk cocked his head in confusion. "Or am I just sleep-deprived?"

Coran shook his head, "No, no, they did. But Goulvava wasn't destroyed too long ago. We may be able to get some signatures from the drifting debris. Then pinpoint it down to the Weblum that consumed it."

"You never actually elaborated what a Weblum was," Lance pointed out.

Coran cleared his throat and straightened his collar, the way a posh English teacher would do before a meaningful lecture. The Paladins weren't too confident in their abilities to keep up with the explanation but they tried to hang on his every word. "Weblums are a gigantic species of worm that surpasses even the massive size of a Galran command center. The Weblum is an integral part of keeping the universe function by feeding on dead planets, reconverting the quintessence remnants into the building blocks of new solar systems. Weblums are also a source of scultrite," he gestured to the blue stones on his control panel. "The rare material used for several purposes, most notably in teludav technology that allows the creation of Wormholes by Alteans. As I have once explained."

Pidge hopped from her seat and slinked over to the control panel. She hesitantly poked at the stones. It felt freezing cold to the touch. She turned back to Coran. "It's - uh - really cold?"

"Yes, it means it isn't functioning," Coran said like it was obvious. "They heat up due to Altean's alchemy, turning it  _ blistering  _ hot. But I have had a lot of experience dealing with hot materials, so the burn doesn't bother me." He wiggled his fingers in the air for emphasis. "But as I was explaining before, this is where Goulvava was drifting before it was destroyed." He pointed out the highlighted system. "With the right signatures, we could track down the Weblum and take what we need. It will also help with gathering new scultrite materials."

"How are you so sure that the shield tech still works?" Pidge asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the panel.

Coran clasped his hands behind his back, "It will. I know it will. It has survived many blows from bombs and the blasts of cannons. A Weblum is sure to have swallowed at least one of the materials." He held out his hand and a holographic image hovered over his palm. Triangular with specks of white. "Of course this isn't the color, but you'll know when you find it. I will provide you with the right bags for collecting scultrite. Tomorrow." He added to the Paladins' tired expressions. "I can't be having you sleep in a Weblum's third large intestine."

Lance nearly puked and nodded with a grimace. "Alright, team," Shiro stumbled out of his seat. "Let's all head to bed and get ready for tomorrow. Sounds like we'll have a lot to do."

All the Paladins lazily got to their feet and dragged themselves to bed. Everyone was inside their rooms when someone came walking down the halls. The door in front of Hunk wooshed open when he noticed the Balmeran standing in the middle of the hall. He glanced up at him and was surprised to see he was scowling down at him. Balmerans seemed like the kindest aliens you'd ever meet, he didn't like being on the other side of this one's glare. "Um - hello?"

The Balmeran got straight to the point, "I saw you talking to my sister."

Hunk glanced up and down the halls, "Er - I talked to a lot of Balmerans today. Can you specify?"

"Shay," the Balmeran hissed.

"Oh, you're her brother?" Hunk asked. The Balmeran glowered at him, his eyes glowing in the dimmed lights. "Right. Well, you just said she was your sister, thought it was interesting, I guess." He cleared his throat, trying to clear the tension in the air. "Well, um, okay. I need to get to bed, I have an important mission in the morning. You just tell me if you need anything. Or you can ask one of the other Paladins." He gestured to the other rooms in the hallway.

He turned and walked into his room. "Do not talk to her," the Balmeran hissed again. Hunk jumped slightly, not expecting him to speak. He turned to see the Balmeran looking angrier than before. "Do not talk to Shay. Our family is good enough without the interfering of you."

"Calm down," Hunk said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It was my job as a Paladin to make sure all the guests were comfortable. Shay is just one of our guests." He didn't look too happy with his answer. "But if you don't want me talking to her, I'll just ask one of the other Paladins to do it instead."

The Balmeran turned away and slinked down the dark hallway. The door shut and Hunk sat down in bed. _ That Balmeran had quite the temper. _

* * *

Lance felt like those days in school when there was a play or a market on the soccer field. Where everyone gets up early, dragging their feet around the hallways and getting ready for the big day. Eating and lazily talking to one another. Of course, there's that one guy that's doing push-ups while the younger girl has a cord hooked to his arm, typing code on her computer that he will never understand. She was working on some sort of 'tracker'. He didn't know. Hunk looked a bit shaken up. Probably for the fact that they were going to the graveyard of a war planet to track down a giant space worm. Not to mention, climbing into its stomach to retrieve scultrite and an ancient particle barrier. Hunk, Shiro, and him were going into the Weblum while Pidge and Coran stayed in the Castle. Providing for the Oilians and Balmerans and finding a new home for both of them.

Pidge complained for a while. Wanting to see 'the insides of the big worm dude'. Her words, not his. But Coran reminded her of the importance of their mission. She was gonna see a planet graveyard so she was pretty much down for that. They all finished breakfast and were grouped up in the training deck. Of course, Shiro was doing push-ups and Pidge was coding. Hunk was doing his best attempt at sit-ups and Lance was battling the gladiator. It was a fun task and he found himself enjoying it here quite a bit.

He was on level three. All the Paladins were actually. It was the highest they could get so far. Except for Shiro, he wanted to be a show-off and got up to level seven. He could only use a rifle at the moment but he was working on turning it into different forms. Blue is just too lazy to tell him how to. Shooting the thing in the chest three times and breathing heavily, he checked his gauntlet. It scheduled which levels were appropriate for the paladins considering their performance. Apparently,  _ his  _ performance wasn't executed nicely. He groaned when he saw the same three twirl on the screen. "This is rigged," he fell to the floor, arms sprawled out by his sides.

Shiro looked up at him, not stalling his push-ups. "It isn't rigged, Lance. It is a training simulation. It's difficult to test your strengths."

"Plus a timer," Pidge chuckled beside him.

Shiro rolled his eyes, carefully coming out of the pose. "Pidge, take the timer off." Pidge poked her tongue out at him and continued typing. Shiro sighed and turned on his back. Starting to do sit-ups with Hunk.

"You do realize you're supposed to be doin' exercises too, right, Pidge?" Lance said, sitting up on the floor and glowering at her. "We are going out into space, we need to be at our fittest."

Pidge waved him off, "I did a lot of exercises yesterday, running from one Oilian to a Balmeran. I'll be fine."

"She's too busy bugging me, Lance," Shiro said. "Believe me, we had an hour-long argument about her lack of exercising before you two came in."

Lance blinked, "How long did you guys sleep?"

"Three hours are enough for me," Pidge said without looking up from her screen.

Lance huffed and got back to training. At least some of the Paladins were getting their exercise. He started up level three gladiator and started the battle again. Coran was busy gathering the scultrite bags and a special holder for the shield tech. He was gonna be a while. Hunk finished up with his stretches and came over to join Lance. Going two on one with the gladiator beat Pidge's stupid little timer. Shiro ended up sitting on a bench and waiting for her to stop tampering with his arm.

"Pidge, leave the man alone," Lance called over his shoulder, rolling to the side and aiming a perfect blast in the center of its chest. "What are you doing with that thing anyway? I thought it was finished."

"It is!" Pidge glowered as if he offended her. "I'm just installing a tracker on here so that we can find him when we need to. One that can't be easily traced, you know?" She stared back at her computer screen and continued her work. "Let's face it, Shiro is gonna go missing a lot more than he already has."

"I like optimistic mentality," Shiro huffed, studying his flesh arm. He looked up to them with a thoughtful expression. "Doesn't make you feel so bad about yourself."

Lance and Hunk shared a glance.

"Aaand...  _ ping _ !" Pidge typed the enter key a lot harder than she should. She crossed her arms with a grin, her glasses somewhat gleaming in the light like a mad scientist. "Tracker is untraceable! Only I know how to track the tracker." Lance and Hunk blinked at her. Pidge pouted and glared off to the side. "Well, no need for the applause."

"Can I go train now?" Shiro asked, unsurely tugging at the cord.

Pidge studied the movement for a while before tugging it out herself, "Fine."

He hopped from the bench, "Get some exercise, Pidge. We're going out into space soon and Lance was right. We have to be at our fittest."

Pidge groaned and shut her laptop. She put it aside and joined the rest of them on the training deck. After a few minutes of training, Coran came into the room with a few bags under his arm. He laid them on the floor and waited for them to finish the level. As the gladiator fell to the floor and the drones swept back into their storage unit, they all crowded around Coran.

"Ah, Paladins," Coran got up from the floor. "We are going out into space soon. Let me just explain what is gonna happen." He waved Lance over and held out his hand. He opened the side of the gauntlet and took a flask from his pocket. "In this flask, there are four small balls. I will put one in each of your gauntlets." As an example, Coran poured one white ball into Lance's gauntlet. He closed the hole and twisted it slightly. They heard a slight crack and the gauntlet lit up. A blue ray running up and down over everything before it. "You can hear when it activates and this beam will scan everything before it. To turn it off," he twisted the gauntlet a bit to the other side. "Just twist it slightly to the other side." The Paladins took their turns installing the balls into their gauntlets. After Shiro closed up his gauntlet and tested it out, Coran stood back. "The remaining rocks of the planet drifted into the asteroid belt outside. We will have to tie you to the castle with this line."

He held up a black box with a button on the side. "Best not to activate it now. But when you get in the airlock, all gravity will turn off and the doors will open. Make sure you are tied to the castle before drifting off. When you got the coordinates for the Weblum, install them into your gauntlet and jet pack back to the airlock."

"Can't be too hard," Lance shrugged.

Pidge smirked. The little devil crossed her arms, "Says the guy that's gonna be rocketing himself into a space worm's third stomach."

Hunk looked sick.

"Now, now, this planet was finished off years ago. If your unlucky, you'll come face to face with a Wambix. And those are really rare," Coran assured. "But you will be willingly going into a Weblum's stomach after all of this is said and done."

Despite Hunk's hesitation, the four of them followed Coran down a few flights. They came to a room packed with airlocks. All of them contained speeders or nothing. Coran assured them into an empty airlock and closed the door behind them. They pulled on their helmets and the visors closed off. A percentage log popped over their heads and the numbers started counting down. The two signs read 'Gravity' and 'Oxygen'.

"Get ready," Shiro called to the team. As all the levels dropped to zero, the doors slowly opened. The Paladins took out the lines that Coran gave them and attached it to the back of their belts. They drifted out behind Shiro and the end of the lines attached themselves to the Castle. "Alright Coran, we're out. Looking for the astroids now." They turned their gauntlets until they heard a crack and a beam shot out the end. They set off in different directions. Holding the light over large rocks and scanning them for any sign of Weblums. It took a few dobashes of searching before they located the coordinates.

Lance let out a victorious whoop, "I got it. It lines up with Weblum signatures." He stored the information into his gauntlet and send it to the Castle. After a few moments of waiting, Coran called out.

" _ I'm tracking a Weblum! It is near Planet Mio in the Cradessa Quadrant, _ " Coran announced. " _ That's neighboring Planet Follk, the home of the glass-winged Wabblers! _ "

The Paladins blinked. "Right, Coran. Well, we're coming back," Shiro called over the comms. "Open the airlock."

As all the Paladins settled on the bridge, they looked up to the red dot floating on the largest screen. The Weblum was moving around a set of coordinates that Shiro assumed was 'Planet Mio'. They all got in their seats and waited for the pull of the wormhole.


	8. Belly of the Weblum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While three Paladins go on a mission through a digestive system to find a rare piece of technology, the Castle tries to survive from multiple threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Time: I was too lazy to write this chapter. I finished it yesterday, an hour before midnight. The art improved again, which surprised me. Not gonna lie. But other than all that, I just seriously didn't have time to draw or write. Our house nearly got flooded and I almost got not rest for a few days. But now that everything is resolved, I think I'll be able to post regularly again.
> 
> But school is on its way, so I'm not too sure how much time I'm gonna have for the fanfiction. But here is the next chapter, maybe a trigger warning for mentions of organs? Yeah, I think that'll work.

The lead brought them to an empty point in space. Coran said that the Weblum wasn't too far from here. They would continue to the Weblum in the yellow lion to keep the castle out of harm's way. After making sure his 'Weblum Instruction Video' wasn't gonna glitch out due to the many decophoebs it hasn't been watched, he installed it into the Yellow Lion and prepared the Paladins. He clipped a device to the bottom of their chest plates, mentioning that if they didn't turn it on, they will stink for the rest of eternity. Not looking forward to any of that, Hunk, Shiro, and Lance said goodbye. After a polite wave from Shay, an angry scowl from her brother and a mighty salute from Pidge, they all settled into the cockpit.

They rose out of the hangar and set course on their destination. For a while, it was all awkward silence. Lance played with the device strung to his armor and Shiro quietly leaned in the corner. "So," Hunk said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while piloting the lion. "We should probably go ahead and watch Coran's video?"

"Good to keep prepared," Shiro shrugged, walking up to the dashboard and opening the video. Lance hurried to the back of Hunk's chair, peering over to the video. They all nearly hopped out their seats when a young, muscled Coran appeared on the frame. His hair styled somewhat like Guko. He was pretty much wearing the same clothes he did now.

" _ Hello, brave altean! _ " He said optimistically.

Despite being soldiers in the midst of a space war, they all keeled over and laughed. Shiro grabbed his stomach, bending forward and trying to hold in the laughter. Lance threw his head back and toppled over. Hunk was the most fortunate, being in the pilot's seat. He did bump his head a little hard against the headrest though. "N-no way," Hunk said in between laughter. Coran was explaining things they completely blocked out. "Is that Coran?"

"Seems like it," Shiro said, helping the poor wheezing Blue Paladin back to his feet. He helped steady him against the back of the seat and reached over to the video. Rewinding back to the beginning.

" _ Hello, brave altean! _ " He exclaimed once more. " _ So, you're about to enter the belly of a Weblum to harvest scaultrite. _ " He had a strange serious expression on his face before the smile from before popped right back. " _ Good for YOU _ !" He leaned back and pointed to his right, where a screen appeared showing the various items he was describing. " _ Scaultrite is an important substance, with thousands of commercial and industrial uses, including fabrication foam, insect night vision goggles, teludav lenses, anti-fungal klanmüirl lotion, and other such lubricants. I could go on for days. But you've got a Weblum to enter and some scaultrite to collect _ ." He stared off the camera. " _ Oh, look! There's a Weblum now. Hello, big fella! _ " He raised his hand in greeting.

The Paladins had to hold in another wave of mirth as a cartoon worm slid onto the frame and replied in a high pitched voice, " _ Hey, Coran! I'm off to eat some plaaaanets. _ " It flipped around like 2d figures do and exclaimed, " _ There's one now! _ " It slid back off the video with a serious of, " _ Nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum, nyum ~ _ "

Coran wiped tears from his eyes, as if he and the cartoon worm exchanged an inside joke, " _ We'll see you soon! _ " He turned back to them. " _ As you probably remember from school, the Weblum is an enormous creature and an integral part of keeping our universe functioning. It survives off of the debris leftover from dead planets. It then reconverts the quintessence remnants, becoming the building blocks of new solar systems. Incredible, isn't it? _ " Even though this video was definitely insane, it was incredible in a way. A gigantic space worm, roaming outer space and building up to upcoming solar systems? Impeccable.

" _ Of course, these are no gentle giants. They're actually giants that are quite deadly, which leads to rule number one. It's an important one, so listen closely. Stay away from its face. You got that? _ " Instinct from watching many educational videos in the Garrison, the Paladins nodded in agreement. " _ It's like a rhyme. Say it with me. Stay away from its face. _ " They watched the rest of the video for quite some time. It took only a few dobashes. Now all they needed to do was find the Weblum they were looking for. The Weblum tracker was slowly ticking away, sensing no Weblums present just yet.

They floated aimlessly through space. Keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of giant space worm. But so far, nothing showed. Hunk was starting to chant ' _ stay away from its face _ ' under his breath. Keeping an eye on whatever was behind the Yellow Lion. Shiro and Lance were hypnotized by the tracker, watching it tick repeatedly with nothing to show. They felt like they were lost in the void, navigating towards nothing and emptiness filling everywhere around them. But space was beautiful. They passed a green nebula and a blue galaxy. They were surprised they didn't get caught by the galra yet.

They were starting to nod off. The ongoing attention on the subject weighing them out. They were awoken by a loud beeping and red lights flickering around them. A red dot was lined up in the tracker. Right beneath them. The Yellow Lion's lights were flickering and an alarm was going off. "The Weblum is around here," Hunk alerted the others.

"Er - buddy," Lance said nervously. Pointing out the camera displaying the space behind the Yellow Lion.

"Is that..." Hunk studied the image. A large worm was behind them. It looked like the cartoon figure from the video but much, much more terrifying. "We broke rule number one!" The Weblum opened its mouth and began pulling objects in. "Oh, no! What's it doing?"

"Get us out of the way, now!" Shiro called urgently. The Yellow Lion swerved out of the way as the Weblum shot a large blue laser out into space.

They nearly crashed into a nearby asteroid, barrel rolling to the side and scratching the Yellow Lion's side.  _ That'll take forever to buff out _ , Hunk thought. He turned the Yellow Lion around to face the Weblum. It's mouth slowly closed around some of the debris, probably mistaking it for them. "Wh- what do we do now?" Lance panted, sounding as if he ran a marathon.

"We need to get in through its gills," Shiro said. "Just make sure we aren't seen."

Hunk shrugged, calming down from the previous panic, "Seems simple enough. Just go in through the back." He pushed forward on the pedals and Yellow rocketed forward. As they got closer and closer to the worm, the stars came together. The worm rippled like a river and it melded into space. The tracker went silent and the creature was gone. Hunk pulled back, the Yellow Lion searching the area for the worm. "Wha - Where did it go?"

"It - it teleported or maybe..." Shiro stuttered, looking for a possible answer. Yellow scanned the stars but there was no sign of it on their radar. They were blind to the creature. They kept their eyes peeled, Lance's eyes were glued to the Weblum tracker. Shiro slapped a hand to his face with a growl of frustration. "Of all the things Coran said in his video, he couldn't even bother to mention teleportation or camouflage?"

"Maybe we can try to shoot it out," Hunk suggested, turning in his seat. Yellow was still grumbling and turning around in circles. "According to the video, it has a super thick hide. So maybe, in the case that it is just camouflaged, it will get irritated and show itself." He turned back forward. "Scanning the area is a no, cause that's clearly not working. So -"

"This is our best chance," Shiro nodded in agreement. He took a flustered breath before he leaned forward on the chair. "Lance and I will keep a close eye on the tracker. Start shooting and we'll alert you when it gets on camera. Try to stay away from the face." Hunk nodded and focused on the twinkling stars outside the windshield.

He waited for Shiro and Lance to keep their position before he opened Yellow's mouth. "Alright Yellow, you ready?" Yellow gave an affirmative mental nod. "Here goes nothing." He held in the glowy button on the side of the pedal and pushed forward. A long blue beam shot out into the emptiness of space. Hunk pulled back on the pedal and the lion flipped over into a perfect 360 degrees. The beam hit nothing but stray asteroids. He spun the lion the other way but it hit nothing. "Possible teleportation," He confirmed.

Shiro and Lance groaned and fell back to the floor. "One thing's for sure," Lance grumbled. "If that thing shows its face again, we have to get to its gills before it teleports.  _ If  _ we see it again." He crossed his arms with a pout. "Instead of going through with this space war, we're gonna spend the rest of our days hunting Weblums."

"We'll find it," Shiro said with optimism. "It can't hide forever."

"For all we know, it can!" Lance threw his hands into the air with a scowl. "The Universe is infinite and that thing can possibly teleport. It could take us -  _ us _ ... whatever the alien word is for years!"

"One, its decophoebs," Shiro said, emanating an aura of authority and superiority. Lance looked away, instantly intimidated. "Two, we need to remain positive. If we start feeling negative, we won't have the motivation we need to get a hold of the shield. Without motivation, we won't find it cause we won't truly be trying. Patience yields focus. And that's what we need right now."

"Yes, sir," Hunk and Lance responded on instinct.

"Good," Shiro turned back to Hunk. "So we can't shoot it out. That is a problem. What alternatives do we have?"

Hunk turned back to his dashboard, "Well, we can't track it and we can't shoot it out. We can't get out of its line of sight but we can't go in front of its face."

"What if we don't?" Lance suggested. Both Shiro and Hunk stared at the Blue Paladin in confusion. "There are a ton of asteroids around here. Maybe... if we shove it just enough, all these rocks will jolt and start moving. If the Weblum really is still here, it might get drawn toward the movement. We just have to slip through from behind before it disappears."

Shiro blinked, looking somewhat impressed, "Lance, that's brilliant. We just need to find the right rock to move all of the ones around it."

Yellow growled and turned on his own. A large asteroid floated there, not too far away. Hunk pushed forward on the pedals and they swooped around it. Yellow growled as it stared down the asteroid. "Alright, guys. Get ready." Shiro and Lance had a tight grip on the back of his seat, Yellow waited for the command. Hunk took a deep breath to prepare himself. Despite being in space for so long, he still had motion sickness. He was just able to monitor it better since it was becoming part of his daily life. Begging that he won't throw up, he put Yellow on full speed. With a determined roar, Yellow bounded forward and his head butted against the rock. Everyone in the cockpit jolted and red lights went off. The asteroid hit others and the rocks started to drift through space.

Yellow groaned, his lights blinking in and out. "Over there!" Lance called loudly next to his ear. Space was rippling and shape was forming through the void. Stars scattered from the Weblum as it took form and studied its surroundings. " _ Go, go, go, go - _ " Lance screamed, as the red lights blared faster. The tracker lit up and a red dot was just slightly into frame. Hunk pushed forward on the pedals and zipped through space. Having a less maneuverable lion, he knocked into a few asteroids before approaching the Weblum. Shiro was visibly tense, his eyes darting over the Weblum and looking for any sign of gills. Hunk swerved onto a small groove on the side of the Weblum's face and the Yellow Lion landed with a thud.

"We need to hurry," Shiro said, clicking the device on the bottom of his suit on and pulling on his helmet. "Let's go!"

The three of them hurried out of the lion and onto the Weblum. They jetpacked their way across the cheek and stopped beneath the gills, which was slowly flapping open and close to the rhythm of breathing. As the gills opened once more, the three of them turned on their gauntlet lights and jetpacked into the darkness. As they snuck inside, the gills flapped close once more. Lance got chills running down his spine and he checked his chest plate to make sure the device was turned on. He let out a sigh of relief. "It already reeks in here, even with the air freshener in our helmets," Lance complained. "Imagine how it would be without our helmets."

"Like Coran said," Shiro said, stepping to the edge of their entrance. "If the toxins won't kill you, the stench might as well." He stared down into the inky - or bloody - abyss. "We have to get going. We've wasted enough time just standing around. We need to get that shield before the others get into any further danger." Hunk and Lance nodded, a soldier facade taking over their faces. "Then let's go."

The three paladins turned toward their mission and went deeper into the creature's digestive system.

* * *

Now that they were vulnerable, the galra exploited their weakness. While caring for two groups of aliens and keeping the castle at max stability, they were being hit by cruisers left and right. Fighters would slink out from behind asteroids, cruisers would lock onto them from lightyears away and not to mention, the utter annoyance that is Keith. He would appear out of the blue, his lion watching their movements carefully as he sent coordinates of their location to more soldiers. Then there were more attacks. The constant attacks, sirens blaring through the hallways and the ominous presence of the Red Lion right outside their door were causing an outbreak of panic. Balmerans and Oilians alike kept coming up to them with concerns. They would barely eat, looking out the windows and glancing between the rocks for any sign of a red Voltron lion. But it's like he's under camo. Staring from the void of space and sending fighters on their tail. They only ever see him when it's too late. Pidge sat behind her control panel, her hands in her hair and feeling just as lost as when she was looking for Shiro. So much different code was lined out before her. Some letters in Galvacore weren't quite the same as Earth, but they were remarkably similar. She kept slipping up and the frustration was driving her insane.

She leaned back in her seat, her legs drawn tight to her chest. She flicked the screen to the side and studied the picture that kept her motivated. Her hair was so long back then. It reached the half of her waist. Suffice to say, she didn't miss it. After she cut her hair she felt a bit lighter. Of course, her mother disapproved but she didn't stay home long enough to care. Despite having eye surgery, Matt still wore his glasses in the picture. A sheen of light reflecting off the glass.

A derpy smile was plastered across his face as he held her close. If she truly concentrated, she could still feel the warmth of her brother's presence by her side. His bright energy and happy grin. The way he brought the family together so easily and walked around the Garrison making friends left and right. The memory brought a smile to her face, easing the tension in her shoulders. The weight of the war around her melted away. A slither of hope clouding her mind. The thought that her brother was out there. Somewhere. Between the galra or escaped and safe. As she heard the door behind her open, she flicked back to the coding screen. The tension of the situation bearing heavy on her once more.

Coran walked up behind her and held a mug out to her. She wasn't sure what it was but accepted it anyway. Coran definitely created some pretty grotesque creations when it came to the kitchen, but sometimes he surprised them with a traditional Altean coffee or pie. Those were always quite admirable. "Working still, I see," Coran noted, sitting on the edge of her armrest with his own mug.

Pidge wiped her tired eyes with a disgruntled huff. "Yeah. I can't seem to work around this error. I've tried every code you've given to me and everything I've been studying for years. Nothing seems to work. It - it's frustrating, to say the least." She balanced the mug on the other armrest and hugged her legs closer.

"Well, everyone needs to learn," Coran stated, placing his mug on the floor and waving her screen over to him. "If they don't, they could get lost. And when you get lost, all you need to do is learn to go back the way you came."

Pidge huffed, "It seems pretty simple to figure that out. If you're lost, go back the way you came. It's like that with everything."

"Not everything," Coran said, not looking away from the keyboard as he gave his own go at it. "Sometimes, the reason you're lost is cause you were running from something you wish not to relive. It is your choice if you'll face the storm or if you would go forth and seek the unknown." He grunted in satisfaction as the screen lit up with green twice and slipped it back before her. "You forgot to add the bracket. Might want to fix the keyboard if you are gonna be coding on it."

Pidge looked over the words. She did forget to add the bracket there. She picked up her mug and took a small sip of it. It tasted like melted honey in chocolate. An interesting combination, but not half bad. She leaned back in her seat, clutching the mug close to her chest and pulling the screen closer to her face.

She had a few moments of peace before the ship jolted and a few drops of her tea fell onto her lap.  _ Here we go again _ , she thought. She disabled her screen and placed the tea on the ground. She hurried around to get into her Paladin outfit. When she hurried back out, she saw Coran at his control panel with a furrow in his brows. Come to think of it, the shaking has stopped. "What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure," Coran mumbled. He flicked through some cameras. "Some of the cameras are offline but I can't tell why."

A chill ran down Pidge's spine, "Are the lions okay?"

Coran took a while to respond, "They are all alright. Green, Blue, and Black are all secure in their hangars. The thing that's bothering me is that all the hangar doors went on emergency lock." He skimmed through the camera for a little while. Pidge could hear murmurs echo through the hallways.

"I'm gonna check with the guests," Pidge pointed at the doors. "Find out what's going on and notify me through the helmets." She ran out of the door and through the hallways. She got into the spare lounge, where Oilians and Balmerans were all seated. As soon as she stepped into the room, everyone started asking questions. "There is no attack, we aren't sure what happened just yet. It could've been a minor engine instability for all we know. Just keep calm and we'll inform you all of any news that might come through."

A tall, scowling Balmeran pushed before the rest, "My sister, Shay, went out not long ago. But I must make sure she is safe."

"I'll escort her back here when I find her," Pidge calmed the worried brother. "Don't assume the worst just yet. If everyone could just remain calm until the situation is explained." The Oilians and Balmerans all gave nods with hesitation. Pidge walked out of the room and started walking through the hallways, on the lookout for Shay. Or as she liked to call her, Hunk's girlfriend. She heard about their talk in the observatory, so she went to check there first. After looking at her gauntlet's map, she navigated the hallways to the observatory. She came to a lone door at the end of a hallway. She opened it up and stumbled.

She felt like she was walking out into a bubble in space. Despite several floors being above and bellow, space shone in all corners of the room. Even the wall behind her was filled with stars. The door being the only visible white metal. She could see the outside walls of the castle from here, as well as the cause of the commotion. She was gonna have to admit, she made a very odd sound. Sounding between a cry and a groan. Shay was standing and looking up at it, as still as ever. "Shay," she called. The Balmeran startled and spun around. "Your brother's looking for you." She glowered up at the tall figure. "I'll take care of our... little inconvenience."

Shay gave a nervous nod and crept away from the window. She walked out into the hallway and the door shut behind her. Pidge gave a huff of anger and walked forward. She stopped before the figure, looking up into his dark eyes. She crossed her arms defiantly, almost mirroring his stance. "What are you doing on our windowsill?"

"How's the war been treating you, short stack?" the Red Paladin mocked.

Pidge felt livid. He wasn't born on Earth but he thought he was allowed to use its slangs. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, her jaw whitening with the clenching of her teeth. "You can't add a question to another question. You and your red menace can leave, the castle is not for sale. And nor is it you or your followers' stress ball."

The Red Lion growled and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated. "They are not my followers," the voice of her pilot seemed to calm her down. Raising her head away from the confrontation. "No one follows me, because I follow the Emperor."

"Yeah, like he didn't give you a little group of weirdos to command and a tag line of 'literally being the worst'," Pidge put quotation on the last few words. Keith seemed confused by the gesture but didn't question it. "Which, by the way, you live up to. Can you stop tracking us and keep away from the Blue Lion?"

Keith seemed somewhat serious with his next few words, "The Blue Paladin shouldn't have annoyed me so much. I don't know if you know, but he isn't exactly my favorite paladin. And you're a close second."

Pidge spluttered, "I'm not interested in making chit-chat with you! Get off our castle or me and Green are dragging you out. You're blocking out our cameras!"

"Paladins never were camera shy, were they?" Keith questioned.  _ Is he insinuating that we're pretentious, _ Pidge fumed in her head. "Is that why you're so protective of your  _ lions _ ?" Pidge didn't like how he put emphasis on 'lions'. "You might wanna hurry, or else you and Green won't be dragging us anywhere." Pidge felt another chill run down her spine.  _ Two in one day, how fun. _ She spun on her heel and hurried out the door. She pulled the helmet over her head.

"Coran!" She called into her comms. "The lions! Are they alone in the hangar?"

" _ Yes, why? _ " Coran asked from through the comms.

She growled in anger, "Are you  _ sure  _ the feed isn't frozen?"

" _ Hang on a moment, let me check, _ " he replied. Instead of going to the bridge, she ran through the wide hallways to her lion. " _ There are a group of galra in the Black hangar! The force that hit our ship must've frozen the cameras. _ " Pidge grunted and turned a different hallway, making her way to the Black hangar. " _ I'll come to help you in just a moment _ ." Pidge ignored him and nearly ran face-first into the door. She summoned her bayard and sprinted into the hangar. Five galra soldiers were surrounding the lion, guns blazing. Only one carried a sword. She got ready for battle, the edge of her bayard forming into a sparking katar.

"Ah, no need to worry," a roughly posh British sounding galra stepped forward. Swinging his blaster by the handle carelessly. "It's just the small one here." The other galra gave grunts of laughter. "Tell me, tiny paladin. Where's your leader? The Champion?"

"We're all the leaders," she hissed. Of course, she wasn't sure that was true. But so far, Shiro has given them more of the roles than he has ever given himself. He made it feel like they were all in control. Besides, she's seen enough corny movies to know the villain gets scared of a group of experienced soldiers.  _ Hollywood, don't disappoint me,  _ she pleaded in her head.

"No need to worry about this little leader then," the galra mocked. "She won't be able to do as much."  _ Hollywood, how dare you disappoint _ , she scolded in her head.

"I'm not here alone!" She growled, trying to buy time. The galra halted. "My commander is coming down in just a tick. He's been through war before. He knows how to deal with the lot of you more than I do, and I've destroyed one of your camps too. Leave the Black Lion to us, or face the consequences." She was proud of herself. She sounded like a true hero. She patted herself on the back for that one.

"Don't try to shy us away, little one," the galra hissed. "The galra is all about facing the consequences."

He pulled his blaster up and shot three lasers at her chest. She pulled up her shield in time but was knocked down with the sheer unexpected power of it. The other galra got their blasters at the ready. The one with the sword worked on destroying the particle barrier. Pidge hopped behind nearby crates to gain her breath, bringing up her shield that disintegrated from the fall. She held her bayard at the ready and ducked from behind the crate. She ran up to the closest one. Big and slow, a missing eye. Stockier than the rest of them. She shook out her bayard. The katar shooting outwards and barreling against his belly.

The galra howled as a shock wave ran through his entire body. She pulled back her katar, hooking onto his belt and making him flop to the floor in a useless heap.  _ One down, four to go. _ She spun on her heel and held up her shield from the rest of the blasts. She'll go one on one with the leader when his minions are down. At the moment, she needed to get to the samurai. She couldn't have them getting to the Black Lion. She rushed into the battle. Blocking all their shots. She ducked behind another crate and summoned her bow. She got into position and an arrow jumped into her hand. She aimed and fired.

Her target was the samurai hacker, but she got someone else instead. They ran forward, blocking their hacker from the arrow and it hit them in the stomach. Before it could do any damage, the arrow erupted into powder and shot over his face. Raining down on the samurai who started swaying. They shook their head and lazily kept working. _ That'll stall them, _ she thought to herself. She ran out from behind the crate, forming her katar and shocking the closest galra in the pelvis. The galra screamed and fell limply to the floor. She only heard the thundering footsteps before she felt it. She got knocked over by a strong force. It felt as if all her bones cracked and she was lost for breath. Her helmet flew off her head and clattered against a far wall. The pros of being the small paladin were that she got the most vulnerable of places to hit. Cons were, that she was a mighty useful punching bag.

She coughed, curling into a ball in the corner of the room. Her eyes shut as she tried to regain breath. She heard the shattering of a particle barrier nearby. " _ Red Paladin, ze lion iz ready for extraction, _ " the samurai called into her comms. A crackling static answered her. " _ Red Paladin? Come in, Red Paladin _ !"

A shadowy figure towered over her. She glanced up through bleary eyes to see the leader of the group. He was seething. His little army was dropped and passed out on the floor. Only he and the samurai remained standing. He raised his blaster. She saw the light brightening and the gun powering up, "Let's get rid of this nuisance before we leave here. I've had quite enough of her." Pidge shut her eyes, aware that this was facing a pretty lame death. But at least she could say she tried.

She heard the shot fire and she clenched her eyes tighter, bracing for the hard impact. She heard two more shots fire before she realized  _ she  _ wasn't the one being shot. She blinked her eyes open to see the leader of the group lay on the floor, unconscious. The samurai was slowly losing the fight against Coran. "Cor _ a _ -" she coughed. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. _ Stupid galra leader. _ She pulled out her bayard and zapped the dude for good measure before summoning her bow to join the fight. It only took one arrow. Catching the samurai off guard. She fell to the floor with loud snores, her nose giving a subtle crack as it hit the floor.

Coran hurried over to Pidge and helped her to her feet, "Are you alright, Pidge?"

She coughed a few more times before she nodded, "I'll be fine. We have to get rid of these galra and then jump to a new place. They'll be back before we know it."

"No," Coran shook his head. "We're getting you into a pod, then  _ I'll _ get rid of the soldiers. I'm not leaving you to get any worse." Despite her protest, he picked her up off the floor and hurried out the hangar. They made it into the med bay and he placed her into a pod. She took a deep breath as the cold glass enveloped her and forced her to sleep.

* * *

Standing between two anxious dancing monkeys in a large space invertebrate was  _ exactly  _ how Shiro saw his future in the far reaches of the Universe. Hunk was squeamish and Lance was just an all-out beauty guru. He has no idea what they expected but apparently, it wasn't this. Hunk was freaking out about all the puss puddles and Lance was just not impressed with the concept of stomach acid. To add to this whole mess, it smelled horrible. He had to check a few times to make sure the air freshener in his helmet was working. The bad part was that he couldn't make it stronger cause he'll get sick.

"Guys, you're gonna have to calm down," he said, pulling up his gauntlet screen. "The shield doesn't seem to be too far from here. Around the second stomach maybe. That means it survived the acid." He looked off into the distance. Pools and waterfalls of yellow stomach acid bubbled and popped around them. They were standing on a small island sized muscle full of mucus pockets. If the prisoner cells haven't already, this place would grant him a large portion of PTSD. He already saw the everlasting nightmares where he gets eaten by a Weblum and lives out his life in its stomach like Geppetto in the whale. A small Black Lion by his side like his own little Figaro. He rubbed his visor.  _ I need to stop with these daydreams. _

"The only way to get to the second stomach -  _ presumably  _ \- is through the acid," Lance stressed. "Are our suits okay in acid!?"

Shiro pouted at them, "We can't stress about this. Remember, patience yields focus. We just need to think and take any chance we have." He brought up his gauntlet screen again and checked through the pages. "It seems slightly acid-resistant. We'll be able to test Lance's theory for approximately thirty-five ticks."

Hunk groaned, "That's less than a minute!"

"But it's also halfway there," Shiro said in his usual mental positivity, deactivating the gauntlet. "We'll go down to check and if we find nothing, we resurface five ticks beforehand. Then we come up with a new plan. Worst-case scenario is that we find nothing." Hunk and Lance eased up a bit. Shiro turned to the edge of the cliff, looking down into the honey-colored acid. He took a deep breath, ignoring the stench and plunged into the depths. He heard Hunk and Lance follow behind him. He looked around the pool, hearing the sizzling and bubbling sound all around him.

He scanned the walls and floors for any exit out of there. His gauntlet slowly ticked down the time they spent down there. Hunk looked nervous. His eyes darting around and his teeth grit. "Over there!" Lance called from beside him. That's  _ twice  _ that Lance found something before them. He was starting to believe this boy was a Weblum expert. He checked Lance's line of sight. An eye-like pattern was highlighted in the depths, acid seemed to be pulled to that one spot. Shiro, Lance, and Hunk jetpacked their way down. As soon as they landed on the small area, they fell through. They all yelped in surprise as they were pulled into the hole.

They fell down and Shiro could see nothing but darkness up ahead. He scanned the area, his head pounding from Lance and Hunk's shrill screams. There was a ledge made out of intestines it seemed. Or maybe just stringy muscle. He jetpacked toward the edge of the ledge, the others copying his movements. They all thudded onto the ledge and pushed themselves up. They gasped, trying to control their breathing.

"Well, Lance," Shiro panted. "You were right. It did take us somewhere." He pulled up his gauntlet. A red light was slowly blinking somewhere below. "And we're close." He got up and helped the boys to their feet. "We'll wait for the jetpacks to recharge to full capacity. Then we slowly make our way down."

The three of them sat down on the edge of the ledge, looking down at the darkness below. They caught their breath and sat in silence. Shiro was desperate for some water. The screaming, acid and falling were making him a bit dizzy. But now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to even eat anything. Hunk seemed to be on the same page. He was a squeamish boy with motion sickness inside the belly of a disgusting worm. He was sitting with his eyes closed and praying that he won't throw up. Lance was rubbing his back while looking equally as green with this experience.

After taking a bit of a breather, Shiro stood up. The others followed his movements. They jumped off the ledge and waited till they were halfway down. They started up the jetpacks and eased their way to the bottom. They dropped down to the surface. "You all okay?" He turned, looking at the other cadets. They nodded grimly. He pulled up his gauntlet again. "This way." He walked forward, the others hurrying behind him. He scanned the walls and floor, the red light drawing closer. It went off next to one of the walls of muscle. "It's behind all this."

Hunk moaned, " _ Ewww _ ..."

"Maybe I can reach it," Shiro said, scanning for its exact location. "If I disconnect my arm, maybe I can tug it out." Lance gagged. Shiro sighed and thrust his arm out in front of himself. It shot off into the wall, right over the point he located the chip. It plunged through and the cadets immediately turned their backs. Shiro hoped they weren't puking. The only reason he wasn't vomiting yet was because of years of discipline to not make him sensitive to these kinds of things. It was still gross. Hoping for the best, he tugged his arm back. It connected to the rest of his arm, blood splattering over himself.

He opened his palm and saw the tiny device in hand. It was black with green markings. About as big as a quarter. Smiling triumphantly, he turned back to the others. "Now for the scaultrite. Come on!" He waved them over and they ran after him as they made their way to the third stomach. As they jet packed into the last stomach, something heavy hit the back of Shiro's head.

He cried out in pain.

He put his jet pack at full speed and swerved away from the attacker. There was a group of six galra, weapons at the ready and evil smirks. Hunk and Lance moved away from them and stopped next to Shiro. "Aw, quiznack," Lance mumbled.

"Well, well, well," the main galra sneered. Her voice was slightly Texan. She glowered at them with disgust in her eyes. "Ain't it the Champion. Stealer of the Black Lion." Shiro growled at her. He remembers her from the gladiator ring. She was the one that escorted him onto the field. The same soldier that caught him the first time he tried to escape. Commander Argoht. "I see you built up your own little group. Team Voltron. Is that what you call yourself?" Shiro refused to answer to her. She sneered. "No matter, no matter. We didn' come here to chit-chat. We came here for that little ol' thing you got there." Shiro glanced down at the device still in his hand. "Then you know what we're talkin' about, thank goodness. Didn' wanna explain myself." She held out her clawed hand with a smirk, "Hand it over, Champion."

Shiro glowered and held the thing out at his pocket side. It evaporated as it transported inside his belt. "I'm afraid I don't have what you want."

"I'm afraid you do," Argoht's smirk slipped from her face as she signed for the others to attack. They started up their jetpacks and sped toward them. The Paladins pulled up their shields and blocked their shots. Shiro activated his arm and sped into the fight. Hunk and Lance summoned their bayards and started shooting. Their minds seemed to be off of the intestines and into the battle. Shiro went straight for Argoht. Swiping his hand down to her as she swerved to the side. She shot at him with her blaster and he held out his palm. A protective shield covered his body. Argoht snarled and shot a few lasers at him. He thrust his hand forward and the blazing hand missed her face by an inch. He summoned it back to himself and brought down the shield.

Fighting in a Weblum was not on their to-do list but they didn't have much of a choice. The galra didn't seem to get tired out. They kept coming and coming. Fighting from all angles. Shiro's arm was starting to get tired and he was running out of breath. He had to make sure the shield didn't get stolen through the entire battle. He was starting to lose focus. He was hit in the head too many times. He kept fading out before one of the Paladins shook him awake. They were fighting a losing battle.

"Shiro!" Shiro shook his head as Lance called his name. He felt a heavyweight bang against his ribs and he rocketed to the other end of the stomach. He slammed so hard against the wall, the Weblum probably experienced the world's worst stomach ache. He grunted as he tried to steady himself and looked up to see Argoht bound down towards him. She punched him in the stomach and Shiro cursed Alteans for not making stomach protection. She towered over him and pointed the blaster at his ribs.

"Hand it over, Champion," she said calmly. "I don't want to have to force it from your hands."

He tried to breathe, watching blood drops sprinkle across his visor.  _ Shit _ , he thought. He glowered up at her. "I'm not giving in that easily."

"Heh," a small smirk stretched across her face. "You always have been stubborn." The blaster powered up and got ready to shoot. Shiro saw a flash of light behind her before it embedded into her back. She shouted in pain, the blaster didn't shoot. Shiro detached his arm and punched her in the jaw, launching her backward. She flew back into the arms of a short figure, who grabbed the hilt of the knife in her back and tore it out of her. He shoved her away as the tiny dagger turned into a sharp sword. He was wearing the same armor as the aliens that saved him from the Empire. Dark blue and purple, glowing lights over the chest and hips. A ghoulish mask protected the soldier's identity.

He seemed to make eye contact with Shiro. The large purple eyes turning in his direction before he launched himself to his side. "Can you contact your lion?" the figure asked with a robotic raspy voice.

"I - I think so," Shiro nodded in reply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" the figure growled, turning towards the fight. He blinked at the soldier before he remembered the video.  _ Activate the Weblum's defense mechanisms and collect the excess material from the gland. That's the scaultrite! _ He looked off to the side and saw a tunnel full of circular ditches. He closed his eyes and desperately looked for a connection to his lion.  _ Black, I need you to come to me. Attack the Weblum with the Yellow Lion. _ For a moment, there was nothing. Then he heard a distant growl rumble in the back of his mind.

"Black's coming," Shiro informed the soldier.

"Good, make sure it doesn't get in the way of the Weblum's beam and your mission ought to be a success," he growled. He pulled down his shield and swiped at the galra's weapon. The blaster cut into two. "Get back into battle while you wait." He jetpacked to the opponent and mercilessly stabbed him through the stomach. Shiro had a flash memory to the days he was forced to do this as well. He shook his head and lit up his arm. Black was taking a while to come to the Weblum. They fought for what felt like hours. Becoming more and more tired with the galra's quick movements. After a moment, Shiro felt someone grab his arm and pull him to the corner of the stomach. He looked up and saw the soldier pulling him aside.

"You two!" He called to Lance and Hunk. "Get to the other side. In those grooves." Lance and Hunk blinked before speeding off to the other side. Hiding away in the caves. The galra soldiers blinked in confusion at their actions as they hid in the walls. Shiro only saw the dilemma when he looked over to the tunnel. It was closing up with blue glass.  _ Black, don't get hit by the beam!  _ He called out to Black in his mind. As soon as they were secured in the walls, a beam shot through the stomach and hit the group of galra. The soldier beside him held up a shield to protect them from the heat.

The beam calmed down and there was no trace of galra soldiers. Shiro took a few deep breaths before looking over to the tunnel. Glistening stones of scaultrite lined the walls. Hunk and Lance looked out of their hiding spot from the other side and started cheering. The soldier got up and helped Shiro out of the tunnel. "Collect as much scaultrite as you guys can!" Shiro called over to them. They observed the newcomer for a bit before going back to their job. Extracting the bags from their pockets and blowing them up. Shiro turned to the soldier. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The soldier looked down at him, "I am Revilo. I am a member of the Blade of Marmora. A secret organization against the galra Empire."

Hunk hummed, "Musn't be so secret if you're telling us about it."

The soldier observed him for a bit before nodding his head in agreement, "It is. But I know that one of our own," He turned to Shiro. "Ulaz, gave you the coordinates to where you must meet him. It was foolish of him to devolve a location of the Blade of Marmora to a prisoner, but now I'm starting to understand why." He looked slightly down, regarding his armor. "You are the Paladins of Voltron." He looked up at him again. "You could be worthy allies. But that's for our leader to truly decide."

Shiro rubbed his robotic hand subconsciously, "I don't have my arm anymore. I had it taken by one of the Empire's soldiers. They have the Red Paladin."

"I know this," Revilo grunted.

Shiro froze for a bit, "Y-you do?"

"Yes," Revilo stated simply. "He's..." he stopped for a moment. Seemingly looking for the right words. "A little inconvenience."

Shiro straightened with a bit of determination, "I think he's good. He just needs a chance."

Revilo was quiet for a bit and Shiro was afraid he said the wrong thing. "You shouldn't trust the Red Paladin," he said slowly. "I wouldn't." He handed him a device from his pocket. "Take this. Think it over. If you trust it, go find Ulaz. Then you can find the Blades." He turned and jetpacked back the way he came. He was gone before Shiro could blink.

"That was... weird," Lance said, looking after the Blade.

"Yeah," Shiro trailed off before he turned back to the mission at hand. "We need to hurry with this. I think we could all use a pod and a long shower." The cadets groaned and continued harvesting the scaultrite.


	9. Looking for Blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Blades are OOC. I tried to make them as close as possible. Also, Oilian translation: Avin = mother. Dejah = daughter.

They returned with two bags full of scaultrite and a foul mood. They were all tired, injured, hungry, and all the bad feelings. Coran got them all into a pod, stripping them from their armor and taking it to the cleaning room. Pidge got out of the pod a little before their return and they promised not to speak a word of the attack. Coran and Pidge washed up the armor and stacked them neatly in the hangars. Once all the armor was cleaned and Pidge changed into her clothes, the Paladins got out of the pods. They went through a long shower before they collapsed onto their beds and snored for hours. Pidge wasn't too tired so she and Coran were gonna set up the new particle barrier.

Coran snagged the device from Shiro's utility belt and they snuck to the engineering room. Once inside, they switched on the lights and dropped the device on a nearby table. Coran took the two scaultrite lenses from the bridge and placed it on either side of the tech. Pidge watched him place his hands on the stones and form a connection with the shield. After a few dobashes, he pushed the lenses aside. "It seems to be fully functioning. I'm just gonna polish it up to get rid of any Weblum odor. We don't want the Castle smelling rancid." He picked up the device and walked out of the room.

Pidge sighed and leaned back on the table, swinging her legs around in the air. It was quiet in the engineering room. The blue lights casting a soft glow over the workbenches. The small desk lamp by her hip flickered slightly. Now that they got the shield tech, they were guaranteed to be a lot safer. She slipped off the edge of the table and walked out into the hallway. She went to look for Coran. She found him cleaning off the edge of the tech. The black surface already glimmering. "Hey, Coran," Pidge greeted, standing next to him. "How's the tech looking?"

"Clean, not even a scrape on any inch," Coran confirmed. "I knew the Govians won't disappoint. Their tech was surprisingly advanced for such a primitive species." He placed down the cloth he's been using to polish the tech. "Now let's get this into the Castle's hardware and hope it doesn't cause a virus."

Pidge chuckled, hoping it was a joke. Coran skipped off out the room, Pidge following closely behind. She kept her hands stuffed in her pockets, staring out at space. The glittering stars against the dark backdrop. The blue lights of the castle illuminating the hallways. "I never asked," Coran spoke up. "What brought you into space? I'm not quite sure of the story of how the Paladins got blown into the far reaches of the Universe."

"Oh," Pidge bit her lip and fiddled around with her thumbs. "I guess we just kind of... found the Blue Lion and that was that."

Coran nodded thoughtfully, "And you all happened to be in the same spot?"

Pidge sighed, "I guess. That wasn't planned. Originally it was just gonna be me and Shiro out here, but Hunk couldn't leave Lance behind and Lance got a duty." It was strange. It felt like yesterday, all four of them were gathered in that tiny, abandoned shack in the middle of the desert. Listening to the impossible story about the existence of aliens. Hiding from the Garrison car and getting lost in a dark cave. Finding the frozen room, filled with water and a mystical blue lion. "I'm looking for my brother and father." She spilled unknowingly. Only when Coran stopped and looked back at her did she realize she spoke aloud.

"This far out in space?" Coran asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Pidge shifted her feet, "Well, they were on the Kerberos mission with Shiro. The mission that got him captured. They've been assumed dead for a decophoeb until Shiro crashed. I always had an idea that - that maybe they were okay. But I was never really sure." Her eyes slid back to the window. The thousands of stars and thousands of destinations. "Until we found Shiro. Now I don't know where they are or if they're okay. I'm not..." she sighed, controlling her breathing. "I'm not even sure if they're alive anymore. Shiro - he - he barely survived out here. Hunk and I got captured and I nearly got eaten by a carnivorous _rock_!" She took a breath to ease the rising frustration. "If the Universe tried to kill us so quickly, what are the chances they are still alive."

Silence hummed around them. Pidge looked down at the perfectly polished floors, her eyes not meeting space. The possible waste of time. Looking for a family that might not be out there. "If you and Shiro have survived, I'm sure they did too," she glanced up at Coran. The gentle smile on his face easing the tension in her shoulders. "They are experienced enough to be sent out into space, far away from home. They know their limits and they know what to do. The worst-case scenario is that they are in hiding. There are plenty of rebels out there. Somewhere. They ought to have been found."

Pidge dove forward and hugged Coran. The Altean was much taller than her so she was practically hanging off the ground. But this was her first shred of hope she could get in a long time. "Thank you, Coran."

"It's my honor, number five," Coran mumbled, hugging her back.

* * *

When Shiro woke up, he was hungrier than ever. His limbs weren't so sore from the battle and he smelled a lot better than when he was in the Weblum. He pushed himself up on the bed and noticed the window was open next to his bed. Displaying space and its full beauty. He took a breath before he leaned back in the bed, studying the stars with a soft smile. It felt good to have a moment of peace. Not having the weight of war on his shoulders.

But his mind went back to Revilo and the device he gave him before he left. He looked around and noticed it placed on his bedside table. He took it from the table and pressed the side of it. Bright blue coordinates popped before his eyes, lighting a small portion of his room. There was a picture attached next to a link of coordinates. It looked like green and blue crystals. Floating in the middle of space. He looked over the crystals in amazement. He reached out, even though he knew he couldn't touch them. Their beauty was miraculous. Drawing him in like a moth to a flame. All these things they haven't ever known before laid out before them here.

He closed away from the coordinates and laid it back on the table. He got out of bed and straightened it up. He closed the windows. A panel of metal shutting his view of the universe. He grabbed the device once more and placed it in his belt before leaving his bedroom. He walked down the hallways, the blue lights lighting his way to the bridge. He got into the bridge and saw Coran's control panel in pieces.

Coran and Pidge were kneeled next to the skeleton of his control panel, easing the black tech where a brilliant blue crystal once hovered. "Try it now," the old altean nodded to Pidge. She hurried to the other side of the room and a blue particle barrier flickered outside the window before melting away.

"Is this the legendary shield tech?" Shiro huffed, crossing his arms with a teasing lilt to his lips.

Pidge hopped on the spot before she noticed him. "Shiro!" She rushed over and rammed into his stomach, hugging him with a fierce grip. Shiro blinked in confusion before returning the embrace. She pulled away as quickly as she came, "Are you okay? You don't need anything else, do you?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking." He turned back to Coran. "How's the particle barrier coming along?" He stepped forward to assess the situation. Pidge huffed and stalked beside him with a slight pout to her lips. That was the signature sign for 'terrible'.

"Not too good," Coran confirmed, twisting the metal piece slightly to the right. "As soon as the barrier comes, it goes. At first, we thought it had to be invisible but then the tech popped out of its place. We can't quite figure out how to place this." He twisted a little more but it flew out of the spot, clattering on the floor. Pidge picked it up and brought it over. Coran glared at it like it would make it work. He leaned next to the control panel and started fidgeting with the tech.

"It's driving us nuts," Pidge growled. "But we'll get it. Eventually."

Shiro smiled down at her, "Well, keep it up and I'm sure you will get it working. When Hunk wakes up, maybe he can give some pointers. I know he's been helping a lot with engineering on the Castle while I was gone." Pidge nodded affirmatively and Shiro left them to it.

He left the bridge and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed some food goo from the machine and sat down in the dining room. The humming of the castle was quiet. Leaving him alone to his thoughts. He sat there for a long time before he washed up and went to check on the Oilians and Balmerans. He took a tub of leftovers with him as he went. Before he entered the room, he put up his helmet and turned on his translator. He entered their room in the second lounge. Most Balmerans were huddled together in the darkness of the room and the mother Oilian was hugging her daughter close to her chest. When they saw him, they rushed to his side.

"Avin! Avin! Is this the Oli! The one that saved us from Crant?" The little girl squealed.

"Yes, Kadde," the tired mother chuckled. "Thank you once again for saving my dejah. I can't put my words into how grateful I feel. I truly thought I would lose her." Her thin tail wagged as her mother ran a hand over her horn. Her bright green eyes gleaming. Kadde was in the pod for quite a bit - but true to Coran's word - the pod had healed her. She never stopped giving their thanks.

"Believe me, it was an honor and I wouldn't hesitate otherwise," Shiro assured her. "I brought you along some food if any of you were hungry." He dealt out the food to their guests, getting lost in conversation with a few of them. Once the Oilians and Balmerans seemed fully fed and happy, he turned from the room to clean the Tupperware. He cleaned it out and stored it away in its place before turning to see if the others were alright. He was stopped in his tracks by joyous screaming. He hurried to the bridge and saw Coran and Pidge exclaim in bliss. A blue particle barrier surrounded the Castle.

"Wow, you did it!" Shiro grinned, stepping forward.

"Now the castle is stronger than ever before," Pidge hopped. "Presumably."

"That's wonderful," Shiro turned back to Coran, who was assembling the control panel. "Not to rush but what's next?"

Coran turned to him and sighed, "A few things, actually. We need to repair some of the broken camera systems, replace the teleduv's current lenses with the new ones, probably repair any broken systems themselves, and then I have to build pedestals here at my control panel." He tapped the edge of the box. "Then I will have scaultrite lenses needed whenever we need a wormhole."

Shiro blinked, "That's... a lot."

Pidge stepped into view, "Was there something you were planning?"

Shiro looked her over for a second, "No, not at all. Just wondering. I didn't expect there being so much... damage."

Coran and Pidge glanced at each other, which didn't give Shiro a good feeling. Pidge shifted her feet, "Well, while you and the others were... going through the space worm, we were vulnerable. The galra took advantage. The Red Paladin - _Keith_ ," she growled with distaste. "Led a lot of galra fighters and cruisers to our location."

"Oh," Shiro looked guilty. He felt like he was to blame. Trusting Keith even though he was the enemy. But a part of him was sure that he was good. He saved him before. _Twice_ before. He was hard to figure out but he still saved him. "I didn't know he was causing you two such distress."

Coran waved his hand in the air, "It's in the past. Right now, we have a Castle to repair. We are close to the fight with Zarkon now. The Castle is almost fully prepared."

Pidge and Shiro jumped and stared at Coran like he grew a few more heads. Pidge was the first to speak, "We... we're almost ready? To take the fight to Zarkon?"

Coran nodded. "I know we don't have all the lions. I know we can't form Voltron. But this is the only chance we have now. Once we get a few more alliances to join in the fight and be protected under our symbol, it is best to start with a strategy. When the castle is fully prepared, the guests find new homes and your bonds are connected as strongly as Hunk, it will be inevitable. From there on, we'll just need time to strike." He turned and started screwing more of the control panel together. "So you better get on to bonding with your lions. We don't want the Red Paladin getting any stronger."

Shiro and Pidge glanced at one another before they left the room. As the door shut behind them, Pidge spoke, "Wow. It - It's almost over. It felt like we joined this war only a day ago."

"It does, doesn't it?" Shiro agreed.

"But are we really ready? What happens after all of this?" Pidge panicked, pacing up and down in front of him.

He stopped her in her tracks. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Pidge, it's gonna be okay. You and Green are close as is. She showed you how to form and change your bayard. You're close to the bond Yellow and Hunk share. You can do this. We can all do this. Together."

"Right," Pidge stood with more confidence. "Together."

* * *

The new shield tech worked wonders. No damage was done to the Castle and it barely even jolted. They had many battles during the Castle repairs. Lance and Hunk discovered the news about the upcoming battle. The Paladins have spent days strengthening their bonds, repairing the castle, battling galra, tending their guests, and training. They were worn out from the days of work and Shiro knew there was one thing he could do to release some tension.

Taking a deep breath, he took the device from Revilo to Coran. He entered the bridge with the device clutched tightly in his hand. He walked up to Coran, "Coran, I think I have something to help us with the Fall of Zarkon." Coran turned on the spot to look at him. Lance called the upcoming battle 'the Fall of Zarkon'. They all grew into it eventually. He handed the device over to Coran, who inspected it carefully. "A stranger called Revilo gave it to me in the Weblum. He said it was the coordinates that led to a galra rebellion. The Blade of Marmora."

"A galra rebellion?" Coran questioned. "Why I never thought I'd see the quiznacking quintant. From the decophoebs I've lived on my own, all galra seemed bad."

Shiro tilted his head, "You seem... hesitant."

Coran placed the device on his control panel, "Why, thanks for noticing! I _am_ hesitant. But it isn't because I don't want to give them a chance. It's just the possibility that this could be a trap. I have to make sure the Paladins make it to the end of this war."

"I understand your concern," Shiro said. "But I have seen the Blade of Marmora a few times now. One of their spies set me free, a group let us go, and now another one of their members saved me from near death."

Coran seemed to consider it, twirling the device on the table. "I trust your judgment, Shiro. And I know we should give them a chance. But it comes hard when they're the same race that destroyed your planet and kept you under threat. I will think it over, I guarantee that. But what happens, happens. It is for the Universe to decide our destiny."

Shiro nodded affirmatively, "Okay. The Paladins and I are going to go back to training. We need to be at our best after all."

"Indeed."

Coran's decision came fairly quickly. After a few more days of the tiring routine, Coran called all the Paladins to the bridge and explained the coordinates. They were gonna follow them to the source and be prepared for anything. If they turned out to be a threat, they will fight back and get out of the area. If they turned out to be allies, they will go along with what they are given. The Paladins dressed in their Paladin armor just to be sure. After getting in their positions, Coran wormholed them to the exact location. It was in an area full of 'Xanthorium Clusters'. No sign of living came on the radar.

They decided to wait it out. There was a possibility that the Blade - Ulaz - gave up on waiting. But they weren't gonna leave just cause he was possibly not there. After a few more trackers set on the area, Hunk found something. "Over here!" He called out, widening the screen he had displayed before him. Everyone turned to what the camera displayed. There was a ship hidden behind one of the Xanthorium Clusters. Coran turned the Castle to that area. They could see a distant object hovering behind the crystal.

They didn't have the time to check it out before the alarms went off. "There's an intruder in the Castle!" Coran informed them. He swiped through some of the cameras. "Level five."

Shiro shot up from his seat, "Let's get there, now!" The four of them hurried out of the bridge. When they got to Level five, they saw no sign of any intruder. They snuck through the hallways for a while, keeping an eye out for them. They found them on one of the hallways leading to the bridge. They wore dark armor and large blades sheathed against their backs. They both wore ghoulish masks. One of them had a tail, curling around at their legs. Both were much taller than Revilo. Shiro stepped before the Paladins. "Blades of Marmora, we are the Paladins of Voltron. One of your own has given us the coordinates to this location."

The taller of the two stepped forward, "I did. But I heard you had trouble finding it."

The accent was familiar and Shiro remembered it almost instantly. "You are the one that saved me. Before."

"Yes," the Blade confirmed. "I am Ulaz, this is Regris." The tailed Blade snarled slightly and crossed their arms. Clearly unhappy of being addressed. "You have found the lions. You have gone through much as a Paladin."

"It's not the easiest job in the book," Shiro admitted.

"Nor is it being a galra spy," Ulaz agreed. "I have sent word to Kolivan a long time ago that you will be worthy allies. He is still not too sure. But from today, we assumed you will never remember the coordinates in your arm. Now I see, that you have lost it during battle."

Shiro looked down at the new, cream-colored arm by his side. The Balmeran crystal shining brilliantly. He never realized how sad it would be to watch the crystal in his arm. Knowing the galra has stripped the creature of its gleam. "Yes. It was a tough battle. But I assure you, no one would find this place. The soldier that took my arm from me is a worthy ally. I just don't know if he knows that himself."

"We will hope," Regris growled. His voice was high-pitched and raspy. From voice changer, he wasn't sure.

"Before I devolve any more information to you, I must know, are you being tracked?" Ulaz asked.

Pidge spoke up, "We were close a few quintants ago. Zarkon was rekindling a bond with the Black Lion but Shiro was able to strengthen it before he could get a clear connection. As for any other form of a tracker, none. We have cleared this entire Castle from any viruses or trackers we could detect."

"Good," Ulaz nodded. "It is important that you find Slav. We will send word to Kolivan of your position but he will not trust easily. Slav was the engineer that created all of our bases. If you returned him to us, Kolivan might trust you more. But you must be truthful, or you will risk any chance you might get."

"Where is Slav?" Shiro asked.

Ulaz and Regris glanced at one another, "That is the problem. He was caught a long time ago. We do not know where he is present."

Hunk pointed out, "Then how do we know where he is?"

"Olkarion," Regris spoke. "It is a planet of tech wizards. They were close to Slav. He has helped them in many projects, much like he's helped us."

"But the Olkari are under threat," Ulaz stated. "Under the rule of Branko."

Shiro spoke his next words with confidence, "Then we will just have to free them from his rule."

"I hope so," Ulaz said. "Branko is one of the more impulsive leaders. Most of him is cyborg from the many battles he faced alone. He is one of the toughest among the Commanders."

"It's the Paladins code, man," Lance grinned, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Ulaz looked at the Blue Paladin with distaste before turning back to Shiro, "Then we will wish you luck. We will send you the coordinates of the Blade of Marmora. Only when you have Slav."

"Then expect to see us soon," Shiro assured. The two Blades seemed hesitant but left the Castle without another word. When they returned to the bridge, Shiro dove right into action. "We need to get to Olkarion. We have to free them from Commander Branko and then we will move on to the next part of our mission. Finding Slav."

* * *

Keith was walking through the ship, looking out the many windows that passed by his eyes. He felt a buzzing on his gauntlet as he got to one of the lower floors. He looked down at the red gauntlet and saw a transmission coming through from Lotor. He hurried to the Red Lion, running up her jaw and sitting down in the cockpit. He opened the transmission and the face of Lotor smirked down at him from his screen. " _Get ready to come home, Keith. We found the coordinates to Oriande._ "


	10. Land of Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the Generals follow the coordinates to Oriande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day early cause our power company has a shitty schedule for loadshedding. Things get real from this chapter forward.

Keith missed home. It was a floating cruiser out in the middle of space during a hard war, but it was still home. It was where he learned to fight, where he met his sister, where he met his friends. People like him. Half galra but rocking the world. When Keith was able to excuse his few quintants absence as a planet search, he flew home with a borrowed pod. Zarkon requested that he keep Red there as a safety precaution. He landed in the pod bay, seeing all the familiar faces waiting for him around the room. He hopped out over the side and Ezor pulled him into a hug while Zethrid gave him a crushing pat on the back.

"Haven't seen your face around here for a while," She grinned. Her sharp fangs poking against her green lips. Her large ears perked high with enlightenment. "The Empire has got you holed up with all that Priest's work."

Ezor pulled away, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "We haven't heard from you in a long time! How's everything going with the Blades and Zarkon? What about that whole... you know - disaster a few movements back."

"I'm fine," Keith answered shortly. He looked over to the third person in the room. "Were you able to find Acxa yet?"

The smile slipped from Lotor's face, a worried pout taking over his features. "We are still not sure of her whereabouts. But Acxa always comes around. She'll be back soon." The worry melted from him again. "But Ezor is right to ask. How is everything with the Blades and my father?"

"The Blades have been making large dents in most of the Galra's plans," Keith supplied. "The Paladins are aware of their existence and Kolivan is considering their offer for an alliance. A few missions have been scheduled to break down multiple sections of the galra command. The Emperor still has no idea of the spy and shrugged off the escaping of the prisoners as an infiltration. Planets have been harvested but many have been spared." He tilted his head in consideration. "He listens to my judgment much more than the witch."

Lotor nodded in acknowledgment, "Good. The less the witch is involved, the better."

"Speaking of the witch!" Ezor cheered. "We found the coordinates of Oriande. Explains why it is so secluded, it is in a spaceship graveyard. A perfect spot for an ancient land." She giggled. "All we have to do is get there."

Lotor spoke up, "It may not be so easy. The witch tried her best to keep this secret from my father. I know better than anyone that she is truly loyal to the Emperor. If we enter Oriande, we must be vigilant at any sign." The Generals nodded affirmatively at Lotor. "Good. I want to make sure everyone stays safe and that we make it out there alive. This could be a large opportunity to end this war." He turned and the Generals instinctively followed. They walked up to the bridge, where Narti and Kova were waiting. Coordinates were already swirling above one of the dashboards. "We will have to make a few hyperspace jumps to get there." He turned to Keith, who stopped by his side. "We will find your sister eventually. That is a promise. But this is an opportunity we can not pass up. We must move quickly."

Keith glanced at Lotor's other side - the space Axca usually filled - and exhaled through his nose, "I know. I understand the stakes of war."

Lotor turned back to Narti, "Narti, begin the first jump." Narti turned to her control panel and Kova crawled up on her shoulders. Narti pressed one of the nearest buttons and a warning flashed above their heads. The engines hummed all around them as Narti stabilized the ship for a jump. The cruiser pulled through space. Inching toward Oriande's location. As they got to their fifth jump, the engines powered down and Narti started to recharge the ship.

Zethrid turned from her monitor, "The recharge will take approximately thirty dobahses. Once that is cleared, we will take five more jumps before the next stop is Oriande."

"Perfect," Lotor turned to the rest of the Generals. "Make sure the ship is at full charge by the time we reach Oriande and train as much as you can. It is important to stay focused." After affirmative grunts from all around, Keith made to leave. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Lotor's gaze. "You train more than I do. Come, I need to show you something."

Keith glanced back at the others who shrugged in response. He turned back to Lotor, "Okay." He followed Lotor out of the bridge and down a few hallways.

As they came down to the elevator, Lotor began to speak once more. "You know the story of Voltron, don't you?" he asked, barely glancing behind him.

Keith shrugged, "I mean, I have the idea of it."

Lotor shook his head, clearly not pleased with that answer. "Voltron was created by an Altean, by the name Alfor. He was the king of Altea. He created the lions out of a transreality comet. I studied the comets for some time. Kind of. Never had a full lead. I realized transreality comets are created when teleduv gateways lock." Keith cocked his head at that.  _ How would he know?  _ "Of course, you know what a teleduv gateway is. The Paladins have used them during many battles to become accustomed to them."

"Gateways could only be created by Alteans," Keith nodded. He has had many lessons when he was a kit about the creating of gateways. They bored him because it was usually lecturing with ninety percent rants about Alteans. "Cause they had a strong link to the Rift."

"Yes," Lotor agreed. "But if gateways aren't handled properly, the structure would collapse and space would forcefully fold into that one spot. Leaving behind the rift that the altean last opened." They stepped out of the elevator and Keith followed him down a few more halls. "A comet gets formed as a scab for the wound and it falls off. But there is no gravity in space, so it would forcefully break from the rift and shoot through the Universe. Until it hits a planet or runs out of momentum." They stopped before double doors before Lotor turned to him. "As you know, I am part altean. But I do not possess the power of their alchemy. I was raised to close to my other half." Lotor seemed saddened. Thinking about his father and the dangers he has caused the universe.

Keith reached out to calm him but his friend quickly brightened up, "But - when I thought about that story and how the comets are created, I went back to Daibazaal. The planet that the first comet struck." By his last word, he opened the doors. Keith stared up at his enthusiastic leader before stepping into the room. He gaped. All the sentries that he scanned from his blade mission were reprogrammed. Building three large ships with glowing cerulean spots. They were a dark purple, barely coated over the onyx color. Almost bigger than the Yellow Lion.

"Wha - what are these things?" Keith asked in wonder, drawn in by the soft pulsing of the lights.

Lotor proudly supplied, "A rift opened on Daibazaal, making the planet unstable. That's where the Paladins of old first discovered Voltron. A new comet formed in the older's place. Since the planet had a level of gravity, it didn't blast into a different planet or asteroid. When I got to Daibazaal, I saw it floating there. Completely unscathed." He walked forward, placing a hand over the sleek metal. "I could not believe it. So I asked for scans from the head of Voltron." He turned back to Keith. "And they were compatible. This is what I created to stop my father." A soft smile grew on Lotor's face. "But I must say, I underestimated the Paladins. I wasn't sure if they were capable. They were... inexperienced."

Keith's eyes drifted from the ship to Lotor. He seemed almost guilty. "I didn't realize until now, that they  _ are  _ ready. They have their own pace. As for you Keith," he tensed when Lotor addressed him. "It may be one of my biggest dreams to bring the universe to peace, to be the one to end my father's reign. But if push comes to shove, I will step aside for the others to handle the situation. Keith, when the time comes, and if I am not here to help them," he turned to his ship. "Take the Sincline. Help end this war. Stabilize everything... make everything united."

"But... you  _ are  _ gonna be here, Lotor," Keith assured.

Lotor turned to Keith, "Haggar has been keeping Oriande a secret for a reason, Keith. I can't promise you we will all make it to the end of the war." He stepped forth to place a gentle hand on Keith's shoulder. "But I can promise you that we can try. But I need you to promise  _ me  _ if there were no choice, would you form Sincline and end this. End what my father started."

Keith glanced between Lotor and the ships. Their cerulean lights pulsing and drawing him closer. Whispering in the back of his mind like Red did on a daily basis. His eyes drew back to Lotor. "I promise."

"And I know you will do great," he drew back. "Who else could spy directly on my father right beneath his radar? Even if you stand beside him."

"It's not easy," Keith chuckled.

Lotor observed him, "You've come a long way, dear friend. You have learned a lot." Concern took over his features. "But your anger and rage are all still there." Keith blinked at him. "The others were able to let go of most of their anger. Even though I despise the Empire, I still set my mind on the mission. The time will come for you to decide, Keith. Between yourself or the Universe. And you must be prepared to make that choice." Keith opened his mouth to retaliate but Lotor beat him to it. "Don't say it is simple because it isn't. You will make enemies, you will gain grudges, and you could make the wrong choice. As long as you remember why you are in this, you will gain your answers."

Keith's eyes drew back to the Sincline. The lights almost seemed to pulse quicker. Like a heartbeat quickening. Like a warning. "I understand."

"I know you do," Lotor tugged Keith by the arm. "Come, by my calculations, the ship will be finished recharging any moment."

The seriousness of the situation slid from his shoulders and a smile stretched across his face, "Always gotta trust  _ your  _ calculations." Lotor laughed as they exited the room and made their way back to the bridge.

* * *

"Starting jump in three... two... one," Ezor counted as Narti set the levels for the jump. Stars ripped past them and space flashed around them in different colors. Lotor sat in his chair, watching the window with an intent gaze. Keith watched with almost childlike excitement. During the jumps, Axca made no signals to them. Nor did they find her at any point in space. Keith was sure she'll come out soon.

The ship's engines cooled and they stopped in - what appeared to be - a spaceship graveyard. The most intriguing thing about the place was the large white hole in the middle of the ships. It reached into the stars like a glowing tree, sinking its roots into a veiny blue plane that only spread so far. Empty pilot seats and pipes the size of Weblums swayed around the area. Rocks swirled around its base like a ritual. The edge of the white hole curved into a flame-like shape. Circles, like radio waves, pulsed out from the hole, causing their comms to crackle. Ezor turned back to them, "I'm no Axca, but I think those are radio signals of some sort."

Narti turned around with a nod of confirmation. Lotor studied the waves for a while before turning to Narti, "Narti, try to make out what those radio signals say."

She purred in excitement, turning to her dashboard. Clawed fingers dancing over the keys. She pulled up the footage and a distorted voice grumbled over the comms. Like words of different people conjoined together to form sentences. " -  _ ame. The wise stand back from the fire. Fools are burnt on the pyre. The mystic becomes one with the flame. The embers and he are the same. The wise - _ "

Ezor turned, confused, "Er - what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a poem by an old altean alchemist called Agafoth-Lure. He was a successful alchemist that reached great heights. And just like every alchemist, he needed to find Oriande and claim his place. But he could never find it. The closest lead was this poem. But he was on his death bed by the time he discovered it. I found the inscription next to a cave painting of a fiery spear," Lotor explained. "His writing was frantic and not delicate. Traces of dried blood stained the walls as if he couldn't calm the shaking. Agafoth-Lure was found by a search team six-hundred years after he left on his quest."

Keith snorted, crossing his arms, "And they send their alchemists to look for it, even if it meant the limit of their sanity."

"Something like it, yes," Lotor agreed. "They did it as a challenge until they found Agafoth-Lure. From then on, they printed the coordinates of Oriande into multiple trackers and gave them to the aspiring alchemists. They stopped the quests for the safety of their students."

The Generals all blinked, glancing at each other. Ezor was the first to speak, "How do you know that?"

"Classes," Lotor stated. "When I was a kit in the Empire, they taught me the myth of Oriande. This was a famous story cause it included insanity and the lies of life. But now, it is just an unsuccessful quest to be great." They all turned to look back at the white hole. Somewhere, beyond that white mass, Haggar was hiding something.

"Well, let's go in," Keith suggested.

Lotor shook his head, "No. It isn't that easy. Only Alteans with the mark of the chosen can get in. And once they have that mark, they can allow access to others. I may be half altean, but I am not sure I will gain access."

"Then, what do we do?" Ezor asked.

Lotor thought on it for a moment, "There is a guardian. But if Haggar created something inside Oriande, I doubt there would be any guardian protecting the entrance. Perhaps..." He thought about it for a bit. All the Generals waited for his command. "Go in. We will try to get into Oriande but if the guardian is still there, we might be able to negotiate. The guardian is sentient. And remember, be cautious." Ezor gave Narti the signal. Kova and Narti turned to the dashboard and she steered the ship toward the white hole. They all braced themselves as they got closer to the edge. As their ship hovered over the blue plane, purple markings spread across Lotor's face. Two under his eyes, acting as Altean markings. Two sharp-cut up his cheeks, much like Keith's scar.

"Well, now we have more of a chance," Zethrid grinned.

Lotor seemed confused at the statement before the glow started to settle. He noticed the brightness in the corners of his eyes. The markings seemed to spark more confidence in him. They broke the barrier of the white hole, a large curve dipped around them, allowing their ship entrance. As their ship glided through, they noticed a white tunnel at the bottom of the white hole. "Below us, that's where Oriande is!" Narti and Zethrid changed position while Ezor checked their stats. They descended slowly and there was no sign of any guardian.

"Are you sure the guardian is at the white hole?" Keith asked, glancing over at Lotor. He felt a chill running down his back as soon as the words left his mouth.

"It used to be," Lotor stated. The lights started brightening as they went further down, until they hit the surface. It was like pushing through ice. Their ship rocked and groaned as it tried to push through the barrier.

Ezor stabilized herself and looked up to the holo screen. "The cruiser's stabilities are dropping miraculously!" Just as she said it, red lights blared around the bridge. "The barrier is causing multiple malfunctions." The lights all went down but the dashboards kept their glow. Narti kept pushing the ship into the tunnel of light.

"Keep going," Lotor instructed. "We must try."

Keith growled, "Lotor! If we don't get out of here now, we'll end up like all those ships out there!" Lotor looked to Keith with a reassuring smile. Even in a bad situation like this, he still seemed calm. Keith studied his unreadable face. Trying to get through the walls he always had build up. The thoughts and plans he's been building for decophoebs. He straightened his back, using his decophoebs of training to keep standing upright. "I guess you know what we have to do."

"System stabilization is at fifty-nine percent," Ezor called from her station. "fifty-six, forty-seven -" The ship jolted, rocking back and forth. Lotor stumbled but he stood tall. "- twenty-five -" Keith made sure to stand by his side. "- twenty-two -" The engines groaned and more warnings popped all around them. The sirens were deafening. "fifteen, fourteen -" As the Generals ran between their stations, they sunk deeper into the light. "- ten, nine, eight -" The ship groaned and plunged through like water. Everyone stumbled as they dipped through into the new plane.

Kova hissed and tucked herself behind a control box. Ezor flipped over onto her back and Zethrid pitched forward. Narti stumbled back, confused about her positioning. Lotor gripped onto his dashboard and Keith bumped against the wall. They all took heavy breaths as they tried to regain what happened. Keith glanced up through his eyelashes into a pinkish-white land.

He pushed off from the wall and looked out of the windshield. Rolling yellow hills and tall peach-colored mountains. Trees dotted the area and multiple sections of land floated around Oriande. In the center of the plane, there was a hovering land with a small structure in the rocks. "That's where we need to be heading," Lotor called out. Keith didn't even notice him getting up. The other Generals ran around the bridge, moving the ship toward the center structure. Lotor sat back in his seat and started to reset the systems. Keith watched as they slowly descended onto the land. They all jolted slightly.

"I mean - we made it?" Ezor shrugged.

"Yes, we did," Lotor abandoned his work and picked up a satchel from beside him. He slung it over his shoulder and turned to the Generals. "Make sure to get your helmets on. We don't know if the atmosphere is breathable. The systems will recharge while we take a look around the place. Let's see what the witch is trying to hide."

They all exited the ship after pulling on their helmets. They walked out onto the soil beneath them. The ship closing behind them. They walked toward a crumbling bridge. It was being held up by a purple glow. Keith knew the glow better than anyone. He turned to Lotor, who took a cautious nod. This was Haggar's doing.

They treaded along the bridge, being careful on the old marble. They weren't sure how long Haggar has been keeping it stable, nor if she stabilizes it regularly. They walked up to chipped steps and large double doors. They were slightly ajar. Lotor walked up and pulled open the doors with Zethrid. Dust billowed into the air and pieces of marble fell to the floor. They entered a dark room, unlit. They lit their gauntlets and walked through the open room. It seemed abandoned but Haggar was never one to clean up after herself.

As they got to the edge of the hallway, they pushed into the new room. What seemed to be cryo pods, lined the walls. Stacked on top of each other to the ceiling. They stared at the dusty pods, keeping their distance. They got into a new room, completely baren like the rest, but stacked with cryo pods against the walls. Keith could hear the low hum of their engines. "What will she be doing with a bunch of cryo pods?" Keith asked, glancing up the walls.

He looked to the middle of the pods, all lined up before him. He noticed it before anyone else. This one was newer. He crept over, staying cautious as he neared the pod. He shone his light over the glass but it was opaque with the amount of dust smudged on the surface. He dusted the glass and shone his light back on the pod. His light hit a face. He nearly fell to the floor when his knees weakened.  _ Unless you have something to protect _ , the witch's raspy slur whispered into his ear. He felt the cold of the cryo pod himself. It felt as if - for the first time in a long time - he was whole again. "Axca!" he slammed the hardness of his armor against the glass, cracks forming along the edge.

It startled the other Generals. They all spun on their heels and looked back to what was causing the commotion. With one more hit, the glass disintegrated. Small leftover shards dotted the floor like stars. He caught his sister in his arms and hugged her close. She was as cold as ice. If her skin wasn't blue before, he'd be worried. The Generals ran over to the unconscious figure he held tightly in his arms. Lotor did a quick scan before he confirmed, "She's alright. The witch had the decency to keep her helmet on." He turned to the other cryo pods. "What else is she hiding in these..."

Ezor put a reassuring hand on Keith's shoulder. "She'll be fine. See! She already looks better."

She did look okay. Just asleep. Keith looked up at Lotor, who stared into another pod in shock. "Lotor..." he mumbled.

"I knew you betrayed us," a new voice rasped. They all spun to a new person. A tall witch with greasy, white hair that fell in her bright purple eyes. Pale skin, close to altean. And robes cascading down to the floor. The most noticeable thing was the hood. Loosely thrown back and revealing her thin face. "I tried to tell the Emperor but he was too blinded by your loyalty. Your loyalty... that you faked."

Lotor summoned his sword, "Altean. I should've guessed it. You were surprisingly connected to the Rift."

She glanced from him to the pod behind him. A cruel smirk crawled along her features. "I see you've seen it. What I've been creating. For thousands of decophoebs, I've tried methods. I've tried everything my mind could comprehend. Until the simple answer was right there. Take the lives of something else," Keith shone his gauntlet light at the pod behind Lotor. The person in there looked like a Luxian but morphed. Five fingers instead of six. Two eyes instead of three. Cream skin instead of grey. But most noticeably, red markings beneath the eyes. "And make it into something great."

"An Altean," Lotor growled. "You took the life of someone who feared you and made it into someone who follows you."

Haggar turned back to Lotor, "I am after the same thing that you are. To overthrow the Emperor. But I have a better goal in plan. Making everyone into Alteans. So the Universe would only know of Altea and its great reign. I was bonded to this place as soon as I passed its test. So now... I can bond everyone, and everything, to this land most know as a myth. And if I make them obey me, that's just a plus."

"I will not let you destroy lives just to have them live out of your will," Lotor snarled.

"My son," Haggar chided. "I already have."

The two of them stared each other down for a few dobashes. Keith's legs were cramped from their kneeling position. "Destroy the witch," Lotor commanded. He readied his blade and dove toward the witch.

Keith looked over to the other Generals, "Take Axca back to the ship. Make sure she stays safe!" Narti hurried over and took the unconscious girl from Keith's arms. She cradled her carefully before hurrying out. Ezor and Zethrid ran alongside her as cover. Keith jumped from the floor and grabbed his blade. It extended into a sword as he ran into battle. He dove his blade toward her and she disintegrated into black smoke. He froze and scanned the room, "Where did she go?"

"She must've teleported," Lotor said. "All of you! Get behind me! Keep your eyes on everything."

Ezor and Zethrid ran over after Narti, Kova, and Axca left. They all stood back to back. Scanning their surroundings with wary eyes. A jet of black and purple electricity shot from behind one of the pods, hitting Zethrid in the arm. She cried out in pain as the cut seeped through her undersuit. Blood rushing down over her arm. "Zethrid!" Ezor screamed, pulling up her shield and keeping it over them as she shot at the witch. She teleported a few feet away, keeping a shield over herself and shooting bolts in their direction.

Zethrid ran back into the fight, fist ready. She dodged every shot and made a swipe for the witch. Haggar teleported, causing her to punch the air. They all spun around and their eyes landed back on the witch. They brought up their shields, blocking her shots. Ezor made a few trick shots but Haggar had them pinned. Lotor ran from the side, swiping down with his sword. She jumped out of the way of his blade and teleported behind Keith. He spun on his heel and pushed his shield into her body, using all his strength to throw her back. Before she collapsed, she teleported. Lotor spotted her instantly, tossing his blade at her. She teleported out of the way and the blade pierced the glass of a cryo pod.

Lotor summoned his blade again as the thick glass disintegrated. One of the alteans fell from the pod and dropped on the floor. Haggar screeched and shot them from behind, catching both Ezor and Zethrid before they could pull up any shields. Half of Zethrid's face started smoking and Ezor was scratching at her eye.

Lotor and Keith didn't have the chance to make sure they were okay. They were being repeatedly blasted by the electricity. Keith risked it and ran forward, getting his blade at the ready. Haggar turned her attention on him and Lotor hurried to the generals. Keith cut down with his blade and spun on his heel as he tried to hit her. She teleported all around him, hitting from all sides but never hitting target. A rage-filled scream sounded and Zethrid was back beside him, nearly punching the witch. Infuriatingly, she teleported. Keith took a moment to study Zethrid's face. Part of it was burnt. The fur gone and skin raw. "Is Ezor okay?"

"She'll be alrig-," Zethrid assured but her words faded out.

Pain. Pain like he's never experienced before. He wasn't even sure if he screamed or just kept quiet. He didn't know if he writhed in pain or just stood there. It only lasted for a tick before it was gone. But it felt like it went on for Vargas. He fell to his knees, not feeling the energy to stand. He dropped to the floor, his blade clattering against the metal. He blinked sluggishly, his mind having trouble catching up with his body. He didn't process someone looking at him, talking to him, for a few ticks. "I - I'm fine," he assured them. But he wasn't really sure if they asked. After blinking a few times, he was able to come accustomed to his surroundings. Lotor and Zethrid were circled around him, holding up shields.

Haggar was shooting power stronger than their shields could handle. Ezor was seated in front of him, a shield stretched over them. Blood was dripping down her chin from under a make-shift eyepatch. A bit of her ear was chipped off. Keith weakly grabbed his blade and summoned his shield. She pulled him to his feet to help join the battle. He didn't have much of a choice. He held up his shield and hoped for adrenaline to kick in eventually. As they fought their way through, Keith became more aware and more awake. He was able to move quickly and pick up his blade faster. After some time, he completely forgot about being electrocuted.

Zethrid tried to take a swing at the witch again but she teleported right in time. Her fist collided with the wall and rows of cryo pods came crashing to the floor. Hybrids of alteans and civilians from all over the galaxy pooled out onto the glass. Eyes lifeless. Lotor looked over them with wide eyes, "None of them survived. This is why it isn't successful yet. She can't bring them to life."

Haggar teleported back into the room and shot another jet of electricity. They all pulled up their shields. The crackling covering and numbing their hands. They ran back into the fray, guns blazing and swords sharp. Zethrid grabbed the gun from her belt and started shooting. All aims didn't hit the target cause of her constant teleportation. Keith tried to get close but she kept getting away. His limbs were sore and he was tired. But no matter how much he begged, he couldn't get any closer. Lotor seemed to be just as fed up as he was.

He ran behind one of the overturned pods and started to empty his satchel. Keith snuck to his side. Plenty of bombs were laid out before him. "This might be the only way," Lotor said when he saw Keith's look of concern. "We must set this entire structure to dust or she will take over the known Universe with Alteans. She cannot bring back Altea. And she cannot take people's free will while doing so. I was hesitant at first, but now that I know they aren't alive..." he looked off to one of the civilian's morphing dead hand.

"We will put them to rest," Keith nodded. "Properly."

"Yes," Lotor stuffed an arm full of bombs toward him while he took the rest. "Set them down everywhere."

They ran down different sides. Lotor snuck into the hallway undetected. Ezor, Zethrid, and Keith stayed in the fight. As soon as all his bombs were planted, he ran back toward the group. Haggar seemed oblivious. It surprised him. He thought she would know by now. He brought up his sword and slashed at her. She teleported and Keith spun to face her. He pulled up his shield to block her beam and tried to knock her unconscious. She teleported and Zethrid tried to shoot her. She was gone in an instant. They turned, ready to face her. But she was gone. "Where did she go?" Zethrid cried angrily.

Keith scanned the room. Full of dead, morphing creatures and broken cryo pods. A thought struck him and he pulled up his comms, "Lotor! Are you okay?" Nothing answered. "Follow me!" The three of them burst into the wide hallway and made their way to the entrance. Lotor and Haggar were fighting there. She was teleporting all around him. The last bomb was planted against the back of the door. Just out of sight. Ezor and Zethrid fired shots at her and Keith ran toward her with his blade. She teleported and all was quiet again.

They looked around for a while. Unsure of where she had gone. Keith looked to Ezor, scanning the ceilings and walls. Zethrid who was raising her blaster a bit worriedly. His eyes dragged to Lotor and the witch lurking behind him. "Lotor!  _ Move _ !" It was as if  _ he  _ was shot. Ringing sounded in his ears and all he could see was Lotor. His mentor, his caretaker, his friend. Horror took over his features and he looks paler. His markings flicker to the beat of his silencing heart. The witch stands behind him. Empty hand still palm up as she watches him. Her own son.

She teleports when Keith remembers how to move. He runs to Lotor's side and collapses next to him. He shakes him, trying to keep him awake. "L-Lotor... h-hey, get up. You're fine, it was just a small shock. You - you'll be fine." Lotor had trouble breathing. Moving seemed like agony. "Y-you promised you'd try. So please... t-try." His voice quivers and the air rapidly leaves his lungs as he watched the blood soak through his suit.

"Keith," he hears the pained whimper of his mentor. He looks down at Lotor, tears shimmering in his eyes. "You - you remember what I said. You must keep your promise. So, p-please. Promise me you'd end this war. Promise me you'd make it with them, give everyone the life they deserve."

"I - I - I don't want to -" a tear slips past Keith's eyes. Dripping down to his chin and falling on Lotor's chest plate. "Please. I can't do this alone. Please, you can't leave Lotor. The ship is right outside, please, not now. Not after everything we've been through." Lotor became limper in his arms, barely holding on. He reached up a shaking hand and placed something hard in Keith's hand. Keith looked down at a lilac detonator. " _ No _ ..." He whispered, barely able to use his voice. "No, no,  _ no _ ! I can't blow this place up, n-not with you in it."

"You have come a long way, dear friend," Lotor assured, hand falling to his side. "You have accomplished many things that I could not. I trust you more than anyone. And I trust you with the Sincline."

"I can't," Keith begged, his every inch shaking. "I can't do it without you."

"Protect them, Keith," Lotor mumbled. "Protect them... that's all I ever ask of you. Make it to the end... make it - make it with them."

Lotor grew limp. He didn't move. He felt heavier but lighter at the same time. Keith looked over his limp body. Not seeing any sign of breath. Any sign of life. "I...." he could barely form words with his own mouth. Staring down at the body of the very person that saved him from the Empire. "I  _ can't _ ...." He heard something shift behind him and looked back to see the empty eyes of Haggar. A blade pierced the glass of his visor, a hot blade pressing into his tear-stained cheek. Air flowed in, burning his lungs but he kept still.

"You say you are loyal to the Empire yet you mourn over the body of a traitor," she snarled. The heat of the blade was the same one he remembered from his first mark. He recognized the burn instantly. The only thing different now was that he didn't care. He stared into her glowing eyes, the eyes of the witch that killed Lotor. "Zarkon wouldn't be so pleased with you when he finds out."

"You can't tell him," Keith growled. Haggar raised a brow like his words didn't faze her. "You can't tell him, cause raising an Altean Empire against his own army will get you killed. I will tell him what you did. What you've  _ been  _ doing for decophoebs if you say anything about me." Haggar lowered the blade, the burning stopped before it could get any worse.

The blade disintegrated from her hands, "Then you understand, not to say anything about me. Cause you will be cast out to him as well. Don't want to disappoint your glorious mentor now, do you?" Keith's eyes drew back to Lotor, hearing her shift as she teleported away. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye. It seemed Ezor and Zethrid were frozen from the moment Lotor was killed.

"L-Lotor?" Ezor gasped. Zethrid stayed quiet.

Keith pushed away from him. No emotion shown in his eyes. "We have to go. Now." Ezor and Zethrid stuttered, wanting to question him, but Keith walked out before they could. They stayed quiet, following him out of the mausoleum. They walked down the steps and across the crumbling bridge. As they made it to the ship, they got inside and hurried to the bridge. He looked up to Narti, Kova searching the crowd for her. Kova gave a distressed meow. "Get us out of here, Narti," Keith mumbled, walking up to the windshield. Narti looked over to Ezor and Zethrid for an explanation but neither of them replied.

Narti turned to her station with a slump in her shoulders. She started the engines and the ship hovered off the ground. As they ascended into the sky, Keith watched Lotor before the doors. Growing blurrier in his vision. He looked down at the detonator in his hand. Studying the clear button on the top. Ezor stood beside him, a hand of reassurance on his shoulder. He looked back up at the mausoleum. He rested his thumb over the button and pressed.

As they flew off toward the white hole, Keith watched the structure collapse. Destroying everything inside.


	11. World of Technology

Their pulsing lights were calm again. No longer beating so quickly. A warning. A heartbeat. Lotor. It was all a sign and he couldn't believe he didn't listen. If only he was more cautious. If only he was quicker. There was so much death and sorrow in this war and Keith wasn't sure he could watch it all anymore. Verka, Thace, his mother, now Lotor was gone too. And he made a deal with the devil. He couldn't avenge him. He could only wait and strike when he thought it was the right time. He couldn't end this war in his name cause he wasn't ready.

When he returns to the Empire, he'd have no one to guide him. No one to tell him where to go. He'd have no one to share these thoughts rummaging through his head. No one to guide him through the worst. The other Generals were family. But he never shared anything deeper than a smile. He never felt ready to talk to them when things got rough. It was always Lotor. Cause he went through the same as him. He had all the answers cause he found them through decophoebs.

Now Keith could only watch the sentries bolt around the three ships and ready them for any battle to come. Sitting on the floor, feeling just as lost as when he was a kit.

The Blade armor felt strangely comforting. He thought maybe it was because most of his family had a connection to the Marmora. He was curled against a pillar, hidden from view. Hood dipped over his face. Hiding the two identical marks on his skin. He wasn't quite sure what to say of the new marking to Zarkon yet. Maybe just excuse it as getting on Haggar's nerves and she lost control. 

If he even bothered to ask at all.

Narti was the only one fully healed, so she made sure to get them all patched up after their rough battle. The image of Oriande, blasting into oblivion, was burned into Keith's eyes. His last blurry sight of Lotor as he laid before the doors. His mind was rushing with so many things but he suppressed it all. Not wanting to face them when he was so close to breaking.

He kept wondering what would have happened if they never found Oriande. The Universe would go into disarray as everyone is turned into Alteans. Altea would be everything. Lotor would still be alive, but for how long? What would have happened to Axca? Would she have turned into one of Haggar's followers or rest as bait for the rest of her existince? He hasn't seen her when she got out of the pod. He got out a few dobashes before her and left to see the Sincline. He wasn't even sure if she woke up yet. A worried purr sounded beside him and he looked down to see a thin, fluffy cat.

"Hey, Kova," he mumbled, reaching out his arms to pick her up. She sniffed his forearm, studying the new armor he wore before she hopped into his lap. She curled up against his legs and shut her eyes. Her orange tufted tail falling on her tiny muzzle. Keith ran his fingers over her short fur. Feeling the vibrations of her purrs run through his palm. He looked up at the Sincline. The purple-black color resembling Kova's pelt. The windshields were wiped clean and all three of them looked close to ready. The cerulean lights pulsed, setting him into a trance as he ran his hand over Kova's back. He leaned back against the pillar and continued rubbing behind Kova's ears before he drifted off.

* * *

Shiro noticed Coran's excitement as he scanned through the old coordinates in the Castle. From the little Coran said, it was a popular spot for Alteans to visit before the war. For everyone to gather together in the tech shops or fly through simulators. Pidge was somehow more excited than Coran. Hopping up and down when Regris' words finally kicked in. A world full of tech wizards. "Coran!" Pidge cried excitedly, startling Coran in his search. "Can you tell us more about the Olkari?"

Coran turned and happily supplied, "Why, of course. The Olkari is a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators. They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel." He laughed at the thought. "I once took Allura there for Life's Day. The holiday celebrating the founding of Altea. Her favorite show was when they broke apart rocks to reveal mechanical beetles."

Pidge looked ready to faint from excitement, " _ Seriously _ ? Creating things  _ inside  _ of  _ natural  _ materials! Just like that?" She turned to Shiro with a grin. "Saving them was gonna worth it anyway, but now it is gonna be even better!"

Shiro placed his flesh arm on her shoulder, "Relax, Pidge. We'll free the Olkari and when we do, we'll ask them to give you a rock filled with mechanical beetles as a prize." She squealed in excitement as Coran pulled up the coordinates and layered them into his dashboard. Everyone got in their seats as Coran laid his hands on the scaultrite lenses. A wormhole swirled into existence and they steered the Castle through.

When they got out of the other side, they saw a large orangey planet. Large mountains tugged out of the atmosphere and creating a ring-like shape around it. A transparent bubble was swirling around it, clouds dotting beneath its surface. Most of the planet was filled with autumn trees.

Coran steered the Castle behind a nearby moon before he turned back to the Paladins. "Since there is a Commander taking over Olkarion, you are all gonna have to sneak down with your lions. I will remain here until the backup is needed."

"Alright, team," Shiro got up and turned to the others. "Let's get into our lions and sneak in through the woods. If we are lucky, we'll find some Olkari in hiding. If not, we'll swoop in after a concrete plan." They all hurried to their stations and went down to their lions. Since they encountered the Blades, they were still in their armor. They dropped into their speeders and elevated to the hangars. Shiro ran up to the cockpit and sat in his seat. "Everyone ready?"

"You got it," Hunk called, sounding more relieved. Probably since the last time, his zip line got stuck.

"Roger," Pidge replied.

"Let's do this," Lance cheered confidently.

Shiro lifted the Black Lion out into space and shot toward the planet. All the other lions in tow. They snuck in from behind, diving through the trees. As they got lower, they noticed flashes of green lights between the trees. Dark onyx colors were melding with the branches and bark. Before he knew it, Black's lights turned green and he was being pulled down into the trees.

"Umm - guys?" Lance called from Blue. Shiro peered out of his windshield and noticed Lance being dragged down as well. Pidge and Hunk following closely behind. Their eyes shining ethereal greens. Their lions dropped to the ground, their paws thudding against the dry leaves and dirt. Shiro looked down to an army of cloaked figures. If this was Commander Branko's army, they were  _ definitely  _ screwed. The front row of figures held up guns and crossbows that resembled the texture of folded leaves. Large machines were lined up behind them. "Are you kidding me!? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people."

"That tech looks... awfully advanced," Pidge pointed out.

Shiro glanced closer at the figures, but shadows were covering their faces. "Everyone, get out of your lions. There is a chance that these might be Olkari. But make sure to have your shields ready in case they fire."

The Paladins ran down to the mouths of their lions and they opened up in sync. They were laid down before the group of aliens, their weapons raising in alarm. They watched them approach with caution. "We come in peace," Shiro assured, using the classic line that got him hit in the head the first time he used it. They were bad, these guys might be good. There's a difference. "We are the Paladins of Voltron. A group of rebels alerted us of your situation. We are here to help."

"Are you really?" A new cloaked figure stepped before the army. She bore no weapon visible. She kept her hood over her face for precaution.

"The lions are one hundred percent real," Pidge spoke up. "We guarantee you that."

The figure turned to the lions and stepped forward. The others raised their blasters, spears, and crossbows. Training them on the Paladins in the case that they trapped their leader. The figure placed her hand on the maw of the Black Lion. A green light slowly pulsed from her fingers, spreading through the lion. Shiro tensed slightly but left her at it. When she lowered her hand, she seemed to be shocked by the metal. Almost like she's never seen the material until now. "I... can't believe," She turned to look at the Paladins. "Voltron truly has returned."

The hood fell from her face and the others did the same. They all looked insect-like. The Olkari that seemed to lead them was taller than average human height. The majority of her face was a pale yellow-gray, highlighted lighter around her blue-green eyes. She had a red dot in the center of her forehead, no apparent nose, and a set of appendages over her eyes and at her neck. She wore a tattered brown hood over a white robe with a blue sash over her left shoulder, fastened at the neckline. Her pants were a similar dark gray as her scalp, puffing out at her knees, and accented with red and white. Many of the other Olkari wore the same clothes as her.

"After ten thousand decophoebs of silence, Voltron now finally returns," she glanced back at the lions. Running her gaze over every single one of them. "But where is the Red one?"

Shiro and Pidge glanced at each other anxiously, "There's an error on that right now. Temporary."

Pidge crossed her arms with a pout, "Maybe."

The Olkari seemed confused but brushed it off. "Well, I am glad you are here. I am Ryner. For the last few decophoebs, I've been leading the Olkari. Our king, Lubos, has made a terrible mistake. He agreed to a bribe from Commander Branko, the one that holds us under threat. When they no longer needed him, they killed him. I, and many others, have escaped their watch a long time ago." She looked back to the lions. "I could only wish that someone would save us. Now that quintant has finally come."

"If you address us of the situation, we can get the galra off your planet before you know it," Shiro stepped forward. The Olkari fidgeted with their weapons, keeping a close eye on his every movement.

Ryner looked at Shiro for a moment before she nodded. "I believe you are Paladins," she raised a hand and the Olkari lowered their weapons. "And I believe you are here to help us. Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Ryner and the rest of the Olkari sent them on a tour around their hidden base. Houses and tech built into the trees. Bugs and animals made out of sticks and stones. Green lighting illuminated the area and blended in with the trees. The Olkari removed the arrows from the lions' chests and stored them away for later use. Ryner filled them in on their situation as they walked through the small base. Branko has been creating a large Olkari Cube; they saw a few kids play around with a much smaller model. It repeated their words and zoomed around their heads.

After they were filled in, Shiro and the Paladins took a walk around Olkarion. They came up with a plan to attack the weapon and lead it away from the city while the Olkari attacks them from the ground. Ryner seemed hesitant but agreed to the plan. The Paladins hurried back to their lions and got into their cockpits. "Alright, guys. We gotta play this smart," Shiro raised the Black Lion from the ground and the four of them soared into the skies.

They perched on the top of a nearby hill and Pidge scanned the area. Green's sensors zoomed over the large city before it landed on a large black monument. It looked similar to the Olkari cubes she saw the kids playing with. "Got it, behind the tallest tower!" They all turned their gaze toward the cube. Nestled into a large hole in the ground. It was perfectly smooth and lit up. It must've been ready for a while.

"Then let's go," Shiro called to the others. Their lions roared, their bellows vibrating through the ground. Alerting the galra of their presence. They swooped in and made their way to the cube. Sirens blasted all around them. Most of the towers of Olkarion blared with red. Lance fired the first shot. A hot blue laser burning into the side of the cube. It hit an eye-like pattern that disappeared in an instant. The cube didn't move. The lions hovered around it in silence.

"Ummm..." Lance glanced at the others nervously. "Is that supposed to happen? Did I break it and all of this is gonna be a lot easier than we planned?"

"That doesn't seem right," Shiro pondered. The green lines around the cube started wiggling and the eye shape reappeared. It stared at their location and blinked. When it opened its eye again, it shot a blue laser in their direction. "Move!" The lions darted from their spots and dove to the other side. Hunk shot the cube from behind and it turned to look at them. It shot another laser at Hunk. He barrel rolled before it could hit him. The cube hovered out of its place and turned to face them.

"Well, it can move," Hunk pointed out. He rolled down and shot a few lasers at the cube. The cube shot back, but this time at Pidge. She jumped out the way and shot it with her tail beam. It shot back at her and she dove toward the sky.

"Okay, we need to do something to break the cube! But how do we do that?" Lance called over the comms. "It's just doing whatever we do."

Pidge gasped, "Lance! You're a genius!"

Silence crackled over the comms. "Clarify," Lance asked, perplexed.

"Just like the Olkari Cube, it repeats everything you put into it," Pidge called. "That eye has to be what takes in the knowledge. If we hit it away from the green, maybe we'll do more damage."

Shiro grinned, "That could work. Let's try it!"

Black hurtled forward and Yellow spun into the cube's top. Hitting the black metal with a loud clang. A dent formed in the top of the cube. As Yellow jumped off, Shiro shot three lasers away from the green. The cube rattled but kept fighting. Taking the knowledge it previously learned to toss back at them. Pidge tossed green against the top of the cube and flew off.

But things weren't working in their favor anymore.

The cube silenced and the green disappeared. Just as they thought they had won, it rose up into the sky and barrelled into the ground. A cubic dent marked its place. Trees were crushed into the ground.

"I think its learning again," Hunk panicked.

"What?" Pidge called in confusion. "But how?" It bashed into the trees and shot lasers all around itself. Pidge scanned for biorhythms but she couldn't pick up on any. "No one is piloting that thing. How's it still learning?" Shiro shot a laser at the top of the cube and the dent deepened. The cube still kept bashing against the ground. Pidge's eyes widened and she studied the movement closely. It rose into the air and swooped down onto the floor. Causing a deep dent to form in Olkarion. "That's what I did...  _ Ah _ !"

" **Pidge** !" The others called in alarm. Green's alarms went off as the cubes next laser grazed the Green Lion. It stopped bouncing around and turned toward the city. Its eye turned and widened before it floated away. Pidge stared off into the direction it was looking. Olkari was fighting galra soldiers. Guns blazing and arrows inserting into the sentries. "Pidge, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Pidge replied. "It's heading for the city!"

"We have to push it back!" Lance replied, moving his lion in the direction of the cube.

Pidge dove in front of him, "We can't! You'll make it learn again. And if it learns how to push into things, the battle will get even harder. It could mean the end for the Olkari civilization!"

"Then what do we do?" Lance asked in a panic.

Pidge looked back at the cube, slowly heading toward the city. She thought back to the kids playing with the Olkari cubes. Running between the trees. Two of the olkari cubes hit one another and they both short-circuited. The kids were carrying bright green flags, causing the cubes to follow behind them. It hit her. "It recognizes color. Green is what powers the cube. It's the color that helps all of its commands. If it breaks..." Pidge looked back up at the cube. Heading closer and closer to the city. She turned to the others. "I'm gonna do something stupid. But it might save the lives of all the Olkari and could bring peace to all of them once again."

"Pidge," Shiro called over the comms. "What are you gonna do? At least tell us before you act on your impulses."

Pidge looked over to the other lions. "If I told you, you'd stop me."

"Shouldn't we just stop you anyway?" Hunk asked.

Pidge smiled. Angry at the tears that forced themselves into her eyes. "Just promise me you'll end this war and save the Olkari.  _ Promise _ ... promise me you'd find my family and tell them I tried." She turned the Green Lion toward the cube and set it on full speed. She ignored the Paladins protests and sped toward her destination. The Green Lion growled in uncertainty. "You'll be okay, girl. Get a good Paladin for me when its all said and done." She gazed off at the cube. "Let's bring peace to them."

_ I'll follow you anywhere _ , Green purred. Her voice mixing into her thoughts for the first time since she entered this war. Ancient and powerful. Calming and determined. It was all Pidge needed. She turned the Green Lion around and opened her jaw. She blasted full power and the laser carved through the center of the cube. The eye danced around in surprise before it landed on Pidge. She closed the lion's jaw and the cube went silent. She noticed the others speeding towards her. Their screams vibrating through the comms.

She closed her eyes as the cube formed the light and it shot toward her at high speed. She only felt the last second of the burn.

Before it was gone.

* * *

" **_NO!!!_ ** " Shiro bolted the Black Lion toward the cube and the Black Lion let out a sorrowful roar as the Green Lion went limp and fell to the forest floor. The lights went out around Shiro. The blurry figure of the cube the only thing he could see and a command was given to him. He looked down at the pedals and clicked it up. He pressed down on the light and the Black Lion opened its jaw as wide as it could go. The cockpit started shaking and the dashboard started sparking. As the smoke started to exit from the panels around him, a blue bolt of lightning shot from the lion's mouth.

It hit the cube and it crackled with electricity. The cube vibrated and flickered. The eye dancing around as if worried. Smoke piled from under the metal, popping through the grooves. The green light died completely and it sunk to the floor with a groan. It splashed into the river. Water spilling around it. Coating the dark metal with liquid. The Paladins held their breath but the cube did not move. Blue shot down into the trees, followed closely by Yellow and Black. They hurried out of their lions before they really opened their jaws. They ran toward the lion and climbed in through its gaped mouth. They stumbled up to the cockpit.

"Pidge!" Lance called as he ran to her chair. He kneeled in front of the chair and his eyes darted around. Only the singed and cracked armor of the Green Paladin remained. Her glasses clattered on the chair. One of the lenses broken. Droplets of blood stained the pilot's chair. It seemed as if the beam disintegrated her. Shiro and Hunk dropped to their knees around the empty chair. Tears in their eyes and utterly speechless. " _ Pidge _ ..." Lance keeled forward, arms holding him onto the chair. Hunk quietly put a hand on his back, the tears unable to fall.

Shiro leaned back against the wall of the Green Lion, his head falling into his hands. His body shaking as he tried to get his mind around all of this. As he tried to grasp the situation.

He couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... happy birthday, Shiro.


	12. Escape from Beta Traz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins search for the genius engineer, Slav, but nothing goes as planned.

The battle was won. But with a cost. The Paladins returned to the city. The Galra had fled and the danger was gone. The Olkari had taken their place among the city once again. As they entered Olkarion, Ryner turned to greet them. She scanned the little group as they emerged from the autumn trees. Realization slowly crossed her features when she noticed the Green Paladin was not by their side. Their lions were discarded in the forest. Circling the Green Lion. Refusing to leave. Watching the empty shell of their comrade. Shiro's head was hung low, Hunk stood close to a red-eyed Lance. A pair of broken glasses loosely hanging from the tips of his fingers. The victory of the battle died down and the heavy blanket of sorrow draped over them all. Ryner could do nothing but bow her head in sympathy.

Since Shiro and Lance were left speechless, Hunk took a step forward. He explained what happened on their end while the Olkari filled them in on the city's battle. Once stories were exchanged, Shiro was starting to process the previous events. The softness of Pidge's voice still echoing in the back of his head. Her last words as she sped off to face the cube. The way it glitched and steadied when it shot her down. But he still couldn't form the sentence in his head. Without noticing, Shiro followed the group of Olkari. Lance barely caught up. They commed Coran from the main building; informing him of the battle. The civilians and Paladins watched the large ship set down in the cubic dent where the superweapon once was. He took a small pod down and ran out to greet them. "You've defeated the galra once more!" he rejoiced. The corners of his eyes crinkling due to the large smile. "That's one more planet freed from enslavement." He stopped, glancing over the three paladins. He seemed to count them a couple of times before he got a bit worried. "Where is number four?"

Shiro glanced up to the Altean when he heard the Green Paladin's nickname. It was like a calling to wake up. But when he realized what he asked, he didn't know how to break it to him. Not when he couldn't really process this either. Words were hard to come by. His mouth uselessly opened and closed. But not even a grunt left his mouth. Hunk stepped forward from behind Lance, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glanced up to the teen to see the smallest of smiles barely there on his face. Despite being the 'support' and one of the soft-hearted Paladins, he was braving through it. Besides all his fear and hesitance to this war, he still stood brave to one of the hardest topics that even Shiro couldn't face. It made him admire him. He felt guilty for ever doubting the boy's courage.

"Pidge..." Just her name made him falter. He needed a tick to gather his breath. Close his eyes and will the tears away. None of the Paladins were in good shape. He needed to support them while he could. "Pidge had a solution to saving the Olkari. It was risky... very risky. But she succeeded. She saved all of them." He turned to look at the Olkari. All their eyes downcast.

Coran seemed relieved by his words. "Oh, good. Then she's alright. Once she is healed and safe, we'll continue on with our mission." Hunk tensed at Coran's words. If only that was possible. If only she could be resting in the Green Lion. Their bond patching all of the pain that shot caused her. Repairing each other. Just resting.

Hunk shook his head, "No, Coran. She didn't... She's not..." He faltered again. He wasn't prepared to say it. He didn't know how.

Shiro saw the poor boy fumbling. Unable to speak the words that were crowded in all their heads. The truth that they saw and heard as her final scream filled their lions. Cut short by the sound of a hot laser short-circuiting all of Green's engines. "Pidge is dead," the words came easier than expected. They hurt like the searing electricity that burned through the cube. But they were the truth. "Pidge is dead."

All color disappeared from Coran's face. Lance turned his head away abruptly, as if looking past the truth. Clutching the glasses tighter in his hand. "Pidge...?" Coran's words left him. Hunk stepped back, the weight of the situation baring down on him. The Olkari shared a mournful silence.

It was true. She was gone. She wanted to meet her brother and father. She has come this far. All she wanted was for them to be safe. It was his fault. He shouldn't have let her come. He should've let her stay on Earth. Safe and tucked away. She'd be happy there. Shiro could've returned her family to her. But fate had a way of twisting paths and making them connect on this road. In a way, it wasn't his fault. It would've happened regardless. But there might've been a way he could prevent this. Shiro glanced up to Coran, "I'm sorry, Coran."

The Altean said nothing. He just crossed his arms and stared off to the side. The information not quite translating into his brain. Shiro turned to Ryner, "She loved technology. Olkarion was one of her greatest dreams come true. Everything Coran told her about this place..." He remembered the excitement in her face. The large smile pulling at her cheeks. "She was excited to see the city and it was really clear how much she admired your work. Is it okay..." his words melted away. His breath choked in his throat. "Is it okay if we bury her here? What... what's left of her?"

Ryner stood tall, radiating with confidence, "She has given her life to provide our freedom. She has done everything in her will to save us from the darkness that spread across our home. We would do anything to honor her memory and her sacrifice." Shiro was able to crack a small smile at her. Ryner caught the sentiment. She turned to the other Olkari and started shouting orders. A few Olkari were sent out to the Paidge Dell to prepare her resting place. The Paladins led a group of Olkari to the Green Lion. One paladin refused to follow.

Coran looked up from the ground, his eyes meeting Lance. He stood at the base of the Castle, leaned against the white metal. Looking down at the cracked lenses of Pidge's glasses. He walked over and leaned next to him. He looked at the dusty glasses, three speckles of blood were visible on the lenses. "She made a brave sacrifice. She always had kindness in her heart." Lance bowed his head lower. His hands tightening over the temples. A few tears sprung into his eyes but he tried to suppress them. He cried enough in the Green Lion and making his way back to the city. He wished he could take Blue and hide away in her hangar. Ignoring the harsh reality of life. He felt like he was back to being eight-years-old. Huddled in his bedroom after Valeria died. Lost and unsure of where he was going to go. How he could possibly go on without someone so important to him.

"We were in this together, Coran," Lance mumbled. "She was supposed to find her family. And all of us were going to save the Universe. We were a team. How are we going to go through this without her? She... she was our friend. She was part of Voltron." Coran pulled him into a hug and Lance's face fell into his shoulder. Tears flooding out as he held onto Coran. "Who else? Who's next? Coran... sh- she was too young."

"I can't answer those questions, Lance," Coran admitted, running a gentle hand over his back. "And I can't assure you that we will all make it to the end of this war. It is a rare occurrence. We cannot prevent what has been done, nor what is to come. Sometimes, you have to face the reality of what you got and try to make it better. With time."

Lance sniffled, "But what if I want her back! What if that's all that could make it better?"

Coran sighed, "That isn't always the answer. And as much as I wish there was a way to bring people back from the dead, I don't think it is possible. Not unless you had a consciousness and a solid body. But we have neither. In the end, we must accept the loss. No matter how hard." He pulled away, looking down at what used to be the cheeriest of the Paladins. Now broken down. Eyes watery and emotions weak to the situation. "We will end this war. Voltron or not. We have come this far. And we will reach farther."

Lance bowed his head with a sigh. They looked up to see a group of Olkari emerging from the woods. Two lions were balancing the empty shell of the Green Lion on their backs. Slowly heading toward the city. Two Olkari at the front carried cracked pieces of armor in their arms. The chest plate, calf pieces, and gauntlets hardly salvageable. Coran looked over to Lance, his brow quirked in silent question. Lance gave a shaky nod and they followed the group of Olkari. Black and Yellow rolled Green in the center of the city before they bowed their heads and allowed their Paladins' exit. Blue emerged from the tops of the trees and set down beside the other lions. She sent a mental hug to Lance, a soft purr vibrating in his ears. Shiro and Hunk joined their side and they all left for the Paidge Dell. All the Olkari were following the two engineers who carried the broken armor.

They came to a bright clearing. The tips of the long grass were pink and the trees were curved over them. Casting soft shadows all around them. The leaves swayed, blinking different oranges and yellows. The harsh light that seeped through the leaves hurt Lance's dry eyes. In the center of the clearing was a thick oak tree. Different pinks, greens, and oranges were mixed in the leaves. It was like they entered a magical world. But there was a cursed mound right before the great tree. A small mound surrounded by rocks and built up like a flat throne. The Olkari placed the armor upon the throne and seared it into the rocks. Stabilizing it around it like a crown. The Olkari gathered around the grave. Watching the resting place of their savior. Giving her life for theirs. The Paladins and Coran stood at the front. Facing reality before their feet.

Lance kneeled before the tumulus and placed her glasses on the top of it. Watching the lenses catch the light of the sun. He leaned away but he didn't rise. An Olkari stepped forth and melded the glasses into the rocks. But they seemed untouched once they let go. Lance sunk closer to the dirt, pulling his knees closer and watching the small tumulus. Slightly bigger than the person it was crafted for. Hunk looked down at Lance's shivering form. He kneeled next to him and pulled him into his side. Shiro kneeled down behind them and pulled the boys close to his chest. Coran walked forth and placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Watching the resting place of a dear friend.

They stayed like that until all the Olkari started to leave. They needed to tend to their city and assure the safety of the people. As the Olkari all left, the Paladins stayed huddled together. Comforting each other and keeping their eyes on her grave. They couldn't move. They didn't want to. They felt as still as the tumulus. Once the first few stars sparkled in the sky, Coran left them. When the sky was dark and the field was only illuminated by their armor, Shiro loosened himself from the Paladins.

"We need to go," he said. "We'll be back in the morning but we all need some rest. When we're ready, we can ask the Olkari about Slav."

Hunk and Lance hesitantly got off the ground and followed their leader through the field. They walked in the direction of bright city lights. They came out of the forest and walked toward the city. Most of it was already repaired. The Green Lion was surrounded by a few Olkari, blue lights shining over her metal. All the lions circled the area, keeping a close eye on the engineers. Coran was leaning against a wall, watching a group of kids enthusiastically talking around a picnic bench. The Paladins walked over to the Altean, catching his attention as he heard them come closer.

His ear twitched and he turned to face them. "Ah, Paladins. Are all of you alright?"

"We're fine," Shiro assured. "Thanks, Coran."

They all looked over to the children. Two of the Olkari chased each other around while the others stared in awe. Fairy lights were strung from building to building. Illuminating the city in soft yellow light. "What are they talking about?" Hunk asked, still looking at the kids.

Coran sighed, "Retelling the story of Pidge. And what you all did for the city." The Paladins slumped at the mention of the battle. They've lost a lot in one day. He turned to the rest of them, "They offered us a place to stay for the night. While we recover." He popped the door open, allowing them to enter. The three of them entered the house without complaint. As they stepped into the house, the lights flickered on. It was small. A kitchen connected to the living area. A bathroom tucked under the stairs and dining table behind one of the couches. The walls were white metal, much like the castle, and the floors were wooden.

Hunk dropped into a nearby couch with a huff. Shiro pulled up a chair at the dining table and laid on his arms. Lance made his way upstairs to go sleep. Coran joined Shiro at the table. Giving him a small smile that Shiro returned.

* * *

_ He saw the little figure turn and look up at him. Blue landed against the planet's surface and she let out a bellowing roar. It echoed through the valley. The girl looked both relieved and amused as the fighter shot out into space. The three of them ran out toward the maw of the lion. As they ran down the mouth, they saw her waiting there. A halo of light surrounded her. "Pidge!" The three of them ran towards her and hugged her. He felt her stiffen before relaxing into the touch. She laughed as she returned the hug. _

_ The moment was ruined by a loud thudding. Shaking the earth beneath their feet. Lance jumped back and looked down at the field. But he wasn't facing the field anymore. He was facing the bottom of Blue's cockpit. His head jerked up and he saw the Green Lion slowly turn to face them. "It recognizes color," her voice sounded almost angelic. Like what was about to happen, already happened. "Green is what powers the cube. It's the color that helps all of its commands. If it breaks..." Her voice faltered. "I'm gonna do something stupid. But it might save the lives of all the Olkari and could bring peace to all of them once again." _

_ "Pidge," Shiro called over the comms, startling Lance slightly. "What are you gonna do? At least tell us before you act on your impulses." _

_ Pidge looked over to the other lions. "If I told you, you'd stop me." _

_ "Shouldn't we just stop you anyway?" Hunk asked. _

_ Lance could feel her fear, but he could hear her smile. "Just promise me you'll end this war and save the Olkari. Promise ... promise me you'd find my family and tell them I tried." The Green Lion turned toward the cube and set off at full speed. She ignored the Paladins' protests and sped toward her destination. Lance watched as she got closer and closer to the cube. He set the Blue Lion on full speed. Trying to keep up to the Green Lion. There had to be another way. They could overpower it. They could cause a short circuit. But not like this. _

_ He watched in horror as the Green Lion let loose a beam at the cube, right into the green. The cube went silent and Lance hoped that maybe it had broken. But then it shot the volley of fire right at her. Surrounding her in blue light. "PIDGE!" _

He gasped and spluttered. Looking around the small room. A dresser tucked in the corner, an assortment of twigs braided together to decorate the door. Thin cream sheets tossed over his legs. His armor scattered over the floor. He took a deep breath and laid against the headboard. He looked out of the window by his side. The curtains flowing in the wind. He watched the circle of lions in the center of the city. He looked at the Green Lion, still quiet and unresponsive. Lance tossed the blanket from his legs and slowly made his way down. He was only in his undersuit, so if a lasting enemy decided to attack. Lance was done for.

He exited the house and made his way to the lion circle. He walked toward Blue and hoisted himself onto her paw. He curled into the curve of her paw and wrist. She kneeled down into a lying position. Her soft yellow eyes still focused on Green. "Do you think she'll ever wake up again, Blue?" The rush of wind rattling in the trees answered him. A quiet breeze pulling through his hair. Only a few more fairy lights were glowing. But they were slowly blinking out, running out of solar energy.

_ They carried a strong bond _ , a voice finally answered. But it didn't sound like a simple thought in the back of his head. The voice was motherly. Accepting and patient. He noticed the slight Spanish tinge to her voice. Not as thick as his mother's but not as distant as his. A perfect space in between.  _ Green has never responded to a Paladin much as she has with the little one.  _ She looked down at Lance. Her yellow eyes glowing blue.  _ She will wake up but she won't cope. _

Lance looked off at the Green Lion again. Her eyes dull and metal sleek. But she still seemed weather and chipped away. "I don't think I will be able to cope either."

_ You would not forget, no one really does. But things will get better for you,  _ she purred.  _ You have the possibility of letting go. You do not share your life force with her as Green did. As long as you don't push the Paladins away from you, it will get better. Trust me.  _ Lance leaned into the warmth of Blue's energy. The thrumming of her engines as she purred. They watched the Green Lion in silence, wondering if she would wake up.

* * *

When morning came, Hunk served them all food and they shared a silent meal around the dining table. They made their way to Paidge Dell and visited Pidge for a few dobashes. Coran gave them all flattened black flowers. It was an Olkarion flower that showed a sign of respect to the dead. After planting the petals atop the tumulus they all hiked back to the city. The view of Olkarion was beautiful. Large autumn trees, some in mystical colors and others a bright orange. Leaves were spread out across the forest and neatly swept to the edge of the city. Critters scuffled around, eating scraps between the earth and climbing to the tops of the trees.

They made their way into the city. Children were giggling in the streets, joyful of their freedom. Elders sat on benches by their houses, new flowers growing from plant boxes against their windows. A few teen Olkari was reading off the map, routing the closest mechanics store. A group of engineers was surrounding Green, desperately trying to heal her. They climbed up to the main building. Taller than all the rest and a ring-like structure perched on the top. It wasn't there yesterday, so they supposed the Olkari were up all night working on their defenses. Coran led them through the two large glass doors and they entered the elevator, escalating to the top floor.

The ride was quiet. Lance was leaned against the back of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest. Shiro stood tall beside Coran and Hunk. Hunk's head was slightly lowered. His face pondering. Worried about his friend, Lance walked beside him and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. He was there for him the entire time yesterday and he braved through so much in just a few hours. As Hunk looked up at him, Lance gave a nervous smile. A silent 'thank you' in his eyes. Hunk smiled back before he turned to look at the door.

The elevator rattled to a stop and the doors opened smoothly. They were faced with a large room with a control desk at the end. A few Olkari were at the walls, building structures into the metal. Half-finished dashboards and corkboards filled with paperwork. Ryner stood at the end of the room, testing the controls and twisting a few knobs. As the door shut behind them, she turned to greet them,

"Paladins. Coran. I've been expecting to see you." She powered down the dashboard and gestured them to a circle of couches. They all took a seat across from her. "Coran spoke to me yesterday. While you were visiting your friend's resting place." Lance took a deep breath to calm the weight of sorrow those words caused him. "You wouldn't have found us if you weren't sent. By the Blade of Marmora, if I recall correctly."

Shiro nodded, "Yes. The Blade of Marmora is a rebel group but they won't accept alliance unless we return their engineer. Slav. They said the Olkari knew him."

Ryner's eyes widened slightly. "Yes. We do know Slav. He was with us for some time. His group was attacked and he was the only one to getaway. He crashed on our planet and we kept him safe here." Her top mandibles lowered slightly as if irritated. "He was quite talkative," She noted. She calmed the annoyance and turned her head back to the topic. "Branko took over Olkarion a few movements later. They caught him first before taking over the city. We kept listening devices on their ships for a while, to make sure they did not get any information out of him. The last we heard, they transported him to Beta Traz."

Shiro glanced at Coran, "Do you know Beta Traz?"

Coran thought on it for a bit. Seeking through the decophoebs of knowledge he carried, "Beta Traz was a prison for King Axzz of Planet Scoppa. He caused great crimes for his civilization and it spread out into the galaxy. Before they risked a galactic war, the Scoppa people created a highly secured prison. They locked him up and kept him away from all life. He died in that prison a decophoeb before Altea was destroyed."

Ryner nodded, "The Galra turned it into a prison for spies or rebels. But there were only two cells, so they made sure to store away the most dangerous of fighters. As soon as Slav was caught, it was a prison for him. It was fortified enough and they had all the right technology to keep him there. Probably trying to extract all knowledge he has in his brain."

"Where is it located?" Shiro questioned.

"The Jaika System," Ryner replied. "Next to the Joffary Moons and blended into the debris of Planet Kor."

"Well, that's where we're heading," Shiro got up off the couch. The Paladins and Ryner following closely behind. "We get to the Jaika System and once we have a layout of the base, we make a plan to confiscate the prisoner. Once we have Slav, we could contact the Blades." He turned to Ryner. "Thank you for your hospitality. And for..." He stared off to the trees. Where the Paidge Dell was located. "Everything."

Coran pulled a device from his pocket and handed it to Ryner, "When you are ever under threat, you can trust that Voltron would be by your side."

Ryner took the device from Coran and turned to Shiro. "Believe me, you have done us more good than we have you. It was an honor to help and give back with the little we had." She held out her arm and Shiro accepted it. The Paladins returned to the elevator and made their way to the Castle. A few Olkari have fixed most of the engines and made some improvements to the weapon system. The Lions lowered Green into her hangar before returning to their own. They all sat down in the bridge as Coran loaded Jaika's coordinates into the dash.

In a blink, they were pulled through a wormhole and far, far away from Olkarion. They were floating among a blue galaxy. They spotted two swirling spheres in the distance. They guessed it was Joffary Moons. The slight hint of rocks floated behind them. They seemed to have an almost powdery texture. Like whatever quintessence was left in them was sucked out. Coran steered the Castle away from sight. Behind the beige moon.

Coran turned to the Paladins, the pedastels lowering into the control panel. "Well, here we are. Beta Traz is on the other side of this moon. Presumably. It has been for many decophoebs. I have the idea of how the prison was built but it could easily have changed over the course of ten thousand decophoebs." He turned to look at the blue galaxy around them as if he could see the prison now. "Blaytz, the old Paladin of the Blue Lion, was able to make sonic scans that could map out the structure of a building." He looked toward Lance. "Do you think you and Blue could possibly get a visible map?"

Lance hummed and focused in on Blue's energy. Before he could even send a coherent thought, she replied,  _ Of course. You are my Paladin and it is only fitting I share my knowledge with you. _

_ Thanks, Blue,  _ Lance gave her a mental smile before looking back at the Paladins. "Yes. We can do that."

"Good," Coran spoke up. "You can hide behind some of the debris. Pi -" he stopped himself, hastily clearing his throat. " _ I  _ can flood their sensors with a radiation burst. That should buy you a dobash or so, while they assume it's cosmic interference. But it is up to you and the Blue Lion to get the scan complete before then." He turned to his control panel and started typing. "Once you have completed your task, fly back here."

Lance stood from his chair and hurried to his pod. He lowered toward the ziplines and slid down to the speeders. He rose up into Blue's chest and hurried to her cabin. As the hangar doors opened, he sped off into outer space. They flew around the moon to see a scattering of rocks. He guided her through the debris before he had a clear view of the prison. It was definitely big. A bit bigger than the Castle. It had sleek, clean metal with rough green lines. An oval-shaped prison stuffed in the center of a disk, creating a pink barrier around the prison. Lance switched on the comms, "The prison is in sight."

"Excellent," Coran replied, pressing a variety of buttons. "I'll give you the signal. While I send out the radiation burst, try to get the sonic scan ready."

"Got it," he cut the communications and looked expectantly at the Blue walls. "Have anything you wanna show me, girl?" A screen popped up from the dash. Quick instructions on how to begin the sonic scan. He reviewed what needed to be done before he swiped the screen to his side. Holding his hands over the pedals.

"Start scan in three..." Coran counted over the comms. "Two..." Lance tightened his hands over the pedals, staring down the quiet prison. "One." He pushed the pedals as far as they could go. A thrumming went through Blue's body and he heard a few subtle clangs against the top of her head. A new screen pulled up. One displaying a sonic scan. He quickly pressed the icon and Blue sent out a large flash. Waves entered space and enveloped the prison. Lance feared they might be caught but nothing seemed to be happening. The waves died down and readings popped onto his dashboard.

"Alright, Coran," Lance jumped off the rock and sped off behind the moon. "I'm coming back!"

He landed Blue in the hangar and stored the data into his gauntlet. He ran down Blue's jaw and met up with the others in the dining hall. They were all seated around the table, anxiously waiting. As he entered the room, they all visibly deflated. Lance sat down close to Hunk and was handed a device by Coran. It was shaped like his gauntlet but white with a pinhole at the end. He connected his gauntlet's laser to the pinhole and transferred the data into the device. He handed it over to Coran who put the map on display. Coran flicked through a few of the floors before he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"There are four floors. The bottom floor is nothing to be concerned about. It is just the storage unit," he flicked up to the first floor. "You can enter through the unit here and the controls to the security are through the doors here." He flicked up to another part of the map. "On this floor, there seems to be a stock of cannons with immobilizing foam along with the control room. And the cells are on the top floor -" the map flicked up once more. "But you must be careful, there are a group of sentries protecting the cell."

Shiro studied the map, flicking through the floor plan. "Alright, here's the plan. Coran, can you install anything into Blue's sonic scanning?" Coran thought on it for a bit before giving an affirmative nod. "Then Coran can install something to temporarily power down the security drones around the base. Lance will drop Hunk and I on the first floor and once we enter, we can reboot their mechanics. We sneak our way through to the top floor and we'll override the lock."

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Hunk asked, quirking a brow.

"It's the only concrete plan we have now," Shiro said. "And we need to move fast." All of them hurried to the Blue Lion. Coran recoded the sonic scan and installed grapplers into Hunk and Shiro's gauntlets. Hunk and Shiro situated in the jaw of Blue and Lance hurried into the cockpit. They flew out of the hangar and maneuvered through the debris. Lance hopped to a clear view of the prison and initialized the sonic scan. A burst of blue and a stream of radio waves covered the prison.

Lance read the readings on his dash, the security drones powering down. "We only have a dobash before the security switches back on! We're gonna have to move fast." Lance rushed toward the prison and opened Blue's jaw. Hunk and Shiro jetpacked out into space and grappled onto the side of the prison. Hunk spent a moment at the hand scanner before the doors opened. They hurried inside and became lost from sight.

Lance sat back in his seat and nervously watched the timer tick down. His leg kept bouncing as the ticks went by. He glanced up at the prison doors but no one showed. He took a deep breath to calm the growing anxiety and kept his eyes locked on the timer. Movement caught in the corner of his eye and he looked up to see the bay doors opening. He let out a relieved exhale and guided Blue inside. The doors closed behind him as the last tick ran out. Hunk and Shiro were already waiting for him at the edge of the lion.

He hopped out of his seat and ran down to meet them. "Everything is going according to plan?" he asked.

"So far," Hunk replied.

"We were able to reboot the second floor, as well as the first-floor security. We'll be free until we get to the third floor," Shiro explained the situation.

"What? Why?" Lance cocked his head.

"Security measures," Hunk supplied. "Can't get into the third - or fourth - floor's layout. Our best chance is to sneak past them and sneak back out."

"Got it," Lance nodded. "Doesn't seem too hard."

The first few floors were a breeze. They kept out of sight of the cameras and used some of the drones to their own advantage. One, in particular, wouldn't leave them alone. After shutting down one of the cameras, it followed them all the way up to the third floor. No amount of orders would let it leave. They accepted defeat and thought it best if they had the drone on their side. They got up to the third floor and Shiro peeked around the corner.

"There are a lot of sentries guarding the doors," He whispered to them. He glanced back, "Maybe we can get Rover to boggle one of their codings and bring Slav out. Protocol might be that he is being taken in for questioning. Then we can swipe him and get out of here." He turned to see both Hunk and Lance blinking at him. "What?"

"Rover?" Lance asked.

The little droid spun in a circle with a sound of excitement. "We can't keep calling it drone," Shiro pointed out. He turned around the corner and Rover floated to his side. "Do you think you can do this for us?" It blinked its light and sped around the corner. It came up to the nearest sentry and a beam outlined the sentry's screen. The pink dulled and it turned to the large doors. Rover hurried back and floated atop Hunk's head. The Paladins watched as the sentry scanned his hand.

But it was to no avail.

"Wh-what?" Lance stuttered.

Shiro turned to Rover, "Check it." It blinked its light in reply and drifted off. It stopped the sentry from scanning its hand and hovered in front of the scanner. Rover took a quick shot before it returned to them. It displayed a holoscreen. "Facial recognition."

"Aw man," Hunk groaned. "How are we gonna find the person's face?"

"Coran mentioned a control room on the second floor," Lance pointed out.

Shiro shook his head, "If we need a scan of their face, we're gonna be seen. We need to find a way to do it undetected." He pulled up his gauntlet, displaying the map he scanned into it. He paged down to the second floor. A long hallway filled with foam cannons. A hidden hallway off to the side leading into another room. "That's where they are. Supposedly." He let down the screen. "Best case scenario; they went out for a flight."

"Rover," Hunk turned to the little droid. "Can you pull up the cameras? Maybe there is a possible shot of their face."

Rover's light started blinking and it squeaked and squealed in argument. "We scrambled the droid's camera systems so we don't get spotted after the extraction."

"Right, damn," Hunk bit his lip in thought. Lance tried to think of any possible way this mission won't turn into a complete bust but he was lost. He sighed and slid back against the wall. Looking up to the ceiling in thought. Shiro seemed just as stumped as him, looking between the large squadron of sentries to the large double doors.

"Our best plan now is to run in and get out quickly," Shiro came to sit next to the others. "I would've said to go in through the ventilation but none of us are small enough. I don't want to risk our safety, but this seems like the only option."

Lance shrugged, "What do we have to lose? We've come this far. The other robots are on our side, so as soon as we get there we'll have some backup."

Shiro peeked around the corner and took a deep breath before he lit up his arm. "It's the only option we have right now. Watch each others' backs and stay focused." He leaped off from the floor and took out the nearest sentry. Hunk and Lance summoned their bayards and started shooting from the distance. Shiro spun and cut his way to the doors, getting rid of every sentry in sight. As he rammed against the metal, he pushed his arm through the gaps and started to pry it open.

"Hunk!" Lance called over the heavy fire. "Cover, Shiro! He's defenseless."

Hunk made his way through the army of bots. He slid to Shiro's side and kept firing at the squadron. Lance kept thining out the army from his end, more and more sentries advancing on him. A large sentry that stuck out over the others came barrelling forward. Jagged armor and bright pink lights. The screen engineered on its face formed somewhat like a scowl. A tall hook sword clenched in hand. As Lance tried to turn on the advancing sentry, more shots were fired from the squadron. He turned back and shot a few of them, trying to get rid of as many he could. His heart started racing and his breath quickened. There was no way he was gonna finish the attacking sentries on time. He could see the doors opening and Shiro hurrying inside. The clanging grew louder and louder. As Lance turned to face the samurai bot, a piercing pain hit his face. Instinct helped him flinch away from the assault but it already did its damage. His eye burned and his skin felt torn. Not just tears were running down his face.

He distantly heard Hunk calling out in surprise. Muffled confusion on Shiro's end as he came running back out the door. Lance collapsed to the floor clutching the left side of his face. His body shaking at the sheer pain stinging above his eye. He groaned as more blood and tears fell from his eye. He glanced up at the samurai bot, slowly raising its hooked sword above his head. Adrenaline hasn't really kicked in yet, and he didn't have the strength to jump away. He closed his eyes, his breath hitching as his eye protested against the movement.

He heard Shiro and Hunk desperately fighting through the crowd, but the sentries held them back. More and more of them kept coming. As the samurai bot dove down his sword, another impaled through its chest. Lance gasped in pain as the edge of the sword scratched his back and looked up to see it sparking with electricity as its wires were damaged. It clanged down to the floor with a thud and a familiar figure stood in place. Blade in hand, armor glowing as ominously as ever. "Revilo?" Lance grunted.

The Blade rushed to his side and pulled him off the floor. He studied his eye for a bit before pulling back. "Do you still have the strength to fight?"

"I... I - I think so," Lance stated unsurely. Revilo nodded in silence and thrust his bayard into his hand. He turned back to the battle without another word. Slashing his sword through the sentries wiring. As more started to dispatch from pods, Revilo cut their scanners and sealed the pods over. Lance took a deep breath. He still saw Shiro and Hunk fighting through the crowd, slowly being worn out by their attackers. "Blue, I need help," he called out to her.

A rumbling purr answered him and his bayard lit up. A broadsword sprouted at the end. Blue coating the middle and looked almost plastic. But just by the look of it, he knew it was sharp enough to cut through metal. And that's exactly what he needed. A surge of adrenaline came over him and he hurried to the sentries. He sliced through their metal and stabbed their heads. He was a bit sloppy, swords and close combat wasn't his forte. But Blue kept flooding his mind with more moves and tricks to the point he felt possessed by her. He came to Hunk and Shiro who seemed relieved to see him. Until they saw Lance's face, and he realized it was worse than it felt.

"Paladins!" Revilo cut a sentry aside as nonchalant as if he was chopping down vines. Shiro and Hunk blinked in surprise as the Blade came into view. "We need to leave immediately. We can't cut through all of them."

Deciding that Revilo's random appearance was old news, the three of them hurried down to the hangar. Revilo following close behind. The sentries chased after them, guns blazing. Lance could see a new sentry step out of a pod before they turned around the corner. He tried to keep up but Blue was losing energy and his adrenaline was fading.  _ I can't hold this connection any longer,  _ Blue grumbled.  _ If we want to make it to the Castle I have to cut your adrenaline. _

_ Do what you need to do,  _ Lance called back. _ I'll manage. _

A wave of pain hit him and he dropped to the floor. The Paladins halted and they hurried to his side. Revilo seemed on edge, staring at a screen that seemed to be counting down. More sentries came around the hall and started firing. The Paladins pulled up their shields and kept Lance protected. Hunk slowly helped him to his feet and they tried to move out the way. Revilo ran back into the fray, catching the sentries' attention. Shiro and Hunk were yelling things at each other but Lance was starting to blink out of consciousness.

* * *

Lance didn't look good and Revilo just possibly sacrificed himself. "Take him back to Blue! I need to help the Blade," Shiro called over the gunshots. He held up a shield over the two boys, the lasers clanging against it. The shield shimmered, the force becoming too much.

"But Blue isn't gonna respond if Lance isn't flying her," Hunk called back.

"Their bond is strong enough," Shiro grunted under the pressure. "She'll take him back if she sees him hurt. But you need to go now!" Hunk glanced between the squadron and Shiro before cradling Lance in his arms. He jumped off the floor and hurried down the hallway. As he disappeared around the corner, Shiro ran to help the Blade.

Lighting up his arm, he shot it out to a few sentries. The hot metal cutting through them like melted butter. Revilo jumped a bit in surprise as he caught sight of the blue light. His distraction was enough for the new assailant to take action. Another one of those jagged looking sentries came running in with a katana. Pounding its weight into Revilo, sending the blade flying against a nearby wall. The Blade grunted in pain, body shivering from the force. Shiro hurried to his side, cutting his hand through the bot's middle. He held up his shield but it wasn't enough to block the attacks.

_ "Yup, one more thing,"  _ Pidge's voice echoed in his head. He remembered being back in the engineering room, as she held out her hand out in front of her. The day they were testing his new arm.  _ "Hold your hand out like this, real Iron Man style."  _ He held out his hand and a shield sprung from his palm. It curled around him and Revilo, the shots sounded distant outside the barrier. " _ From the last battle, it was pretty evident that the Paladin shield could be broken," _ Pidge's voice echoed in his head as he stared at the shield in awe.  _ "Now you have a backup." _

"Thanks, Pidge," he mumbled to himself. A groan brought his attention to Revilo. Who was clutching their shoulder with his teeth clenched. Shiro realized the mask was flickering, allowing him to make that observation. It wasn't the only observation he made. Pale skin and dark hair. Two burns on either side of his face. " _ Keith _ ..." He jolted as a heavy force made contact with their shield. Another samurai bot made an appearance. Pressing a scimitar against the barrier. Shiro punched his hand forward, the shield throwing him across the room. He picked the boy up off the floor and hurried through the crowd.

He ran down the hallway and made his way to the hangar. As they reached the second floor, the cannons spun and started shooting at the sentries. Slowing them down. That bought them enough time. As they got into the hangar, Keith startled and jumped out of Shiro's grasp. He studied his new surroundings in surprise. The fog of being rammed was gone from his eyes and the mask fully disappeared. Shiro observed him more. He was much paler than the last he saw of him. He looked as if he was only functioning on space coffee. His eyes met Shiro and he seemed to realize his dilemma.  _ You shouldn't trust the Red Paladin, I wouldn't. _

"Fancy seeing you here," Shiro remarked.

Keith growled and pulled up the screen he was studying earlier. It must've been serious, cause he paled even more. "No time for chit-chat. We need to get out of here." He looked up and noticed the Blue Lion was gone. But the problem was solved quickly. Keith grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him into a blade pod. He jumped into the pilot seat and started the ship. The lights turned on, blue filling the cockpit. They rose off the floor and Keith completely disregarded the ship's engineering. He rammed through the doors and they sped into space. As they got far away from the prison, Shiro noticed a light flash in the corner of his eye.

He glanced toward the prison and saw it explode. Purple barrier flickering and black metal tearing into space. Mixing with the debris. He turned to Keith to see some tension leave his shoulders. "You blew it up," Shiro said dumbly.

Keith glowered at him and moved the ship toward the Joffary Moons. "Yes," was all he said.

"Why?" Shiro asked.

Keith glanced at him, "I'm sure you've seen it already. Slav wasn't there. He was recently freed by an engineering race. All of his knowledge was stored there and the Universe could be destroyed if someone found it." Shiro blinked. When he entered the room, it was to a dead galra that looked like the warden. A bed was at the edge of the room, the blanket seemed almost purposefully wrinkled.

"An engineering race?" he asked.

Keith exhaled loudly, "Taujeerians. Their planet may be crumbling, but they are more tricky than Pirates. They can survive the acid, they just want to distract you enough to raid your pod. I know this from some travelers' stories."

"They have Slav?" Shiro questioned.

Keith nodded, "I don't know what their planning to do with him. Either for a bargain or to become more advanced in their technology, I'm not sure. But they can keep up with his antics as far as I could see." They circled around the first moon and made their way to the second. "Slav seems real cozy with their company."

"So, it might be hard to convince him," Shiro asked.

Keith looked to him with a weak smirk. Like he didn't quite have the energy. "He likes blue. Not the lion in particular. More just... the color. Maybe it would be best to showcase that." Shiro made a mental note. "But the Taujeerians won't be fooled too easily. Be careful around them. They're dangerous."

There were so many things that Shiro wanted to ask Keith, but he seemed a bit impatient and fidgety. Maybe if they crossed paths again, he could get all the answers he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Evil Taujeerians and Revilo was revilioed to Shiro. Plus, I love the eye scar that the fandom gave Lance so he definitely gets that. With an extra something. And of COURSE I added Rover.


	13. Ark of Taujeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lance heals from the battle, the others make their way to Taujeer.

The rest of the ride was filled with silence. Shiro wanted more answers but he didn't want to pressure the kid into anything. Not when he might be facing much bigger problems than he could probably comprehend. So he stayed silent until Keith dropped him off at the bay doors. He watched him zoom out into space before contacting Coran. The doors opened without hesitation and he lowered himself to the floor. He watched the doors close and dropped to his feet. He looked over to the hangar doors sliding open and Coran storming in. "Number one! Are you alright?" he asked, already scoping his body for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Shiro waved him off. A horrifying sight met him. There was blood on Coran's hands. A bit splattered over his chest. He swallowed thickly as the thought of a deep gash filled his mind. "What about Lance?"

Coran visibly deflated but some of the tension remained, "He'll be alright. We put him into a pod, he'll be out in a few Vargas." He studied his hands, biting his lip in worry. He shook it off before returning his gaze to the Black Paladin. "Hunk told me that a Blade helped you. The same one that saved you in the Weblum." Shiro agreed silently. "I suppose the Blades aren't so bad after all," Coran said with a thoughtful expression. He took a deep breath and waved at him to follow. He led him out of the room and to the med bay.

Hunk was seated in front of the pod, eyeing it with worry. Lance's face was almost cleaned from blood, a nasty scar left behind. The pod was dribbling a thick liquid on his face. Cleaning off the excess blood. Shiro moved forward and looked over him. Other than his eye, he seemed pretty much untouched. He placed a gentle hand on the pod's glass, fingers barely scraping the surface.

He turned to Coran once his worry subsided, "Slav wasn't in Beta Traz. According to the Blade that helped me, he was freed by Taujeerians. A race of engineers."

"That's the first time a race's name has been mentioned to me that I don't recognize," Coran stated. "Must be newly evolved."

Shiro shrugged, "Who knows." He took a breath to steady himself and dropped his hand from the glass. "But we can't let them keep Slav." Coran seemed concerned at the sudden determination. "The Blade doesn't know what they are gonna do to him. They've raided ships before and feign innocence to let you help them. They're trickier than pirates."

"If they are so manipulative," Coran asked. "How do we get Slav back?"

Shiro frowned. Keith mentioned something about Slav but he couldn't remember what it was. The stress of Lance and the failed mission was crammed in his mind. There was a color that he liked. But which one? "He's fond of a certain color. But - I can't think about what it is. So much has been going on lately."

"I'm sure you'll remember eventually," Coran put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Shiro nodded hesitantly before turning back to Lance. Coran walked away, muttering about tracking the coordinates of Taujeer. Shiro sat next to Hunk.

"How you holding up?" Shiro murmured to him.

Hunk's head hung low. The smile completely wiped away. His shoulders were hunched and he looked as lost as Shiro felt in the gladiator arena. "First - first Pidge dies now Lance is badly hurt," Hunk mumbled. "You've lost your arm twice now and Coran - despite what he says - is lonely. We're all here for him but he won't truly be happy if the Princess isn't awake. And we can't bring her back if we just keep loosing more and more Paladins."

Hunk was never one to shy away from comfort. He was always honest about his feelings and compassionate towards others. It made him easy to trust. "We're gonna figure this out. Lance is gonna be fine, you heard Coran. Once this war is over, we'll all work together to get the Princess back. Things will sort itself out, we just need to remain strong."

Hunk nodded and looked back up at Lance. His breathing was slow and steady, his subconscious mind unaware of the scar over his left eye. They sat there for what felt like hours but could've been minutes. It felt like they were back in the Paidge Dell, watching over the tumulus. Every second by its side wasn't enough. Coran walked in and told them to meet in the dining hall. They sat there for five dobashes before making their way to the dining hall. They walked in silence, barely glancing at each other.

They walked into the dining hall and sat down at their respective chairs. Coran got up from the head of the table and opened a holoscreen, "I found the coordinates to Taujeer. I contacted the Olkari and they provided some information. The Blade's story checks out. It is known to many planets that the Taujeerians are thieves. But because of the lions' shields, we'd be able to make a safer mission." He tapped the table in thought. "I wasn't able to get any imagery of their faces and the Olkari weren't aware of Slav's favorite color. They said they'd contact us if they remember or find out."

"Great," Shiro nodded. "Thanks for all the help, Coran. As soon as we're rested, we can head to Taujeer. We need to get Slav before they do anything to him."

Coran bowed his head in understanding, "Alright. I'll make some preparations for the Castle and get the coordinates ready for the mission. We leave in two Vargas." He stood from his chair and grabbed the device that displayed the holoscreens. He hurried out of the dining hall, leaving Hunk and him in tense silence.

Hunk got up and left after a few dobashes. Heading in the direction of the kitchen. Shiro stayed at the table, head in hands and trying to remember all the details of his and Keith's conversation. He didn't know why, but he didn't tell them that the Blade was Keith. He felt like he shouldn't. He leaned back in his chair and studied the ceiling for a bit. Deciding that he wasn't hungry, he got out of his chair and made his way to his bedroom. Maybe he just needed to sleep and clear his head.

He collapsed on his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. The window by his bed open and displaying outer space. He found it easier to sleep when he kept his eyes on the stars. The colors blending together. He took a deep breath and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Two Vargas later, Hunk and Shiro were seated in the bridge. Both in their Paladin armor. Coran was in armor similar to theirs but orange. He insisted on going down to Taujeer with them. He felt guilty for not being there when Pidge died and not helping when Lance got hurt. Now he was gonna stay by their side and make sure they get out alive. They got sucked into the wormhole and appeared next to an acid covered planet. Rocks were floating out in space, surrounding the planet. A small structure was laid out somewhere on the planet surface.

The Castle lowered close to the planet but Coran stopped it there. "I don't want to risk the Castle," he turned to the others. "We'll take the lions down. We request to see Slav and hopefully get him to the Castle before the Taujeerians are suspicious." All of them hurried to their pods. Coran took the elevator down to the Black hangar. As Shiro rose into the Black Lion's chest, Black ducked her head and allowed Coran inside. He hurried up to the cockpit and stood behind Shiro.

Black jumped out of her hangar and they dove down to the planet's surface. Yellow and Black settled onto Taujeer and saw someone coming down from the structure. The three of them exited their lions and walked over to the Taujeerian. Shiro startled slightly. They looked like a tardigrade but more jelly-like. The hole in its face flashed like a screen but looked like cloth. "Paladins of Voltron," the Taujeerian cried in surprise. Their voice was robotic and made Shiro a bit dizzy. "I thought they were gone decophoebs ago!"

Hunk blinked, "You know about us?"

The Taujeerian turned on him, "Many travelers speak of Voltron. The defender that stopped answering to sounds of distress ten thousand decophoebs ago. We never thought we'd meet you." They glanced up at the lions, who growled down at the Taujeerian. Shiro tensed and tried to tell Black to calm down. A hesitant huff sounded in the back of his mind.

"Sorry, they've been unresponsive for many decophoebs," Shiro apologized. "As you said. Their a little jumpy around new faces."

The Taujeerian waved it off, "It's alright. I understand. What brings you here? We weren't aware you knew of our planet."

"Someone sent us," Shiro quickly explained. "We were looking for a friend of ours. Slav. They said you had him with you and that you could use some help." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. The Taujeerian seemed to fall for it.

"I am Baujal," the Taujeerian said. "I am the leader of the others. We live on that Ark but our planet has started to crumble. Now acid surrounds us. We do not know what to do! Our engines won't get us anywhere safe. Slav came here and started to help us. But even his genius mind could not calculate what to do."

"Take us to him," Coran ordered. Baujal nodded and waved at them to follow.

They kept their guard up as they walked up the ramp into the Ark. The Ark was big. Many Taujeerians were walking around, keeping their young safe by their side. It was nicely lit and quiet despite the crowd. They pushed through to the end of the Ark, where they entered a door into a new room. It was filled with monitors and held a perfect view of the planet. A ferret-like person stood at a dashboard at the end of the room. Typing hastily over the screen. He had six arms and a large tail. When they entered, he turned to face them.

"Slav, these are the Paladins -" Baujal began.

"Of Voltron! I know them," Slav exclaimed. Baujal nodded and left the room. Shiro tensed as the doors closed behind them. Black sensed the tension and nervously growled in the back of his mind. He turned to look at Slav. "Are you here from the Blades?"

"Yes," Coran replied. Slav hurried to Hunk and took a few looks at his armor. "They said they needed you back at their base, but they didn't have the time to come find you. If we get you back to them, we could form an alli-"

"Oh no!" Slav dramatically fell back. Twisting away from Hunk in disgust. "We're all  _ doomed _ !"

The Paladins looked at him in shock. They glanced at each other for a moment before asking, "Why?"

"In 45.27 percentage of realities, yellow against white could blind someone. There are even realities in which some could tragically die due to the harsh light," he squirmed back to his dashboard and jumped behind it. Coran tried to process the information before turning to Hunk and pressing the blue V on his shoulder. All the white of the armor turned black. Slav leaned forward and blinked at the change. "That could work better." He jumped back over the dashboard and walked in front of them. "But there is still a possibility that someone could tragically get hurt in 5.45 percentage of realities."

Shiro cleared his throat, "What about this one?"

Slav slowly turned to regard the Black Paladin. His eyes narrowed, "Are you wearing clean socks...?"

Even though the sentence was slowly spoken to him, he couldn't process those words for a moment. "Er - at the moment? Not really wearing any."

Slav looked at him for a moment before he looked at Coran, "We might be alright but I am not exactly sure what you want. The Blade sent you but they are very vague. Vagueness increases death chances by 87 percent. Not to mention, they don't take care of the leak in their boiler room. There are infinite realities in which someone could slip or drown."

Silence rang in the tiny room. Shiro braved to ask, "From a leak?"

"Of course," Slav said. And that was all he said. He didn't explain his judgment, he didn't add anything. He turned back to Coran for answers.

"Right," Coran coughed. "The Blades want you back at their base. They were very vague, as you said. They just said that they won't accept an alliance unless you were returned."

Slav looked at Coran for a moment before he said, "Did they fix the leak?"

The Paladins all exchanged a look, cause they had no idea if the Blades fixed their 'leak' or not. Shiro spoke up, "Uh - yeah, yes. They did." He had no idea if they did but he was just gonna hope.

Slav scratched at the fur underneath his beak. Much like a mad scientist would stroke their beard. The Paladins and Coran waited with bated breath for his reply, "Alright! I do think their base could use some upgrades," Slav said.

That was easier than Shiro anticipated, "Great. Then let's go."

Hunk turned with a relieved huff. Its the first time they got through a mission easily. Which meant that everything was gonna go bad in just a tick. The door wouldn't open. And when it didn't open, Slav screamed. He ducked behind his dashboard as if fearing a giant spider. "It is too late! The curse has been cast upon all realities!"

Shiro moved forward and rammed the door with his shoulder. Checking if it was just a little busted from the heat on this planet. It wouldn't even budge. Hunk and him rammed into the door before they heard a robotic voice on the other end, "It won't work."

"Baujal?" Shiro cried in surprise.

A dizzying titter sounded on the other side of the door, "We know of the Galra and their Empire. We know what they seek. Once they get here, we will be rewarded by bringing them the one thing they strive for." He didn't need to say it. They all knew what they were giving in.

A roar screamed in the back of Shiro's mind and he toppled over. Clutching over the helmet and trying to steady his breathing. Coran ran from one side of the room and bounded forward, ramming his shoulder into the metal doors. Shiro wanted to tell him it won't work, the metal was too strong. But the doors blasted off their hinges and flung into the crowd of Taujeerians.

Loud gasps were heard in the room and many screamed as they pushed out of the doors' way. Slav peered over his dashboard and squealed in relief. He rushed over and curled himself around Coran like a belt. Coran blinked down at the makeshift belt for a moment before shoving the thought aside. "We need to get back to the Castle!"

He drew a blaster from his 'Paladin' pocket and rushed into the fray. Hunk and Shiro following behind him. Shiro stumbled a bit but he was able to get into battle. Clumsily lighting his arm and shooting through. The Taujeerians screeched, halting them all in place. The sound near deafening. Shiro glanced up to see some of them stretching, growing. The jelly-like texture on their skin oozing onto the floor. Piling in mounds like wet gelatin. Their hands thinned and extended into dirty white claws.

The hideous form of Baujal stepped forward, "I forgot about the power Alteans possess when it comes to strength." His voice had a hint of robotics but was mostly a high-pitched hiss. Slav bolted from Coran and disappeared behind some boxes. "No matter. We own up to our mistakes and we  _ never  _ forget to annihilate them."

Having giant tardigrades rush you - jelly-like sweat clinging to their skin - in a tiny Ark, you're most likely screwed. Slav was hiding somewhere out of sight and all the spare Taujeerians were running outside. Watching outside like he was back in the Gladiator Arena. He jumped out of the way and kept close to the wall. Keeping his eyes open for Slav. For a scientific genius, he sure as hell was a nuisance.

He dodged and slashed at the Taujeerians, just a warning for them to back off. Shiro's heart stopped as Hunk got whacked across the room and into a stack of crates. But he groaned and pushed himself back up, pulling up his shield and summoning his cannon. He spotted a green figure scuttle away from behind the wreckage.

Bingo.

He dodged the Taujeerians as he made his way to the crates and grabbed the scientist from behind the crates. He yelped in fear and the Taujeerians took notice. Shiro growled and shot out his arm, yanking Baujal into the others. He whipped to Slav with an annoyed scowl, "No screaming."

Slav blinked, "I was screaming?"

Shiro growled and turned toward the others, "We need to get out of here now." He was about to hurry away when he noticed Slav not following. His eye twitched as he looked at the prisoner. "Um -  _ hello _ !? We need to get out of here.  _ Now _ !"

"Oh! You mean in  _ this  _ reality," Slav eyed him. When he noticed the twitch in Shiro's face, he scurried out past him. "Got it!" Shiro ran behind the three of them, running past Baujal as he slowly crept to his feet. Hissing in rage. Shiro kept his arm out in front of him, daring any of the Taujeerians to come forward. Coran shot a few lasers to clear the way.

The particle barrier around Black evaporated and she opened her jaw. Yellow leaned down beside her, waiting patiently for their Paladins. Baujal came scuttering out of the Ark and before they knew it, a laser shot from the singular hole in his face. It hit its target as soon as it charged. "Yellow!" Hunk cried in surprise.

The Yellow Lion tumbled into the acid with the force of the beam, a large splash covering half of the land. Black jumped away in shock, the acid grazing her claw. Hunk turned on the acid resistance on his suit and impulsively jumped into the acid. "Hunk!" Shiro called in distress.

Black bellowed impatiently and snapped them up in her jaw. Slav yelled, scuttling around the place in terror. Black shot off the ground and hovered over the Ark, her jaw opening slightly. Shiro peeked through the opening, his eyes darting over the pool of acid. A growl echoed across the planet and Slav stopped screaming. Instead, pumping his fist in the air, "Blue light has a frequency between 606 to 608 terahertz. We are in luck!"

Shiro looked up to the Castle, watching the Blue Lion dart out of her hangar. She opened her jaw and shot a column of ice around the Ark, trapping the Taujeerians inside. "Where's Hunk?" Lance called in their comms.

Lance. Of course. "He jumped into the acid. Yellow was pushed insi - Lance!"

The Blue Lion nose-dived into the acid pool, Black growled uncomfortably. Her body shifting with the groan. Shiro placed a gentle hand on her jaw, "I know you're nervous. I - I am too."

The acid bubbled and popped, Coran was shifting uncomfortably next to him. Slav looked insecure about his favorite color. Shiro's fingers tensed on the metal of Black's jaw. The acid bubbled faster and faster before two objects lurched out of the liquid. Blue had Yellow balanced on her back, slowly going higher and higher. Droplets falling off the metal. The three of them jumped in the air in joy, the Black Lion roared. Throwing her head back and sending Slav flying back into the throat.

Shiro hurried after him, sitting down in the cockpit. Coran stood beside him. The two of them sped off to the Castle. Secure in the hangars. They came down into the bright Castle with sighs of relief. Slav was rubbing his head from the fall earlier. " _ Guys _ !" Lance suddenly called over the comms. His voice choked up. " _ Th-there's something wrong with Hunk! _ "

* * *

"Fools!" Baujal was thrown back to the floor by the force of the fist. "Utter fools! Wasting valuable time. We have an Empire to bring to greatness and you bring us here for nothing."

"Kirkit! Hear us out," Baujal called from the floor.

The Galra commander sneered, "We have heard you enough. We know what you do. And we aren't buying it. We might as well destroy the planet quicker. It would at least bring us pleasure."

"Kirkit, no!" Baujal pleaded. The pathetic thing could survive an acid planet. Could build a bigger civilization in it if he wanted to. But it wasn't indestructible.

"The choice is made," he turned, giving the sentries their signal. A sound of a laser hitting a solid surface and the hard fall of a dead leader. A smile graced his features and he made his way up the ramp. His followers traveling in behind him.

"Think we're gonna listen to his pitiful soul?" his lieutenant huffed in amusement. "When we already have a suitable prisoner in our midst. Wasting our time to build greatness for attention."

Kirkit growled, "You see these people all over the galaxy.  _ Vile creatures. _ Call in Haggar, tell her she can play with her little toy." He walked down the hall.

"Where will you be heading, Commander?" His lieutenant questioned.

Kirkit grinned, "Checking in with the Paladin."


	14. Mendacious Deserter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for a bit of blood and PTSD.

"Clearing interference in three, two, one," the windshield flickered and the ship seemed to stabilize. Groaning in the engines and thrumming under his fingertips. It sounded like the bridge and he couldn't help but take a peek inside. He watched the Lieutenant turn to Commander Kirkit, "Cruiser is stable and interference is cleared."

"Good, see if you can get any communication through to the Emperor," Kirkit grumbled, standing by his post. Tall and hideous. He flinched at the thought. If his mother were here, she'd smack him over the head with a rolled-up newspaper for his graceless thought. But anyone would agree with him. The Lieutenant turned back to his control panel and heightened the settings. The screens flickered before turning dull.

The Lieutenant growled and turned back to his Commander, "Still nothing, sir."

"Keep trying, getting the package to the Emperor is our only priority," the Commander growled with venom. Even if it wasn't part of his mission, he was picking up on a pretty interesting discussion. He softly snorted as he watched the Lieutenant grow nervous.

"Sir, i-if I may," he spoke hesitantly. Kirkit already seemed furious by his colleague's interjection. But he stayed quiet, watching the younger Galra with anticipation. "Perhaps... perhaps if we just spoke to Haggar. Maybe the witch could get us a signal to the Emperor and -"

"That witch?" Kirkit bellowed. The Lieutenant swallowed, seemingly realizing his mistake. "She'll just take the prize for herself and leave us in the dust. Or buried in the acid pool of that repugnant planet."  _ Prize? _ He leaned in to get a better listen to the conversation.

"Yes, you are quite right, Commander Kirkit," The Lieutenant nodded rapidly. "I will assure Zarkon of the Paladin before you could even comprehend." He spun back to his dashboard in a haste and frantically typed on the hover keyboard.

_ Paladin? _

The two seemed pretty much finished with speaking, but he knew how much Kirkit just loved to brag about his possessions. Maybe the silent mood would get him speaking if he stared a little longer.

" _ Matt _ ," he heard a disgruntled growl echo in his helmet. He nearly bumped against the vent walls but stopped himself quick enough. " _ Quit messing around. We have a time stamp on this mission and you are taking way too long in the ventilation system. _ " The anger of his partner died down. This wasn't their first mission together but they were still fairly new to each other's mission tactics. Despite being a robot, N-7 was a lot more of an individual than he expected. She took the time to adapt to things and kept to her techniques until she found a new flow.

"Cool it, Vev," Matt chuckled lowly. "Just checkin' in with the Galra's latest fashion trends."

" _ Your need for gossip is gonna put the whole operation at a bust _ ," N-7 grumbled. " _ Get your head in the mission. And stop calling me Vev. _ "

"Sure, I know you like it," he crawled through the vents, following the map he had displayed before him. When he finally got to an empty hall, he was sweating profusely. He dropped onto the floor and instinctively brought his hand up. He huffed and ran his hand over the helmet instead. "Hey, Vev, do you know about any... Paladins?"

He turned down a hallway and peeked around the corner. After a quick once over, he called it all clear and hurried down. " _ I remember one of the Commanders mentioning a group that called themselves Paladins, _ " she responded boredly like the info was useless to her.

"Huh," Matt hummed. "Well, I overheard the Commander and Lieutenant talking about a Paladin. They talked about them like they were a... a prize." N-7 hummed but didn't respond to the silent question. Matt sighed, he was still used to Magafoth and his cooperation. He kept forgetting that they didn't have that same fluidity. "That was me asking if we should investigate."

That brought N-7 back full force, " _ No. No, no, no. We have a mission and we have to stick to it. Last time you got distracted, we were almost exposed. It was a miracle that you managed to extract intelligence. _ "

"A group that called themselves Paladins that is being delivered as a package for Zarkon," he stealthily took out a sentry as he came around the corner. "Sounds like rebels. And rebels always assist other rebels."

N-7 groaned, " _ Matt, you can't go putting your li- the  _ mission  _ in jeopardy! _ "

Matt chuckled. She always hid the fact when she grew soft for someone because she thought she had to be serious at all times. But he knew better. "Temporarily cutting comm interface."

A slight beep sounding next to his ear as he crept down to the cells. He scanned the room for any biorhythms. He picked up on one lone biorhythm not too far in the room. He crept behind a wall and opened the doors. Just as expected, no one was present. Not sentry nor officer. He kept his blaster at the ready as he snuck down the hall, coming to the point the signature was located. He looked up to the doors and down at the scanner. "Activating galra tech overlay."

His hand felt heavier as the inside of his glove turned to a sentry's steel. He placed his heavy hand on the scanner and it took a moment before it gave an accepting beep. The doors swung open and the heaviness of his hand faded.

A figure was lying face down on the floor. Like the last person to visit them didn't pay any mind to be gentle. He walked toward their limp form and watched the ragged rise and fall of their back. He kneeled beside them and noticed parts of their undersuit was scorched. Showing patches of reddening pale pale ivory skin. Their hair was a mess of caramel locks, identical to his own.

He placed his blaster beside him and cradled the figure in his arms. Turning them to have a closer look at their face. Her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly parted. A dribble of blood dripping out the corner of her mouth. Matt's heart beat faster and faster as he stared at the young girl he had in his arms. His eyes flicking over her damaged form, her burnt up face and limp limbs.

"Katie?"

* * *

As soon as they reported Slav to the Blades, they got a link of coordinates to the base. Slav was getting healed in the cryo pods to assure full health. Shiro partially did it to stop him from speaking. He was training in the training room, now reaching level seventeen. He has been trying to strengthen his bond with Black for a few Vargas but she refused to open up.

They all landed on Olkarion. The castle was being prepared. A full system check, supply restock, weapon upgrades, and shield repairs. Not much was done on the shield repairs but that was just how good the tech worked. Shiro grew a sad smile at the memory. Coming into the bridge as Pidge and Coran were kneeled before the dash, trying to get it to work. Their laughter erupting through the bridge when the blue shield enveloped their sanctuary. He threw up his hand as the Gladiator came down with a kick. Lighting it to blue and slashing at its torso.

It ejected blue particles as it vanished on the spot. He stretched to his full height, wiping the sweat from his brow. "End training sequence," he called out to the empty room in short pants.

He left the training room and took a quick shower. He got into his Paladin armor, always prepared for anything. The Olkari were a real help ever since they freed their planet. The Oilians felt safe with their aid and found a home in their city. They were glad to finally settle down on a planet. The Balmerans found the planet too bright and wanted to set down on another Balmera. So they were sticking with the Paladins until they found a new home.

One Balmeran dared walk on the surface of Olkari and Shiro was worried for her. So that was exactly where he was heading.

He walked through the long Castle halls, watching the Olkari conversing with each other and Coran. He knew Lance was currently in his hangar, helping the Olkari on repairing Blue. She didn't have much she needed to fix, but Lance wanted to learn more about her and keep her in good form.

They were close to the end of the war. Green was secured in her hangar and refused to answer to any potential paladins. Olkari came to bond with her but she would not give any of them a chance. Blue and Lance were practically inseparable and Shiro... Shiro and Black aren't on common ground yet. They were close, but not in the way the other Paladins were bonded to their lions. They'll get there.

Eventually.

He pushed through the crowd of Olkari. A market - similar to Life Day according to Coran - was set up to let off the tension of the coming battle. Children were spending all their GAC on small technological toys.

Shiro waved politely at some of the marketers and would give a quick small talk to the little ones before he got to his destination. The Hospital tower. All the Oilians and Balmerans went there to get healed before returning to the Castle or getting assigned their new homes. He spotted Kadde, Tamki, and Rhysling at one of the vendors, eating Olkarion desserts. When Kadde spotted him, her tail wagged and she waved at him.

He waved back before continuing on his path. He entered the building and walked up to the elevator. A nearby Olkari medic -Thane - waved at him with a confident smile. Its been awfully friendly as if late. Shiro couldn't help but be disturbed. It seemed too much like the calm before the storm. With a timid wave in the Olkari's direction, he entered the elevator and went up to one of the top floors.

He stepped out into the hallway and took a deep breath. He walked down to one of the doors at the end of the hallway. He entered to see Shay. Sitting in a chair next to the person in bed. She seemed nervous and her eyes looked sad. Looking over the Yellow Paladin in distress. Shiro looked down at the patient.

He had an ugly scar going from his lip to his jaw. The impact in which they left the acid pool broke his visor and cut into his face. He was bleeding so much, the Paladins weren't sure what to do. He looked peaceful despite the recent events. Better, even. Besides the harsh light, Shay came here every day. Checking in on Hunk whenever visitor Vargas were open. As he entered, Shay looked up at him in surprise before calming the tension in her shoulders.

"Hello, Black Paladin," she greeted in a whisper. As if afraid to wake Hunk. "I was just checking on Hunk. He seems to be better."

Shiro took another seat across from her, "He gave us all a real fright back there. But I know he'd be able to push through. The Olkari are doing everything they can."

Shay looked over Hunk with a gentle smile. "The Olkari really does help a lot in this war. They are truly valuable allies. I just hope Hunk gets better quick." Shiro nodded in understanding and looked back down at the Yellow Paladin. Lance was hysterical when they found him. He refused to let go of his friend until they forced him away. He's been resting in the cryo pod for a few Vargas before they got him to Olkarion.

And despite everything, he was looking better. He was pulling through. "Black Paladin, Shay," Thane entered. "I was wondering if one - or both - of you would like to inspect the prosthetic. If you give good judgment, we might be done earlier than expected."

Shiro turned to face Shay, "Do you want to give your view?"

Shay nodded and stood up from her chair. They followed the Olkarion doctor out into the hallway and down the elevator. They came back to the entrance and entered a room behind the front desk. In the room, there were various robotic arms, legs, feet, and hands. One of the items was formed like an eye but sparked with electricity.

They went to a table at the end of the room, where two nurses were adding finishing touches to their design. They turned and stepped aside for Shay and Shiro. It was a prosthetic leg with thin green lines from the heel to mid-thigh. Strands of yellow mixed in for extra detail. It was shaped somewhat like the Paladin armor. "No malfunctions?" Shiro turned to Thane.

Thane shook his head, "We haven't encountered any bugs. But we won't know for sure unless it is attached."

Shiro tensed. He took a deep breath to calm the tension before asking, "How... how long will the surgery take?"

Thane thought about it for a bit, "If my calculations are correct, only a few Vargas. Three or less."

Shiro nodded and looked back at the prosthetic. "Okay. It seems good. If there are any flaws, it could easily be taken care of later." The doctor nodded affirmatively. Shiro turned to Shay. "Does it seem good enough for you? Your opinion would be appreciated."

Shay looked over the leg with a sad glint in her eyes. But she nodded none-the-less, "Yes. As long as he could walk again. I know he wouldn't want to stop walking. Nor would he want to quit his part in this war."

"Then it's settled," Shiro sighed. "This is good enough. Thank you, Thane."

"It is my honor to aid a Paladin," Thane assured. "We will start as soon as feasible."

* * *

Lance tripped.

He growled as he tripped for the fifth time that day. He got to his feet and handed the wrench to the Olkari who gave him a paltry smile. Lance grumbled and sat on Blue's paw. They were repairing one of her armor plates that got loose during his plunge into the acid. The force of the dive rattled her up quite a bit. But she seemed okay. He kept bouncing his leg up and down, biting his lip as he watched the Olkari fix up Blue. He hated walking. Ever since he got out of the pod, he'd walk into walls or trip over objects directed at his left. Because of the cut over his eye, he was half-blind.

And he's been hurting himself non stop.

He looked up to one of the Olkari that was focusing their energy on Blue's head like they were stopping a migraine. It must've been soothing cause she's been purring in the back of his head for the last five minutes.  _ Enjoying your spa day, Blue? _ he teased.

She growled in response. He chuckled and leaned back against her paw. As soon as her presence left his mind, he was overcome with worry. He was still worried about Hunk. Anyone in their right mind would be. He was... in bad shape. He was pretty much no use here right now, so he jumped off of Blue's paw and headed out the door. Not without bumping his shoulder against the frame. He was gonna have to get used to this.

Hunk had gone into surgery a few Vargas ago and Lance was just hoping for the best that he was out and healthy again. He couldn't lose him, not this quickly. He pushed through to the medical tower.

He walked through the doors and went up to the floor Hunk was on before. As soon as he stepped out, he saw Shay and Shiro sitting outside one of the doors. He took a deep breath and sat next to them. "Hunk good yet?" he asked the quiet two.

Shiro shook his head without a word. He took a seat next to Shay who was fast asleep. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long they were gonna sit there but he'd wait for phoebs if he had to. He was gonna kill Hunk for scaring him like that. His leg kept bouncing, the clacking of his heel against the floor echoed through the hallway. While Hunk was in the hospital, Coran upgraded his armor with more acid resistance, opaque visor, and a stomach piece. He was in the process of creating new Green Paladin armor.

Once he was finished with the two projects, he was gonna upgrade his and Shiro's armor. He wanted to make sure that there was never a slip up like this again. But Coran didn't seem confident in his words. Despite everything, he couldn't say with absolute certainty that they'll survive. Now he wasn't sure if they were gonna win at all.

Coran has done so much for them. He saved them from their first battle, he introduced them to the lives outside their world, he showed them the lions, he helped create Shiro's arm, he stuck by their side to this very day and he was still helping them. There was no end to his kindness. That's why Lance was determined to win this war and bring the Princess back. Even if he has to die trying.

Thane came out of the room with a few nurses. Shiro got up and Lance carefully awoke Shay. She got up as soon as her eyes opened and turned to the doctor. "The leg is attached and he seems alright. He'll wake within the next few Vargas," he announced to them.

"Thank you, Thane," Shiro smiled appreciatively and turned to the others. Thane left down the hall. "Wanna go in?"

Shay nodded shyly and followed Shiro in. Hunk was in bed. He looked well-rested and healthy. Lance pulled up a chair and sat beside him. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and Shay sat down on the other side. Everything was quiet between them. Waiting for the Yellow Paladin to wake up.

Lance's mind wandered. Wondering if, in another reality, this could've been Pidge. Everyone crowded around the hospital bed and watching her rest off the wounds. Waiting for her to wake up. When she wakes up, she'll say something sly or jocular. And everything could go back to how it was. "Ah! My estimation was correct," a voice echoed through the room. "There was a 22.9 percent chance that you would linger around the bed of the wounded."

Shiro grumbled under his breath, " _ It's awake. _ "

"Only twenty-two percent?" Shay asked. "How were you certain we'd be here then?"

Slav tucked his hands away in his pockets, "There is still a percentage, no matter if it's low."

Lance ignored him, staying focused on Hunk's face. He vaguely saw Slav hurry around the room and study the machines but he paid him no mind. Shiro ended up sitting him down and telling him to stay like he was training a dog. Around the time Coran entered, Slav hurried out after an Olkari to ask about their color-coding system.

He sat next to Lance and looked down at the sleeping Paladin. "Don't worry, Lance," he placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "He'll wake soon."

* * *

_ A growl of uncertainty. "You'll be okay, girl. Get a good Paladin for me when its all said and done." A pounding cube steadily moving to a city. Fear. "Let's bring peace to them." _

__

_ I'll follow you anywhere. Ancient and powerful. Calming and determined. A laser beam hitting a smooth surface. Silence and darkness. Anxiety and suspense. Light and pain. _

_ Screams and death. _

She gasped as she shot up from a lying position. Her eyes darting over the room. Her body shook as her eyes stayed unfocused.  _ "Paladin." Blood and heat.  _ She screamed and her hands clasped against her head, a steady thunking on the inside of her skull.  _ A growl and shriek. Tears and injury.  _ She groaned as the pound in her head grew harder.

"Where's Luminara?" Someone yelled at her side, large hands clasping her arms.  _ Strong hands. Walls. Breathing.  _ "It's okay Pidge, I'm here now. You're safe. Katie -"  _ Blood pooling around her. _ So much blood. "- Katie -"  _ Gleaming eyes. Sinister smile.  _ "Katie!"

Reality.

Her head snapped up and her eyes darted around the room. They slowly focused on her surroundings. A crooked dresser, half of it held up by cinder blocks. A rusty mirror hanging on the wall. Thin green sheets over her legs. A reflection of her, more masculine and longer hair. A scar cutting across his cheek. Worry filling amber eyes. "M-Matt," she stuttered.

A warm embrace and muffled sobs. The smell of dust and dirt. Hard armor plates pressing into her chest. Home. Her weak arms wrapped around the boy that held her close and she pressed her eyes shut. Matt. Tears streamed down her face and she refused to believe this was a dream. He was back. Right here. She wasn't sure how but she refused to think about it.

Matt.

Home.

* * *

A groan as he opened his eyes to harsh light. Bated breath as his eyes focused on the room. White ceiling, cream walls, and four people around him. He glanced, taking in every person. On his right, Shay. Her yellow eyes gleaming with hope, dressed in clean Olkari clothes. Fit to her form. On the edge of the bed, Shiro. Staring with the beginning of a smile, waiting for his cue to bring out a full grin. Coran not far from him, watching him carefully. To his left, Lance.

Lance who used to be stuck in a cryo pod. Lance with a scar over his left eye. Lance with a glazed blue eye, unfocused.

"I thought I was waiting for  _ you  _ to get better," Hunk grumbled.

Lance huffed, "Pfft. Yeah, that would've been the case if you weren't diving into acid lakes."

Hunk shrugged weakly, "Thought I could handle it."

"Heh," Lance laughed. "Handled it well enough. For a split  _ second _ ." He leaned down in the blink of an eye and enveloped him in an awkward hug. "Welcome back to the team." Hunk hugged back with the little strength he had. He was gonna be bedridden for a little bit.

"How's the whole thing with Slav been going?" he turned to Shiro.

Shiro pouted at the topic change, "Oh... we got him. But he... he's unique. We're taking him to the Blade of Marmora in a Varga. The last transmission I got from Ulaz said that the leader was getting antsy. He was uncomfortable about how long we were taking." He smiled timidly. "I just wanted to make sure you were gonna be fine before we leave."

"Aww, Shiro," Hunk chuckled softly. "Thank you for making me a priority but you are gonna have to get Slav back to the Blades. We don't wanna ruin any chance of an alliance."

Shiro nodded, "Yeah. We'll get to it. Just wanna make sure you're okay. We don't want you to be lonely here."

"Don't worry about me. Shay will be here, I can tell," He said with a soft look; Shay smiled brilliantly.

Shiro laughed, "She's been a wonderful nurse, I can assure you." If rocks could blush, Shay would be red. They spent a few dobashes enjoying Hunk's company. Hunk made an amputee joke when he saw his leg but still looked rather shaken up. He and Shiro bonded over prosthetics and Shiro oathed to teach him to walk. Yellow gave a few choice words about Hunk's stunt a bit later and Coran showed off the new armor. By the time Slav came in, Hunk made a joke about being in a longer coma and Shay scolded him.

But the cheerful energy soon came to an end and Shiro got up from the edge of the bed to wish him well. "Get better, okay, Hunk? We have a mission to take care of and we need you to rest. Once we are back, I'll give you secret lessons."

Coran shrugged, "Ought not to do anything but teach you quicker. It will have time to heal. More than it already has." He got up out of his chair and dusted his pants. "Take care of him, Shay."

"Of course," she nodded with a gentle smile.

The four of them exited the hospital with a few more waves of goodbye before heading to the Castle.

Coran spoke to the Olkari about the Castle status before they all made their way to the bridge. All of the systems were at the full percentage and every altean word was translated to Galvacore. They were restocked with food and water and most of the used rooms were cleaned. The Balmerans were left on Olkarion while they were out on the mission. Of course, they complained about it but one word about the Galra and they were conversing with the nearest Olkari. They all got into the bridge and started lifting off. Disembarking from Olkarion and heading into outer space. Shiro sent a quick word to Ulaz and Coran loaded the coordinates into his dash. As the location popped up on the screen, he held his hands over the scaultrite lenses and started the wormhole. Slav looking uncomfortable with the process.

They tore through the wormhole and appeared on the other side. They were in the middle of deep purple space, facing down a base that screamed sci-fi. Two black holes on either side of a blue star. It could've been real, it could've been an illusion. Shiro wasn't sure. "These Blade guys sure are extra," Lance mumbled.

Just as he said that a screen popped up over the windows. Words written in galran. A robotic voice boomed through the bridge, " **Identify yourself.** "

Coran opened a hailing frequency, "We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz."

The words stood frozen against the window. Almost like the hailing didn't work. Or whoever was on the other end wasn't doing their job. Or was new. " **Two may enter,** " the robotic voice returned. " **Come unarmed** ." The words disappeared and Shiro couldn't help the snort. His mind was still boggled by Hunk's amputee jokes.

"Only two?" Coran turned with concern.

Shiro nodded, "It seems so. No matter what, Slav has to go. So... that's one."

"And you are the leader of the Paladins," Coran stood tall. "And that's two."

Shiro blinked up at him, "You are our commander. They might want to see you."

Coran shook his head, "No. This has to come from the head of Voltron." He walked over to Shiro and patted his shoulder. "Lance and I will keep an eye on the Castle and everything around the base. You and Slav get in and form the alliance."

Slav sighed mournfully, "They better have fixed that leak. If not, there is no reality in which I survive to a healthy age."

_ Oh. I have to go to the Blades with _ him, Shiro grumbled but made his way to the hangar anyway. "Follow me, Slav," was the tired groan that called to the genius engineer.

* * *

After getting Slav dressed in a quick suit, they flew over in the Black Lion. A gap formed in the barrier the closer they got. They broke through to see a large expanse of space with a single, lone asteroid floating in the center. He set Black down on the rock and he and Slav exited onto the surface. "There's nothing here," Shiro mentioned, studying the large blue walls surrounding them. "Just a plain asteroid."

Slav shook his head, "No, no, no. I remember building this place. We must wait."

As if on cue, two figures started to rise from the rocks. Silently watching from far away. They had the same armor as Keith. One of their masks had glowing lights on the top of their face down and the other had three. The larger of the two stepped forward. "I am Antok. Second in command of the Blade of Marmora."

"I am Shiro, the leader of Voltron," Shiro stepped toward the figure. "We're bringing you Slav in hopes of an alliance. I request to speak to your leader."

Antok stared at him. The glowing lights of his mask making him seem almost emotionless, "Very well." He stepped back to reveal the smaller blade, who stood ready to guide them. Slav and Shiro moved past Antok and after the smaller blade. They stepped onto a smooth platform and they descended into the asteroid. The engines of the elevator groaned as they sped down to meet the leader.

The doors opened and they stepped out into a large room filled with blades. They were all standing opposite each other with the same purple and black armor. Three galra stood beneath a banner of their symbol. The one in the middle had to be their leader. “I am Kolivan. Leader of the Blade of Marmora,” the middle galra confirmed in a monotone voice.

"I am Shiro, leader of Voltron," Shiro spoke, standing tall. He repeated the same thing he told Antok on the asteroid. Kolivan turned to Slav, who was uncharacteristically silent.

"I thought it was not possible for someone so new to this war to liberate our top engineer," Kolivan said. Shiro glanced at Slav before something caught his attention. The galra at the beginning of the row of Blades. He was shorter than all the other blades. Keith. "You were able to attain what we seek." Kolivan turned quiet. Shiro glanced over to him, wondering if he had to clarify.

"Yes," he accepted. Kolivan stayed quiet.

"Quick question before we take this any farther," Slav spoke up. "Was the leak fixed? I don't know about you, but I don't trust the Paladins' judgment on that. There is an 87 percent chance that they spoke the truth, but that still leaves a 23 percent chance that they lied."

Kolivan slowly turned to Slav, he impatiently waited for an answer, "Yes. It has been fixed." He turned back to Shiro, observing him closely. Shiro tried to keep himself calm. He felt like prey faced down by a predator.

"Oh, good!" Slav exclaimed. "I was truly worried there for a moment. Well, it seems everything's fine."

"You are keeping something secret," Kolivan said. Shiro tried not to gulp the sour taste that entered his mouth. "Knowledge or death is the way of the blades. We cannot trust outsiders with our information if they cannot provide their own."

"I assure you, I am not keeping anything secret," Shiro said.

Kolivan stared for a moment and Antok kept his hand on the hilt of his blade, "I do not trust you. I learned to read in between the lines for decophoebs when it came to untrained soldiers. You are keeping something." Shiro felt hot from the call out. He noticed Kolivan's head slightly cocked to Revilo's position. "Something that we don't know."

Automatically, Shiro turned to look at Revilo, who had a slightly tired slump in his shoulders. He remembered flying in the Blade ship with him. How tired he'd looked in the pilot seat. Maybe all this time... he was working for the Blades as a spy? Was that the answer?

"What do you know of Blade Revilo that we don't?" Kolivan asked, breaking Shiro out of his thoughts.

He blinked, unsure what to say.  _ What would be wrong or what would be right? _ He glanced back at Revilo who was looking up at him. He wasn't sure if it was confirmation or a warning. He looked up to Kolivan, staring at him impatiently. He was hyper-aware that Antok was dragging the sword from its sheath. So many things didn't add up.

_Why would Keith tell him not to trust him if he worked for the blades? Was it protocol? Was he spying on the Blades? He was supposed to form an alliance. How could he possibly do this if they didn't trust him? Should he say something? What would that do to Keith?_ _Would this one small decision change everything or nothing?_

"I will ask only one last time," Kolivan gritted. "What do you know of Blade Revilo that we don't?"

Shiro looked between Keith and Kolivan. Slav was starting to look nervous which meant two things. One, Slav just got nervous around tense situations. Two, this ended badly for him. He looked back at Revilo who seemed to be getting tense. He turned to Kolivan's piercing stare. "The Red Paladin," his voice betrayed him. "Revilo is the Red Paladin."

Antok trained his blade on a new target, Revilo pulled his blade from his belt quick enough. He parried the attack and jumped back. A few more of the blades ran into the fray, summoning their swords. Keith dodged and attacked every single one of them. Shiro tried to stop them, not wanting him to get hurt. Despite all of this, he still trusted Keith. No matter what happened, he still knew Keith had good in him.

_ But what was going on? The Blades didn't know? He was an Empire spy but he saved him from their cells. _

Ulaz stood forward and kept him back. One of the blades punched the hilt of their sword into Keith's mask sensor. The mask flickered and faded, revealing the infamous Red Paladin beneath.

Keith glared at them, his teeth grit. His eyes flit over to Shiro and a look of betrayal came over his features. He scowled at Shiro with resentment. " _ Keith _ ..." he tried to call out to him, but it came like a whisper. The base shook but Keith held his position. Straightening himself to full height, eyes never leaving Shiro. A large red blur crashed through the ceiling and enveloped Keith. Zooming through the base until they were all thrown out into space.

Shiro tried firing the jetpack to steady himself but it made him tumble through space faster. Stars and blue walls flashing in his vision. Then a black streak and he was snapped in the jaws of the Black Lion. He landed with a thud with the Blades. Panting as the recent events slowly processed.

He did the wrong thing.

* * *

She was quiet. Curled in the cot with her knees tucked against her chest. Observing the room without a word. Matt watched her from the door, leaning against the frame. They explained how they found her and she gave a quick overview of where she’s been. What and who the Paladins were. Now she sat there, processing all the information. In silence. Matt used the time to study her. How much change she went through since he got abducted. He was taken back when she mentioned Shiro. His crashing on Earth and becoming the leader of Voltron.

She made friends along the way and she spoke so fondly of them. “Matt,” Pidge mumbled from her spot on the cot. He looked over her with peaked attention. “Is there any way I could contact the Paladins? Tell them that I’m fine?”

Matt looked away from her, crossing his arms. He felt guilty, “Katie… I - I’m sorry. The rebels aren’t allowed to make transmissions to the outside world. We used to but…” He sighed and walked over. Sitting on the edge of her bed and grasping one of her hands as gentle as possible. “My mission wasn’t to save you. There was a time stamp and I didn’t follow through. A group of sentries spotted me and I got us exposed. We’re in hiding. No one can get out until we’ve been given an all clear.”

Pidge ducked her head, “And… and that might not happen.”

“Yeah,” Matt nodded. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, “But we got each other. I’ll find a way to get you back to the Paladins but for now… we can only stay by each other’s side. Everything will turn out. I promise.”

Pidge nodded carefully, “Did you find dad yet?”

Matt felt like he was dipped in a freezing lake. Her words clung to him like a plague. Pidge studied his expression carefully before she started to look scared. “I…” Matt didn’t want to apologise for two things at once. He felt guilty. He felt like this was all his fault. The frown on his little sister’s face, hiding from the galra, and their dad… “They knew that I was related to dad because of our time with the galra. Once I was exposed as a rebel they… Katie, they…”

Pidge balled her hands into tight fists, “How do you know for sure?”

Matt ducked his head before mumbling, “They killed him, Katie. I know cause we tried to go to missions but just be more careful and when they saw me, he just happened to be on the same ship.” He looked up at the tears streaking down her cheeks and all he could think of was that this was his fault. He did something he oathed he would never do. He made his sister cry. “I’m sorry, Katie.”

She dove forward and threw her arms around him. Forgetting about the burn marks that were still sore and her weak form. She grabbed onto him like a lifeline. “But I still have you,” she sobbed into his neck. “We still have each other.” Matt hugged her back, leaning back in the cot and resting by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna sprinkle a little bit of Hunk/Shay in there. But we've finally reached the scene that inspired Empire. Going all the way back to 2018. Or 2017. I can't even remember when I started planning this! It was long time ago.


	15. Flawed Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for insanity.

She sat in the hangar, looking up at the stars. They were nestled in the dunes of Planet Reiphod. Hidden from sight and untraceable. She was asleep for a movement ever since the rebels found her. She has been captured for maybe a phoeb. Maybe more. Her mind was scrambled and all she could remember was dying. Dying and waking up in a cell. Branko and Kirkit fighting over the prize before she was kidnapped. Then there was blood, screaming, pain, and a sinister smile.

She couldn't remember most of her days in Kirkit's hold, but she was feeling better now. Her wounds were healing and she was starting to adjust to life with the rebels. She kept her gaze on the green bayard in her hand. She tried to summon it and it popped into existence before she knew it.

She studied the green accents and the sparking katar on the end. Her days as the Green Paladin seemed like a lifetime ago. She ran her fingers over the sleek metal and wondered if the Paladins saw it disappear. If they knew that it was a sign. That she was alive. That she was trying to get back to them. She wondered what her father would do if he saw everything she's been through. Everything she's done for the Universe.

Matt was guilty. It was clear across his face. He felt at fault. But she trusted him. It was her brother after all. He saved her and he was found. It was just an unethical fate.

The doors behind her whooshed open and Matt entered. Sliding next to her and studying the weapon in her hand. He almost fell through the wall when she summoned it. She gave a quick explanation before he calmed down and scolded her for scaring him. It felt like the old days before the war. Before everything went wrong. But one glance down at the weapon in hand and she was reminded of everything. It was a phoeb since she was saved and she was missing the Paladins more than ever.

They were so close to the end of the war. They were making plans. It was pretty much official. Then they came to Olkarion and everything went wrong. Maybe they found Slav and the Blades. Maybe they allied and were planning of attacking the Empire. But she wasn't sure. For a while, she wondered if they found a new paladin but then Green entered the back of her mind. Barely there, but trying to connect. Much like the beginning.

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked, leaning forward and cocking his head to the side. Trying to catch sight of her eyes.

She glanced up at the boy in front of her. Her brother grew a lot since being captured. It has only been one, maybe even two years and he changed a lot. He was in uniform most of the time. It was hard to hang around the cooky, goofball she called her brother. Now he was a serious and quiet soldier, healing from the trauma while experiencing more every day.

"The Paladins," she stated simply. Eyes falling back to the bayard. "Just wondering how they've... taken everything. If they're..."

"Okay?" Matt finished for her. She didn't respond but he knew he guessed right. He leaned up against her side and looked down at the weapon in her hand. Sitting in silence was both welcome and unwelcome. It felt good to be in the presence of her brother but it felt alien for him to be so still. She supposed that's what her life has just become. Alien. "I'm sorry we can't take you back to the Paladins. If we could, we would. But they're a traveling rebellion and we could never send out a distress beacon. Not when we're being hunted."

"I know that's the right thing," Pidge mumbled. Her voice barely above a whisper. "We have to keep ourselves hidden until things cool down or we're prepared. It doesn't stop me from missing them."

Matt nodded understandably, "I know. We're at war and we unexpectedly lose people. Friends that turn to family. Partners that understand you. Commanders that trained you. There are so many people we lose along the way and we never see it coming. It just sorta..." he faltered and Pidge glanced up from the bayard to look at him. His eyes far away, as if experiencing something he expected he let go. Before his shoulders sagged and he said, "happens."

"Is this about dad?" Pidge asked carefully.

Matt shrugged, "Kind of. I've lost a lot of people in a short time. Lieutenant Ozar was my first commander. He taught me how to fight and introduced me to all the rebels. He died during an attack on Kraydah's Moon. Te-Osh rescued me from galra prison. Much like I found you." He smiled at her. "Just a lot more successful. She also died during the attack on Kraydah's Moon. She was trying to get away but they shot her down." He looked off to a rugged-looking ship somewhere off to their left.

"Magafoth was my partner from day one," he reminisced. "He was a healer and a fighter. He was chill and fun. But serious when he had to be. He understood me better than he understood his ship. And he knew it well. He died trying to save Crant Oilia from a quintessence extraction."

"Crant Oilia?" Pidge asked. The name was familiar. The same planet they found during their first few Vargas out in space.

Matt studied her for a moment before he said, "I take it you're familiar."

Pidge nodded quietly. Did the Paladins ever find a home for the Balmerans and the Oilians? Were they still flying in circles trying to find them a new home? "The Paladins and I saved a few survivors. It was a while ago."

Matt sighed, a little exasperated, "I tried telling the rebels we had to go back to Crant. That Magafoth was protecting people that may still be alive. They believed that they were turned to ash with the rest of their planet." He dropped his hand into his lap. "But the rebels do have good intentions. They're just not always right."

Pidge nodded in understanding, "I get it. I went through a phase in this war where I didn't make the best decisions either. It nearly cost the bond of my friendship with the other paladins. I had good intentions, sure, but I was too focused on my time alone. I forgot I had people who were willing to help by my side." She faltered. Those words made her think about Keith in a way. Which sucked, cause she hated thinking about Keith. But this time... it wasn't all that bad. She thought about how they were the same. They both didn't do the best thing but they had good intentions. He was a smug bastard and she had dreams about his gruelly death, sure, but it could've easily been a facade. She shook her head when she noticed the concern in Matt's eyes. "Sorry, blanked out."

He nervously grit his teeth and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It isn't... a PTSD attack? Right?"

She shook her head, "No, no. Just thought about the Red Paladin. He isn't exactly on our side. But Shiro thinks that he might be." Matt blinked in confusion, waiting for her to clarify. "He works for the Empire. But he helped him escape and saved him from some carnivorous creatures. He also helped repair his lion and now... now he thinks he might be on our side."

"Do  _ you  _ think he's on your side?" Matt asked carefully.

Pidge shrugged, "Honestly? I don't know. Yellow told Hunk that he wasn't loyal to the Empire but that doesn't necessarily mean he's with us. But he helped Shiro as well as attack our hides as many times as it took. But now it's almost like we're... the same. In a way. Maybe he's trying to take down the Empire but he needs to pretend he's with them and to do that he takes extreme measures. Or maybe he's with the Empire and trying to trick us into handing over the lions willingly. None of us know." Her brain was already hurting from the amount of contemplation. She just 'died', got hacky sacked between two galra commanders, saved by her brother, found out her father died and now she was wondering if the Red Paladin was really on their side. So many unanswered questions and it annoyed her cause she always had an answer.

Matt laughed as if he could read her inner turmoil. She glowered at him and he patted her shoulder, "I've been there, Pidge. There were moments that I thought I understood but I never really had the answer. It annoyed me too, really. To no end. But then my Commanders pulled me to my feet and told me -" he wagged his finger as he deepened his voice. "' _ Holt, get out of bed, you don't have time for moping around, we're at war. You won't have all the answers you want by sitting on your hide on a rickety cot. Now drop and give me fifty _ .'" Pidge bent at the waist with laughter, her brother sharing the same amount of mirth at her side.

Through a bout of giggles, Pidge asked, "How did you know what was bothering me?"

Matt looked at her knowingly, like the answer was obvious. "We're two genius siblings out in the far reaches of the universe, fighting in a war of a greedy Emperor. I think we're gonna have the same thoughts from time to time." He poked her nose as he added, "It was also in your face."

She smacked away his hand, causing a soft chuckle from her brother. She looked over the rebel at her side for a bit. He definitely grew out his hair and he refused to talk about the scar on his face in their short reunion. But he was here, actually muscular. It was no longer a ruse. The gleam in his eyes was an indication of how alive he was, "It's great to have you back."

Matt glanced at her with a soft smile, "Yeah. It's great to have you back as well."

* * *

Everything was like an overload. It felt like he was hearing too much and too little,  ~~ he felt betrayed ~~ , he felt angry,  ~~ he knew it was right ~~ , he knew it was wrong. His breathing was too quick but he couldn't feel any oxygen. The galra hated him because he was a half-breed. Something he could never control but was looked down upon for. He was hated for the mere fact that he looked like another race. The one moment he could show himself to the world, show his worth, was in that arena. Fighting his way into the Empire. Becoming the Red Paladin and being respected. For the first time in his life, he felt free. He felt good.

Then he saw Champion and he was confused. He looked like him, talked like him, was like him but calm. Gentle. A father, a brother. He considered him something close to family. Not that he liked him, just because he was there when he didn't need to be. Protected him when he shouldn't.  ~~ Carried him to safety in Beta ~~ \- he helped him and he betrayed him. He saved him from death and torture -  ~~ the Blades were pressuring him. It was for the good of the  ~~ \- Lotor, his mother, Thace, his injured sister who didn't call to ease his mind, Verka. They were a never-ending list. He didn't even name everyone who left or died. Now Champion outed him. He saved him and he betrayed him without even - ~~ Lotor wants them on their side. Shiro was under pressure ~~ \- if Red hadn't come he could've been imprisoned. Killed. And he wouldn't - ~~ he would've vouched for him. Made sure he was okay. Told them  ~~ \- he didn't know him. What he has been through. The phoebs -  _ decophoebs _ he has worked to stay on course of his mission. And he was ruining everythi -  ~~he didn't know, he was trying to help~~ _. _

"STOP IT!" A pounding sound reverberated through the room. His breathing loud in his ears. A groan from Red as his fists hit the inside of her mouth. He sunk to the floor, hands in his hair. Trying to calm the breathing, the thudding pain in his knuckles. Red purred in the back of his mind, a worried groan as he shut her out. _ Let me help you _ , she whispered.  _ Please, don't shut me out. You just need to talk to someone. _

He tugged on his hair, sharp pain at his skull but it was welcomed. He didn't mind the pain. The anger was teetering on the edge of rage and he couldn't distinguish the other emotions rapidly running through his head. He wanted to pick them out and feel all of them. Understand them, but they were running in circles, driving him  _ dizzy  _ crazy. He was going mad. He couldn't breathe but it took him a moment to realize his breathing was calm. The Quantum Abyss was dangerous and he understood the risks, he still went away. He still left. Lotor ran off on his own, he could've died. He still left. Axca should've stayed with him. She knew she was gonna feel pain. She still left. Champion was saved by him countless times and he helped him. He still left.

The pain. The decophoebs of torture, of memories, what the galra did to him. What they did to the group he called home. Narti was cast aside because she had no eyes. She was walking into walls and they shamed her for it. Laughed in the sidelines. She cried for quintants but she had no tears to relieve her. Zethrid was strong and had so much potential, but she wasn't pure so they threw her into pits of blades and needles and told her to dig her way out. Axca was sick and close to death but they threw her aside and let her heal on her own. Ezor was taunted and hurt cause she had no upper body strength. But she got by. Lotor was the son of the Emperor. He believed in unity and for that, he was exiled. To fend for himself. Even Kova, a starving cat, was tossed in the ruins cause Lotor favored her.

And all that pain was because of the Emperor. His Empire he grew for millennia. The quintessence, the Black Lion, the witch who aided him. It was all the root of mysery and sadness. And he wanted to end it. End all of it. Lotor told him he'd know when he was ready. And he knew he was ready, "Red, set our course for the Empire."

She growled in the back of his mind,  _ Keith, I trust you, I do. But right now isn't the time. Not when you're grieving, not when you don't know what you want. _ Keith growled and ran up to her cockpit. He tore through his belt pockets before he retrieved what he wanted. It was the device Lotor asked him to use on the Black Lion. To copy its energy signature. Haggar experimented with the lion a few times and he picked up on some of her bewitching. She tried to make it yield with power. And he knew it would work if there was a bond.  _ Keith, don't do this!  _ He kneeled before the dashboard and the ship jerked. Trying to throw him off. A growl of displeasure entering his mind.  _ You aren't thinking. I'm trying to help you. Keith this isn't the right thing, you need your family. Let me take you to them, talk to them. You can find a better solution, this isn't the way to _ \- he pretty much stabbed the device into her dash.

The words across the board flickering so fast it was an eyesore. The Red being pooled over by magenta and the words flickered to a stark white. Galran words that he could easily read loading on the screens. The voice quieted and he fell back in his seat. Taking heaps of breath to calm the thudding pain. When he opened them, his hands were on the pedals and his eyes were in tunnel vision. Staring down an Empire that was soon to be seen. "Set our course for the Empire."

* * *

They got the Blades settled in the Castle. Kolivan was upset about their base being destroyed and Slav was hiding... somewhere. He hid so much, Shiro can't even keep track of his hiding spots. The Red Lion sped away from their base and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Coran and Lance started yelling at him, demanding to know what happened. He told them the story as much as he could but he still couldn't process the scene. The hurt and anger in Keith's eyes as Red swept him to safety. Spinning through space and being grabbed by Black. The other Blades falling at his side. A broken base floating in the middle of nowhere. Lance stormed off to cool off, mumbling about the Red Paladin and how he managed to ruin everything. Coran helped everyone to rooms to cool the shock of the fight.

If you can even call it a fight. Too little and too much happened. It seemed a lot of things were happening like that. Always overwhelming, uncontrolled. He leaned against the headrest and studied the ceiling. The Blades didn't know. They didn't know about Keith. He shouldn't have said anything but he gained their trust too.

It seemed they knew about the Red Paladin's reputation. Cause they didn't take the news very lightly. Coran came to join him again and sat across from him, fingers interlacing as he sat at the table. "I talked to Kolivan. Despite the mishap, he does trust us. Cause you told him about... about Keith?"

Shiro nodded, "At Beta Traz, his mask broke. I saw him. It wasn't that long ago, I was still wondering about it. So, I never told you guys. Now I feel bad for saying anything."

Coran sighed, "It was the right thing to do. If you are seeing it wrong, then he may have been a spy from the Empire. And the Blades would've been at risk."

Shiro's head jerked up at that, "Me?"

Coran nodded, "Yes. You. Hunk lost his trust for Keith. He said he was... shady? P-Pidge has never liked him. I was always unsure and the thought that he pulled a stunt like that tells me not to trust him. And Lance... well, it is very clear. He does not like him. He hated him from day one. But you..." he stopped, picking his words carefully. "You have always stuck to him. You knew there was good in him. After everything he has done. Somehow, you still see good in him."

Shiro sighed and slumped in his seat. Crossing his arms on the tabletop, "I trust him cause he saved me countless times. I trust him because we don't know his reasoning. I trust him because I wouldn't judge him so quickly. He is misunderstood. He needs someone to help him. I've trained many cadets who were trying to be tough when life made their lives miserable. When they needed family and friends and I know how to deal with them." He thought back to the many students. Angry, aggressive, sad, lonely. Keith was all of it cause he had clear body language. He knew there was something wrong when he helped them and he saw his face. Tired, barely holding on to consciousness. Overworked. "It's hard with Keith because it is clear he has never met a human in his entire life besides himself. He was trained to be a warrior, not live a free life with hopes and dreams that he could accomplish in his own time. He needs support, it is just hard when he isn't around."

Coran nodded in understanding, "I see where your judgment lies. But it will come soon that you must decide whether to join him or us. The war is close to its end. And as the leader, you must lead or depart. It is up to you in the end." He placed a gentle hand on Shiro's with a worried smile. As if he was afraid Shiro would tear away and run off to the Empire. "I must trust you to make the right choice."

With his part said and done, he got up from his chair and left Shiro to ponder. It took him all the way back to Olkarion to make his choice.

* * *

" _ Fucking Keith and his tendencies to ruin everything, _ " Lance grumbled as he left the room. He watched Coran help Blades to their rooms as he walked down to the hangar. " _ That hotheaded asshat always around to blow up prisons or crash Voltron's chances of saving the Universe. Ramming into everything like a fucking goat, it's so annoying. _ "

_ Language _ , Blue reprimanded as he entered the Blue hangar.

" _ Español _ !" he screamed up at her in rage. She growled and turned her head away. Her eyes blanking out as she stared at the far wall. He climbed up on her paw and pulled his legs up to his chest. Much like their time on Olkarion, Blue kneeled beside him. Her eyes were still blank. "Yes, I am in a mood!" He yelled at the silent question.  _ I didn't ask, _ she stated simply. He grumbled and turned away, not in the mood to look her in the eyes.

_ What's wrong with you?  _ she sighed, eyes blinking blue and turning to look down at him.

"Keith!" he yelled in exasperation. She growled as if to say, oh here we go again. Which, yeah. Here they go again. Whenever Keith acts like a straight-up bitch, Lance likes complaining about it. It annoys Blue but she never got up to dart out of the hangar or temporarily broke their bond. So he guessed it was fine. "He's at it again with his hotheaded ass! Breaking Blade bases and destroying cool secret prisons."  _ He did save you from that bot _ . "That doesn't count! He's ruining our missions and our chances of finishing this war and it's annoying."

Blue chuckled in the back of his mind,  _ Look at you gushing like a little schoolboy _ .

Lance froze and slowly turned to glare at Blue. If looks could kill giant, sentient war machines, she would drop unconscious. But the look didn't seem to faze her. She just stared on with a teasing lilt in the back of his mind. "Never. Insinuate. That.  _ Ever _ . Again," he gritted out. His words spoke murder but his brain screamed 'ew'. He shuddered at the mere thought of crushing on that mulleted bastard. Cross that out, he shuddered at the mere thought  _ of  _ the mulleted bastard. And he would never need to think about that if someone hadn't pointed it out. "I don't like you, Blue," he got off her paw and desperately pushed at her jaw. "Get the fuck away from me."

A rumbling laugh sounded through the room and his head. He pouted like a little kid and spun on his heel. Giving her the cold shoulder. Ever since this stupid bond between them grew, she thought she was inclined to make his life hell.  _ Okay, okay, I'm sorry _ , she chuckled in his head but he refused to look at her.  _ Look, he isn't that bad. I trust Red with every ounce of quintessence inside me. We have been friends for ten thousand decophoebs. Even more. Our connection was far but we tried to speak to one another every day. She may be hotheaded. She may hold grudges that could last millennia. But I trust her choices, however impulsive. _

_ Cause she is a lion of Voltron. A piece of all of us. And she knows her place. I know her well. We all do. If she sees greatness in this one between many, then I will await for him to show his worth. However long.  _ Lance sighed and leaned against her paw.

"It seems like a stretch," he pointed out. "Trusting a friend who has been tampered on with galran magic."

_ It may be,  _ she agreed.  _ But I will be patient. If he isn't who she thinks he is, she will return to us. _

Lance looked up at the hangar doors, expecting to see the Red Lion flying down and landing before them. To come from the Empire and return home. "Then we might not need to wait long."

* * *

His knife sheathed at his back and walking with purpose. He entered the throne room and looked up to the very Emperor who has ruined the lives of many. Who has hurt people he loved and killed people he didn't meet. Break apart homes and turn planets into specks of cosmic dust, "Emperor Zarkon, I scanned the readings of Reiphod and it seems rebels are hiding out there. I thought you might want to see it."

Zarkon was quiet for a moment. A long moment. It was like he was a doll in the place of the Emperor. But he moved to stand with a nod and spoke in that gruff voice that he hated, "Take me there."

Keith bowed respectfully as Zarkon strode past him. He followed him to the elevator and they rode down in silence. Keith looked up at the Emperor. If he didn't strike at the right moment, he could easily be crushed beneath his heel. The doors opened and they walked to the hangars. A few galra stood at attention at the sight of their leader. A squadron of sentries stopped to watch him go. All of them sickeningly obedient. Keith glowered up at the Emperor, but not enough to be noticed by passing commanders and officers. They entered the hangar, Red staring down with blank eyes. It was the first time she didn't jump to greet him. No more golden lights flashing at the very sight of him. He reached behind his back and gripped the hilt of his blade.

He needed to do it in front of her. Show her he was right and she was wrong. It  _ was  _ time. He  _ was  _ ready. He slowly unsheathed the blade from its sheath, the blade scathing against the scabbard. A subtle  _ shing  _ as he activated the sword. Zarkon kept moving, unaware of the threat. Red observed quietly. A tugging sensation at the back of his mind as she fought fruitlessly for control.  _ You aren't thinking. _ He heard the echo of her voice in the back of his mind. Still fighting to talk sense into him.  _ I'm trying to help you. Keith this isn't the right thing, you need your family. Let me take you to them, talk to them. _ He raised his sword and plunged it toward the root of his problems.  **_HE KNOWS!_ ** Red roared in the back of his head as his blade stopped short.

Zarkon stared down at him with a knowing look. His hand grasped around the blade of his sword, "Haggar spoke the truth. I must say - I expected better. But my wayward son has always had a way of reeling in the weak ones." He stared up at the Emperor with wide eyes and labored breath.  _ That witch _ , he growled to himself as he was thrown to the floor by a strong force. A sharp object summoned to the Emperor's hand. A thing he's never seen before. Jagged, black and glowing. A pink transparent blade growing out the side like a hideous parasite. He growled at the Emperor as he drew closer. "I must say, I'm disappointed. You've proved yourself more times than one. I would rather enjoy tearing the life from your eyes.

"As I did with many others who thwarted my Empire," Keith leaped from the ground, blade at the ready. Plunging the blade toward the Emperor and having it parried by the glowing sword. Pressing together and sparking with energy.

"You've ruined the lives of thousands of civilizations, you broke families and homes without a second thought," he pressed his sword against his opponent, trying to gain a shred of control. "My mother died working for you." His sword slipped and Zarkon threw him off his feet. Clashing his sword down on the ground where he lay. Keith rolled from the edge of the blade and came up behind him. Zarkon parried the jab and attempted to throw him back. Keith jumped back before he could get any closer.

"Your mother was a traitor, she got the fate she deserved," he growled, thrusting his blade forward. Keith rolled out the way and held up his sword as he pressed against him. Pushing hard enough to weaken the muscles in his arms. He fought for any strength he had left. His hands shaking over the hilt of his sword as he tried to hold back the blow that could end his life. "It seems you are much like her. Wasted potential on feeble lives. You will live the same fate she sought through."

Keith dove at an angle and threw his hand to the side. His blade scratching against Zarkon's heavy armor. It was almost nothing but it was his first attack that saw through. "She was right to leave you and your Empire. You exiled your son and killed the Paladins of old. When you could've grown stronger if you stayed by their side -" He yelped in pain as Zarkon's blade cut through his undersuit and pierced his skin.

He jumped back and his hand found the cut, pressing against the quickly bleeding wound. "You aren't that different from me, Paladin. You cast aside the Paladins. You worked against them willingly. When you could've joined them easily."

"They were  _ never  _ my friends," he growled.

"Yet the Champion betrayed you," Zarkon said simply. "Much like Alfor has betrayed me. He sold you out, destroyed any semblance of home and now lives freely. Among people who care for him. People who respect him. And you can't have that. Can you?" He froze. It was similar. Startlingly so. Alfor and the Champion both left them and destroyed their homes. Shiro took away his chance to feel any fraternal love. Alfor took Zarkon's planet away from him. Axca could never make him feel safe. Zarkon made sure everyone felt threatened to seek power. They weren't that differ -

"We are  _ not  _ the same!" He spun his blade to meet a parry. He slid behind him and attempted to break through the armor. Zarkon twisted his blade and met his. Tried to sweep the feet but Keith jumped back. He glided to an angle and got blocked again. He swooped down with a helping left and got thrown to the side. He regained his balance and slashed. A dodge and his arm was caught in between a clawed cage. Forced to kneel as his arm cracked in pain. He yelled out as he was forced to the floor before the Emperor.

"You do not have as much skill as soldiers thought," Zarkon growled. "Too impulsive. Quick but not planned." A tip of a blade met his lower back. "I will make sure that is taken care of quickly."

A bellowing roar and purple sparks of electricity sparked around the Red Lion. The Emperor faltered enough for Keith to ram his elbow back into his stomach. Using every bit of strength in him to dent the armor and knock him back. He crawled away from the Emperor and stumbled to his feet. Red's eyes flickered from that familiar gold to magenta. Her roar was broken, sounding like a broken radio. Electric bolts darted around the hangar as she fought to regain control. Keith limped to his feet and desperately tried to run to her. Most of his strength was lost and the blood on his side was trailed all over the floor. He felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Re -," he gasped out, his vision fogging. His arm felt limp at his side. The shoulder thudding with waves of pain. "Re, oben -" he knocked to his knees and fell to the floor. He quickly discovered that crawling wasn't an option. Roaring pain seared up his arm at a slight movement. He gasped out and tried to reach out to his lion with his free arm. "Re -"

* * *

Hunk felt like Lance.

He kept tripping and crashing into walls. Shiro shared half-hearted smiles and gently guided him around the room. They explained what happened at the Blades. About Keith and Slav and everything. It seemed like a lot has happened. He was just happy they returned in one piece. Shay kept him company for a while before a very disgruntled Rax walked in and told her she shouldn't stay in harsh light so long. He gave Hunk a very long judging look before leaving. He was alone for a while before Thane came and talked to him. The Olkari were always ready to provide a happy smile when one was needed.

A few Olkari children came to visit him as well and asked for stories about his adventures and how they grew as a team. Hunk was shocked when he couldn't stop speaking. He didn't realize how much they've been through until now. The Paladins returned when the kids ran off with makeshift Paladin helmets. Reenacting the stories he told. Shiro explained the situation with Keith and Lance was angrily pouting in the corner. But now they were teaching him how to walk. He wanted to get back and start helping them. He wanted to end the war as fast as possible. The last of the repairs were being done on the Castle. As soon as they were okay, then they could go back out and end the war they've been fighting. Hunk wondered how long it has been. _ How were their families? What will they tell Mrs. Holt? When and will they find Sam and Matt? All these thoughts came rushing in now. When everything was close to the end. The Princess? What about her? Were they ever gonna wake her? _ He started having his doubts about Keith cause of everything he's been doing lately.  _ What if there was a war that starts between them? _

And then he walked straight into a wall. "Ow," he grumbled, rubbing his nose. Lance couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Dude, you good?" he chuckled.

Hunk glowered at him, "I'm fine. I kind of got distracted for a moment."

Shiro helped him back onto his bed to not cause any more injuries, "What is on your mind?"

A lot. "Everything," he said. "Just... how long has it been? What are our families up to? What are we gonna do with the Princess? And Sam and Matt? Will we find them? What if another war follows this one? Are we gonna make it? If we do, what do we tell Mrs. Holt? About her daughter?"

Shiro blinked at the floury of questions. "I... I don't know. At this point... there is a lot of things we don't know. But right now, we need to fight and just hope for the best. The rest will be answered as we go. Things happen unexpectedly and all we can do is adapt. I wish I knew the answer to every one of those questions," Coran bowed his head along with the rest of the Paladins. "But I don't. We'll figure it out." Hunk nodded skeptically. Then he went rigid. "Hunk?"

"Buddy, you okay?" Lance pushed off from the wall, ready for anything. But then he jumped back, knocking into the wall. Eyes wide like he just saw Zarkon enter the room.

Shiro followed them a moment later. His eyes widening as the edges of the room turned darker and darker. Until his vision was obscured with Black. He felt like he blew up and suddenly, he was standing. The hospital was gone. Replaced with an astral field. A large moon and puffy pink mist. His entire being was shrouded in pink. Hunk and Lance stood a meter away by his sides. Two spaces empty at his left and right. Encircled in red and green. They all looked ahead, into the distance. Strong wind pulling at their clothes and hair. Black.  _ Black, what is this? _ A fretful growl erupted through the plain. Followed by several others.

They were standing in confused silence before they saw an object approaching. And with the help of their lions in the back of their mind, they knew what it meant. The lions were restless, growling and roaring anxiously in the back of their heads. As chaos echoed in their ears and through the plain, they stared at the sign. A warning.

Something big was approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is going insane and the Paladins are under threat. Been a while since I've posted but we're super close to the end and I'm not ready to let go of Empire. But there might be a post-Empire, tell me if that sounds interesting and I'll consider writing it.


	16. Attack of the Sincline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is crazy in this one.

**A FEW VARGAS EARLIER.**

His breathing was ragged when he woke up. He could hear the rumbling of engines beneath his ear. He pressed himself up and looked around at his surroundings. White walls, a black slate of metal beneath him. A glowing tunnel behind him. He was in the Red Lion's mouth. His hand moved to his hip and he noticed a warm feeling over the wound. It wasn't bleeding but it wasn't healed either. He got up to his feet and stumbled to the cockpit. The lights were all dimmed. Red wasn't awake. She was no longer in control. He fell into the seat and as soon as his hands touched the pedals, the cockpit sparked to life. Galran words across the dash and everything awash in magenta. He reached down to the device in her dash, his fingers hovering over the metal. He pulled his hand back and set a course for the Generals' ship. Red's engines groaned as they pushed through the stars and empty space. He leaned back in his seat and clasped a hand over his side. It stung when he touched it. He bit his lip and pushed the pain aside.

As they drifted among the stars, he had some time to think. All he could think of was his failure. Everything Lotor has told him to do was failed. The mission with the Blades and against the Empire. He was reckless enough to think he could defeat the Emperor. End it right there. He was tired of living in war and having to see people he cared about hurt. But there was nothing he could do about it. It ended tragically. Nothing went as planned. The Blades, Lotor's plans, everything. Everything was falling apart.

He leaned forward, gloved hand glazed with blood as it left his side. It started bleeding again.  _ Great. Cause that's exactly what I want right now,  _ he thought bitterly. He ran a clean hand through his hair and reached back into his sheath to retrieve his blade. The glowing symbol, despite not truly being his mother's, always calmed him. Cause it was in a way, it was a link to her and to his uncle. It was a link to one of the places he could breathe. Where he could let go of all the stress and noise. Now he could never go back. Half of it was blown into dust and the Blades would never let him back. He felt a chill run down his back as he came up empty-handed. The blade... he was fighting Zarkon but if Red saved him she should've taken it too.

"Red, where is the blade?" the device was cutting off their mental link. He could not hear her in the back of his mind. She was a mindless ship. Obeying his every word as long as he gives the command. He darted out of his seat and limped down to the mouth. His eyes scanned the empty room before him. There were some grey carts that have always been in the lions but everything else was polished floors.

Knowing there was no possible way that it could be there, he desperately tore open the crate. It was filled with neatly packed, stale food. Dust coating the lid and glass. He shoved the crate off the other, the contents spilling out and causing a rotten stench to fill the room. He cracked open the second crate and growled in frustration as he saw the same thing. It was just a heap of rotten supplies. His blade was nowhere inside. He looked around the room. Scanning the cracks of Red's jaw and the corners of the room. Searching in the shadows for a hint of a glowing symbol. A familiar weapon. But as his eyes grazed every inch of the room, he couldn't see it anywhere. He tried gripping the hilt of a knife that was no longer there, his heart rate quickening as a thought struck him.

It was still at the Empire. It was at the Empire and they destroyed it. It was gone. It was gone. Something was prodding at the back of his head but it was too far away to make a proper link. Keith dropped to the floor, panting as anxiety took over.  _ Why? Why, why, why? Why was all of this happening? Why now? Champion, mom, Thace, Axca, Lotor, now my blade? The mission that we've planned for years, promises, deals. Why? Why is everything going so wrong? Why? _ Something was gnawing at the back of his mind but it couldn't reach him.  _ Red, paladins, this never-ending war that he was born into. That he might die in now. Missions clouding his brain, similarities he didn't want to see, deaths and loss and it wouldn't stop. He was still alive somehow and he was experiencing more of the same thing. _

Nothing, everything. Too much, too little. It was repetitive and annoying. It was betrayal and hurt. The only people he could trust was hurt and he couldn't help them. Narti, Kova, Axca, Zethrid, Ezor. He was supposed to keep them safe but he couldn't even stay on his own mission. He stumbled as Red jerked, landing. He was home. At that thought, all the anxiety melted away. An inkling of sadness hanging at his mind but it was barely noticeable. As he walked out, Ezor was running into the hangar. A large yet tired grin on her face. "Keith, you're back," she stopped short, eyeing the wound on his side. "What happened?"

Keith grit his teeth as he tried to forget the fight with Zarkon and limped out of Red's mouth. As his feet hit the floor, Red snapped her jaw shut and sat back on her haunches. Her eyes were blank, her energy barely in him. "A small mishap. I'll be fine," Keith replied after a moment's silence. Ezor nodded and helped him walk, even if she didn't need to. She helped him to the med bay and sat him down on the nearest cot. She grabbed a few needed supplies with a steady gaze. She returned shortly and kneeled by his side. She slowly started working on the wound, being careful to not hurt him any more.

"Where's Axca?" he asked, slightly disappointed he didn't see his sister in the hangar.

"Working on some stuff with Narti," she said simply. "She seemed to be lost in thought for a bit but she said it was nothing."

"So, she's better."

Ezor looked up at him and grimaced, "You know she would've alerted you about her well being if you weren't so busy."

"Or if she gave a shit," Keith hissed under his breath, turning away from Ezor. Clearly not in the mood for a lecture. Ezor sighed and went back to working on his wound. They have known each other for decophoebs, she knew when to talk and when not to. She knew he was going through something so she wasn't inclined to speak. She knew if he wanted to say something she'll see it. Even if it is just a slight shift in his eyes. She cleaned and dressed the cut and sat back beside him. Putting all the supplies on the side table.

"The others would love to see you again," Ezor stated. "They've just been a bit busy with repairs. They couldn't come down. If you went to the bridge, maybe you'll feel better." Keith shrugged, unsure and quiet. He was pondering something that she couldn't read. It could've been about anything. She got off of the bed and gave him a timid wave. "I will see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," Keith sighed. He didn't see himself leaving too soon anyway. As the door shut behind her, the med bay filled with silence. He could only hear his own breathing. The thoughts of the mission and all his failures pushed in the back of his mind. He felt like sleeping for decophoebs but resisted the urge. He wasn't that tired really, he just wanted to forget everything about this war. He needed to see the Generals and make sure they were okay. Maybe he and Axca could catch up.

Maybe.

He pushed off the bed and left the med bay. As he walked through the hallways, something pushed up against his leg. He looked down at Kova, strutting by his side. A worried meow echoed through the hall. He stopped and kneeled in front of her, brushing his hand behind her ear. She hopped up, leaning her front paws on his leg. Eyes closing at the gentle touches. "I haven't seen you in a while," Keith stroked her mane, feeling the tension relieve him. "Doesn't Narti need you?"

She purred and jumped off him. Prancing farther down the hall. Keith got back to his feet and followed her all the way to the bridge. She climbed up on the dash in front of Narti and looked back at Keith. As she did so, Narti turned to look at the door. Everyone else's attention was drawn. Ezor gave Keith another nervous wave and Axca visibly tensed. She turned back to the dash she was working on. Zethrid was the only one that left her post. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," she grinned. Kova hissed at the statement but she ignored her. She patted him on the back. "How ya doin', Keith?"

"I'm alright, I guess," Keith said, glad that someone was in good spirits.

Zethrid hummed, "Ezor said you got a nasty cut on your side. Who did that?"

Keith sighed, looking off to the side before replying, "Zarkon." The sound of buttons and keys turned quiet. Everyone turned to Keith with bated breath, worry clear in their eyes. The silent question of ' _ are we exposed? _ '. Keith turned away from Zethrid, crossing his arms and walking to Lotor's chair in the center of the room. He sat back on the armrest as he used to when he was a kid. Watching the stars in the dim light, Lotor explaining the cultures and histories of every planet he's ever seen.

"How did that happen?" Axca asked, walking up to him.

Keith huffed, an angry hint in his eyes. But it wasn't directed at anyone in particular, "I made the wrong call. I thought I was ready but I wasn't."

"Ready?" Ezor jumped up. Disappointment clear on her features. "You faced Zarkon?" There it was. The exact thing he was scared to face. The disappointment. Radiating from all of them. Narti looked away from him, Kova climbing onto her shoulders and focusing on the dash. Ezor, Axca, and Zethrid waiting for confirmation.

"Yes," Keith said, not looking at any of them.

"We weren't ready," Axca said.

"I know that," Keith snapped, stunning them to silence. "It was an impulsive choice. This whole mission was going to waste, I didn't see why taking down the root of our problems was such a bad idea. I thought I could win and I didn't, what more do you want me to do?"

"Keith," Ezor tried to take a gentler tone. "We aren't expecting anything from you."

"Yes, you are," Keith turned on her. "This whole mission to take down the Empire and when I actually try, you are disappointed. Flying the Sincline into battle when the time is right but how am I supposed to make that choice when I can't even make the right decisions?"

Everyone was quiet. Keith didn't know why they all were stopped from speaking. Slowly glancing at each other before Zethrid asked what they were all thinking, "What is the Sincline?"

No one knew. Lotor showed him it by himself cause none of the other generals knew of it. It had the power and energy of Voltron and he was expected to fly it to the end of the war. The only thing that could take down Zarkon was Voltron. Maybe he was going about it all wrong. Maybe he... needed to use  _ Sincline _ . He could destroy every last cruiser and fighter of that Empire.

He turned and ran out the door, the other generals yelling in surprise. They followed him down, calling behind him. He ran through the doors of the Sincline's hangar. The generals skidding to a stop as they looked up at the Sincline. The sentries were lowering from the surface of the ship. Much more sleek and clean. The gaping holes covered by metal armor. Three ships that made up Sincline.

"Is - is this Sincline?" Ezor asked.

"This is the ticket to the end of this war," Keith supplied. "This is how we can get rid of the Empire once and for all."

Axca walked next to him, "Keith. Think about this.  _ Actually  _ think. You're clearly not in the right mindset for this. We can't take a ship we have no experience flying and rush into battle. We never even knew it existed until you mentioned it."

"Don't you want to end this?" Keith glowered at her. "Everything they've put you through? Everything they put  _ millions  _ through? We can't think about this, we have to end it now."

"Yes, I want to end this," Axca glared back with the same determination. "But we can't rush into things. We need to take precautions or everything could go wrong. I want to end this war as much as you do but we have to talk about this."

"We're talking now!" Keith argued. "And I'm saying we should go in before anyone else gets killed! We're wasting people's lives by sitting here thinking about it." Axca looked to the other generals. They all were skeptical, no one was on his side. They... they were  _ supposed  _ to be on his side. They have been for decophoebs. Now when they get an opportunity, to end all of the trauma the Empire has caused, they back out. "You... you'll leave me to save your own skin?"

"It isn't like that, Keith," Ezor tried. "But Axca is right. We want to end this but not so sudden -"

"Clearly you don't!" Keith growled. "I've risked my life countless times. I've worked beside the Emperor who takes the life of everything because he can. I've seen families be destroyed and be the point of blame. I've watched you all get beaten down by everything they've done. I'm doing this for you, and for everyone, and you can't take one risk to stop all this? When we finally have a chance!?" They quieted. They had nothing to say. "This ship was made with the comet that created Red. I know how to fly it."

"We don't," Axca argued.

"You can fly a fucking cruiser, you can't take two dobashes of your time to learn to fly a fighter?"

They all slumped in defeat. ~~They were right.~~ They were wrong. An involuntary twitch filled him for a moment before he turned to the ships alone, "Then I'll do this myself."

"Keith, no -" Ezor tried again but he was already close enough to the Sincline. The doors opening and closing behind him.  _ Now the generals leave him. More and more things leave, die. Opportunities, memories, family. _ He sat down in the seat and the lights powered up. The energy recognized the bond with Red. The engines humming to life. The ships at his side responded too, raising off the ground as he started to hover in the air. The Generals watched from the doors, their shoulders slumped in defeat. Axca was the first to leave, turning and pushing through them. The others running after her.

The bay doors opened and the three ships sped out with more speed than Red has ever offered. He flew away from the floating cruiser, stars ripping past him and his connection to Red dwindling more and more. But he wasn't heading to the Empire. Not yet. He needed to take care of the very person who started it all. Who made everyone and everything leave him. Who ruined his mission and changed his life for the worse.

He was gonna kill Champion.

* * *

The cafeteria was surprisingly packed. Either cause this was a rebel base or because the cafeteria was just that small. She was sitting beside Matt who was talking to N-7. He called her Vev but it was clear she despised the nickname. Pidge assured her that he did that a lot. She seemed tired with that information, well, as tired as robots could look anyway. She was eating a weirdly colored food goo but it tasted pretty okay. It only felt like she was consuming mold a  _ little  _ bit. A few more rebels joined them in conversation, talking about previous missions that they've been through together. Making fun of the base and groaning at Matt's bad puns. Pidge enjoyed their company. They were all like a big happy family. Inside jokes and stories were shared over the table with nostalgic grins.

A headache started coming to her and she dropped her spork. They turned to her, Matt's eyes filling with worry. She waved him off and got up from her bench, "I'm fine. I just need to step out for a bit." She hurried through the aisles, everyone turning to look at her. She ripped through the door and knelt against the wall. No more prying eyes but the headache was still there.

She went to the hangar. She considered it her safe space. It was quiet and never crowded. There was a clear view of the stars and a cool breeze always came through there. She dropped to the floor and clutched her head, willing the ache to go away. She leaned back and looked at the stars. Their twinkling lights were so welcoming. Something about them pulling. The headache grew worse before it dulled, feeling almost desperate. How could a headache be desperate?

Green.

_ Green! Girl, are you there? _ she called out in her mind, closing her eyes and focusing all her energy on the pain. Worry and relief clouded her mind and she felt like she was being tugged forward. Her eyes flew open expecting to see Matt, but no one was there. Another desperate tug before her vision started darkening. Her breath quickened as it obscured her vision. She felt like she imploded before she was inside a plain of stars. Standing in a circle lined with green flames. She noticed a purple, red, and blue circle to her right and a yellow one to her left. She looked around at the plain, stars glimmering in the floor and sky. "Green!" As she called out, her voice echoed.

A worried growl filled the field and she looked around for the noise. But it felt like it was coming from all around her.  _ Look up _ , a voice whispered in her mind. She looked up and noticed an object. Hurtling toward her at lightning speed.  _ Olkarion _ , the voice whispered. A flash of... of... her...

Tears brimmed in her eyes. It was too quick for her to completely comprehend but she knew those people. Her friends. Huddled together in an Olkarion building. Olkarion. The object. No.

"Green! You have to come to me! To Reiphod! Come to me!" A roar echoed around her as she was pulled from the astral realm, looking into the eyes of her worried brother. "We need to get to Olkarion."

* * *

Shiro gasped as he was brought back to the bright room. He blinked excessively, trying to focus on the room around him. Coran was by his side, a worried look in his eyes. Shay was there now, trying to help Hunk focus on his surroundings. Thane was helping Lance off the floor. "Shiro, what happened?" Coran asked.

"Something's coming," Shiro gasped. "Something... something big. The lions..." he coughed and Coran stood to full attention.

"I'll find Kolivan and try to get a visual on the pursuer," he hurried out the room without another word.

Shay looked between Hunk and Shiro, "Something is coming? What is it?"

"We're not sure," Hunk panted. "We were pulled into this realm and the lions said something big was heading our way. We could see it in the distance but it wasn't close enough to make out." He turned to Shiro. "Is your lion still freaking out as much as Yellow?" Shiro nodded solemnly. Lance sat down on the edge of the bed with the same answer. Hunk sat back and tried to calm his breathing. It felt like they were trapped underwater for an hour. They're breathing pattern was jagged and harsh. "I - I think the lions need to face it. Yellow says so, anyway."

Lance shook his head, "Blue thinks the same. She says Green is awake. She's... nervous. They all are."

"You can't go fight it when you all are ill," Shay said, her eyes wide.

"We have to," Hunk groaned, pushing off the bed. Shiro stopped him.

"Hunk, you're in recovery," he reminded him. "You need to stay here."

"There is something dangerous coming toward us," Hunk argued. "If we don't stop it, it might do something bad to Olkarion. I'll be sitting in my lion for most of it, I'll be fine."

The comms on Shiro's gauntlet activated and Coran's voice filled the room, " _ Paladins, there are three ships approaching. They are like nothing I've ever seen! _ " Shiro looked over to the other Paladins and gave them a determined nod. They knew what they needed to do.

Lance helped Hunk off the bed and Shiro shouted over the comms, "Coran, we're on our way!"

All the Olkari outside were running to stations and safe houses. Children were panicking as their parents lowered them into the ground. Lance and Shiro tried guiding Hunk through the panicking crowd to the best of their ability. Shay called out to everyone to clear a path. Olkari gave them looks of admiration as they passed, getting into the Castle pod and floating up into their home. Shiro tapped his foot nervously while Hunk balanced his weight on the new leg. The run over practiced it pretty well. As the pod doors slid open, Coran thrust the new yellow armor into Hunk's arms and the blue to Lance. "You are gonna have to hurry to your lions. It's almost here."

They all split up and hurried to their respective lions. Shay ran alongside Hunk to assure his safety. Shiro was already dressed in his new armor so there was no delay in his steps. He tore through the doors of the Black hangar, the lion in question bending her neck and opening her jaw. He ran up the ramp and into the cockpit. As his hands hit the pedals, the lights sparked around him. Her rumbling roar reverberating beneath his feet.

The hangar doors opened and Black shot into the sky like a bullet. Never breaking speed until she was in outer space, along the atmosphere of Olkarion. Yellow and Blue raced to his side and stood in position. "Alright, team. Let's take this fight as far away from Olkarion as possible."

"Yeah!"

The lions raced off into the stars, in the direction of the ships. As Olkari started to become smaller in the distance, they halted their lions. Three objects were seen speeding toward their lions. They were at ramming speed but as they got into view, they stopped. Drifting in a triangular formation. Shiro observed the ship as he felt Black's nervous energy. Grey metal and blue markings. Fast and sharp. Clean and polished, newly built. Hints of cerulean lights glittering beneath the armor. Something tugged at his mind unexpectedly. A strained force trying to reach out. It was weak but strong enough to push him through. He was an outlined being in the astral realm. Glued to the circle of purple and looking ahead into nothingness.

A far away - almost sickly growl entered his mind. Nothing like his bond with the Black Lion. Forbidden to him but somehow there. He glanced to the side at the four circles. Green, red, blue, and yellow. The red drawing was moving forward. Far in front of him. As it came to a stop, a hazy figure marked its depths. Just as quickly, he was pulled back to reality. Eyes blinking and gasping as the connection cut short. "Keith," he muttered. His comm links activated. "It's Keith."

" _ Of course it is _ ," Lance grumbled.

Nothing was happening. The ships were silently staring them down. Contemplating its next move. Finally, the two ships at its side rose and lowered. One of the ships moved to the bottom of the leader and the other moved above. All sinking together before stopping. The wings of the ships turned downward. The leadership twisting to the top. The windshields melding together, forming eyes similar to the lions. White lights filled its depths as the bottom two ships formed something close to arms and legs. A tail twirled down it's back and sharpened at the end. The hands filling with twin swords.

"Did he...?" Hunk faltered.

"He created his own Voltron," Lance said in astonishment and horror.

The boosters on the ship's ankles started up and it darted at them at full speed. Eyes directed on a certain target. The force of the ship rammed into Shiro, sending him hurtling into a nearby asteroid. The Black Lion groaned in protest as Shiro tried to regain balance. The ship rushed to him again and he pulled on the pedals, tearing Black out of the way. Lance and Hunk opened fire. Their shots weighing down on the ship's back. It slipped from their fire and sped toward them. Slashing his sword at Hunk, sending him against another asteroid. He elbowed Lance the other way and went back to Shiro. He darted out of way and shot at the ship's torso. The shot knocking him off guard.

Shiro attempted and failed at a hailing frequency. Black growling in protest of the action.  _ Come on, Black _ , Shiro pleaded.  _ Let me talk to him.  _ Before she could answer, another force hit him into Hunk. He noticed Blue shoot and miss Keith by an inch. The ship twirled around and bashed him away. He turned back on Shiro but Blue came back with a tail laser. Yellow joined in from behind him. "Paladins! Hold your fire!" Yellow and Blue clamped their jaws shut and turned on Shiro. He attempted another hailing frequency, this one going through. "Keith, please. Don't do this. I know there is good in your actions but you shouldn't hold a grudge. I didn't know the Blades were unaware. And I don't know the plan of your mission. Please, I know we're on the same side. Just let us help you."

" _ We aren't friends and I don't consider you an ally _ ," Keith seethed back over the comms. " _ You've ruined plans that formed over thousands of decophoebs and sold me out without hesitation. You betrayed me the tick the chance rose. And I'll make you feel the consequences. _ " A laser pulsed in the center of the ship's chest.

"Keith, please!" the laser hit the Black Lion before he could dodge. Black bellowed in rage and automatically shot at the ship. Coran was screaming something over the comms but Shiro was too focused trying to calm Black's anger. A soft whisper echoed in the back of his head for a moment but it disappeared as soon as it came. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to rekindle that voice. But they were forced down onto another asteroid. Pinned beneath Keith's blade.

" _ Without the Black Lion, the Empire is nothing _ ," Keith hissed over the comms, manic happiness to it. " _ Without the Black Lion,  _ you're _ nothing. _ " He pressed the blade deeper into the Black Lion's pelvis. The lion roared as the wiring damaged greatly. Blue and Yellow dove over and fired down on him again. The blade tore from Black's mechanics and turned on the other Paladins. Shooting off a heavy laser in their direction. Sparks of electricity were filling the cockpit now. Alarms blaring as more and more warnings popped along with the screens. He groaned, trying to regain control of the Black Lion. But she was frantic. Sparking with electricity and jumping in and out of consciousness. He glanced up at the fight above him. Yellow and Blue shielding him from the harm as Keith pressured them with heavy firepower. He attempted to lift Black up but the controls refused. It was like she was glued down to the asteroid.

He looked back up at the other Paladins. Their lions were tiring out quickly and Keith seemed fine. He strained his eyes as he saw an object flying from behind Keith. Advancing fast, light power up like an ion cannon. Small and green, growing bigger by the second. And then the laser shot through space and hit Keith in the back. His ship spinning out of control by the unexpected attack. The new fighter swirled to a stop before them. The Green Lion growled at the ship as tendrils of branches curled around him. Restraining him from any movement.

"No way," Hunk mumbled. "Did the Green Lion just save us?"

"Not only her." Shiro's entire being froze. He felt as inactive as the Black Lion. He glanced up at Green with his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. The voice was painfully familiar. Besides how long its been, it was still exactly the same. All the Paladins simultaneously yelled, "Pidge!?"

"I don't have time to explain," she hurried to say. "We need to stop the threat first." The ship broke free from the branches. A laser shooting forth and missing Lance. The Blue Lion swirled out of the way to avoid any damage. Yellow and Blue jumped straight back into the fray. Powering their lasers and shooting at Keith. Pidge hurried down to Shiro's side, the cannon powered up with a soft pulse. "Hold on."

The beam curled over the wound in Black's body. Branches covering the area like a bandage. Green pressed her snout beneath the lion's stomach and helped him back up. The lights in Black's eyes brightened and the electricity stilled. The alarms all stopped blaring as he moved back into control. "Good to have you back, Pidge."

"Good to be back," she dodged a laser from Keith. "For the most part."

Their lions turned to face Keith, Yellow and Blue speeding to their sides, "Everyone, stay sharp. This may be the fight of our lives."


	17. The Grudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, Voltron! I thought of the title first! You stole my idea even though there was no possible way you could've!

"Everyone, stay sharp. This may be the fight of our lives."

They stared down their enemy. Neither sides moving. Silence except for the incessant beeping of buttons on their dashboards. Bated breath as they waited for somebody to move. Keith's ship drew back, drawing farther and farther away. Until he was perched against an asteroid.

Staring up at them.

The Paladins readied their controls, watching the evil Voltron's piercing white eyes. The lions hummed with nervous energy. Then it crouched and launched, heading toward them at lightning speed. It had a clear goal. Ramming into Shiro and drawing its blades. Preparing to sink the blade into the Black Lion's face, Black opened her jaws and shot a hot beam in between its eyes. Pidge enveloped the mech in vines and Lance iced it over. Squeezing him into a tight ball. He tried to loosen himself from the hold but it was almost impossible.

"Keith," Shiro opened another hailing frequency to him. He couldn't get a visual but he could hear his labored breathing and the sound of electric bolts filling his cockpit. Getting through to him was his goal. "Keith, I know you're upset. I compromised a very important mission of yours and you have every right to be angry. But don't take this out in violence. I know that you have the same intentions as ours. Come with us. We can help you." The mech broke free and the hailing stuttered. The vines and ice broke off in chunks, floating off into outer space. The mech rushed Shiro but he drove the Black Lion out the way. The mech's tail swung at the last second and bashed him aside. He stabilized himself as the other lions fired on Keith. "No! No, don't fire."

"Shiro, he made it clear that he's not on our side," Pidge argued over the comms. Vaulting more vines and lasers as Keith twisted out of the way. "You can't possibly think he'll join us!"

_ I see where your judgment lies. But it will come soon that you must decide whether to join him or us. The war is close to its end. And as the leader, you must lead or depart. It is up to you in the end. I must trust you to make the right choice. _ This method was impulsive and could possibly get him nowhere. Coran, the Paladins, Olkarion, they all believed in Voltron. They all believed in the Paladins that flew its lions. They all looked toward Shiro to make the call.

He remembered a time similar to this. Vouching for a student that caused more harm than good. Even though he only had the best intentions. The other professors pressured him to make the right choice. To let him go or continue with this hopeless case. He let him go and it was the worst choice he ever made. He wasn't gonna let it happen again.

"I stand by my word," he said with determination. "I'm not giving up on him."

The mech turned to face him. He could almost hear the angry snarl behind that grey metal armor. His sword extended into his hands as he hurried toward the Black Lion. Shiro nosedived from any of his attacks and brought the Black Lion back as the mech stabbed down.  _ Black, I'm gonna need you to help me. You know the Red Lion, you can't look past her judgment. _ A growl of uncomfort before she opened a string of coordinates. "I need to get him alone." She turned her head to give a visual of the other Paladins. He nodded in understanding. "Paladins, stay at Olkarion!" He called to them. "I'll take care of Keith."

"By the way things are going, I don't think that's a good idea," Lance pointed out.

"Trust me," Shiro insisted. "Get back to Olkarion and get ready for  _ anything _ . It's just a precaution." The other lions fell back and shot at Keith, making him a bit unstable. Catching him off guard before turning in the other direction.

Keith paid them no mind. Shiro pushed Black to her maximum speed and they darted off to their destination. Keith followed, attempting to hit him as much as he could. Shiro blocked his every hit, summoning the mouth blade to parry his twin swords. He saw a planet in the distance and knocked Keith off of him. He sped toward the planet, drawing closer and closer. The mech shot another laser at Shiro, hitting Black's back and pushing him down to the surface of the planet.

Dust swirled around him and Black's lights went dark. He gasped out in heaves of breath, leaning up in his seat. He coughed till his breath returned to him. He glanced up to see the mech lower itself to the planet surface.

He panted for a bit before hopping out of his chair and hurrying out of his cabin.

* * *

The lions all returned to Olkarion. They landed in their hangars before rushing to the bridge. As they came before Coran, the man went quiet. Staring at one of them with wide eyes. They all turned and froze. Remembering the supernatural event. Half of her face was burnt up and she had visible scars beneath the rebel armor. Chunky and uncomfortable looking. Her hair was disheveled but her eyes were very alive. "Pidge..." Coran asked in uncertainty.

The girl in question nodded, "Hi, Coran." Hunk gathered her up in his arms, all thoughts on the war gone. Lance and Coran joined in. Squeezing her in a tight grip. She gave a gasping laugh before pushing away from the affectionate circle. "Okay, okay. Yes, I'm alive. But there are more important things before we have a touchy-feely reunion." It was then that Coran noticed Shiro's absence. He slumped slightly as he expected the worst. "Keith was here. In a ship that... that looked like how Voltron was described."

"What!?" that caught the altean's attention.

"He created his own Voltron and Shiro led him somewhere," Pidge explained. "We don't know where. He told us to return to Olkarion and get ready for anything."

"By anything, he meant  _ anything _ , right?" Hunk asked, glancing over to a red beacon on the main control panel. Coran hurried over and opened the footage. He looked over it for a bit before understanding crossed his features. He turned to the Paladins with a grim expression.

"They're here."

* * *

The Sincline landed on the surface of the planet. The atmosphere was breathable; layered in caves. He knew this as one of Haggar's labs. It was hidden deep in the cliffs. Odd for  ~~ Shiro  ~~ Champion to come here.

He looked over to the Black Lion, a newly made crater surrounding its rough landing. He got out of his seat and stepped into the sleek hall of the Sincline. He scanned the cramped area before his eyes fell on a gleaming sword up against the wall. He grabbed the hilt, slightly heavy but he can make due. He jetpacked toward the surface and walked up to the lion. Rocks crunching beneath his boots, the lion's eyes dark.

Rationality was clouded with rage and Red was nowhere to be heard. He crept into the lion's agape mouth and looked around. It looked much like Red's but with purple lights. Black where there should've been Red. He gripped the hilt of his sword and walked up to the cockpit. He stepped through the double doors and peered around the cabin. It was empty. He walked up to the chair and noticed nothing of Champion was left behind. He glanced up as something moved in his peripherals. Champion was hurrying over the hills and off toward one of the caves.

He turned from the cockpit and walked out of the Black Lion. As he climbed out of the crater he noticed that Champion was gone. He walked to the largest cave, the one he saw him run toward. He stepped into the shadows of the cave, a soft sheen of water gathering over the rocks. He switched on his gauntlet light and lit the path. Looking for any sign of a trail. He listened intently for any noise. He heard pebbles falling and threw his sword toward the sound. It embedded in a wall next to a tunnel. He crept over the stream of water and tore his blade from the wall.

Sneaking around the edge, he looked down at the elevator. The entrance to Haggar's lab. The elevator was on. He watched it rise up to her lab before coming back down. He slid down the rocky path and the doors opened for him. He climbed into the lift and drifted up. The rickety machine trembling and creaking. The elevator doors opened and Keith walked into the lab. It was an open space. A place she went to when experimenting with quintessence. It may be near Olkarion, but it was well hidden unless well looked for. It was odd for Champion to have stumbled upon this place. It may have been the Black Lion's doing.

She's experimented with Voltron's energy signature here before. Countless times.

He stepped down the stairs that led to a larger platform. Creating a circle of quintessence vats and tubes. In the center, out of breath and trapped, was Champion himself. "Champion," he growled, catching the man's attention. He turned to look at Keith but there was no fear in his eyes. There was concern. "You trapped yourself."

"You need help, Keith," Shiro insisted. It made Keith halt. He still insisted on helping. After everything he's done. After plunging him into rocks and damaging the Black Lion so much. He still insists on helping him. Standing there, thinking he could. "I know you're just lost. You're doing this out of fear and desolation. You just need someone to talk to."

"I don't _need_ anyone," Keith hissed, tightening the grip on his sword. "They slow me down, they pretend they know me. I'll end all of this by myself."

"Listen to me, listen to  _ yourself _ ," Shiro stepped forward, not swayed by the threat of Keith's blade. "You think you're alone in this but you're not. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has a moment of impatience. With some people, it's just more than most. You need to stop. Give yourself a sense of peace!"

"I'll stop when I can find that sense of peace," Keith raised his sword. "And that's when I get rid of the very person that started all of this. The Emperor... and  _ you _ ."

He rushed forward, blade swooping down and clashing against Shiro's arm. The metal sparking as he pressed down. Champion lit up his arm and pushed the blade away from himself. "I don't want to fight. There are better ways to -" Keith cut him off, bringing up his sword and clashing against Champion's arm. He slashed against his armor and attempted to stab into the open segments.

Champion slid away from Keith's blade and let the light of his arm die down. Posing as less of a threat. "Keith. You're hurt. You've been hurt by many people in your life. But everyone isn't against you."

"You try using words to convince me," Keith readied his blade. "You try using peace as your object of victory. But that isn't how you'll win."

"I don't want to hurt you," Shiro stepped back as Keith stepped forward.

Keith raised his blade, "Didn't stop you before."

Keith hurried forward and brought his sword down. Champion covering his body in a shimmering blue shield. He slid to the side as Keith brought back his sword. Champion dodged the blows. Everyone. With practiced agility and grace. Showing every inch of training he had in the arena. With Sendak. With the Empire. Growing to be the monster everyone saw. Everyone knew.

He moved with the fluidity of a warrior.

Keith slashed down on him, the force causing Champion to slip and fall over a gap on the platform. Grabbing at the edge of the floor and hanging over the edge. Keith walked up to him, watching the shaking of Champion's arms as he was losing his grip. He tried to cut down on his arm but Champion let go and jetpacked to a second level. Keith growled as he watched him land and jumped after him, baring down the tip of his sword. Plunging into the metal Shiro stood in only ticks before.

He leaned up on his knees and glowered at Shiro who stood down the path. Arm lit and cast a glow upon his face. Shining through the dust like a beacon of hope everyone believed in. Shouldn't believe in. "Keith, you don't have to do this."

He refused to listen to reason.

He ran back into the fray with his blade raised. Pressing it down on Shiro's arm with all the strength he could summon. Shiro pushed back harder on instinct and pushed Keith off a set of stairs. He fell on his back before rolling to his feet. Sword pressed against Champion's arm in ticks. Shiro jumped back and Keith slashed his sword against the metal as Champion rolled aside. He swung his sword in a wide arc and met Champion's shield. As Keith pushed his sword toward Shiro, Champion pushed the blade aside and punched Keith in the chest. Sending him back.

He got to his feet a tick later and punched Shiro beneath the chin, his helmet flying off his head with the force. Shiro reeled back, blinking to get the spots from his eyes and tripping past Keith's sword. His eyes darted around like a trapped animal before he hopped over the ledge and grabbed onto a wire. Snapping it and swinging farther down. Keith jumped after him, tumbling to the floor and getting to his feet.

As he looked up, Shiro kicked him down through the fence behind him and knocked him to the lower floor. He gasped as he clambered to his feet, trying to get back his breath. He was pushed against the wall he was leaned against by a heavy hand. The metal sparking as he looked up at the Champion.

The real Champion. His eyes far from patience and peace. His hair disheveled and expression ready to kill. The weight of his hand growing heavier and heavier as he attempted to slice him in half.

"That's - ugh," he gasped before a smirk came across his face. "That's the Shiro I remember."

It caught him off guard. The murderous look across his face evaporating, his eyes softer.

Keith raised his sword and heard a  ~~ terrible  ~~ satisfying scream as the blade cut through Shiro's skin. ~~They weren’t Red’s but they weren’t his own thoughts either.~~ Causing an ugly cut from behind his ear to his cheek. Shiro jumped back and barely dodged Keith's next attack. He leaped at him again and slashed down with no break. His blade hitting walls, the floor and Champion's armor. But he didn't give up. His weak muscles were screaming for a break as the sword grew heavier and heavier. He kept moving forward, his only intent to kill. Champion grew more and more tired with every dodge and parry.

Never landing his own hit.

Champion was pushed against a pillar and Keith cut through the metal. The group of vats falling from their binding. They were on opposite sides of the mess. Quintessence pooled over the floor.

"Keith," Keith almost screamed at the sound of Champion's calm voice. He wanted back the anger. The hostility. So he  ~~ wouldn’t be guilty ~~ could be thrilled when he ends his life. "Come with me. Me and the Paladins. We can help you, I know we can. We can end this war together. You don't need to be alone."

"So you can leave me again," Keith hissed. "So you can betray me when your precious Princess wakes up. Or throw me into a prison stall because 'the war is over, you don't need me anymore'. So you could pretend to help me, or be grateful and give me a sense of family. Just to throw it all away." He was trying to  ~~ help  ~~ trick him. "I've seen it before. I won't fall for it again."

Shiro stepped forward, the front of his boots dipping into the quintessence pool. "You won't need to because it will never happen to you again. We can take you home. To Earth. To live in peace. We can help you find your family. It doesn't need to be like this. The hate and confusion. All of this rage that builds up, you can let it all go. Just come with me." He held out his hand. An offer of peace and tranquility.

~~_ Accept it, _ ~~ kill him,  ~~_ accept it, _ ~~ kill him,  ~~_ accept it _ ~~ ~~,~~ kill him,  ~~_ accept it _ , kill him,  ~~ _ accept it _ , ~~kill him~~ ,  _ accept it _ , ~~kill him~~ , accept it,  ~~_ kill him _ , accept it, ~~ _ kill him _ ,  **accept it** ,  ~~_ kill him _ ~~ ,  **accept it, kill him** .

His world concealed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on The Black Paladins episode. Now with evil Keith!


	18. Adversaries and Advocates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end. Well, you are. I already finished the last chapter. But it is almost the end of Empire.

"They're here."

"Who's here? The galra?" Hunk asked, stumbling over beside him. His eyes went wide as he scanned the screen. Pidge and Lance hurried beside him and looked at his line of sight. A large ship was just outside of Olkarion's atmosphere. Floating among the stars and breaking through to the atmosphere. Pidge looked up through the windshield to see the ship itself descending into the planet. It was shaped like the Galran symbol. An almost exact replica of the ship that took the quintessence from Balmera and Crant, but much bigger.

Her vision was broken from the ship as a larger screen filled the windshield of the Castle. Outlined in dark pink and red symbols on either side. The Emperor that stared at them from the hailing was even crueler. His face seemed dried as bone and almost looked decaying. His gleaming pink eyes piercing through every one of them. He adorned black armor with white edges, much like the Paladin armor but jagged and threatening. Coran stepped before the three of them, keeping them safe from the Galra's view. "Zarkon," he said with venom they didn't know he possessed.

"I see that the King's loyal advisor has survived the fall of his planet," Zarkon stated with a voice of gravel. "And somehow kept out of sights from the Empire for the last few decophoebs. I am here for the lions, now that I know you possess them all."

"You are not getting the lions," Pidge said with determination, keeping herself tall. "And you are not winning this war."

Zarkon regarded the smallest of the group. Vaguely impressed by her bravery, "I have won long ago, Green Paladin. I have ruled this universe for millennia. I will not be bested by a broken squadron." He observed the group. It didn't take him long to notice the weak link. "Your leader is gone. You cannot function without him. You will get nowhere if he is not present."

Pidge gritted her teeth. Shiro was off somewhere with Keith doing who knows what. "We don't need our leader to hold us together. We know what's right for the universe and that's finishing what  _ you  _ started. You will never see the lions unless it is your fall."

"Hand them over to me or the entirety of Olkarion will be at risk," the Emperor threatened.

"Land one hit on this planet and your Empire is at risk," Coran shot back. It didn't phase Zarkon. The screen died down and everything went silent. They all looked up as the ship slowly lowering deeper into the planet. It stopped. Hovering in the air and watching over them. All Olkari soldiers stood at the ready.

The ion cannon started to charge and Coran turned to the Paladins, "Get to your lions!"

They were all in their pods by the time the command was given. They sped down to the speeders and hurried into their lions. Green's energy filled Pidge as her lights switched on. The three of them rushed out of their hangars and hovered before the city. The ion cannon's light was blinding, "We need to block that beam before it hits the city. Their particle barrier won't be able to hold that."

"Guys, we need to come together!" Hunk called over the comms hurriedly. "I don't know why, but Yellow says it is our best chance."

"Line up!" Pidge commanded, pushing Green forward. She turned her back in the line of fire and watched Yellow and Blue flank her sides. They all leaned against each other. "If everything doesn't go as planned, it's been an honor flying with you all."

She closed her eyes and remembered shooting down into a cube. The eye absorbing the beam and deflecting it to her. The feeling of dying as she was pulled into a prison cell. She focused on Green's energy to the best of her ability. The fear of death on the edge of her mind.  _ Stay with me, Green _ . She heard the ion cannon fire and it head straight for them. The lions roared, their loud bellows shaking the cabins.

Green's shield lengthened and grew across Blue and Yellow's backs. Yellow responded by clipping his armor and falling beside the shield. The shield positioned itself over the lion's backs. Blue's energy shone through them. Everything outlining in blue as the shield stretched farther over the city. The beam hit them and they lurched forward. They pulled back on the pedals and the lions stood strong. Pidge kept her clutch on the pedals, steadying Green's body with all her energy. "It's too strong!" Lance called over the comms. "We can't hold it for any longer."

Pidge glanced up to the city. They're particle barrier slowly growing around them. If they gave up now their entire world will be destroyed. "We have to push on. We can't give up. We can't let Zarkon destroy another world. We need to look at this Empire in the face and take it down. We have to save their lives and we need to avenge the homes that have been lost. This is our destiny. This is what we've trained for these past few phoebs. What we've worked towards ever since we found Blue on Earth. We won't give up. Cause we have each other. And we will protect them with everything we got. Now. And forever!"

"Yeah!"

The lions rose higher, pushing against the beam harder. Bolts of light ricocheting off their lions' backs. Lance heard Blue's energy hum through him and pulled the pedal facing upward. The sonar scan readings turned up on his screen. The scanner sliding along the shield to the center of the slab of metal. The beam hit the center of the sonar scanner and it shot back. The laser searing into the ion cannon. The ship was being pushed back out of the planet with the force of its beacon. The ion cannon powered down and the Paladins slumped in their seats. Their cabins were overheated and their muscles were weak from the strain. They disbanded and turned to face the ship.

"Vol- Voltron can do that," Hunk gasped over the comms.

"There are a lot of things that Voltron can do that we just haven't seen yet, Hunk," Lance said. Movement caught Pidge's eye and she turned to look at the new approaching objects. Rebel ships were descending into Olkarion, flying to the lions and stopping at their sides. "Uh, who are they?"

Pidge smirked at the headship, "A little help." They turned to watch fighters launch from their bays. Shooting off into the sky at a quick pace. Pidge looked back as Olkarion's shields were raised. Ion cannons rising from the buildings and charging. "We need to buy the Olkari some time. Take down any close fighters." She opened Green's jaws and shot a beam on a group of fighters. Yellow and Blue hurried forward too. The rebel ships spread out to various groups of fighters. Pidge shot and blocked any fighters from nearing the Olkari city. Their ion cannons charging up more and more by the second.

"Paladins!" Ryner called over the comms. "We are ready to fire!"

Pidge turned to the rebels and opened a com signal with Matt, "The Olkari are firing. Out of the way!"

She pulled back as the group moved. The ion cannons all fired. Hitting the ship with everything they had. Fighters disintegrating on the spot and the engines sparking. They made a large dent in the fight. But they were fighting an Empire. Cruisers with more and more fighters warped over. They fired with ion cannons and base cannons. Pidge turned on two familiar cruisers at her side and shot a laser through the bridge. She landed on the rooftop and opened her cannon. She shot Branko's ship and the vines curled around him. Blue and Yellow were taking down more cruisers while the rebels worked on thining the fighters.

But no matter how many they took down, more came back. Their laser beams hit the ground of Olkari and pulled trees from their roots. Smoke and fire spread around the forest at a fast pace. She hailed Coran, "We can't fight here. We need to get somewhere safe."

"I'm working on it," Coran assured her. "I just need a little more time."

She didn't know what he was working on but as long as it worked, it would be okay. "Guys, we need to protect Olkari! Coran is working on something but he needs time."

"Got it," they called and brought heavier fire onto their lions.

Tail beams, heavy fire, and light filled the Olkari skies. The Castle started to dismount from its perch and rose into the sky. Pidge wrapped another cruiser in vines in hopes of a distraction. A chink in the armor as some of the particle barrier disappeared and the Castle rose from its hold. She looked over to the fires in the forest and turned to Blue. "Lance, remember the mural on Earth. When the lion spread water across a valley?"

"I - I think so," he glanced over to the fires.

"Good, ask Blue if she could help you put out those fires," Pidge turned to Hunk. "Hunk, you stay with me and make sure there is no attention on the Castle."

They all went to their respective places. Lance hurried down to the ground and landed on untouched land. Pidge and Hunk faced the cruisers and tried to lessen the firepower from all sides. The Castle was breaking the atmosphere and a cruiser was turning on it. Pidge and Hunk hurried to protect their friend. Hunk drilled through the particle barrier and came up through the other side. Pidge shot a beam of vines to wrap around its metal. Coran came through safely. "Pidge!" Hunk called. Pidge looked around for any new threat but noticed the cause for his commotion was on land. She laughed and pumped her fist in the air as a stream of water fell from Blue's mouth and killed the flames.

"Paladins!" Coran called over the commotion. "I need you to help push Zarkon's ship into a wormhole."

"What?" Pidge turned to look up. The Castle was hovering above Zarkon's ship. The particle barrier pulsing with energy.

"It is the only way to keep Olkari safe!" he called. "But I need you to do it quickly!"

The lions all dove beneath Zarkon's ship and pushed toward the sky. Rebels noticed their labor and joined them. Pushing the backs of their ships up against the mothership and pushing it toward the sky. Pidge shot at whatever cruisers lowered farther to shoot at them. Fighters shooting from beneath was taken out by the rebels.

Olkari ships launched and joined them. Pushing harder against the ship and breaking the atmosphere. They felt a heavy load falling from their lions as they got through the wormhole. The ship pushed through and the lions hurried inside. Rebels and Olkari ships following. The Castle dove after them. They pushed through the wormhole until they teleported to where they needed to be.

It was around an empty planet. According to some quick scans, it was uninhabited. Diving through the atmosphere, they noticed the ground was smooth yet untouched. Shaped like a battleground and far from civilization. "Shiro was right," Pidge said, turning to watch the mothership lower after them. "This will be the fight of our lives."

* * *

Shiro gasped. His breath echoing all around him. Everything went dark there for a moment. He turned to look around. He was back in that plane. Stars glittering all around him and a large moon watching over him. He turned and noticed Keith stand not too far away. The same distance he was before. He kneeled on the floor, hands clutched in his hair. His eyes wide and gasping like he didn't have control of himself. "Keith," he jogged over and kneeled by his side. Keith didn't seem aware of his presence. He raised his hand and inched it toward Keith's shoulder. "Keith."

A tight grip curled around Shiro's wrist, halting his movements. He looked down at Keith. A rageful growl from his lips as he looked up at him, "I don't trust you."

"Wha -?" he was pushed back but he didn't even remember Keith moving. He fell back in the plane, his back hitting the hard surface. He righted himself and looked ahead of him. Keith stood up from the floor, still trying to breathe evenly.

"You're just gonna leave me like everyone else," Keith growled with malice. He opened his hand and his sword summoned into his hand. "You lie so much Champion and you always leave." He stalked toward him. "You leave your team cause you think there is good in me. You leave me after all I've done for you. You leave the Empire after what you served for them. After what they have served to you. A new arm to survive that horrible disease you carried. We should've left you to die."

"Keith, you don't mean that," Shiro grunted, pushing off the floor and backing away. "Your words are controlled by anger. I left the Empire for the torture they've caused me and many others. People like you. I left the team to keep them safe from harm and I trust you cause you've done much for me. I'm sorry that I told the Blades about you but I didn't know."

"As I said. You'll never forget," Keith raised his sword and swiped it down. Shiro vaulted to the side and lit up his arm.

He met Keith's blade with his forearm. The boy swooped behind him and tried to stab him in the back. Shiro twirled around and blocked the blow. Jumping back to have some distance. He brought up his shield as Keith ran at him with his blade. The shield flickered with the force but held strong. He swiped at Keith's blade but Keith dodged. His blade came down with more force, the shield flickering weaker. He jumped back for more distance before shooting off his arm. He aimed for the sword, desperate to disarm him. Keith jumped to the side and rushed at him. Shiro summoned his hand and blocked the attack. Keith cut down his sword with the same swiftness as before. Giving him no window of opportunity. Striking and pushing him back with every hit.

Shiro fell over his own feet and crashed to the floor. He grunted and looked up at the edge of a blade between his eyes. He looked up to the boy. Huffing with exhaustion, the blade readied. Bloodthirsty look in his eyes that didn't belong there. "Give up, Champion," he hissed, lowering the sword but not enough. "I'll take your arm. Just like before."

"This isn't you," Shiro gasped.

"You don't know me, Champion," Keith got a subtle smirk across his features. "You can't judge that."

"This isn't you," Shiro said with more determination.

Keith tapped the edge of his blade against Shiro's arm. "You do know me after all," he noted, looking at him with quizzical eyes. Studying the Paladin with intense eyes. His irises slowly glowing a more bright purple. A wild look of panic slowly being curtained behind ill-omened light. "He was always so protective of you. For no good reason, I see. You forgive too quickly and too easily. You may have been a worthy fighter, but you were never as malicious as the others."

A realization came across Shiro's eyes, "Haggar."

"I've been waiting to kill you since I sensed your energy with the Black Lion," the witch grinned, using Keith to display her emotions. "Now nothing will stop me. And you will be killed by the person you care for so much. And he will forever live with that on his shoulders." With the last word, she tapped the blade on his shoulder.

Shiro winced but suppressed his discomfort, "How long have you kept him like this?"

"From the moment I gave him his second scar," she said as simply as talking about the weather. "He has so much anger and works so much on impulse, he would never have known."

"He does now," Shiro crawled back. "And I know he'll get through."

"But he'll be too late," Keith raised his blade and cut through Shiro's armor. The blade cutting right through the shoulder.

He felt that pain again.

In the lab and on Balmera. That same pain he recognized so well. He heard the clang of his arm fall to the floor before his eyes blacked out. He woke again when he was lying on the floor, heaving for breath as the pain started to numb. He blinked groggily as he took in his surroundings. He was still in the Astral Plane. Keith/Haggar was standing before him, kneeled as they studied his body. "I can't see how the Black Lion saw anything in you. But if it may give me control of Voltron, I will accept it."

He stood to his feet and dropped his blade. Shiro watched it clatter to the floor.  _ Get up _ . He glanced up at him, his purple eyes glowing and piercing his vision like two beacons of light.  _ Get up. _ He raised his hands and started to speak.  _ Get up. You can't give up now.  _ The light poured through his eyes and a ball of black grew in his hands.  _ Get up. Now! Get up. _ He felt like he was being nudged in the side but nothing was there. The black ball started to spark. A roar of anger reverberated through his head.  _ Get up. You can't give up.  _ He moaned, trying to push himself up. He fell back to the floor with a thud. An amused chuckle echoed from Keith.

_ Get up! _

"I -" he coughed and blood spurted from his mouth. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Keith/Haggar asked in amusement. "Get up? Lead the Paladins? You are broken. Worthless. Always has been."

His limbs weakened.  _ Don't let her words control you. Get up!  _ He pulled his palm flat against the floor and pushed himself up. Keith/Haggar paid him no mind. Expecting the fall. He glanced up at them, the light growing bright enough to consume him. He closed his eyes and looked away, stumbling with the force of it.  _ Don't let them win. Don't let him die. _ Him?  _ Don't let him die. _ He glanced back up at them. Haggar's eyes shining through Keith's. The wild panic still hiding behind her bright eyes. "Keith..."

"He's far gone," Haggar assured him. She held out her hands and bolts of electricity enveloped him. He screamed in pain as his every fiber scorched and burned. He fell back to the floor, writhing in pain. He felt lightheaded as all his muscles slacked.  _ Don't let it control you. Use it. Talk to him,  _ Black growled in his head. He could feel her glare from beside him but he couldn't see her. He looked back at Keith. Use it. He forced himself to sit before her again.

He coughed out, "Keith." He coughed again, the power striking harder. Haggar grunting in annoyance as his bond refused to yield. "Keith, you're my brother."

"After everything he's put you through," Haggar tsked. "Are you so sure of that?"

"I love you," something flickered behind those lights but it was suppressed easily.

_ "Right now, she's completely unresponsive." _

_ Shiro's eyes widened, "You can tell?" _

_ Red turned to Shiro, "All the other Paladins should be able to. The followers have a separate link with their leader. The leader can feel all of their energies." _ Black roared in understanding and a flash of an image ran before his eyes. He couldn't make it out. He saw red. But he couldn't tell what it was. Black strengthened the connection. Red. A black device in her dashboard. He was scared to close his eyes. Scared to be taken over by her. Black soothingly purred in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on the energy he remembered from that planet. Warm as fire and angry as a raging bull.

_ "Red's just protective. She won't admit it though." _

_Red_. He focused on the energy sparking around him. _Red. Use the power against her._ _Help Keith get through._ It was unresponsive. Blocked by a strong wall. _Red. Keith needs you. Help him fight her._ He felt cold energy join his thoughts. A storm and stars. Planets and thunder. Black tethered a bond between them. Red's energy filled through him. Fighting the cold storm with a warm fire. A gentle breeze over a bonfire. _Red. Help him._

He heard a distinct growl as the hold of Haggar's power broke.  **GIVE IN** . Sharp pain jerked his body as Haggar came through.  **YIELD TO ME** . The Black Lion growled in defiance and pulled away from the enchantment. Losing control as she tried to stray away.  _ I didn't quite understand cause I was so blinded by my pride. But I want to make sure you know everything. _ A distant voice spoke in the back of his mind but it couldn't take hold. He glanced up through the pain, "Keith?"

_ Sure, from what you told me, you did do some pretty bad stuff - but you can't judge by the way a person's been raised. Only by what they choose to be. The fact that you realize your wrongs is proof enough of what a good person you are. _ A small chuckle echoed through the plane and he noticed Keith's hands slack. Haggar's light flickering in and out of his eyes as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Stepping back. The power released Shiro.  _ Your kindness truly is admirable. You always find the good in people, don't you, Texas Kogane? _

The sound of a man's laughter echoed in his ears. _ I try. _ Keith's body shook but Haggar refused to let go of her hold.  _ Protect them, Keith. Protect them... that's all I ever ask of you. Make it to the end... make it - make it with them. _ Keith fell back and a silhouette disappeared from his back. His body shaking as the voices died.

Shiro got up and limped toward him. He kneeled before the shaking boy and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Keith looked up at him with wide eyes, as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes adjusted to the person in front of him and he dove forward. Arms tight around Shiro's shoulders. Face tucked into his neck. "I'm so sorry."

Shiro blinked before hugging him back with a soft smile. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You're back now. That's what matters."

"What a touching reunion," the witch's voice rasped from behind them. They turned and looked up at her. Her pink eyes glimmering from beneath her hood. Her hands sparkling with magic. "I misjudged you Champion. You do have some strong energy in you."

"We need to stop her," Shiro got up with a determined scowl. He looked down at Keith and held out his hand. "Together."

Keith looked down at his hand before hoisting himself up. He grabbed the sword on his way beside Shiro, "You can't fight with one arm."

"I'll manage," Shiro said with a lopsided smile. He wasn't sure how he was gonna fight with one arm but he will fight to the end. Besides, he had a reliable partner at his side. Keith huffed but didn't argue. Raising his sword and turning on the witch. The magic in her hands strengthened.

"You won't be leaving this plane," she hissed, rushing toward them.

* * *

Lance shot down the cruiser with one last beam. He landed his lion on the ground and looked over to another landing cruiser. "Why are they landing?" Lance called over to Pidge. She seemed to have accepted command as soon as they got back into battle and everyone was turning to her for the commands. Green turned to look down at the cruiser before she responded.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Is that code for 'fuck em up'?" Lance asked, just to make sure.

"Fuck em up," Pidge replied before taking down a group of fighters.

Lance dove toward the cruiser and started firing. They were steering some sort of weapon out of the cruiser. He shot at them, determined to it take out first and foremost. The first beam hit the invisible force field around it. He tried again and again. He couldn't get past the particle barrier. "Uh, Pidge," he called over the comms. "We have a problem. The force field isn't breaking and they're taking out some super weird weapon."

"That's Sendak's ship," Ryner replied, startling Lance a bit. "He was the original second in command before the Red Paladin took the spot. He was known for training soldiers and creating gruel weapons. This has the readings of a small zaiforge cannon."

"And what's a zaiforge cannon?" Hunk asked.

"Zaiforge cannons are defensive weapon systems used by the Galra Empire. They are equipped with powerful energy cannons that can fire across incredible distances. Expanses stretching as far as between galaxies, also acting as defensive turrets. Two cannons are known to exist, one in orbit above planet Teq, the other stationed on the surface of planet Senfama. The destructive force of the cannons can wipe out entire fleets easily, and can blast through asteroids twice their size with little effort," Pidge went on a dictionary-like description of the cannon in question.

"How do you know that?" Lance asked.

"Cause Matt has experience with them," Pidge replied swiftly. "He's taken down both of those cannons and made them hubs for the rebels. So Matt," she switched on a new com. "You and the rebels take down the zaiforge cannon while Hunk, Lance and I find Sendak. If he was the second in command, it's best we cut him off. We need to make sure there are no replacements once Zarkon is gone."

The lions and three rebel ships rushed down to the surface. The rebels hurried out of their ships and ran off to the small zaiforge cannon. The lions all dropped to the surface and opened their jaws. The trio ran down to the cruiser. Rushing through the open door and summoning their bayards. They cut through sentries, blasted through doors and zapped by standing officers. They hurried to the bridge, keeping their path open. The door to the bridge opened and they stood at the ready. Shields up and weapons at the ready. The door revealed a large bridge. A commander stood at the head of them all. A glowing eye and large wolf hand.

"The Paladins of Voltron," he grinned, baring his grotesque fangs. "You have arrived to the fight. Finally, I meet you in person."

"Can't we just fight?" Pidge summoned her bow and shot down his guards in a blink of an eye.

Lance aimed and shot at Sendak. He brought up his arm to shield himself before running after them. Hunk shot him with his cannon, the yellow lights denting into the floors and walls. Pidge, Lance, and Hunk danced around the commander. Shooting at everything they could and dodging every blow. Pidge got a successful shot at Sendak's neck and electrocuted him. He turned on her, grabbing the grappling hook before she could summon it and tugged her toward him. She yelped in surprise as she fell to her knees. he held his blaster up to her head, halting Hunk and Lance.

"Lay down your weapons," Sendak commanded. "Or I kill your friend." Hunk and Lance dropped their weapons instantly. They just got her back, they couldn't lose her again. Sendak studied the bayards as they formed back into their original forms. "You are the Paladins of Voltron. It would be an honor to the Emperor if I got rid of one more of you." He charged his blaster.

"No!"

"Pidge!"

A blade pierced through Sendak's stomach and his hold on the trigger lessened. The light charging down. Pidge blinked in surprise as the galra fell to the floor. A Blade stood behind him. Two others flanking his side. Two sashes across his shoulders and blade stained with blood. "Thanks," she breathed.

"The rebels took control over the zaiforge and the altean is rested after the jump," Kolivan reported monotone. After the wormhole jump, Coran grew silent over the comms. It was nice to know he was just exhausted and not badly hurt. "We came down as soon as the Castle powered up."

"Well you couldn't have chosen a better time," Pidge assured. "Join the rebels at the zaiforge. Try using it to take down the cruisers. We need to get back to our lions."

"Affirmative," the blades ran down the hall after the order was given. The Paladins followed, breaking off to hurry to their lions. The three of them leaned down and picked them off the ground. They all launched back into the air and rushed into the fight. Taking down cruisers faster than they thought possible. Fighters went down crashing. It seemed the lions' moment of peace charged them to full power. They were rushing through the cruisers, landing critical shots. The Rebels were helping plenty. The zaiforge cannon taking down whatever new cruisers dared enter their range of sight.

Lance tensed when he felt a tug at the back of his mind. "Uh, guys..." he mumbled over the comms. "I think Blue is trying to tell me something. But I... I can't hear her."

"Green too," Pidge said in concern.

"Same here," Hunk said.

Silence rang through the comms for a moment before Pidge spoke up, "Create a link to their thoughts. See what they want to show us."

Lance closed his eyes and focused on her energy. Letting her thoughts flow through him like waves. He felt like he erupted and his eyes shot open. He gasped as he looked around himself. He was in the same place as when they sensed Keith. The same place they were in when they saw Black. He looked beside him to see Pidge and Hunk. Two spots empty beside him.

Red and purple.

* * *

Shiro realized that he probably needs his other arm for this. He tried punching and blocking the attacks. He was getting by but he needed Keith to fight her most of the time and he was becoming ever more exhausted. His actions were sloppy and there was a slight slump to his shoulders. It's what happens when you fight for Vargas on end and then have to fight a possession. Keith made another heavy swing, missing her by inches, "We can't take her down like this."

"We need to have faith," Shiro called to him.

"I admire your determination, Champion," she teleported before them. "But you cannot win."

She rushed toward Keith and he dodged. Bringing up his sword he tried to land one hit on her. But before he could, she was gone. He growled in frustration as he looked around for her location. Shiro saw nothing but stars. No matter how beautiful, he would never return to this place ever again. He glanced back at Keith. His muscles shaking from fatigue, his eyes searching the plane. His sword barely raised as he tried to catch sight of the witch.  _ Black _ , he tried to connect to her.  _ Black, I need your help. Keith needs me right now. I need to stop her. Help me end this. _ She was quiet for a moment before a low grumble entered the back of his mind.

"Shiro!" He turned in time to see the light travel towards him. He stumbled back from the light before it hit something. Keith stood there, the magic crackling and outlining him in black. Haggar drew nearer, strengthening its power. "Shiro..." Keith growled against the pressure. "Move!"

He stepped out of the way and Keith moved too. The light dented a hole in the floor that covered in with more stars like water. Keith fell to his knees, his mind lost on the witch drawing closer. Shiro kneeled beside him, "Keith, come on, get up." He looked up at Haggar as she raised her hand. Grinning in victory before its been granted.  _ Black, I need you now.  _ The light charged up as she aimed at them. Shiro looked down at Keith. His head falling lower in defeat.  _ Black, hurry. _

"Waiting for a miracle, Champion?" The witch hissed. "It'll be too late."  _ Stand before her. _ Shiro looked up at her and the light balled in her hands. He got off the floor and stood before her. Keeping Keith guarded against her. He looked at her, standing at the ready.  _ I trust you. Do what you need to.  _ The light enveloped the witch's hand and it shot from her fingers. On instinct, Shiro raised his arm to block the light. He felt it shake his body but the burn never came. He opened his eyes and looked down at his right arm. Black and white with blue energy surging through the cracks. It went up to his elbow before cutting off. Held to a shoulder piece by what he guessed was either Bluetooth or magic. Absorbing the energy, the arm glowed purple.

He looked up to the witch, he slowly stepped away from him. Shiro shook out his hand and the light traveled from his hand and toward the witch. She teleported away, appearing only a few feet away. Shiro turned his aim on her. The light hit her, shaking her body with electricity. Shiro withdrew the light, his arm dying down from the magic. He fisted his hand and aimed at her. He willed it to rocket off toward her and it drilled away.

She got away before it dented into the ground that she stood. He summoned it toward himself and blocked her magic with his shield. He rushed toward her and shot his arm after her again. She teleported and shot another ball of energy toward him. He dodged and brought his arm back. Knocking her off her feet and landing before him. "You had many chances in which I could've forgiven you," Shiro heaved. Looking down at the frail witch. "But you will never be redeemed for what you've done."

"You really are the Champion, aren't you?" She grinned up at him, attempting to catch him off guard.

"Yes," Shiro said. Her eyes widening as he summoned the last bit of magic in his arm. Black growling at her from the back of his mind. "You took my arm. You have destroyed worlds before people. You've killed those people. You hurt my friend. And I won't let that happen again." He held his hand palm out toward her and the light shot through her body. She screeched as her body shrouded in light. Her robes piling around her as the last bit of magic fainted from his arm. He fell to the floor and gasped out heavy breaths. He looked up to what remained of the witch and his breathing grew quicker.

He killed her.

Keith stumbled over to him and touched his shoulder. Catching the man's attention. He looked up at Keith, "I... I killed her."

Keith kneeled next to him, looking down at the witch. "She did this to millions of people and planets. She was planning on doing it to a million more. It was best she was taken the way she's taken others. It's still terrifying though. Its always gonna be." Shiro nodded and the tension relieved from his shoulders.

"We've been through a lot today," Shiro said through the silence of the Astral Plane.

"But we aren't done," Keith got up off the floor and held out a hand to Shiro to help him up. "But we will be. Soon. Together, right?" Shiro grabbed his wrist and helped himself off the floor.

"Together."

They heard a bellowing growl rumble through the Astral Plane and turned to see Black and Red shift into view. Standing beside the Blue, Yellow, and Green lions. Five beacons of lights before them with three Paladins turning to look back at them. They walked toward them, Keith fidgeting unsurely. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder with a determined smile. The tension arose from his shoulders and he stepped into the red circle with purpose. All the other Paladins regarding him with wide-eyed looks. They glanced at each other, at Shiro then looked ahead at the lions.

"Zarkon is attacking us," Pidge's voice echoed through the plane. "He came to Olkarion searching for the lions. I think he might've sensed the Black Lion's energy from there before you left with Keith. We've been doing alright on our own but we won't hold long." She looked at Shiro. "Now that we have our Red Paladin, there's only one way we could win this fight."

Shiro looked off toward Black, her yellow eyes turning brighter. A flash of her nebula. All the lions drawing together. "Today we end the war," Shiro stood at the ready. "Today. We FORM VOLTRON!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Blue, Yellow and Green roared. Their bellows echoing through the planet. Matt looked up with wide eyes as they shone their colors. Burning like stars in the sky. They rose to space and disappeared among the clouds.

* * *

Black's eyes lit up and she pushed up from the planet surface. She shook herself from the dust and energy surged through her at her command. She let out a loud bellow and shot from the surface of the planet. Disappearing into the stars.

* * *

Red's eyes flickered. Again and again, before she got the command. The device held on her dashboard shattered as she regained full control. Her roar echoed in the hangar and she shone a brilliant Red. She crashed through the open hangar door and sped off out into space.

* * *

Keith opened his eyes and saw himself in Red's cockpit, speeding to an unknown destination. He gasped in surprise before he pushed forward. They were speeding through space in silence. Stars tearing past his lion as they hurried to an unknown location. Then he saw four objects nearing him. All with glowing eyes but different colors. He closed his eyes and willed their energy to join Red. He felt the impact but it wasn't harsh. It was fluid and gentle.

His eyes burned slightly but he ignored the sensation. He opened his eyes with a gasp and saw stars still ripping past him. Moving faster than light. Their ship jolted and they watched over the Empire. New screens popped up on their dashboards. All displaying a humanoid figure with lions hands and legs. A scowl on his face and the highest quintessence chart he's ever laid eyes on. A laugh bubbled out from him, "I can't believe it."

"We formed Voltron!" Pidge called over the comms.

"I'm a leg!" Hunk cried in excitement.

"How are we doing this?" Lance said in utter surprise.

"I don't know," Shiro admitted. "But we did. Now we have the chance to save everyone."

Voltron was formed and the Empire will fall.


	19. End of Tyranny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the ending ma dudes...

She gasped as the cold blanket fell from her shoulders. The thick fog of mist circling them from toe to knee. Her body weakened and she fell from the enclosure. Sputtering coughs echoing from her mouth. She glanced through foggy eyes at her surroundings. Blinking to adjust to the light and the room. White walls with blue accents. Tall, thick pillars and a large door. Windows built into the metal to see into the next room.

She tried to get up.

Pressing the flat of her palm to the floor and pushing herself to her full height. Her body weakened and she collapsed to the floor with a heavy moan. She glanced up through her eyelashes as they heard a mechanical sound. It sounded concerned, a sentient thing. Something small and triangular peered through the glass down at her, leaning behind the metal. The doors opened with a woosh, allowing the harsher light of the next room to stream in. The little thing fluttered over and landed before her. It looked galran with green lights streaming through it.

She tried to raise her hand but her body was shaking. The cold still held onto them. She held her hand close to her chest, in hopes she could warm herself up. She felt the floor shake and heard a distant rumble. She glanced up to see the droid hover in the air, back turned to her. It turned to look down at her and swooped under her chest. Pushing them up from the ground with heavy force. She moaned from the force but complied with the help. Stumbling slightly as another shake ran through the room.

The droid squeaked and squealed. Trying its best to keep her upright. She braced herself against a nearby wall and leaned her shoulder against it. Reaching out their hand blindly and walking forward. They came to the door and looked around the room.

It was spacious. More blue accents on the walls and cubbies in the floor for the cryo pods. In the center of the room, an activation panel. She looked down at the little droid next to her and placed a gentle hand atop its metal. It pushed back in understanding and she used it for leverage. Limping to the panel in the center of the room. She let her hand slip from the droid and fell against the panel, her hands falling on the scanners.

She peeked up at the blue screen before her eyes and saw a language she always had trouble reading. She tapped the button on the bottom and tried to translate it back to Altean. The words flipped and changed before her very eyes. An action she found that she missed. She wasn't sure why. She's seen it not too long ago. But the answer was written across the screen in thick Altean text. Her longing and mourning on the edge of her mind just waiting to jump out at her.

She's been asleep for ten thousand decophoebs.

* * *

Keith was struggling to function with a new team. Especially when it was a team he worked against for a decophoeb. He had his way and they had theirs. They worked together. As a unit. And he worked alone with no one to rely on. Not anymore. He didn't know how to work as part of them. To switch between jaw blade and lasers when he was given the command. To look up to Pidge when she summoned the shield or rely on the legs to steer them to safety. Every move he made, they jerked back or tripped up.

None of the others were experienced with Voltron either but they at least knew what they were supposed to do. It was instinct cause they were family. Cause they knew each other's moves and strategies. They trusted each other. "Ugh - Keith!" Not to mention, the Blue Paladin hated him. He may have saved him from the sentry in Beta Traz, but that was the only good he's ever done for him. Voltron jerked away from a squadron of fighters as they went two different directions. Keith pulled back, attempting to regroup but ended up punching Voltron in the chest.

"Okay," Pidge panted out as Hunk and Lance stabilized Voltron. "We are really kind of a mess."

"You mean  _ Keith  _ is a mess," Lance grunted. " _ We're _ doing fine."

"Lance, we don't have time for petty fights," Shiro spoke through the comms. "Keith is doing his best and Voltron is new to all of us. We aren't gonna excel at it so quickly." Keith jerked back as another squadron of fighters rushed them and tried to get a clear shot. Pidge noticed a cruiser aiming at them and pulled up the shield. The laser hit the Castle's particle barrier instead. He tensed up but the barrier held strong.

"Hey!" Lance yelled through the comms. His angry face appeared on screen as he glared up at Keith. "You can't just go shooting at our Castle!" Keith's retort died on his tongue as he looked at the Blue Paladin. Lance seemed to come out of his anger with surprise. He vaguely pointed at him through the camera. "I didn't know you had golden eyes."

"What?" Voltron jerked and Keith jumped to the threat. Pidge brought back the shield as Keith fired at the attacker and they flew back. They bashed into the Castle, the barrier flickering from the impact. A new comm opened up on his dash and a chipper yet war-hardened voice spoke to them.

" _ What are you doing? _ "

Shiro growled as he righted Voltron, "Sorry, Coran. We're having a bit of trouble working with Voltron. We're getting the hang of it, don't worry." That was a lie. They were nowhere near getting the hang of it. They were flying around like a Nauches being chased by a swarm of Sebti. Keith growled in frustration and moved Red. Voltron moved the other way and they jerked. A few fighters locked onto them and started shooting. Keith broke high and the others sunk down. "Okay, we are not in sync. Pidge, shield!"

The shield tore from Voltron's back and held tight against Green's mouth. "We have to listen to our lions. Let them guide you. Don't fight alone." That was targeted at Keith. He growled in frustration. "We are all getting frustrated. Voltron is a new territory. The lions know better than we do. But we're a team now, we need to decide together."

"Green is sure she can do it," Pidge was the first to speak up. "And we need to take any chance we can get."

Red growled in the back of his mind. _ No, Red. I can do this myself. _

_ You know what happened last time you said that,  _ She sounded surprisingly hostile. Keith's hand gravitated toward his side, his fingers grazing against the bandages still held to his side. He let out a breath of air and opened the commlink, "We need to end the war. If listening to the lions will help that, I'll follow through."

"Same here," Hunk replied.

"Ditto," Lance said. Keith wasn't sure what that meant but he guessed he was agreeing. He tapped into his lion's bond and Red hummed in the back of his mind. But there was something off about it. Her energy wavered in the back of his mind until he couldn't hear her. He shut his eyes tighter, intent on hearing her voice. But before he could reach out to her, she shied away. His eyes shot open as the bond tugged away from him. "Red?"

They were hit with another beam, electric shocks climbing over the mechanical limbs. He heard the others' groans of pain as Voltron flickered and sunk to the planet. They crashed, creating a crater in the rocky surface. The eyes of their lions blinked in and out, growls of hurt creaking along with the engines. A voice he didn't recognize called out over their comms, " _ Are you guys alright? _ "

Pidge groaned and he heard her sit up, "We're fine, Matt. What happened?" She directed to the other paladins.

Lance growled in discomfort, "I dunno. Blue and I were doing fine."

"We did okay too," Hunk assured, pulling experimentally on the pedals. Voltron refused to rise.

"Keith, what about you and Red?" Shiro asked over the comms.

Keith froze. He looked over the dashboard and on the floor before it. The chunks of metal that were possessing her not long ago. He could feel an energy of resentment and hesitance to get any closer. Keith blinked up at the comms, processing Shiro's question. Once again, he messed it up. To the point they just assume it was him. He growled in frustration, pulling on Red's pedals, "Why do you just assume it was me?" Red refused to yield, her engines groaning as she was knocked deeper into the sand.

"Keith, you can't force a lion's trust," Shiro stated calmly. "It needs time -"

"We don't exactly  _ have  _ time," Keith retorted. A flashing light catching his attention in the corner of his eye. He looked up to the ion cannon of Zarkon's ship, weakly pulsing as it attempted to charge. Aimed at their pinned lions. "We need to move!"

He pulled on Red's pedals but she gave out a defiant growl before shutting down. All Red's lights around him blinking out. He could hear Voltron's engines crack and groan, the other lions howl in discomfort as their link with the lion was cut off. Keith's hands slipped from her pedals as the world stilled. Only the sound of the ion cannon could be heard. "Red..." she didn't respond. He felt like his mind was isolated. "I - I can't feel her."

The only indication that the Paladins were trying to reach him was their voices distantly echoing through Voltron. The Castle and the zaiforge cannon put heavy fire on Zarkon's ship but it kept powering up. Keith studied the light. The gentle pulses, the falter every few ticks. The ship was heavily damaged and being pressurized by more beams. His eyes traveled down to the ship that rested not far away. He may have enough time if he went now.

He shot up from the pilot's chair and hurried from his lion. Clambering down the ramp and tripping over the large expanse of floor. He picked himself up and kept making his way toward the ship. The windshield fell away as he got to the wing. Hoisting himself inside and starting up the altean pod. The language on the dash was a language he didn't understand nor has he ever seen. He ignored the odd lettering, starting up the ship and shooting off toward the ship. Shiro's face popped onto the screen, the lights of his lion not quite on around him. "Keith, what are you doing?"

"That ion cannon is strong enough to wipe out a planet," Keith rushed to give an explanation. "If it fires, it would be enough power to destroy Voltron and everyone else. I know how and where to shut it down."

"Are you kidding me?" Lance cried in outrage. "You'll never make it in time."

"The ship is damaged," Keith retorted. "I just might."

He shut off their commlinks as he crashed through one of the open bay doors. He crashed into a squadron of sentries before he jumped out of the ship. He grabbed a nearby blaster that stayed intact. Rushing through the halls, he tried to memorize each corner and hall. He walked down this ship since he was a kit. He just needed to remember where exactly the weapons system sat. He turned a few corners, dodging out of sight of the sentries before he recognized the large double doors. Their green accents couldn't be mistaken.

He pressed his hand to the sensor, waiting for the sign of approval. The screen blinked a harsh pink before giving him a view of the area. It was large and circular. A window gave a view of Voltron outside. He hurried to the control panel and looked over the various keys. He has stopped and started an ion cannon from blasting before, but it was so long back. Too many things crowded his mind now, he couldn't remember what to press. "Maybe this would help you," Keith turned toward the growly voice.

Zarkon stood there. His face as blank as ever. His glowing eyes studying him with malice. His eyes fell down to the weapon in his hand. Not the jagged piece of work that looked like it could slice through bone. This was a beautiful memory sharper than words. Not meant in the hands of a tyrant. The dagger extended into a sword, big enough to rival his size. "You left this back in the hangar, thought you might want it back."

Keith raised the blaster and shot at the emperor with no words. Zarkon brought up his shield and readied  _ his  _ sword. Rushing and slashing down on him.

He dodged out of the way and shot at him again. None of the blasts were landing. He growled in frustration, quickening his fire on the armored warrior. Zarkon skipped past every blast, swinging the sword when he saw fit. Keith's muscles fatigued quicker than before. His breaths came out in lazy pants, tripping over his legs as he tried to regain his aim. He almost forgot about the wound until his blaster clattered to the floor and he fell on his side. A hot pain shooting through his side. He saw the blood drip from his mouth again and it didn't take long to realize the gash reopened. Keith glanced up at the Emperor. Feigning pitty as he stalked toward him.

Keith tried to push himself up but his body failed him. He coughed out, seeing more spurts of blood litter the floor. Dots clouded his vision and he felt lightheaded. He noticed the blood trail beneath his body as he tried to slip away from the Emperor. "You are weak and injured, but you still believe you can best me. After you lost before." Keith moaned, pushing up on his hands and knees before dropping back to the floor. He glanced up at the control panel and noticed the cannon was still charging. He reached out trying to push forward but his arm fell to the floor.

Much like Red outside, he felt numb to the bone. The only sensation was the burn in his side and the guilt. "You truly are galra."

Keith looked up at him, his vision blurry.

"You say you are nothing like me, yet here you are," Zarkon said as he stopped before him. "You left to kill the one that betrayed you, joined them. Only to leave them in the end. It's either victory or death. You've grown up hearing it, and you've never changed. If I weren't so content on the image of crushing you now, I may have spared you. We've both done each other great favors."

Keith coughed and growled up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I gave you Haggar, so prideful she met her demise," Zarkon gruffed. "And you gave me the very thing I asked of you." He gestured to the windshield, the image of Voltron splayed out on the ground. His lights flickering as it struggled to come to. "You gave me Voltron."

"I didn't give it to you," Keith coughed at the harsh use of his voice. "That weapon is here to destroy you."

"Then why are you not with them?" Zarkon asked with no emotion.

Keith panted and looked over to the ship. Its eyes were still flickering but no power came to it. His eyes traveled to Red. Her eyes were dark and her body unmoving. The bond wasn't there anymore. He couldn't feel her. He couldn't hear her. "Cause I am not a Paladin. At least  _ I  _ accept that."

Zarkon stared at him with disbelief, "No you don't. You still yearn for a connection. But you are no longer worthy of her power. Weakness is an infection. Better to cut it off then let it spread." He raised the blade over his body and Keith fell back. Feeling the linger of death over his body as a shadow cast over him. He looked up at Voltron, their lights blinking rapidly but never glowing. The ion cannon slowing its charge to fire with all of its power. He closed his eyes to the swipe of his blade as it was brought down upon him.

The blade clanged as it made contact. But it didn't hit his armor.

He looked up to see a goddess. Her hair flowing behind her like a cloud, white and wild. Her blue eyes consisted of two shades. She wore an ancient altean armor with blue shoulder pads and pink gauntlets. Royal earrings and chains hung from her large, sharp ears. A look of determination and fury painted across her face. All her edges were lined in a glowing blue. She pushed up her staff, effectively disarming the Emperor. The blade cutting through the floor.

The Emperor was only phased for a moment. He summoned his weapon and brought out his blade. She brought up her staff and it connected with his sword. Keith looked back at Voltron, still trying to get up. The ion cannon was ready to fire. He slipped up as a bout of dizziness came over him. He shook his head to clear his mind and slipped past the two warriors. He grabbed the hilt of his knife and turned to the control panel. He looked at the goddess once again. Her strength was wilting under the taller opponent but still keeping strong. He looked down at the blade in his hand before calculating his shot.

Their weapons disconnected and she slipped behind him. Zarkon spun around and brought down his sword. Keith flung his knife toward his sword and it clashed against the blade. The weapon slipped from his hand as his blade clattered to the floor. Zarkon's sword impaled the board and the ion cannon's fire lowered. Allura took his moment of surprise to her advantage. Bringing up her staff and hitting him in the stomach. The wind left him as she drew back her weapon and hit him in his side. He flew off into the dashboard, the panel sparking and shutting off all the lights.

She gasped, staff dropping to the floor. She leaned over, trying to catch her breath. "Your power system should not be in the same place as your weapons system. It's a bad engineering choice."

"Yeah, I said that too," Keith said, limping over to his blade. He drew it from the ground and watched it turn back into a dagger.

"You're an alchemist too?" The goddess asked. Keith looked back at her with wide eyes.

"What? No," Keith sheathed the blade in his pocket. His side stung slightly from the movement. He threw his hand over the injury, trying to cool the pain. The goddess looked over him with concern. He ignored her expression and instead asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Allura, the crowned princess of Altea," she spoke professionally.

"You mean you're the queen of Altea?" Keith asked for clarification.

Her shoulders slumped, "Yes. In a sense. Now, what did you do to your side? And who are  _ you _ ?"

"I - uh," Keith lowered his hand from his side. "I'm Keith. I was spying on the Empire for a while. But I was found not too long ago." Allura stepped toward him and Keith stumbled back, afraid of what she was gonna do. Without explanation, she laid her hand on his side. It was weirdly intimate and he liked nothing about it. His wound gave a sting of protest as soon as her hand touched there. "Er - what -"

"Quiet," she demanded. She carried the authority of a queen, that was for sure. Keith's mouth clamped shut as Allura's blue light simmered down. A cold feeling washing over his hip. She withdrew her hand with a slight stumble to her step, but she kept herself balanced. Keith noticed the lightheadedness, as well as the wound, seemed to have disappeared.

"How... how did you do that?"

"Not enough time now," Allura scolded, shutting him up again. "You need to get back to your lion."

"My what?" Keith blinked.

Allura was already halfway out the door. Keith hurried behind, taking one last look at his unconscious Emperor. "Your lion," the princess repeated. "The other Paladins need to get Voltron back up. I need to return to the Castle and help Coran. He needs me now more than ever."

"Slight problem," Keith cringed. "I don't fly any of the lions." She looked back at him with a cocked brow. "Well, not anymore," Keith hurried to change his reply. "There was a mishap and Red cut the connection." Her eyes widened and there was a look of sorrow there.  _ Shit, do I have to keep making this worse. _ "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Do not explain yourself," She reached out for him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I felt an energy in you. From one of the lions but I did not think it would be Red. It just took me by surprise." The sorrow was coated behind a look of determination. "But you must return to her. You must bring Voltron back. Zarkon won't be out for long. You need to end him now or he'll start everything again. She will respond to you. You must just relink that connection."

"I - I'm not sure I can do that," Keith said.

"You can," Allura assured. "Red has only chosen the best pilots. I know she would not go wrong. She saw something in you then, she'll see it again. Go to her." She turned and ran down the hall, readying her staff for anything. Keith drew back his blade and looked at the sparkling symbol on the hilt. The mark of the blades. The reflection of the blade showed him the mark of the galra. All the pain the Empire caused marked him as a general. And Red was his tether to freedom.

He looked back up to where Allura disappeared off to and he followed in her footsteps. He took a few well-remembered turns, cutting down advancing sentries with his knife. Running into the hangar, he hopped into one of the fighters and launched. He shot down the bay doors and sped out back into the planet. He begged silently that he wouldn't get shot down. He looked over to the Castle and noticed an altean pod speeding toward it. He looked back at what he needed to do. He landed on the planet surface unscathed and jumped from the pod. He ran toward Red, her dull eyes staring down at him.

He felt a sharp force in his back and fell to the floor. He flipped around and steadied himself. He looked up to see the Emperor, standing before him. "You are not getting back to your lion," His weapon morphed once more and he was face to face with the barrel of a cannon. He rolled out the way as the shot fired. He extended his blade and summoned his shield, running toward his adversary.

Zarkon summoned his sword in time to block his blow. Throwing him back to the floor. He glared up at him as the Emperor grew closer. An object flew over his head and hit Zarkon in the face, causing him to fall away from Keith.

Keith watched the object fly back over his head and back to its owner. The arm fell back to Shiro's side and the other Paladins stood beside him with their weapons. Shiro ran up to him and helped him to his feet. Keith glanced at Shiro's eyes. One of them was pure gold and the other flickered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith said, looking off as Zarkon got to his feet. Pidge held her weapon at the ready. Hunk and Lance raising their blasters and aiming it on their opponent.

"All of you are together again," he growled. "That won't matter. I've destroyed the Paladins before and I won't hesitate to do it again."

The Paladins stood at the ready as the Emperor summoned his weapon. Shiro looked at the hilt of the blade with wide eyes. Keith glanced at it but saw nothing out of the ordinary. That's when he remembered the Paladins' weapons, "That's the Black Paladin's weapon."

"Yes," Shiro said., looking at the Emperor with a raised fist. "We need to get it back."

"Yes, sir," Keith readied his sword and the others summoned their shields.

Zarkon made the first move, readying his sword and rushing toward them. They all broke apart, an arrow appearing in Pidge's hand and firing toward the Emperor. He effectively dodged the hit before being shot at by Hunk and Lance.

Zarkon raised his sword and Keith came up to him from behind. He parried the attack before being pushed in the back by Shiro's hand. He dodged out of the way of Zarkon's cannon and shot her grappling hook toward him. It hooked on his shoulder and sent a vault of electricity running through his body. The hook returned to her with a click. Keith looked at the Green Paladin in a new light.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side again," Keith said. She smirked at him and it was surprisingly intimidating.

He brought up his sword again and rushed into battle. Zarkon rolled out of the way and brought up his sword. Keith met his blade and pushed it down. Shiro punched him in the back before grabbing for the bayard. The weapon slipped from the Emperor's grip and Shiro rolled to the side. It morphed from the ugly jagged thing it was and became smoother.

White with black accents and a purple glow. It looked much like the other Paladins' weapons. Shiro shook out the weapon and a double-edged sword extended from the handle. He gasped as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. He tried to get to his feet but stumbled. He fell back to the floor as if the weapon in his hand was too heavy to carry.

"Shiro!" Zarkon got back up and walked toward him. Pidge tried to shoot at him with her bow while Hunk and Lance tried to shoot him down. Zarkon took the shots in stride. The blasts denting his armor but he kept walking. His eyes set on Shiro's crumpled form. Shiro tried to get up again but he fell back to his knees. Keith felt a small tremble under his feet as Shiro fell. Keith leaped from the floor, his blade slipping from his fingers as he ran toward Shiro. A feeling of worry and concern rushed through him, but it wasn't his own. He didn't pay any mind to it as he got closer and closer.

A hit fire coursed through him and a tug of warning. Trying to push him out of danger. He ignored the feeling, fisting his hand as he got closer and closer to the Emperor. His heart sped up as Zarkon drew closer with every thump of his feet. Shiro glanced up at him. His golden eyes flickering. A frantic feeling came to him, pushing him to stop. The feeling died down and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. His fist was burning like fire and felt hard as he punched toward Zarkon. A glow came through his fingers and something formed in his palm.

A sharp length cut from the object and it plunged into the back of the Emperor. Zarkon screamed in pain as the blade impaled him. The glow died down to reveal an object like the other Paladins. White with red accents. He twisted the blade and pulled it back. The white coated with Zarkon's blood. Stepping back as the Emperor stumbled. Keith looked over to Shiro and saw the shock in his golden eyes. He ran over to him and wrapped an arm around his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shiro grunted. "I'm fine." Keith found it surprisingly hard to help Shiro to his feet. As he slowly got him up he heard a groaning behind him. He looked back to see Red and Black trying to push up from the floor. Keith looked from Voltron to Zarkon to the other Paladins.

"Paladins, we need your help!" he called over the field. They ran over with understanding in their faces. The Black Bayard flickered in tune with Shiro's eyes. They all came together and helped push Shiro to his feet. Voltron behind them following Shiro's precise actions. Pushing off the floor and standing to its full height. All eyes glowing a brilliant gold. Shiro straightened himself with less weight and their bayards started to glow with the lions' eyes. Zarkon pushed himself to his feet and glared over at them.

"It's time to end this," Shiro said. The red and green lions roared, banging together and forming a sword in Red's mouth. Tendrils of flames licking up the metal. Shiro raised his sword and Red ushered Keith to do the same. Raising his sword to Shiro's as the other Paladins joined together. All the ends pointing to the enemy they were facing. Voltron moved on command, bringing up the sword and barrelling it down on the Emperor. The blade plunged into the earth, the fire was surprisingly not spreading. They let down their swords as a wave of fatigue rushed through them. They all stumbled or fell.

Voltron stood tall, sword evaporating. Their bayards stopped glowing. "Did - did we do it?" Hunk asked uncertainly. Zarkon was nowhere to be seen. Only a hole sat in his place. The dirt around it burnt but not in flames. The battle turned quiet. Then everything went to chaos. Cruisers and fighters shot ion cannons and came in waves. All turning to Voltron. "We need to get out of here!"

The lions lowered to the floor as Voltron kneeled before them. Keith ran back into Red, embracing her warm energy. He sat in the pilot's seat and watched as they raised to their full height. Hunk and Lance fired their boosters and launched into the air. A panel popped up from his dash and Keith looked down to his Bayard. "I think Red is trying to tell me something."

"Whatever it is, do it fast," Shiro commanded. He pushed the bayard into the slot, already far ahead of him. The sword formed again but no flames were on the metal. They cut through a few of the fighters and pushed the blade into a cruiser. Voltron was moving with swift accuracy. Moving from one cruiser to the squadron of fighters. All the galra commanders going insane as there was no one to lead them. The zaiforge cannon and Castle were doing all they could on the sidelines. Blades dispatched from the cannon to take out advancing enemies on the ground.

Just as everything started to become easy, ion cannons were weighing them down. Pushing them to the surface and getting attacked by more and more fighters. "Everything is shitty again!" Lance called over the comms, pushing Voltron away from the lasers.

"Yeah, no kidding," Keith grumbled, slicing the blade through fighters and allowing Pidge to summon the shield to block the ion cannon. They were pushed back to the surface. Another swarm of fighters advancing on them. Keith cut through them before he noticed another ion cannon aiming at them. "Uh - Lance! Hunk, move!" Voltron stumbled back and they fell.

"Um, I think that fighter fucked something up," Lance said.

"Which one!?" Pidge cried in outrage and they were pushed down with the force of the shot. Shiro pushed Voltron back up and looked up at the cruiser. Alerts were firing in all the lions. Keith could hear the sirens all around him and through the comms. "We can't take another shot like that. There is a slim chance that we'll survive another."

"We can't move if Blue is damaged," Shiro replied. The ion cannon started charging, the light glowing brighter and brighter. They could do nothing but watch as it fired. In less than a tick, a shadow passed over them and a large object stood in the way. A soft orange glow falling over them. "Wh - wai - what?"

A large cream ship hovered over them with orange lines and particle barrier. Words in bold that he couldn't read. He's never seen a ship like this before. "Wha - how did humans get here?" Pidge called over the comms and Keith's eyes widened when he heard it. "That's  _ Garrison  _ tech!"

"I - I dunno," Shiro said, dumbfounded. "But they are helping. Lance, see if you can fix Blue in time to move." Blue growled forcefully and shot her booster rockets. Flying from under the ship.

"Uh - problem solved?" Lance asked. "A lot is happening, I'm confused."

"Yeah, same here, man," Hunk agreed.

" _ Uh, Paladins? _ " Matt called over the comms. " _ Are you seeing this? _ "

"No, we see it," Pidge said.

The ship's barrier fell and its cannons aimed, shooting down the cruiser above it. Voltron dove in to cut through the squadron of fighters that swarmed around the ship. The Castle laid heavy fire on the fleet and the Blades were making a dent in the soldiers. The zaiforge cannon shot down a few more cruisers before the only ship left was Zarkon's. All weapons turned to the last cruiser. The Olkari ships turned, charging their blasters. The Castle charged up its lasers, the zaiforge cannon glowed with every beam. The human cruiser powered its cannon while Red and Green started to fire at the ship. All lasers hit the center of the mothership, flames, and explosions spreading across the metal.

All fire ceased and silence reigned. There were no cruisers, fighters, or soldiers. Rebels were running from the zaiforge cannon, jumping in joy. Olkari ships landed and ran out onto the battlefield. Voltron, the human ship, and altean castle all landed. The lions split into five and landed beside each other. All of them opened their mouths and roared in victory. They leaned down to allow their Paladins down. They all ran to the surface and Keith watched the happy faces of the Olkari and Rebels. The Blades gave him an uncertain look of gratification. That was the least they could give him. All the lions sat back and shut down.

One eye of each of the Paladins still glowed gold. It seemed it was permanent. Lance stopped in his steps and blinked a few times. "Hey, it - it isn't that hard to see anymore."

"Do you think it is because of that golden eye?" Pidge asked.

"What?" Lance asked before taking them all in. "Woah, is this some crazy Voltron thing?"

"That is correct, Lance," they all turned to see Coran stand beside Allura. She still looked tired but there was a small smile gracing her features. Coran had altean markings Keith has never seen before. Spread out across his face with a faint glow. But then again - to be fair - he's never seen an altean other than the two before him. "When the Paladins of old gained their lions, one of their eyes always glowed gold. To signify that their lion would always be by their side. And if they were all together, they would all have golden eyes to signify unity."

"I mean, if it gives me my vision back, I'm good," Lance chuckled.

Matt ran up to Pidge and hugged her. Twirling her in a circle, "We did it!" Pidge let out a bout of giggles and whooped in joy. Hunk and Lance... bumped their fists together for some odd reason and Coran shared a gentle smile with the princess. Keith felt a heavyweight pull against him until he was in Shiro's arms. He hesitantly pulled his hands around Shiro before leaning into it. He pulled away and smiled at Shiro.

"Sorry about everything," Keith said sheepishly, a hint of mischievousness in his tone. "You know, taking your arm, stealing your lion, imprisoning you, confusing you more times than one, taking your arm again, almost destroying the Black Lion. Just... sorry about all of that." Keith grinned, scratching the back of his head. Shiro gave him an unamused look. "I can keep going," Keith offered.

"Nah, I get it," Shiro laughed. He ruffled a hand through Keith's hair, which he didn't appreciate. But he stood beside him anyways. Coran walked over to them and Keith stepped back a little.

Coran gave him a once over before putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have judged you as I did. You really are worthy of being the Red Paladin."

"I mean, I try," Keith said uncertainly.

"And you succeed," Allura stepped beside him. "You aren't a bad fighter." She winked at him with a cheeky smile. "I told you she wouldn't let you go so easy." Keith huffed out a laugh before his eyes drew to the object hovering in the air. The center of the Empire. Zarkon's ship. The place he's lived for so many decophoebs. Burning at the edges. He walked past them and looked up at the ship. Shiro standing beside him. The other Paladins following.

They watched the Empire slowly fall, lights shut down and ship quiet.

"We've gone through a lot since then," Shiro said.

"Yeah, we have."

The Empire was finally destroyed and the Universe was back to peace and prosperity. With the Olkari by their side and the Castle still intact. Voltron to guide them and a human ship among the rebels, Shiro said with the utmost certainty,

"We're going home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want one last part of this series. If I get enough 'yes's, I will start writing 'Aftermath'.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos to motivate me to keep writing.


End file.
